Legend of Korra: Jingshen
by nayruu
Summary: AU(ish) – Tenzin agrees to let Korra stay and train with him in Republic City. Then it starts. The young Avatar's never been afraid of a fight, so why is she waking up with shaking hands? Was it a nightmare? A warning? Whatever it is, Korra feels like she doesn't have much time to figure it out. Image used- Dead Men Tell No Tales by deviantART ID: Dakotaa
1. Welcome to Republic City

**Author's Note: **

**Biggest change - Technology is NOT as advanced as in the show. Imagine slightly more tech than ATLA, but sorry nowhere near cars popping up.**

**Secondly, this is going to focus more on inner turmoil and the spirit aspect of being the Avatar.**

**If you're impatient, you _can_ skip this chapter. (Although, I obviously suggest reading it.) Most major changes occur in the following and upcoming chapters.**

**And if you actually read this, please review it or message me any questions.**

* * *

Tonraq greeted the Order of The White Lotus with a smile. An older man gruffly entered the small home, followed quietly by two younger soldiers of the order. It was clear that the leader was tired from his journey. Indeed, he had traveled between the two poles more times than anyone would like. A back and forth that left the superior jaded and bitter. So many children, some of which would one day be waterbenders of fantastic proportion, but none of them were the _one_.

"Please, make yourself comfortable," Tonraq gestured to some stony bench covered in furs. "Senna and Korra have just gone out to get some fish for dinner."

The other man tsked, crossing his arms while his two followers eagerly took the small break. "We have several tests to see if your daughter is indeed the Avatar. We may be here quite a while and we have many more"_Avatars_" to see. When exactly will your wife and daught-.."

A small hole erupted from the wall. "Daddy!"

Korra crawled through the fissure and ran to her father, giggling when he picked her up high in the air. Senna quickly appeared through the conventional door of the home.

"Sorry," Senna breathed. She put the heavy basket near fire pit, wiping her forehead. "Korra saw the torches on our way back and we ran to whole rest of the way here."

Mouth agape, the older man asked, "Did your daughter just earthbend?"

This was unheard of. Could it be an elaborate lie? Surely, no parent would go through that much.

Tonraq smiled. Setting Korra on her feet, he crouched down to her. "Turtle duck, these men want to know if you're the Avatar."

Her blue eyes shined; she loved this game. Getting in a fighting stance, her little brow furrowed.

Making the meanest face she could, Korra shouted, "I'm the Avatar and you gotta deal with it!"

With a small punch, a tiny fireball burst and died in front of her hand. Next, smoothly reaching down to the ground and raising her hands, a small glob of water rose and freely dropped. Finally, her shoulder stiffened as she dug into the air, pulling up and bringing up several small rocks from the ground as well. Laughing, the little girl let them fall back down.

Senna walked over to her husband and daughter. Hugging them both, she affirmed, "Gentlemen, your search is over."

* * *

The student yelped, barely dodging a fiery kick from his relentless opponent. A fire whip followed soon after. He braced himself for the hit and prepared to counter. Next, he channeled a gust of fire in front of him, but it was briskly dispelled and parted. Through the flames, the fierce assailant pounced, knocking him down. Crouching over him, their fiery hands came closer.

"Yield," the student squeaked, inching away from the two flames still getting closer.

"Korra," Master Zalo warned. "That's quite enough."

The young Avatar stood, shaking her hair after removing her helmet. She looked back down and extended her hand, "No hard feelings, right, Luhan?"

Luhan smiled weakly accepting the help up. Standing up and panting, he assured her. "Don't worry about it. It's okay to lose to _you_. You're the Avatar. I'm surprised I lasted as long as I did." He winked and then his eyes went over to the bench near the bending court.

There were five young men hunched over, obviously drained from their previous bouts with the young woman.

Korra grinned, "Maybe they'll let me take you guys all on at once."

Zalo walked over to the two students. "Luhan, you've made much more improvement in defensive maneuvers. It's a difficult feat in firebending." Luhan nodded, accepting the praise before heading to the bench with the other boys and waterbending healers standing by.

"Korra..." She smiled, waiting to hear what her Master had to say about her match. "We will have to speak later." She frowned and grumbled.

She hated that tone in his voice. It was some mix of disappointment and pride, as if he couldn't tell what to make of her. Somehow all her bending masters had found that tone somewhere during her training.

As her teacher left for the pavilion, Korra started making her way to the buffalo-yak pens near the small arena. It was time to go home. The furry behemoths snorted and whinnied as the Avatar opened the main gate. But, suddenly, loud stomps echoed through the large kennel, something big was coming, much bigger than a buffalo-yak. A white blur ambushed the young girl and she was knocked to the ground.

"I missed you too, Naga," Korra chuckled, petting her polar-bear-dog, who was mercilessly licking her face. The Avatar was freed and went to the wall to get Naga's harness.

"Let's go home, girl" Naga's ear pricked up and her head tilted in confusion.

Korra sighed, "No such luck. I'm not a _master firebender _yet."

The young girl jumped onto Naga's back, reaching forward to pet her friend's face. The polar-bear-dog brushed against her master's hand and whined in understanding. With a flick of the bridles, they were on their way.

It wasn't a long ride home, but Korra relished every moment of it. The icy terrain surrounding them seemed to go on forever. The teen briefly forgot about the barricades somewhere just out of sight. Naga could run as fast as she could and Korra would feel the wind blow in her hair and feel free.

She was Avatar, an all-powerful spiritual being. She didn't need all this protection; she could take care of herself. She had mastered water, earth, and, _I don't care what they think_, fire as well. Every student they threw at her never stood a chance. In a moment of stubborn pride, Korra believed she could even battle her masters and win. They were selling her short, the White Lotus and her masters always watching, doting on her, thinking she was some defenseless child. She would show them, she would...

Korra shook her head frantically, trying to shake away her anger. It was crazy talk. Would she fight her masters? Would she fight everyone? They all cared for her and taught her well. Besides, after she was officially done mastering fire, there was only one element left.

Air.

The wind still rushed past her ears as Naga continued to gallop through the snowy plain. The girl closed her eyes, enjoying the breeze.

She had never airbended before. No matter how hard she had tried, the wind remained free from her will. But once she mastered airbending, she would enjoy its independence. She would be a full realized Avatar and there would be no need for barricades or guards or rules. She would have no more masters to prove herself to. She would fulfill her destiny. She would travel to every city, every town, and help to bring balance to the world.

Korra smiled at that thought. She wasn't sure how to bring about balance, but she knew she could do it. She was the Avatar. Surely, it would come naturally to her. It was these walls and peering eyes that kept her from understanding how. Once she was free of them and in the open world, everything would fall into place.

Naga's pace began to slow as they neared the residential area. Huts and tents were strewn about between larger homes are of ice and rock. The polar-bear-dog maneuvered expertly through the small crowd of people. Some waved as the pair trotted by. Korra waved back and grinned. Would she even have to bring balance to the world? Looking around at her tribe, everything was peaceful as it was.

Certainly, the rest of the world couldn't be that far off. If there was a problem, it had to be small and easily fixed. Other nations shared this kind of happiness, right? She had only heard stories of the other nations from bending students talking to each other. They would talk about their homes in the fire nation and earth kingdom. Korra would listen eagerly, but she was too embarrassed to ask for more details.

They were friendly and Korra liked her fellow classmates. However, she also knew that it wasn't quite reciprocated. They liked her, sure, but they weren't her friends. They never came to her home. They never talked to her outside of the arena. They were acquaintances. Anyhow, she was the strange one, wanting to know about their home on the beaches of the fire nation. To ask about the food and smells there. To know about the people and dances there. It must be amazing in the other nations, she thought.

Naga grumpily whined when they got to the house. Korra hopped off and pet her reassuringly. "I know, girl. But you don't fit inside. You know where to go."

The teen walked into her house to find her mother busying cooking.

"Korra! Good, you're home. Could you stop by Takun's and pick up some fresh sea slug? I'm making you faaaavorite," Senna said, singing the last word.

"Mom," Korra whined, still smiling. She plopped down onto the fur covered couch. "I just got home. And why are you making Shuwai Slug? What's so special about today?" Korra pouted angrily; there was nothing special about today. She still hadn't mastered firebending. She was still just as stuck in the compound as before.

Senna stopped adding spices to the simmering pot and went over to her daughter. "I had a feeling you could use a little pick-me-up," the mother said sighing. She put her arm around her daughter's shoulders, rubbing her arm.

"Now, how was your firebending test?"

Korra scoffed, "Just that. Another test. And there's probably going to be another and another and another!"

Senna brought her daughter in for a hug and she returned it. Still upset, she continued. "I'm sick of training. I'm ready to be the Avatar. It's everything I'm meant to be."

Her mother kissed the top of her head, rubbing her back. "Honey, you're going to be a legendary Avatar. I know it would be nice to just go to the end where everything's done, but that's not how life is. You need to crawl before you walk. And I promise that when you've reached your destination, you'll understand and appreciate your journey."

Senna released her daughter and Korra looked up to smile faintly at her mother. "Can I get kelp chips while I'm at Takun's?" Korra teased.

The older woman chuckled, "As long as you appreciate the journey there."

"Thanks, mom."

Korra headed out back into the cool breeze of the South Pole and her mother sighed happily. She imagined her daughter, now sixteen, back when she was toddler, walking with just as much determination out into the snow.

"When did my little baby girl become the Avatar?" Senna mused.

Tsssssss...

Senna hurried back over to the now boiling over pot.

* * *

"I believe that Korra has mastered firebending."

Zalo glanced across the table to gauge the reactions of his peers. He had called a meeting to discuss Korra's future. It was late in the night before they could all meet. The leader of the Order of the White Lotus seemed annoyed as always. Master Hahn, Korra's former earthbending teacher, and Katara remained stoic.

"She has displayed excellent control of the element. Her...," He paused, searching for the right words. "... _passion_ is unparalleled."

Katara and Hahn knew what Zalo truly meant. When Korra sparred, she gave it her all. She was strong, but not nearly practiced enough for a real fight. The boys and girls she had practiced with had never fought back with the same determination. None of them possessed a fraction of her prowess. All three teachers feared that should Korra meet an opponent of equal bending skill she would fall. But how long could they keep her safe in the compound? One day, she would have to venture out.

"The girl is reckless and stubborn. I can't believe that none of you have been able to put a leash on her," the White Lotus leader argued, glaring at the bender masters.

"She's not an animal," Katara countered. "She's a young woman that we've kept caged her entire life."

The Leader practically fumed at the ears. "You were Avatar Aang's wife! You know it was his dying wish that we keep the next Avatar safe!"

But I know he didn't mean for this, Katara thought.

"There's something else at hand," Hahn chimed in. "We have received a message from Tenzin. Because of his councilman duties in Republic City, he will not be able to come to the South Pole to teach Korra."

"Then she will have to wait to learn airbending," the leader said matter-of-factly. "Have her work on the Avatar spiritual connections."

The Earthbender scoffed. "We all have tried to work with her spirituality, but none of us are monks." He leaned forward, resting one arm on the table. "Besides, none of us are the Avatar. We can't very well tell her how to be one."

Katara calmly stood from her seat. "Korra must find her own path as the Avatar." She looked to Zalo, now standing as well. "If she has truly mastered firebending,..." The master firebender nodded his head in agreement. "...then we, as teachers, have done all we can."

The White Lotus leader knew what the waterbender was leading at. "Avatar Korra cannot leave this compound until she has become a fully realized Avatar. You all have seen the horrors of war. You know what can happen to her if that tide should rise again," he pleaded.

The three masters bowed their heads in thought. Certainly, they each had seen what a war torn world could hold. Katara especially knew the struggles Korra may have to face, but these were peaceful times. Korra had grown arrogant, unafraid. Katara thought of the young girl and felt a pang of guilt. It was their fault. Korra had never lost a fight and so she didn't know what came with loss. The young Avatar fought as if she had nothing to lose, but she had so much.

"Korra will stay here and work on her Avatar spiritual connection. When Tenzin is ready, he will come here and teach her airbending," the leader finished and the others reluctantly agreed.

Soon, the master benders and leader had said their goodbyes and gone their separate ways. Only Katara remained in the room, standing at the table. The waterbender had not moved since she had first stood. The old woman breathed in and out slowly, before looking down to the ground.

"Come out, Korra."

Korra's heart froze in her chest. She was in trouble now. Zalo had told her they would speak later, but she didn't hear from him after dinner. She hadn't heard from him before nightfall. She should have been patient, but she couldn't help it. She had only wanted to speak with the firebender about her test. It was an innocent enough mistake. When she heard the other voices, she decided to hide and listen to the rest. They were only taking about _her life_ anyway. It couldn't be anything she couldn't handle, right?

"Master Katara." The young Avatar bowed, her head hung in shame.

Katara beamed a maternal smile at the young girl. "Korra..." Her old eyes looked over the girl before her. Korra was strong, both physically and mentally. Her bold arms and quick wit were testament to that. She had grown into a beautiful, capable young woman before her eyes.

"Did you really mean what you said? That I should find my own path?" Her blue eyes still glued to her shoes. She had heard the hesitancy in their voices. None of her masters were ready to let her go on her own. She would prove them wrong. She was ready. She would show them they didn't have to worry.

"I did."

The young woman looked up with resolve. "Then I know what I have to do."

Katara watched her leave with an anxious smile. She knew this was for the best. She thought back to when her children were small. She had tried so hard to protect them, to hold them up, but they still fell, but, more importantly, they still got back up. The world may knock Korra down, but she had faith that the young Avatar would rise to the challenge.

* * *

It was a tearful goodbye between Korra and her parents.

"We'll always be proud of you, turtle duck," Tonraq held his daughter close.

"We both love you so much, Korra," Senna joined in, kissing the avatar's cheek. The embrace ended and Korra sniffed, wiping her face.

"I love you both too. I'll miss you." The young woman jumped onto Naga's back and then with a final wave, the two were off. Her parents waved, calling after her.

"Take care of yourself out there!"

"Be careful, honey!"

It was the middle of the night and the wind was particularly cold and biting. After the Avatar tunneled under the wall, the pair was free to run to the port. Korra held tightly onto the bridles. She was terrified. For so long she had dreamed of seeing other places, but now she was doing it. Now, she wasn't so sure, but the unforgiving wind was pushing her on. She made the decision to start and it was time to finish.

The port was quiet and empty. Korra hopped down and put a finger to her lips before signaling Naga to stay. She tiptoed over to the large barge ship and leapt onto the deck. Passing under a window, she heard voices.

"...-one be out there?" one man questioned.

"Are you kidding me? I'm not one of these water tribe otter-penguins! It's freezing out there. Tell me who's gonna be out there tonight?" the other countered.

The first man seemed to agree, groaning "Fine, it's on you then." before they continued a conversation about something or other, Korra had stopped paying attention. She continued her way to the cargo bay door. Pulling the heavy lever down, the door started to rise.

"Next stop, Republic City." A short whistle to Naga and the two ran inside, glad to be out of the cold and on their way.

* * *

"You're going back to the South Pole," Tenzin said sternly, leading Korra out of the police station.

"You have to teach me airbending and you can't leave Republic City. I made it easier. I came to you!" the Avatar argued to the airbender's back.

He stopped, turning to face her, his annoyance evident on his face. "What you've done is break the law and cause thousands of yuans worth of damage. Your first lesson for airbending shall be patience."

The air billowed under his cloak as he turned, the wind nipped at Korra's shins. Tenzin started walking again, but the young woman lagged behind, looking guiltily at the ground. "And you will wait for me at the South Pole," he concluded shortly.

Korra followed her new teacher once more. They headed through the crowds of people outside the station to a large open area. It was a corral for the city's many mounts. As Tenzin began to climb onto Oogi's back, the Avatar paused. "Wait. Where's Naga?" Her voice full of concern for her friend.

"Your polar-bear-dog is already on Air Temple Island. I assure you she is safe."

The young woman climbed onto the sky bison awkwardly. She had never seen a sky bison in person before. He made Naga look like a little pup. She had to admit, it was exciting flying for the first time. Korra looked over the edge of Oogi's saddle, gazing down at the busy city below them.

"So...," she started nervously. "Does us going to Air Temple Island mean you've had a change of heart?" Korra smiled weakly, hoping. She glanced over to Tenzin who was sitting cross-legged and straight-backed on Oogi's head.

"It means that the next ship to the South Pole does not leave until tomorrow morning. You will be spending the night there before going home," he said, not bothering to turn to face her.

Korra crossed her arms in front of her and leaned back over the edge, trying to memorize the city below them. She didn't care that she had gotten in trouble. She had helped that shopkeeper. Those bending thugs didn't know what hit them. Admittedly, she could have been more careful about **not** earthbending said thugs into the surrounding buildings. But she had been caught up in the heat of the moment. There wasn't exactly a guide to being the Avatar. She saw bad guys. She kicked their butt. It all helped maintain the balance, right?

_"Korra must find her own path as the Avatar."_

Master Katara...

She believed that Korra would know the right path to take as the Avatar. She had let her leave the compound. She had basically given her permission! The master waterbender believed in her. She had helped Avatar Aang. She knew better than anyone; she had to be right.

"Hiding me away from the world isn't helping me become a better Avatar. I have to find my own path," Korra said to the wind, sitting bracing herself on the brim of Oogi's saddle. "Katara believes that."

Tenzin's jaw tightened. How dare she bring his mother into this? His mother had not given this teenager permission to run amok in the city.

"I've seen a lot of the city today, Tenzin. I understand why you can't leave. Republic City does need you." She turned to look defiantly at his back. "But it needs me too," she finished sharply.

Tenzin sighed, unable to find the right words as they landed on the island. Pema and the children ran up to greet them. "We'll discuss this later," the older man said, causing Korra to scowl.

"Avatar Korra! Avatar Korra!" one of the girls exclaimed, waving and jumping up and down as the young woman slid down Oogi's tail. Her scowl quickly became a grin.

"Hello," she said with a laugh and a wave.

The little girl ran up to Korra, jumping and airbending all around her. "Is it true you blew up a record store? Did you beat up all the triads? I heard one was twice your height! Oh! I like your armband! Does everyone in your tribe wear an armband? And why is your hair like that? I remember Grandma wears two loopies. Why don't you wear your hair like-"

"Ikki, please," Tenzin calmly called out to his daughter. He put his arms around his wife's shoulders. "Allow me to introduce you to my family. You've already met my youngest daughter, Ikki."

Ikki remained quiet, but bounced on her toes as she waved.

"This is my eldest, Jinorra."

Jinorra bowed. "It's an honor to meet you." Korra raised her eyebrows; Jinorra seemed quite serious for her age.

"My youngest, Meelo."

Meelo beamed at the young Avatar, "HI!", extending his hand before realizing his nose was runny. He wiped his nose before quickly offering his hand again. Korra opted to wave politely back.

"And my wife, Pema."

Pema hobbled over, holding her pregnant belly. "It's nice to finally meet you, Korra." She hugged the young woman and Korra smiled. It was the first warm greeting she'd had in Republic City.

"What's that?" Ikki pointed off to the white blur heading Korra's way.

Suddenly the two hugging were covered in saliva. Korra couldn't help but laugh at Pema's face as she wiped the polar-bear-dog's spit away.

"Allow me to introduce you to my friend, Naga."

The airbender children all took turns climbing onto the artic beast. Even Jinorra couldn't hide her interest in the exotic animal. Naga liked the attention, wagging her tail excitedly.

Pema smiled up at her husband, "She's great with the kids." Tenzin nodded in agreement, absentmindedly.

The older woman knew something was on her husband's mind. She knew that Korra had run away to see him and caused quite a commotion today. She hooked her arm with her husband's and reached up with the other to rub his shoulder reassuringly. No matter what he decided, she'd support him.

Tenzin looked down tenderly at the woman by his side before looking across Yue Bay to the statue of his father, Avatar Aang.

_"I have to find my own path."_

_"Republic City does need you, but it needs me too."_

Tenzin's brow furrowed in thought. Korra was Avatar. It did the world no good to have her locked away. On one hand, she was brash and arrogant with her bending ability. But on the other hand, there was only one way she could learn. Experience.

Meelo sat on Naga's head, grabbing her ears and calling "Yip yip!". Korra giggled and pulled the boy away, placing him in front of her on the animal's back. The two girls cheered behind the Avatar as the beast reared up on her hind legs playfully. All of them were piled on top of the polar-bear-dog's back, giggling and smiling.

And Tenzin thought, she really is great with the kids.

* * *

The morning would come too quickly for Korra. Dinner with the airbending family had been wonderful. Tenzin may have tried to pretend he didn't enjoy the water tribe girl's presence, but even he cracked a smile during the meal. Afterwards, the girls had pleaded with their mother to have a slumber party with the Avatar.

"It's like having an awesome, older sister!" Ikki argued, to which Jinorra took some offense.

"I don't knoooow," Pema said uneasily, passing an already knocked out Meelo to her husband.

"Isn't a bit late to have a sleep-over?" Tenzin posed before taking his son to bed.

"Noooooo!" Ikki begged.

"Please, mom? We'll get plenty of rest, I promise," Jinorra offered hopefully.

"Wellllll." Pema locked eyes with Korra. The Avatar looked back expectantly. She was an only child. It was nice to have pretend little sisters. "As long as Korra says it's ok."

"Woo hoo!" Korra cheered and the girls joined suit.

They had stayed up most of the night. When Korra showed the pair her water, earth, and fire bending, they had been fascinated. Ikki asked her so many questions about what it was like bending the three elements. The Avatar tried to keep up and answered as many as she could.

Jinorra asked her to show them her airbending next. Korra was almost embarrassed to say she couldn't. These girls were looking at her as if she was the coolest thing in entire world. And then she admitted she couldn't even conjure a little puff of air.

"I'll teach you! I'll teach you!" Ikki exclaimed before airbending herself up to the ceiling and swirling back down. "Me too!" Jinorra joined in.

Korra's cheeks hurt, she was smiling so wide.

The elder sister took the Avatar's hand, leading her to stand up. "We'll teach you some right now," Jinorra insisted.

The elder stood to the young woman's left side and took a stance which Korra mimicked. Ikki settled down and positioned herself on the Avatar's right.

"We can start really slow."

The three, led by Jinorra, started a small airbending exercise. Their hands swept in slow, circular motions as if pulling the wind to their body before expelling it. Korra knew she wasn't going to learn airbending tonight. She knew these girls were still learning it themselves. But they were so happy to help her.

Korra sighed, standing next to Naga on the dock of Air Temple Island. She'd miss them. Her blue eyes ventured up to the sky. The sun was high in the clouds. Soon, the boat back to the South Pole would be there.

"Korra!" Ikki sailed down on her glider, followed by Jinorra and Meelo.

"You can't stay with us, Korra?" Jinorra asked, sadly.

The teen knelt down to the kid's level. "Sorry, guys. I've got to go home." Korra couldn't hide the disappointment in her voice. She opened her arms to hug the three.

"I'll miss you guys."

"We'll miss you too." Ikki hugged Korra tighter.

"I didn't get to see you bend!" Meelo complained.

Korra let out a small laugh as she let the kids go and stood. "Maybe next time, champ." She stomped onto the ground, forcing the earth underneath the small boy to pop him up a foot into the air. The girls clapped as Meelo airbended down slowly, an enormous grin on his face.

"Korra, wait," Tenzin suddenly called. The teen raised a confused eyebrow at the man walking before her.

"I've thought a lot about what you said. I believed my duty was to carry on my father's legacy by staying here and maintaining peace in Republic City. But… you are my father's greatest legacy. I would be..." He paused in hesitation, taking a deep breath.

Korra held her breath, her eyes wide.

"... honored if you would stay here and allow me to teach you airbending."

"Yes! THANK YOU! You're the best!" Korra rejoiced, scooping up the cheering airbending children and next Tenzin. Naga cuddled her head into the group hug, wagging her tail.

Tenzin readjusted his cloak and brushed his shoulders off once released. He cleared his throat before announcing, "Your training will start at dawn tomorrow. I shall have to inform the Order of your new arrangements."

Korra rolled her eyes at the mention of her old guards. She hadn't missed them.

"I'm sure they'll want to send a few groups here. Now that this will be your new home," the monk finished, his back already turned away as he headed back for the main building.

Great, the Avatar thought. Just when I thought I got rid of those guys. Meelo, pulling on the fur wrap at her waist, distracted her from her thoughts.

"You can show me MORE bending now!" He stated, somewhat demandingly. He pulled at Korra's wrap more, urging her to shoot him into the air again.

"We can have sleep-overs EVERY night!" Ikki clapped excitedly at that thought.

"Korra, you're gonna be an airbender. Just like us!" Jinorra bubbled.

"Yeah," the young Avatar looked back up into the sky, closing her eyes and smiling crookedly. The breeze off of the ocean caressed her face. "I am, aren't I?"

* * *

** Sorry, this is pretty much the same as the first episode. Hope you enjoyed reading.**


	2. Leaf in the Wind

Korra fidgeted nervously in her airbending outfit. She felt out of place. How could a change of clothes help her airbend? She felt uncomfortable and awkward. It wasn't even a fighting uniform. She looked at her reflection in the mirror. She rolled up the sleeves of the top until her tribal armband was in view.

"Eh, a little better," she remarked to herself.

The Avatar had woken up early before the sun had had a chance to rise, but she couldn't get back to sleep. Today was the day. Her first day of airbending. Ever. She thought about what it feel like to finally airbend. Well, she'd wear this silly get-up everyday, if it meant she would finally airbend.

Cringing at her reflection, she took that sentiment back. Well, she would be very thankful to the outfit for helping her in her journey. Yes, that was better. Silent thanks, in bottom of a closet somewhere.

The sun began to peak through the window of her bedroom.

"Alright, let's do this." Korra bid her reflection farewell before hastily leaving the room.

"Korra!" Tenzin moved back from the open doorway. She had almost walked right into him as he waited to knock on her door.

"Sorry, Tenzin," she quickly apologized, rubbing her arm anxiously.

"It's alright. I hadn't expected you to be awake and..." He noticed her already wearing her traditional air nomad clothing. "...ready," he finished with a small pleased smile. She _was_ taking his teachings seriously.

"Let us begin," the monk said, gesturing for Korra to follow. He was again surprised to find her following him quite closely.

"So my mother has informed me that you have never been able to airbend." He hadn't said it as a question, but he waited for Korra to explain further.

The young woman stopped walking and sighed heavily. "Yeah, but I don't know why." She threw her arms out in frustration. "The other elements came so easily to me. But every. Single. Time I try to airbend?" The Avatar crossed her arms angrily and blew a raspberry. Her eyebrows stitched together bitterly.

"That's perfectly alright," Tenzin empathized, touching Korra's shoulder, noticing her rolled up sleeves. As he began to unroll them, he continued, "You just need to be patient. Often the element most difficult for the Avatar to master is the element most opposite to the Avatar's personality."

Korra's expression softened slightly and the airbender carried on to their destination.

The young woman looked down solemnly as they walked up the stairs. "I'm the most opposite of an airbender you can get," she sulked.

"Remember. Patience." Tenzin lightly touched her shoulder again. Korra looked around noticing, Jinorra, Ikki, and Meelo waited for them. Jeez, how early did they all wake up? "Now, let's begin your first airbending lesson."

Ikki bounced with excitement when Korra neared them. The teen looked with confusion at the arrangement of plaques in front of her.

"What _is_ that thing?" she questioned.

"An ancient training tool that utilizes the fundamentals of airbending. Jinorra, if you'd like to explain." He knew his daughters especially had wanted to help Korra learn airbending.

His eldest nodded her head seriously, explaining, "The goal is make your way through the gates and make to it the other side without touching them."

Easy enough, Korra thought to herself with a smirk.

Tenzin inhaled and then, with a push of his hands, a gust of wind caused the gates to spin frantically. There was no way anyone could do that! There was barely room between them when they had been still. Now, the space to pass through existed only for the blink of an eye.

Tenzin picked up a leaf from the ground, holding it up high before releasing it into the wind.

"The key is to be like the leaf," he explained serenely. Korra watch the small green fleck, weave through the first two gates.

"Flow with the movements of the gates," the monk continued. The Avatar saw the leaf emerge unharmed on the other side.

"Watch me, Korra," Jinorra smiled at her before running into the chaotic puzzle of swirling walls.

Korra winced, fearing for the little girl, but watched in amazement as she easily weaved through.

"Airbending is all about spiral movements. You must be able to switch direction at a moment's notice. And through that, find the path of least resistance." Tenzin explained as Jinorra too emerge unscathed on the other side of the platform.

"Okay, let's do this." Korra narrowed her eyes at the swirling mess before her. She began to run forward. She was gonna make it through those gates. She was gonna...

"AH!" she cried as the first gate flung her into another. She quickly changed her footing, searching for balance, but it was too late. The cruel walls spun into her and threw her out of the circle. She fell out onto the ground and glared at the contraption.

Tenzin was about to instruct Korra further when she got up and charged the artifact once more. Before he could stop her, the young Avatar was already being tossed around inside the mass of vortexes.

"UGH!" Korra knocked into another gate.

"Don't force your way through!" Jinorra called out.

"AH! UH AGH!" Tenzin winced as the teen was battered between two spinning plaques like a game of catch.

"Dance like wind, Korra!" Ikki yelled cheerfully.

"BE THE LEAF!" Meelo screamed, swishing his arms back and forth.

But Korra was already falling back out of the gates. Tenzin pitied the poor girl. The spirits hadn't even allowed her to pop out on the opposite side. She was right back where she started.

The Avatar stood up shakily. She took a step forward to try again, but Tenzin grabbed her shoulder.

"Let's... take a break... for today," the monk suggested.

When Tenzin released her shoulder, her legs wobbled beneath her. Her head was spinning still. Yeah, a break sounded good.

* * *

Naga lay on the ground near the pagoda, watching her friend pace back and forth in the setting sun.

"I thought today was the day, Naga," Korra fumed. "I thought today I was going to airbend."

The Avatar stopped midstep and turned quickly to the polar-bear-dog. "But you know what happened?"

Naga lifted her head in question, her ears pricking up.

"I got beat up by a bunch of twirling pieces of wood!" she thundered. The teen then went back to pacing, gesticulating as she ranted. Her companion lowered her head again, her eyes following Korra left to right, right to left.

"I saw Jinorra do it and said to myself 'Korra, you are going to make it through those gates today, no matter what.' So I ran in...," the young woman threw her arms to her left. "... and got spit back out." And threw her arms to her right.

She then went to throw her hands up defensively, saying tensely, "But that's okay. I got up and tried again. I _really_ focused and I _really_ tried. But you what know happened?"

Korra stopped, turning to Naga again. Again, the artic giant raised her head to listen carefully.

"I got beat up again!" Naga noticed a dent in the ground where her friend had stomped. Korra, oblivious, continued her rant.

"And I hear Jinorra yell not to force it. So I think 'okay, I'm gonna go with the flow.' I'm just gonna let go." Korra stops pacing and kneels in front of the polar-bear-dog, reaching to hold Naga's head.

The teen leans in close, her nose touching the animal's wet snout. "And do you know what happened?" She asked the tension in her voice at its peak. Naga whined questioningly.

Korra fell back to sit on her butt in front of the animal. "I got tossed around like a volleyball and spit right back out," she agonized, defeated. The teen crossed her legs, propping her head up with one arm. "I can't even master the _fundamentals_ of airbending and walk through a few measly gates," she grumbled to the earth beneath her.

Naga leaned forward and licked Korra's face.

Wiping her cheek, the young woman couldn't help but smile and let out a small laugh.

She reached over to hug Naga around the neck. "Thanks, girl."

Korra stood up, putting her hands on her hips. "You're right. No use moping around. How about a late stroll through the park?"

Naga bolted upright in an instant, a strong wind created by her wagging tail.

Korra chuckled, "Ok, you liked the park. I'll keep that in mind." She pet the giant's neck and back, trying to calm her down.

"I'll go get your harness." Korra gave the polar-bear-dog one last scruff on the head before heading inside.

Tenzin was drinking tea in the pagoda, when he saw Korra walk past, whistling. It was nice to see her in better spirits. He didn't think to say anything until he saw her pass the door way again with her arms full with her pet's harness.

"Korra, will you come in here, please?" Tenzin beckoned.

The young Avatar popped her head into the doorway. "What's up, Tenzin?"

"Please, sit," he offered calmly, gesturing to the seat in front of him.

Korra surveyed the room, noticing all the air acolytes drinking tea and eating in peace. She plopped the large harness down on the table with a thud, Tenzin cringed inwardly.

"Did you want to talk to me about something?" Korra sat down at the table, fidgeting with her hands anxiously. Why did she feel like she was in trouble?

"Where are you going?" Tenzin eyed the harness that taking up most of the table.

"Oh!" Korra was visibly relieved and answered, "Naga and I are going to go visit the park and-"

"You cannot leave the island," the monk interrupted before sipping his tea.

Her face dropped. "If this is about the fight, I promised it wouldn't happen again. I swear I just want to-" Korra started to argue but Tenzin raised his hand, signaling her to be quiet. She threw her arms on the table, propping her head in her hand and glared, but she obeyed his request.

"Korra, I believe that to learn airbending, you need a calm environment, free from distraction." He looked up at Korra's face twisted into a scowl.

"Please," he entreated, reaching over to squeeze her hand for a moment. "Respect this wish and trust that I may know better." Be patient, he thought. It was only her first day. It was natural to struggle.

Korra sighed, "Okay, you're the master." Tenzin smiled weakly at her and Korra feigned one back, before grabbing the harness off the table and leaving.

The airbender frowned a bit. She had been smiling and whistling before he interrupted her. If he known she'd want to leave the island so soon, he would've told her last night, before she could have made these plans in her head. She had lived on the compound almost her entire life and never left. Now, on only the second day, she was ready for another adventure in the city?

And if she did leave the island and did get into more trouble...

Lin Beifong was not someone to be toyed with, he knew. His childhood friend had grown up to become the chief of police, just like her mother. She was an incredibly powerful metal bender. Lin held the law in high regard and felt disrespected by Korra's actions. If the Avatar should do something to cross the metalbender again, there wasn't anything Tenzin could do.

He sighed before taking the last sip of his tea. The airbender knew that allowing Korra into his home would change his life dramatically. He had just hoped she was not as "determined" as his mother warned. She had nearly knocked herself out earlier! How could anyone be that stubborn? He hadn't been lying outside the police station. Korra's first lesson for airbending would be patience.

* * *

Korra looked out her window at the city she was forbidden see. A grimace formed on her face. It looked so much prettier at night. All the lights from all the buildings shone like stars.

"Wow, to think we're right across the bay from the Pro-bending Arena," a strange voice marveled below.

The Avatar moved her gaze to the ground below her window. There were three White Lotus soldiers, holding what looked like trunks of their belongings. One had stopped to sit on their trunk and look out across the bay.

"You actually like that trash?" a man's voice said. He sounded like was in his fifties or sixties.

"It's not trash! The things pro-benders could do would blow you out of the water, old man," teased the first voice, one of a much younger man.

"I love pro-bending," the third finally spoke up and sounded like a young girl.

The older man scoffed at the other two and took his trunk inside.

"Have you ever been to an actual match?" the man asked.

Korra listened intently. Probending? She had heard very little of it in the South Pole. It had always sounded exciting to her. Three benders, one of each element. Two teams dueling it out. She looked out across the bay. It had always seemed so far away back home. Now the Pro-bending Arena was right next door. It was huge and looked like it was made of pure light. She wondered if there was a match tonight.

"Of course! I've seen tons of matches!" the girl sat next to the other soldier on his trunk, setting hers to the side. She sighed, kicking the dirt around her feet.

"I wish I could see the match tomorrow," the woman confessed. She looked towards the man beside her, finishing, "The Fire Ferrets are up against the Golden Temple Tigerdillos."

The man whistled. "Oh boy, that's some tough competition. I heard about the Fire Ferret bending brothers though. The firebender one is a serious contender."

"You don't have to tell me! I've seen them in action. I saw Mako knock all the Bau Ling Buzzard Wasps out of the rink with one hit," the woman held up her finger to illustrate her point.

Huh, Korra thought to herself. That Mako guy sounds like one exceptional firebender. I wonder what the other brother's name is.

"I wonder what he bends," the Avatar muttered aloud.

"Who bends?" a whisper asked behind her.

"AH!" Korra screamed, startled, alerting the White Lotus below her and nearly falling out of the window. Naga stood up, ready to attack whatever was hurting her master. Korra pet the polar bear-dog, settling her down. "Sorry, girl." She turned to face the intruder. "Ikki, you scared me half to death."

"Wonder what who bends, Korra?" Ikki asked again, unfazed and ever curious.

"What?" Korra had to think for a moment. "Oh, I was thinking out loud. I was wondering about what element this athlete bends. What brings you here so late?" The young woman eyed the airbender girl suspiciously.

"Jinorra and I wanted to have another sleep-over!" The little girl revealed a pillow and blanket in her hands. Jinorra came sneaking into the room next. No wonder Korra hadn't noticed the younger come in.

"Shh, Ikki. Mom and Dad told us not to bother Korra," the eldest airbender hushed her sister.

"So, it's a secret sleep-over, is it?" Korra smirked, raising an eyebrow. She was rubbing off on his daughters already. Tenzin was going to kill her. But if she wasn't allowed to leave the island, she had to past the time somehow.

The three girls cuddled next to Naga on the floor, their pillows strewn about. Jinorra was telling Korra about all the adventures she had read about Avatar Aang. Ikki followed along, chiming in when a detail she loved popped up. The two airbenders didn't last very long. Ikki had fallen asleep before Aang had reached the North Pole. And Jinorra fell asleep mid-sentence, talking about how her grandmother, Katara, had to fight in order to learn waterbending.

Korra had politely listened to Jinorra's retelling of Aang's life, but she had already heard it all before. She read every story, heard every tale. The teen had been trained by Katara herself. She knew a lot about her past life. For never being able to talk to him, that is.

She sighed looking back over to the Probending Arena. It was dark now, everything closed for the night. Maybe she could convince Tenzin that pro-bending would help her airbending. She had never seen a real probending match. There was one tomorrow night. Korra frowned. She doubted he would go for it.

The Avatar snuggled into her pillow, yawning. Tomorrow was another day of airbending training. She had to be ready and well rested. Closing her eyes, Korra drifted off to sleep.

* * *

There was a haze surrounding her as she walked. She had been here before. She was looking for someone or...someone was looking for her. She couldn't remember.

"Korra," a familiar voice called out to her.

She turned around to see a being of light become engulfed by a tree. Its branches twisted around the spirit, binding and hurting it, until every bit of light was hidden. When she reached for the tree, she was pulled away, the haze surrounding her again.

"My child..." a different, cold voice reached out for her now. Darkness enveloped her and she was blinded by rage. She stood among flames, covered in blood. She looked down at the bodies at her feet, at... her own body, lifeless on the floor.

"Korra," the familiar voice called out again. "It won't be enough," it warned.

* * *

Korra sat up in bed, sweating, her heart pounding. Was it a nightmare? She held her head in her hands. She couldn't remember. She looked on the floor for the girls, but they were gone. They must have snuck back to their rooms before their parents woke up. Naga was sleeping peacefully.

Well, it couldn't have been that bad of a nightmare. Her tossing and turning would've worried the beast.

She yawned, "Time to get ready."

The Avatar stretched her arms high above her head and changed into her airbending clothes. She yawned again. Man, I feel like I didn't sleep at all, Korra thought.

The Avatar couldn't shake the uneasy feeling in her chest. It was something from her dream that was bothering her. She waved her head and shook her arms out. Forget about it, she thought. She had to get through those gates today.

"You're gonna be the leaf." She stated to her reflection, swirling her arms through the air slowly. That looked silly. Being the leaf looked silly.

She sighed, her shoulders fell dejectedly. Well, it was time to get beat up by spinning walls.

* * *

"AUGH!" Korra barked out as the plaques began their painful work.

"Find the path of least resistance, Korra."

Her blood was boiling. She was tired and cranky and the monk remained stoic and calm while she got her butt handed to her by inanimate objects.

Korra didn't see any damn path. Just as she switched her footing and moved through two gates unharmed, BAM another one hit her. "UH!" she grunted out. The young woman was thrown out of the side of the puzzle this time. She managed to land on her feet, somewhat keeping her balance.

Korra walked over to her master. Tenzin could see the girl was on edge.

"You've made some progress today," he offered genuinely with a small smile.

"I just got tossed back and forth for your pleasure," she snapped bitterly.

The monk straightened his back, he did not like her tone. "None of this is for me," he informed her sharply. The young Avatar's body language backed down, but she was still upset.

At her response, Tenzin eased again. "I see that you were working a path through the gates. But understand that that was one of many. To master this puzzle, you must find the path of least resistance." He turned to the contraption, gesturing with his hands.

Korra rolled her eyes, scowling behind him. She was sick of hearing him say that. "Find the path of least resistance," she mocked his voice in her head. He turned to face her again and she relaxed her features quickly.

"While it may not be the easiest path to find, it will be the easiest and safest way through the gates." He finished, watching Korra bow her head slightly.

"Yes, Master Tenzin," she said formally. The young woman was so sure of her bending abilities. It must have been hard on her to admit defeat, Tenzin thought.

"Follow me. Meelo and the girls would like to meditate with you," the monk informed the Avatar. Korra looked up with a weak smile. The kids still wanted to help her.

She had briefly wondered why they weren't there today when she realized that her training began at dawn. Dawn. The kids probably slept in today. It was a nice gesture that they had even been there yesterday.

As Korra and the master airbender made their way up to the meditation pagoda, the young woman thought about the night before. The bright lights of the city. The Arena right across the bay...

"I know you said I can't leave the island..." Korra began, drawing out the silence.

"I did." Tenzin said crisply. What was she getting at?

"Buuut," the young woman drawled. The monk shut his eyes. Here it comes, he thought.

"No but, Korra," he interrupted her before she could say whatever plan she had. No matter what it was, he would say no anyway. It was cruel to let her plead her case, when the answer was and always would be no. Korra pouted as he spoke. "You don't need any distractions right now. You've just begun to make some progress."

"Exactly!" Korra declared. She wasn't giving him a chance to interrupt her again, she blurted out quickly, "I've made some progress! All the more reason to reward my hard work with a pro-bending match."

Pro-bending match? Where in the world had she gotten that idea?

"That 'sport' is a mockery of the noble tradition of bending. You're not here to watch that drivel," he said sternly.

"Bu-..."

"No." Korra glowered at his interruption. He hadn't even given it any thought!

"You are to focus on your airbending, _free _from distraction." He watched her scowl and then sigh.

"Yeah, whatever you say. You're the master," she said listlessly. "Lead the way." She gestured from him to continue walking. Out of the two of them, he was the airbending master. She just had to listen.

As they neared the small pagoda, Korra had to enjoy the view around her. The tiny building sat atop a steep hill overlooking the ocean. The waves crashed against the shore far below them. This was a beautiful and peaceful place alright.

The three airbending children were already waiting there. Jinorra was sitting in her meditation pose already. Ikki was showing Meelo how to sit correctly before seeing Korra and waving exuberantly.

Korra waved back, walking up to the girl and taking a seat next to her. Tenzin smiled at his children, taking a seat in front of the four. Without a word, he sat in a meditation pose and closed his eyes.

The Avatar had expected some instruction. She swiveled her head to her left. Jinorra, Meelo, and Ikki were all peacefully sitting, mimicking their father silently. Looking back to Tenzin, he remained still, breathing evenly. He obviously wasn't going to start instructing her. She thought about breaking the silence, but thought better of it. The teen took a deep breath in and released it slowly, copying their pose and closing her eyes. And she waited.

She tried to focus on her breathing. Slow, she thought. In. She felt her chest rise with her breath. Out. She relaxed her body. She peeked her right eye open to see if Tenzin had changed his position any. He hadn't.

Okay, Korra, she thought to herself. Just relax.

She wasn't sure what was supposed to happen or what she was exactly trying to accomplish for that matter. The Avatar remained cross-legged on the floor, her hands in loose fists held in front of her stomach. The ocean breeze moved her hair and it tickled her cheek. Now, her face itched.

Don't think about that! She mentally chastised herself. Her cheek quivered. She just wanted to rub or scratch her face.

Distressed, she shuffled her knees slightly. Okay, her cheek was only getting itchier. Stop it! She yelled at herself again. There was no way it could be that itchy. If she just sat here a bit longer, it would go away... It would go away... It would...

"Argh," Korra groaned, opening her eyes and rubbing her cheek. She looked at the airbenders all sitting quietly.

"I don't think I'm doing this right," Korra said gruffly.

Tenzin opened his eyes briefly to look at his pupil. "There's nothing to do," he said, letting his eyes relax shut.

The monk breathed in smoothly, continuing, "Let your mind and your spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."

Korra snorted and Tenzin open his eyes to glare at her, questioning her, "Is something funny?"

The teen moved her legs to her side and propped her elbow on one knee. "Oh, just you telling me to embrace freedom when I can't even leave the island," she answered bitterly.

"Korra, please," the monk said shortly. They were not going to have another argument about that. "Just try to sit and relax."

The young Avatar looked out at the sea, the waves still crashing. She sighed, her brow furrowed in annoyance, "None of this airbender stuff makes any sense to me."

Tenzin softened. "I know you're frustrated right now, but these teachings will sink in over time," he assured her, reestablishing his pose.

"Then one day, they'll just click," he concluded, his eyes closed.

Korra hoped he was right as she settled back into her cross-legged stance.

Okay, relax, she told herself. It's all going to click.

The teen calmed her breathing and relaxed her body. She decided to focus on the sound of the ocean. The push and pull of the waves would become her breath. In and out, like the tides.

Then, she thought about the water itself. How far the ocean reached. It reached all the way to the South Pole, to her parents. She already missed them. They were so far away now. And..., she thought.

Other things were so very close...

The Arena was right across the bay. She didn't even need a ferry. She could earthbend down the side of the island, ditch any White Lotus, waterbend across the bay, sneak in the Arena and see her first pro-bending match!

This meditation stuff wasn't going to be enough. She needed to see probending in action.

"Yea, it's not sinking in yet." Korra stood defiantly before her master and then turned on her heels.

Tenzin sighed, watching her leave. She was far too impatient. The teen was restless and stubborn. He just didn't know what to do with her.

* * *

"I just don't know what to do with her, Pema!" Tenzin confessed, exasperated.

The family was gathered for dinner, but Korra had remained in her room. Pema smiled sympathetically. "She's just a teenage girl. You need to give her some space."

Tenzin looked to his daughter, Jinorra who was silently reading. She was always so well behaved.

"Promise me in your teenage years, you will not be anything like this," he beseeched his daughter.

Jinorra did not look away from her book, but answered solemnly, "I promise nothing,"

Pema smiled at her husband's dismay. Their daughter was only teasing.

The mother was looking over her family lovingly when a thought came to her.

Maybe Korra was so frustrated with her own progress because she was surrounded by accomplished airbenders. Her kids had practically been blowing air in her face since they were born, she thought with a bit a frustration herself. Airbending was very demanding of Korra and it came so easy to the others.

The woman sat pensive, thinking about what Tenzin had told her of Korra's training.

_"None of this airbender stuff makes any sense to me."_

_"I'm the most opposite of an airbender you can get."_

"Hmm," Pema wondered. Maybe there was something she could do to both help Korra understand airbending and ease her husband's mind. She rubbed her pregnant belly, wrapped up in thought.

Tenzin's hand joined hers on her stomach. "What's on your mind, my love?" He looked up at her affectionately.

Pema picked up her husband's hand, kissing it softly before setting it back down. "Nothing. Just that I'm almost as big as the island," she joked. She already had something in mind for the Avatar and the master airbender. It would, however, take some planning and she loved surprising him anyway.

"You're more beautiful than ever," he assured her, holding her hand over her bulging belly. How he could still make her blush, she would never know. He cradled his wife's face in his hands before leaning in to kiss her.

"Ewwww," Meelo complained, shielding his eyes.

"Shhhh, it's romantic!" Ikki defended.

Jinorra smiled behind her book.

* * *

"Well, that was easy," Korra thought aloud, waterbending the excess water out of her clothes. The sun had set and everything went exactly as she had planned. She walked through the Arena, looking for the main court. She walked past an opened doorway and her mouth exploded into a smile.

"Wow," she marveled, stepping into the gym. It must be where the teams trained. This night had already paid off and she hadn't even found the court yet.

"What are you doing here?" A white haired man stepped out into the gym, obviously upset by her unwelcome presence.

"Me?" Korra started nervously. QUICK! Think! "I was just... looking for the bathroom and-"

The old man waved his hand in front of his face, shaking his head disbelievingly. "Uh uh, not the old I-had-to-pee line. I'm sick of you kids sneaking in here. I'm taking you to security!"

The old man reached for Korra's arm and she backed away. Oh no, she couldn't get caught. What if they called Tenzin? What if they called the police? This night was no longer going as planned. "Wait..." she pleaded.

"THERE you are!" a young man called out to her. He made his way over. "I have been looking for you everywhere," he finished with a wink, his green eyes shining at her.

"You know this girl?" the white haired man eyed the young man suspiciously.

"Yeah, don't worry, Toza. She's with me." The young man put his arm around Korra's shoulders.

"Yeah, we're friends," she clarified, slinking out from under his arm.

"Yes! Friends. I didn't mean to imply..." he started awkwardly. He hunched over slightly, embarrassed.

Toza rolled his eyes, turning away in a huff. "Ah, just get out of here."

With a newfound suaveness, he bowed, "Right this way, my lady." The young man flashed his green eyes and a smile at the Avatar as he extended his arm chivalrously.

Korra curtsied slightly, "Thank you, good sir." She hooked her arm with his and leaned in to whisper, "Seriously, thank you."

He started leading her through the maze of hallways. When they were a good distance away from the gym, he introduced himself. "The name's Bolin, by the way."

"Korra." she said, still in awe of the building they were in.

"So...where are you from?" Bolin asked smoothly, only to hit his forehead with his hand, in embarrassment. Like he had to ask. Look at her! She's obviously from one of the water tribes. Take your pick! There's a 50/50 chance, you'd be right.

Korra was too wrapped up in the building to notice Bolin's argument with himself. She looked up at all the banners from the champion teams over the years. "The South Pole," she answered, not looking away from the wall.

"You're a... big probending fan?" He asked, his eyes following her gaze to the hanging banners.

Korra looked back at him, slightly embarrassed. She could tell by his uniform that he was probably a probender. "Actually... I've never even seen a probending match before," she confessed. Bolin's grin took up his entire face. They stopped walking.

"Well, you're in for a treat," he started smugly, "because I've got tickets to the best seats in the house."

"WHAT?" Now Korra had a smile taking over her face.

"Yep, there's no better way to see your first match."

"Bolin, you are the most amazing person ever!" The Avatar practically squealed. She hugged Bolin so tight.

The young man laughed at her excitement and blushed a bit at the exaggerated compliment. This girl was awesome. He knew he had just met her. But he also knew she was awesome. And whoa, he thought as she hugged him, very strong.

She put him down and he cleared his throat, opening the small door to his left. Korra's jaw dropped.

"Unbelievable," she breathed. She was almost on the court. She looked out and saw all the cheering fans, the bright lights. This place was absolutely astounding.

"Psst, Bolin," the other teammate whispered harshly. Bolin turned away from Korra and walked to his brother.

"I thought I told you not to bring anymore of your crazy fangirls here before the matches," the older brother reminded. "Get her out of here."

"Aww, c'mon, Mako. This one is different. I know it," Bolin explained to which Mako rolled his eyes. They were always different or special or really something. Mako just called them what they really were. A distraction. When his brother brought girls down here, Bolin wasn't fighting, he was just trying to impress the different or special or really something girl.

But before Mako could say anything else, Bolin was ushering his latest catch over. Mako put on his helmet and closed his eyes. Great...

"Come here. I want you to meet my brother, Mako." Bolin said happily.

"Mako?" Korra thought back to the other night. "I heard about you before! I heard you..."

Her sentence died as the firebender had walked past her, ignoring her completely. Bolin winced.

"Get your head in the game, Bolin. We're up," Mako said, adjusting his arm bands.

Jerk, Korra thought, glaring at his back.

"Sorry," Bolin rubbed his neck nervously. "He can get really _focused_ before a match."

A bell rang twice. "Well, that's my cue." The earthbender put his helmet on and stood up straight. "Wish me luck. Not...that I'll need it."

Korra laughed as he winked, jogging a bit to catch up with his brother and teammate.

"WOO!" Korra cheered. "Good luck! Knock 'em out!" She punched into the air.

To Korra, the first round had only lasted a second. She hadn't known where to look. There had been so much going on.

Bolin had barraged the enemy team with earth discs, even using them to block and counter at once. He barely touched the ground as he ducked and dived fireblasts, waterwhips and rock. It was nothing she'd ever seen before.

Mako was a walking inferno. The Tigerdillios were having trouble keeping him in check. It seemed like the firebender couldn't miss, knocking them back zone after zone. From dodging to attacking, his transitions were so fluid. Korra had trouble keeping up and she was just watching. He may be a jerk, but he was phenomenal.

The Avatar envied the Fire Ferret's waterbender, Hasook. He weaved between his teammates, helping them where needed. He defended Bolin when the Tigerdillos were focused on the earthbender. When Mako set his eyes on the enemy firebender, Hasook jumped in, throwing a water whip just after Mako's fireblast. Korra cheered "WOO! Man overboard!" when the Tigerdillo fell into the pool below.

The round ended and the Fire Ferrets had won. The three headed back to the player's box. Korra greeted them, smiling wide.

Taking off his helmet, Bolin grabbed a towel and patted his head dry. He tossed the rag down and looked at Korra, asking "So, what do you think so far?"

"What do I think? What do I think?" She grabbed his arms, bouncing on her toes. "You guys are amazing! I've never seen earthbending like that!"

Mako rolled his eyes at Korra before glowering at Hasook.

"What were you doing out there?" the firebender asked pointedly. "We could've had a knockout and ended this already if you hadn't have run off to Bolin's side of the court."

Hasook scoffed. "They were all ganged up on him," he defended half-hazardly. Mako could tell the waterbender didn't even care about the game. He was just playing to keep them in. He wasn't pushing himself at all.

"Exactly. They were all focused on him. They were sitting turtleducks. The only reason they gave up on Bo was me pressuring them."

"Yea, Mako, we're all here because of you," the waterbender remarked sarcastically. "You're carrying the _whole_ team."

Mako snickered, "No, not the whole team." The firebender put his helmet back on, purposely bumping into Hasook as he passed. "Just you," he finished coldly.

The bell rang twice, indicating the beginning of the next round.

"You have to give me some lessons," Korra professed.

Bolin was walking up to the court. This girl was funny. She was a waterbender, if a bender at all for that matter. What could he show her? "Uh... sure!" he yelled back.

Korra was pumped for the next round. She leaned over the ledge of the railing, screaming, "LET'S GO FERRETS!"

The Tigerdillos came back with a vengeance in the second round.

Hasook was instantly thrown off the platform by their relentless attacks. Bolin and Mako didn't have that much easier of a time. They were still standing, but were forced all the way to the edge of the platform. Korra watched with big eyes, fearing for her new friend. If they were both pushed off, the game was over.

The brothers held their ground, but couldn't make any progress. The round ended. Now both teams were one and one. Korra saw Hasook and Mako were fighting on their way back. She decided it was best to stay quiet. Bolin came to sit on the bench near the rail with her, while the other two continued their heated debate near the lockers.

"They all came at me as soon as the bell rang! I didn't have a chance to defend myself. It caught me off guard," Hasook argued.

"Only because you weren't paying attention. They were. They saw you were an easy target," Mako rebutted evenly.

Korra leaned closer to Bolin to whisper to him. "Is your brother always this... harsh?" she asked.

The earthbender shrugged his shoulders, leaning in to whisper back. "Eh, Mako doesn't really do sugar coating. Besides, him and Hasook butt heads a lot." Bolin thought for a second. Actually, his brother butted heads with everyone a lot. Well, everyone, but him, that is.

"Get off my back," the waterbender pushed Mako away from him, stomping off to the gate, waiting for the bell. Mako glared.

"Useless," he muttered under his breath.

The bell rang and Korra watched the three head off. Wow, the young woman thought to herself. She thought he was just being mean to her. No, that guy only functions in rude.

The third match started just as Mako thought it would.

The Tigerdillos were going to go for Hasook again.

Good riddance to dead weight, Mako thought. He watched the opposing team, looking through their ranks. As soon as they targeted Hasook, he would pick off one of their players too. It'd be an even 2v2.

Just like he planned, the opposing waterbender went for Hasook. Mako launched a fiery kick at the enemy, when he noticed something. His eyes widened.

"Bo!" Mako called out to his brother, but it was too late. The waterwhip that tripped up Hasook had thrown Bolin off balance too. Mako had already been attacking the waterbender in front of him. And the opposing firebender launched a powerful fire blast from his fist aimed right at Bolin.

There were two splashes, one right after the other.

"Dammit," Mako cursed under his breath. The Golden Temple Tigerdillos were going to be their toughest fight yet. He shouldn't have taken such a risk. He should've defended Hasook.

Korra watched, transfixed on Mako. He was all alone now. The Tigerdillos were mercilessly barraging him with rock and flame. The firebender was just dodging and blocking.

"What are you waiting for, idiot?" Korra asked him, knowing he couldn't hear her.

Mako dove under a disc, side stepping a firewhip. He just needed an opening. They were attacking one directly after the other. All he need was one second to aim and...

The earthbender slacked for a moment. Mako smirked. "Fire," he said as he launched a massive fireball at the enemy. The opposing earthbender was slammed from the middle of the court to the very edge. He was teetering on the brim, one more hit and he'd be in the drink.

But the Tigerdillo firebender had Mako blocked in. He couldn't finish the earthbender. Mako gritted his teeth, he knew there wasn't much more time. He needed to knock the earthbender off and even the odds. If he couldn't at least finish this in a tie, they'd lose. The only hope he had now was to go head to head with the other firebender. Unless...

Mako focused and gave his next kick all he had. The opposing firebender braced himself for the fiery attack, but was knocked back to the third zone. Mako smirked, making his way through Tigerdillo territory.

Unless, I end this right now, he thought.

Korra couldn't hear anymore. Everyone in the arena was cheering so loudly.

Oh my god, he could actually do this, the Avatar thought. Mako was not just phenomenal. No, he was even better than that. She just didn't know the word for it yet.

The Tigerdillos knew what was at stake and weren't giving up easy. Their attacks came continuously. Again, Mako needed an opening, just one moment. The firebender growled in frustration and realization. He wasn't going to get one. He was steadily losing ground and they knew it.

The opposing firebender launched another whip at Mako's feet. He jumped back and rock collided with his chest, throwing the young man back. He grunted from the blow as he landed on his feet in the middle of the court. He cursed under his breath. Now, they were going to run out the clock.

He cleared a fireball, then a disc and unleashed a countering kick. It wasn't much, but he was run down from taking the place of three people.

The third round ended and Korra cried out in disappointment.

The boys came back to the player's box, dejected. Korra rubbed her arms nervously.

Mako was the first to walk by her. For a brief second, their eyes met. She could see how angry and upset he was, if even he was trying to look calm.

"You were...phenomenal. It was a really great game," she offered quietly.

"Bolin," Mako started coldly, making his way to the lockers. "Get her out of here."

Korra didn't take offense as Bolin hurried her out of the locker room. Okay, she still took some offense. But she also understood where Mako was coming from. She knew what it was like to fight for something with all your might and still fail.

The Avatar thought about Tenzin after her training session earlier that day.

_"You've made some progress today." _He had said gently. Her features fell in guilt and shame. In some respect, Mako had been more courteous just then. At least, he hadn't yelled at her.

"Sorry about him," Bolin apologized, misunderstanding Korra's sudden serious expression. "He's just upset about losing." He rolled his wide shoulders, sighing. "I am too," he confessed.

Korra shot him an apologetic look, reaching out to squeeze his shoulder and Bolin quickly went back to his previous good-natured smile when something came to him.

"Ahhh, sorry to be such a disappointing first match," he groaned, shaking his head.

"Are you kidding?" she said disbelieving, her hands went to her hips. "You guys blew my mind!" she exclaimed, throwing her hands from her head like an explosion.

Bolin chuckled a bit. "You still up for some lessons?" he asked, his mood brightening.

"Of course, I am!" Korra answered excitedly.

"I'm not sure how earthbending's gonna translate to your waterbending," the earthbender started, deep in thought. "But... we can meet in the middle somewhere," he finished with determination, smiling at the young woman in front of him.

"Oh, that's okay. I'm an earthbender." Korra declared casually.

"Oh, I didn't mean to assume!" Bolin blurted out. "Just with you being from the South Pole... and your water tribe clothes, I thought you were...a water tribe...gal," he defended waveringly.

Korra crossed her arms, arrogantly. "No, you're right. I'm a waterbender...and a firebender."

Bolin stared at her blankly. "Okay, I'm...totally confused now," he confessed.

Korra hadn't met very many people how didn't know she was the Avatar. She had to admit that she liked the reveal part.

"I'm the Avatar," she confided and Bolin's jaw dropped.

"You're the Avatar," he repeated in shock, pointing at her, she nodded her head. "You," he pointed again and Korra smiled, nodding yet again.

Bolin stared off at something in the distance. "And you want _me_ to give _you_ earthbending lessons," he said in a faraway voice.

"Uh huh," Korra smiled, giggling at his reaction.

"Avatar Korra," he started formally, standing up straight. "I would be honored to teach you how to probend," he concluded with a goofy grin.

"Wait right here! I'm gonna change right now!" Bolin ran to the door, only to have it slammed open by Hasook. The waterbender stormed off, grumbling to himself.

"What's that about?" Bolin asked Mako, pointing out behind him.

Mako putting his uniform away, answered, "He quit the team, so I kicked him out."

Well, good thing we lost, Bolin thought. At least now they had until the next season to find a new waterbender. The earthbender shrugged it off and started changing out of his uniform.

Mako noticed his brother's excited air. "Where are you going now?" he asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Me and Korra are gonna train earthbending fur a mit," Bolin answered, his uniform covering his face for the end of it.

"Huh." Mako wouldn't have thought that girl would be an earthbender. Then again, in Republic City, you never know by just looking at people.

Bolin freed his head, pulling down the tank underneath. He put his hands out to brace his brother. "And get this," he started, Mako rolled his eyes.

"She..."

Whatever it was surely couldn't be that amazing.

"Is..."

His younger brother was just in another tizzy over some random girl.

"The Avatar!" Bolin fanned his arm out slow as he revealed Korra's identity, utterly beaming. Mako's eyebrows raised slightly in surprise. "I know! Right? We're going to head over to the gym right now. Wanna come?"

Mako grabbed the rest of his clothes. He hadn't felt like putting on his jacket and scarf. So not just some random girl, he thought. The Avatar.

_"You were...phenomenal."_ She had complimented him. The _master_ of all the elements. And he had just blown her off.

"Yea, maybe," Mako answered haphazardly.

"Great!" Bolin hit his brother on the shoulder. "See ya there," he called out to Mako as he left.

I wonder what the Avatar's got up her sleeve, Mako thought.

* * *

Bolin had gathered piles and piles of earth discs and settled them on either of Korra's sides.

"Alright," he said, placing one last mound down beside her. The earthbender stepped back and clapped his hands together. "Let's see what you got."

Korra took her stance, low and strong, and jabbed left and right. A disc from each side flew expertly through the air, hitting the net one after the other in the same exact spot. The Avatar smiled smugly.

"Good!" Bolin started uneasily. Mako leaned against the beam behind the two and shook his head. His brother was just being nice. "But...your stance... it's all wrong," Bo conceded.

The earthbender walked back to Korra's side. He bounced up and down a bit, holding his fists at the ready. "You need to loosen up. You wait for an opening and..." There it was again, his feet barely landed on the ground as he threw an uppercut and hook. "Dig deep." The discs shot out into the net with force.

"Hmm," Korra thought about the demonstration. She bounced left to right, rolling her shoulders and throwing a few empty punches. Yea, she smirked, I can do this. With a quick moment to place herself, her right arm drilled forward, her left following suit. The discs shot forward, one hitting the top right corner of the net and breaking, the other hit the middle and fell down with the others.

"Great! That was much better." Bolin congratulated her progress. Korra smiled, pleased with herself as well.

She catches on quick, Mako thought. She still needed to work on her control and aim though. He didn't like her cocky attitude. The young woman was posturing like she was already a probender. His younger brother wasn't helping tame her ego.

"You're a natural," the earthbender complimented. He knew he wasn't the best at teaching. Mako had always been better at instruction, but his brother wasn't the earthbender here. And besides, Korra had asked _him_ for lessons, not Mako. He could do this.

"Yea, not bad." Mako chimed in. Korra huffed, not bothering to respond to him.

"What?... I said not bad." Couldn't she take a compliment?

"Not even an okay or good?" she asked stubbornly, turning to face him.

The older brother snickered. She didn't want compliments. She wanted adoration. He shook his head, adding calmly, "When I see good, I'll let you know." Mako moved from the pillar, picking up his scarf and jacket. It was late. "I'm heading up, Bo." Bolin nodded to his brother.

The firebender paused before leaving the gym. "Night, Korra," he muttered, before closing the door behind him.

The Avatar rolled her eyes, remarking snidely, "Wow, he knows my name." She glared at the door.

"Ah, don't worry about him." Bolin tossed his hands away from his chest. "I actually think he's warming up to you," the earthbender divulged.

Korra laughed whole heartedly. "Oh, I'd hate to see how he'd be if he didn't like me," she wheezed, still chuckling a bit.

Bolin grinned, sighing in understanding. "Yeah, he can be kind of tough to be around, but... he's my brother... " Korra's laughter had died down. "Only one I got."

The young woman smiled up at the earthbender. He really loved his brother. "Mako's lucky to have a brother like you."

Bolin looked away bashfully and Korra continued, "Hell, I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

The young man winced slightly. Friend. Eh, he thought to himself. It's not like he had bought the ring already. This girl was still awesome and having her as a friend... that'd be awesome too.

"Why thank you, Avatar Korra," Bolin bowed dramatically. The young woman giggled a bit at his gesture. She could see the moon through the high window in the gym. How late was it?

"Shall we continue?" he asked. He continued without an answer, moving into a boxer's stance on her right. "You want to-"

"Actually," Korra began apologetically. Bolin straightened up. "I have to head back. It's getting late."

"That's fine," Bolin smiled. "Let me walk you out."

The pair exited the gym and walked through merging halls. Korra stopped at the large window that she'd jumped through earlier.

"This is my stop," Korra explained, much to Bolin's confusion.

"Hoooow..." he began to drawl out, but the Avatar waved her hand dismissively.

"I'll be fine. See ya around, Bolin," she lightly punched his arm, smiling. "Night!" she called out, jumping out into the bay. The water came up in a vortex to meet her and she rushed through the waves towards Air Temple Island.

Wow, she really was the Avatar.

Bolin waved out to her, dumbfounded. "Night..."

* * *

"Korra," the familiar voice called her name again. It sounded so far away.

She ducked a swing from an enemy attack, the shadowy blade still grazing her arm. With a fierce cry, the Avatar ripped a pillar out of the foundation, throwing it at the mass of shadows. The marble crumbled away, revealing her opponent was unfazed.

Through the dust, a sickle of darkness jabbed into her side. She cried out in pain, hurling a torrent of flame at the dark creature from her legs. As she spun from the kick, a spear pierced her back. Tears formed in her eyes as she fell to her knees. She looked down to see the tip of the weapon coming out of her stomach.

The young girl threw up a wall of ice on her left just in time to block more shadows. But she couldn't stop the barrage on her right. She coughed up blood, clutching the sharp edge protruding from her chest. The Avatar fell to the ground, darkness closing in.

"Korra," the voice called once more. "It won't be enough."

* * *

Korra awoke with a scream. Naga's head was on her bed, her black eyes fraught with worry. The polar bear-dog licked her master's hand, whining.

"It's ok, girl," the Avatar said shakily, petting the beast's head. "It was just a dream."

The affirmation didn't take away the unease in her chest. She only remembered bits and pieces. She closed her eyes tightly, trying to shake away the images, the pain.

The young woman stood up from her bed, holding her head. She hadn't had a nightmare since she was a little girl. It made her feel helpless. Why should she be afraid of something that wasn't even real?

"Focus," she told herself as she changed into the morning get-up that she hated.

Stop worrying about the dream world, she thought, walking out to begin training. Just worry about the physical world for now.

* * *

"I thought we could begin this session with some meditation," the airbender breezed, gesturing for Korra to sit.

The Avatar plopped down gracelessly with a scowl. She was still on edge from the dream. It didn't help that she hated meditation. She closed her eyes for a moment before standing again.

"Let's just save that for after," Korra suggested gruffly. She turned to the arrangement of plaques, narrowing her eyes and preparing to charge it.

Tenzin sighed. Something other than airbending was on his pupil's mind. If only she could focus, he thought. There was no use fighting her. It had merely been a thought that she might enjoy a break before her exercise.

The monk brought forth a powerful gust of wind and the gates began to spin.

Tenzin urged her, "Remember to find the path..."

But Korra had already run into the swirling platform. "...of least... resistance," he finished under his breath.

The monk watched as Korra seemed to shoulder into the spinning walls. He shook his head, disdainfully. She was meeting resistance with _more_ resistance.

Korra backed down for a second and with a winding movement, she breezed past two gates.

Tenzin smiled. "That a girl," he cheered softly.

"UH," Korra grunted as a wall hit her from behind. Without a second thought, she turned around and threw a fiery punch as the offensive object.

"Korra?" Tenzin called out with concern, seeing flames in the center of the swirling maze.

Just as she took down the first insulting plaque, another struck her from the side. She kicked and the earth beneath that part of the machine was pressed up in uneven mounds. Yet another still spinning plaque dared to brush against her shins. The Avatar engulfed the impetuous device in flames.

"KORRA!" Tenzin quickly summoned a powerful surge of air to combat the blaze.

The teen stood, hunched over in rage, panting. Even when she thought she was getting it, there was an arrogant little wall to show her otherwise. There had to be a better way to learn airbending, a faster way. Just a way she could understand. Anything...

Tenzin's blood boiled. "You just destroyed a two-thousand year old relic! What is _wrong_ with you?"

Korra met her master's gaze, her eyes filled with violent intensity. "Nothing is wrong with me!" she snapped back venomously.

The monk remained undaunted. If she was going to act this way, like a child who can't get her way, then she wasn't ready to learn airbending. She would go back to the South Pole, he decided. "I told you to be _patient_! I told you to _respect_ my teachings! In time, I hoped you would see their value, but-"

"IT WON'T BE ENOUGH!" she screamed desperately, her eyes shut tight. When she opened them to glare at him, Tenzin could see tears starting to form in her eyes. They both remained speechless for a beat.

"Enough... for what?" The monk asked cautiously, breaking the silence.

"I...," Korra faltered, unsure. Korra didn't know where that had come from, but it felt true. The only thing in the past few days that made any sense to her was practicing at the Arena.

She ignored her master's question, instead declaring, tiredly, "If I want to serve my duty as the Avatar, I need to learn modern fighting techniques."

"When will you learn, Korra? Being the Avatar is not about fighting," he said gently, trying to comfort the young woman. He reached for her shoulder, but she pulled away.

She glared at him, stating evenly, "You don't know anything about being the Avatar." And then she left him with the ashes, smoke still billowing from the once pristine artifact.

* * *

Bolin was training lazily when he heard a strange noise, a wet thud, outside the gym. He was about to investigate when Korra came peaking through the door. The young girl looked upset, but upon seeing Bolin, her face brightened a small deal.

"Hey," she greeted half-heartedly.

"Hey," the brawny teen walked over to his friend, concerned. "What's wrong?"

She shook her head and pretended to smile. "Ah, it's nothing. What are you doing out here so early in the morning," she deflected. It was practically dawn still. She didn't think anyone else would be up this early. That was part of the reason she had snuck into the Arena.

Bolin took the hint, answering with a shrug. "Well, since we're the rookies and...no longer in the running," he added with a bit of a pout. "We get the 'best' hours to train," his fingers quoted and unquoted.

There was an awkward silence for a second. He knew she didn't want to talk about whatever had brought her here. The Avatar couldn't come up with anything to talk about either.

"Well..." the earthbender started, stretching his arm above his head. "I was just going through some exercises. I don't...suppose you'd... want to help," he offered, turning his head nonchalantly and watching her through the corner of his eye.

Korra smiled weakly. He knew just how to cheer her up. "I'd love to."

Bolin set Korra up beside him and together they practiced throwing discs at the net. This was probably boring for him, the Avatar thought.

"You're getting more control," the young man complimented after Korra's fifth throw. He moved in front of her, taking his own boxing stance. "Now, how about a moving target?"

The Avatar grinned, throwing a disc lightly. The earthbender sidestepped it easily.

"C'mon, Korra. You have to try to hit me," he egged her on. Noticing her reluctance, he added, "Don't worry. I can take it."

Ok, she thought. But she had smoked the other students in her earthbending spars. Her blue eyes narrowed in concentration as she took aim, fired, and...

_Wsshhh..._

The disc flew over Bolin's shoulder. Korra's eyes widened. He had dodged it like it was nothing at all!

"Better," Bolin said with an encouraging smile, bouncing left to right, waiting for the next hit.

Korra took no mercy on him. But not being able to have a solid stance caused her control and aim to suffer. She couldn't lock on. He was jumping, sidestepping, and ducking every blow. It was like he was running in circles around her.

The young woman cried out in frustration, jabbing quickly, a fireball shooting forth. Bolin flew an earth disc in front of him to block the attack.

The Avatar ran over to him, worry etched on her features. Great job, Korra, she chastised herself mentally. You just made a friend. Hey! Why not burn him to a crisp? "Bolin! I am so sorry!" she apologized in earnest.

"It's fine. Really." He shrugged it off with a smile before looking around nervously. "Look...," he started. "I know we weren't talking about the whole... what's wrong... thing. But...I think it's time," he placed his hand on Korra's shoulder before sitting down on the bench near the wall. The earthbender grinned at his new friend, patting the seat next to him.

Korra forced a smile. "It's just airbending... training... stuff," she breezed, waving her hands dismissively as she stood in front of the bench. The young woman didn't want to talk about her problems. She was the Avatar. There was no one who could really tell her what to do. It's not like she could talk to Aang. She really wished she could.

Bolin didn't say anything, instead giving her a look and a nod indicating she should go on.

She sighed heavily, her carefree guise falling as she plopped down next to him.

"I've never been able to airbend..."she confessed, hunched over, looking down to her knees. She glanced at her friend. Bolin's expression remained sympathetic. "But... I've been bending the other elements for... as long as I can remember!" She threw her hands up irritably and leaned back against the wall.

She leaned her head on the wall, tilting it up to look at the ceiling woefully. "They came so easy to me."

The Avatar continued, her sad eyes glued to the ceiling, "I always thought that...once I started my airbending training, that everything would just...click." Her troubled eyes narrowed in anger. "But it hasn't."

Her head moved to face down. She stared into space, just ranting now. "I'm not any closer to being an airbender. And I'm wasting my time trying to be. Maybe the reason I've never been able to airbend is that I don't need it."

The young woman paused. She was wasting her time trying to jump through spinning hoops on the island. It...

Her chest tightened.

It wouldn't be enough.

The Avatar closed her eyes, her face filled with anxiety. Something was telling her to prepare. She was going to listen. When whatever it was reared its head, she would be even stronger than she was now. She would be ready, she thought with resolve.

"Well..." Bolin started uneasily. "I mean... you're the Avatar, right? You should know what you need to do," he offered, smiling apprehensively.

Korra gave him a weak smile back, her eyes still filled with worry.

"That's ridiculous," a voice miffed from their side. Mako stood in the doorway to the pair's right, a fire ferret on his shoulder. Upon seeing Bolin, the small creature scurried over to the earthbender, chittering angrily. Korra shot daggers at the firebender. He was the last thing she needed right now.

"Aww, Pabu... I found forgot to feed you, huh, buddy? I'm sorry," Bolin apologized wholeheartedly, scratching his tiny friend's chin.

"You need to learn airbending," Mako said with resolution, moving to stand in front of the young woman, looking her in the eyes. She could scowl all she wanted, but she was still wrong.

Where did _he_ get off? Telling her what she _needed_ to do.

"What do you know? You're not even a master bender," she spat, quickly getting up and pushing past him to leave.

Bolin looked on with concern, petting Pabu a little too rough in the haste to keep his hands busy. Sure, maybe, he agreed with Mako. But neither of them were the Avatar. And jeez, the two had only just met her. What authority did they have to tell her what to do and what not to do?

If her words had fazed him, the firebender didn't show it. "I know that there's never been an Avatar that _hasn't_ mastered all the elements," he said, with her still behind him.

He turned his head to look at her, debating, "Leads me to believe it's kinda important."

"I don't need to learn how to _beeee_ _the leaf_," she said mockingly. "Or any of that airbending crap." Korra stomped over to the firebender.

"What I _need _to learn is how to fight," she gestured to the piles of discs. Mako turned around and walked away as if to leave. Korra grinned triumphantly.

Suddenly, a pro-bending uniform was thrown at her chest. She caught it, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"Put it on," Mako ordered. "You want to learn how to fight like a probender? You got it," he said matter-of-factly, strapping his helmet on.

Bolin stood up between the two. "Okay, guys. That's enough." He gestured to Korra, explaining, "Korra's just having a bad day. And..." He turned to gesture to his brother. "Mako is...well, his usual self...But!"

The earthbender shook his head, trying to regain his composure. "Let's not fight...guys?" He looked between the two, pleading.

"We're not fighting," the Avatar said shortly, slipping the uniform on.

"Yea," Mako agreed. He slipped into a strong fighting stance. "Just practicing," the older brother said with a look in his eye that Bolin did not like.

"Yea? Well...the next team is gonna need the gym soon, so...we better...you know...skedaddle," the earthbender bluffed, making a shooing motion.

"Don't worry, Bo," he looked at his younger brother for a moment, before to turning to smirk slightly at his opponent. "This won't take long."

Korra just finished strapping on her helmet, she turned to the firebender, prodding, "Bring it, city-" ...boy, she thought, her eyes wide as she ducked out of the way of a fireball.

"Woah, Mako! Go easy on her!" Bolin reprimanded his brother. They hadn't even worked on her defense yet.

"Sorry... I thought she was the Avatar," Mako said, baiting her into an attack. She took it. An earth disc shot up from behind him, but he dodged it effortlessly.

"You're not gonna hit me," he stated coldly, sending a powerful kick her way. She threw up two discs to defend herself, glaring at him when the dust cleared.

"So you can give that up right now," he dictated smoothly while side-stepping her latest blow. Mako retaliated with two attacks of his own. Korra jumped back to avoid the first, but cried out as she barely blocked the second.

Ass, she swore mentally. He was assaulting her with fire. When she did manage to throw a punch or a kick, she barely had time to avoid his counter.

"Mako? Why do you _do_ these things?" Bolin frantically asked his brother. Pabu watched the fight intently from the earthbender's shoulders.

The firebender didn't let down his guard as he responded, "You're crazy if you think..." he dodged Korra's punch, roundhouse kicking a whip of flame in punishment. "...I'm going to watch the world end..." Mako quickly barraged her with torrents of flame from his hands. "...because _our_ Avatar is a stubborn..." Another kick. "...little..." A punch. "...brat."

She had responsibility, dammit! Mako thought. Boo hoo, she was having trouble with airbending. She was the Avatar. She was responsible for protecting the world. Did she think he learned how bend overnight? No! He worked hard to be where he was today. He worked hard to protect Bolin. He worked hard to keep a roof over their heads.

Bending had come _easy _to her? Well, that _wasn't_ the case for everyone.

_"What do you know? You're not even a master bender."_

Mako was proud to be as good as he was. He hadn't had the luxury of having a firebending master. He hadn't been given any of advantages that she took for granted. The firebender knew by the way she carried herself; she was just spoiled and arrogant. Master bender... Ha! He'd show her exactly what he was capable of.

Korra couldn't stand it anymore. He remained untouchable while he pinned her down effortlessly. The haughty tone he used as he insulted her. She was _not_ a brat!

She reached deep down and with a sharp hook of her arm, the ground under Mako's feet shot up. The firebender flipped backwards off of the moving earth, landing in a crouch. This time, Korra didn't apologize for breaking the rules of engagement. Instead, her shoulders coiled as she spun into a flying kick, sending a torrent of fire at the other teen.

"GUYS! You two are destroying the gym!" Bolin screamed at the pair, only to be ignored. Pabu ran off of his master's shoulders to hide under the bench. The earthbender glanced back apologetically at the little ferret, shaking his head. Looking back on the scene before him, the younger brother put his face in his hands, sliding them down as he despaired, "Toza is going to kill us."

Before her foot made contact with the enemy, the flames broke. Her mouth fell open in surprise and a gasp escaped them as Mako reached out to grab her ankle, throwing her down to the ground. Within a second, he was leaning over her, small daggers of flames in his hands, one nearing her neck.

Her eyes grew wide in fear and her breath caught in her throat. The corners of Mako's lips quirked up and the flames dissipated.

"What's wrong? You're the one that wanted to fight dirty," he reminded her, moving to loom over her. Her lips pursed and her eyes narrowed as she rose from the floor.

"Or are you just mad because you thought you had the upper hand..." Mako took off his helmet, running a hand through his hair as he sauntered passed her. "And you still lost?"

Korra snarled as she shot a fireball at his back, but a broken piece of the floor took the blow.

Bolin, his strong shoulders bunched up and his arms braced in front of his chest, let the chunk of earth fall back down to the ground. Nuh uh, he thought. There was no way they were starting this _again_.

"Are you both crazy?" The brawny teen's head pivoted between the two, his bushy eyebrows twitching in agitation.

"Mako!" He pointed to his older brother in accusation. "So, yeah. Maybe Korra _does_ need to learn airbending." Korra flinched a bit at the statement. "But what are you gonna do? Beat it into her?" Mako crossed his arms and looked at his feet, his shoulders falling in shame.

"And Korra!" Bolin seethed. The Avatar's head shot up to meet his face. Upon meeting her already guilty eyes, his expression softened, but his tone remained firm. "You can't just do whatever you want when things don't go the way you planned." The brawny teen gestured to the other youth. "He may be an _asshole_ sometimes," Bolin said pointedly, turning his head slightly to make sure his brother heard. Then his green eyes moved to implore her blue. "But he's my _brother_ and you could have really hurt him."

Mako grumbled at that. He was about to duck that attack before his sibling had intervened. He took a deep breath and told his pride to back down.

Korra reached up to fumble with the left tress of her hair. "Bolin...I'm sorry," she stated honesty.

Mako turned to his brother, his head still hung low. "I'm sorry too, Bo."

The earthbender's chest rose as he took a deep breath, closing his eyes. "You shouldn't be apologizing to me," the teen said seriously. The firebender and Avatar glanced at each other for a moment. "Well, actually," Bolin backtracked, pointing to Korra, "I accept _your _apology because I have to try and fix the floor now."

"I really am sorry, Bolin," she said again. She stepped forward to help. "Here. I could try-"

"Nope. Don't worry. I got it." The brawny teen offered her a small smile before shooing her away. "Both of you go get some air."

The two walked together awkwardly, Mako leading Korra out of the gym.

"And no bending!" Bolin warned as they left.

He rubbed his hands together, tongue sticking out in concentration. "Okay, here goes..." he muttered. Slamming his hands down, the teen watched the jagged piece merge with rest of ground.

With the sudden quiet, the fire ferret emerged from his hiding place. Pabu ran up Bolin's shoulder and they both surveyed the boy's work, their two heads tilting to the left. Bolin hadn't put the piece in exactly the right place. The once even colored floor now had a big mess of color in an ugly splotch.

The earthbender squinted, putting a hand under his chin in thought, concluding, "We'll put a rug over it." Pabu nodded his head in agreement.

Meanwhile, there was silence in the hallway as the two teens avoided looking at each other. The Avatar leaned her right side on the wall, her arms crossed and back to the firebender.

Mako, leaning against the wall across from Korra, threw his hands out, sighing, "Fine, I'll go first..."

The Avatar kept her back to him, quipping, "You_ should _go first."

His golden eyes narrowed, his mouth grinding out, "I'm sorry."

The firebender groaned in annoyance. It had sounded more like a growl than an apology. This was Bolin's friend. He had to try harder than that.

Mako concentrated on the ground, stating calmly, "I think you need to learn airbending."

His eyebrows furrowed slightly, but he otherwise ignored her scoff and continued. "You said the other elements came easy to you..."

How long had he been listening? Korra turned slightly to watch him through the corner of her eye. The other teen was looking at his feet, shifting his weight from one foot to another uneasily.

He started again, his voice softening for a bit, "But... it's not like that for everybody."

The Avatar's shoulders relaxed, her scowl faded. It's not like that for him, she thought. But..., she thought, bewildered. He had just wiped the floor with her, all without breaking a sweat!

She heard him take a deep breath. "I just think that...it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs," he finished, his jaw held tight. His eyes closed and he braced himself for her to start arguing.

"I'm sorry too," she offered.

With his head still arched downwards, only his eyes moved to take in the picture before him.

The young woman had one corner of her mouth quirked up in a crooked smile, her right arm loosely crossed over her chest to clutch the elbow of the other dangling arm.

Mako looked back down to the ground, his expression still apathetic.

Okay, she thought. He had been honest with her. It was only right that she do the same.

"You pissed me off, alright?" she extended, her arms swung out before she crossed them again.

"You just...," she started with an irritated tone. She sighed, her frame slouching slightly and she kicked at the ground lazily.

"I never lost...to _anyone_ before," the Avatar confessed quietly to the floor.

Mako couldn't help but smirk with pride for a moment, but then she was looking at him. Her eyebrows creased in agitation, a crooked smile on her lips.

"And you were trash talking me the whole time," she reminded him teasingly, closing much of the space between them. "Like it was easy."

The firebender stepped away from the wall, puffing out his chest as he rose to his full height.

"That's because it was," he stated in, did her ears deceive her?, a playful tone. He looked down at her, his golden eyes twinkling mischievously despite his otherwise serious demeanor.

"Jerk," the young woman laughed, reaching out to lightly hit his arm and Mako tensed up somewhat annoyed. Bolin was the touchy-feely, physical affection type. He was not. The firebender took a small, subtle step to create some distance between them, forcing a tiny grin as he did.

"Good! You guys talked it out." Bolin emerged from the gym, walking up to the pair. Pabu sat on the teen's shoulders, sleeping. The earthbender stood in front of the two, just smiling at them before hooking an arm around each of their shoulders, hugging them both together. "I'm so glad you two are getting along," the earthbender gushed, as the now awake fire ferret jumped up in surprise.

Korra returned the sudden hug happily. Mako pat Bolin's back a couple times before squirming out of his brother's grasp, only to find Pabu now resting on his shoulders.

"Soooo, what do you guys wanna do now? And please, don't say train probending..." the earthbender pleaded. He didn't feel like cleaning up any messes.

"I've got to go back to the island," the Avatar stated with resolve. Her blue eyes looked to the firebender. "Gotta get back on the airbending ostrich-horse," she said with a wink.

The Avatar felt a lump form in her chest as she leaned out of the large window. I have to apologize to Tenzin, she thought. She had just _left _him there with the rubble of a _priceless_ artifact that she had _destroyed_. No, she couldn't just apologize. She had to beg on her hands and knees for him to forgive her. If he wouldn't train her airbending... Her face contorted in anxiety. Well, there was no one else who could. Bringing a smile to her face, she turned to her friends, waving.

"See ya, guys," she saluted, promptly jumping out into the water.

"BYE, KORRA!" Bolin yelled out the window after her.

Mako watched her rush through the currents. He had found it hard to believe his brother when Bolin had recalled the girl's "amazing" exit the previous night. Now that he could see for himself the sheer power she wielded in the bay, he couldn't help but smile.

That's right, he thought smugly to himself. I beat the Avatar.

Bolin whistled as the brothers made their way back to their apartment above the Arena.

"You and Korra had a nice chat?" the earthbender inquired blissfully.

"Yeah," Mako answered casually.

"That's good. Oh! I wonder if Korra's been to Narnook's yet! I'll finally have someone to eat noodles with." the earthbender rejoiced at the thought.

"Just ask her out then," the firebender stated bluntly, reaching up to idly pet the sleeping ferret still on his shoulders. The tiny animal yawned and stretched, chittering his enjoyment.

"I don't know..." Bolin started with hesitation, before his bushy eyebrows creased in thought. Korra didn't seem to like him that way. But they did both enjoy each other's company. And come on, really, who didn't enjoy noodles? They could go just as friends and it wouldn't be weird, right? If anything he was just in it for the noodles. Delicious, delicious noodles, Bolin thought dreamily.

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. The elder knew the look on Bolin's face. It could only mean one thing. He was off dreaming about food.

The firebender laughed to himself, before squinting his eyes skeptically.

"How long has that rug been there?"

Pabu awoke suddenly, him and Bolin exchanging a glance.

* * *

Tenzin wasn't surprised when Korra wasn't in her room. It was a foolish hope that she would have stayed on the island. Even more foolish to think she would come back so soon. He left her room, his features contorted by his distress.

When his pupil had first desolated the Air Gates, he had given up on her devotion to the art of airbending. He hated to admit it, but, for a moment, he just given up on _her_. Period. But soon after, it was clear that something much larger than airbending was bothering the Avatar.

_"IT WON'T BE ENOUGH!"_ She had screamed in anguish.

The monk didn't know where that fear had come from. The teen usually was so sure of her strengths. He hadn't been prepared to see such vulnerability from her nor to hear such certainty in her voice.

How long had she held that inside? Yes, she was the Avatar, but she didn't have to brave everything alone. She could have confided in him. He could have alleviated her worries.

Although Tenzin tried, he couldn't help but think of Korra as his daughter. He couldn't help but care for her. Perhaps, it was because his father's spirit resided inside the young woman. The love he had for his father, Avatar Aang, had taken a new form.

That connection had worried him, but now the airbender only worried for Korra's safety. The first thing he would have to do is send some White Lotus soldiers to look for her. The monk resigned to look for her himself as well. She had mentioned wanting to see probending the other day. He would check the Arena and if not there, then...

Korra paused in the hallway. Her master, deep in thought, had not noticed her. Her blue eyes fell to the ground in guilt. He looked absolutely fraught with worry. For her. She had fought him on every lesson, every rule. She had selfishly wrecked an invaluable treasure like a spoiled, little brat, she thought with contempt. But he was still worried about her.

The Avatar cleared her throat to get his attention, unsure of what to say. She waved shyly, her eyes pained.

"Korra...," he breathed, relief filling his voice as he walked over to embrace her.

The young woman had not expected that. She had not expected to cry either, but she could feel the tears starting to fall down her face. "I'm so sorry, Tenzin," she sobbed. Korra had been so cruel to him and there he was, hugging her and brushing her hair. She felt like the worst person in the world.

"Shh," the airbender cooed. It reminded Korra of her father comforting her when she was a baby. She hadn't cried like this since those times. But she was having nightmares and throwing tantrums and now even crying like a little child. What was wrong with her lately? A part of her missed the way things had been in South Pole.

The young woman sniffed, rubbing her eyes, as she pulled away. "I know how I've been acting," she started, her voice still a bit tight from crying. Her head fell in shame. "And I know I can never fix what I did."

Tenzin watched concerned. Why did her voice sound so desperate?

"But please," she begged, her hands held in fists at her sides, her head still low. "You have to teach me airbending," she pleaded, her hands starting to shake.

The monk was astounded. "Of-Of course, I will teach you, Korra," he assured her and she moved her head up to look at him. "I'm the only airbending master alive. I was never going to abandon you," the monk said, tenderly smiling at the young woman before him.

Now, it was Tenzin's turn to be surprised as the Avatar threw her arms around him. He sighed, hugging her back, placing one hand on her head. "I thought you hated airbending," he teased.

The teen snorted, releasing the older man, "I never said that. I said I didn't understand it."

"Many hate what they do not understand," the monk said calmly.

"Yea, well, I'm done hating it then," she argued with a snide tone. Korra raised an eyebrow in challenge, placing a hand on her hip.

Tenzin smiled. That was more like the Korra he knew.

* * *

**Long, long chapter! I'd love feedback. As always, thanks for reading.**


	3. The Revelation

"Hmmmmmm," Korra hummed happily after sniffing the hot food at the table. Tenzin and his children kneeled at the dinner table, enjoying the aromas as well. "It all smells amazing, Pema," the Avatar complimented.

Pema smiled, placing the last platter down. Her husband reached up to her as the pregnant woman worked to kneel to the floor. "Whew," she said, wiping to her forehead dramatically and turning to the Avatar with a grin. "Thank you, Korra. I was thinking this dinner could be a bit of a celebration."

As her family and Korra looked at her in question, the corners of her lips quirked up. "I noticed you were having some trouble understanding airbending," the mother started to explain, giving a sympathetic look to the young Avatar. "And I thought it would be helpful if you studied Air Nomad culture"

Pema turned to her husband, stating excitedly, "Tao should be arriving tomorrow."

The monk smiled. That was a wonderful idea. Tao was a studious Air Acolyte. The young woman knew more about the Air Nomads than even he did. Yes, Tao would be an excellent influence on Korra. The acolyte was level-headed and patient. Perhaps those characteristics could rub off on his pupil.

"I think that's a fantastic idea," Tenzin kissed his wife on the cheek, pleased with the surprise. The three children were excited as well. Ikki started rambling what she knew about the Air Nomads. Jinorra corrected her sister throughout the discussion as the younger fumbled over names of monks in her haste.

Korra didn't want to be rude, but studying a culture did not sound like fun. She wanted to learn how to _airbend_. Now, she was no doubt going to be stuck reading and meditating her days away. The Avatar pouted as she grabbed some steaming rice for her plate.

"It's settled then. Korra can go to the Eastern Air Temple with Tao," Pema beamed, delighted.

The Avatar's eyes grew wide. Eastern Air Temple? That meant…she was _leaving_ the island. Her face erupted into a smile. She had never seen much of the world, having been in the South Pole most of her life. There was going to be so much to see! It was going to be amazing!

Tenzin seemed to disagree. He went to debate, but Pema raised her hand to silence him.

"Before you say anything, you don't have to go with the girls. I know you have things that need to be done here," the mother dictated to her husband, knowingly. She leaned in a bit closer, so that only he could hear. "And don't worry. Tao will take great care of Korra."

The monk relaxed, knowing his wife was right. Korra was hardly a child anymore and Tao was perfectly capable of keeping the Avatar out of trouble. His face hardened as he thought of the council meeting for the next day. Indeed, there were things that needed to be done in Republic City. The triads had been a problem even in his father's time. However, this new radical group, Equalists, they called themselves, could prove to be a much bigger problem.

Seeing her husband lost in serious thought, Pema cleared her throat. She straightened, gesturing to the nearly empty plates. "Now, are we just letting this all get cold?" she teased. "Dig in!"

Meelo took that to literally mean dig into the food. Luckily, Tenzin stopped his son as the little airbender aggressively reached for the nearest bowl.

The food tasted even better than it had smelled and Korra ate with zeal. This was a celebration meal alright.

I wonder what Tao is like, the Avatar thought. Tenzin had seemed to like her. Ugh, great, the young woman thought with reluctance. Tao was probably some old woman who was just as serious and boring as her master. On the other hand, Korra was still getting off the island and traveling the world. I'm sure I can ditch her if it gets too stuffy, the teen assured herself.

* * *

The night had passed with a dreamless sleep for the Avatar. The young woman stood next to Naga at the sky-bison landing area, both of them watching the sky. The polar bear-dog whimpered, nudging her companion.

Korra hugged the beast. "I know, girl. I'll miss you too," she said apologetically. It pained her that her best friend was so often left behind. "I promise I'll tell you all about it when I get back."

At that, the polar bear-dog wagged her tail in delight while Korra ruffled her floppy ears. "Once I've got airbending down, we'll see everything together, Naga," The Avatar promised, hugging her furry friend again.

Tenzin and his family walked up to the embracing pair.

"I hope that you will respect Tao's teachings," Tenzin said calmly, mentally adding 'more than you did mine.' The monk feared his pupil may overwhelm the young acolyte. Tao was an expert when it came to the ancient ways of the Air Nomads, but she was not a teacher. He would not be with them to help.

"And have fun," Pema added, smiling. Her husband always tried to hold such a serious air. This trip was not meant to be an arduous task. It was meant to be fun and, hopefully, enlightening for Korra. The young Avatar pushed herself so hard; she needed to relax.

A large shadow was cast upon the group as the sky-bison neared.

"Oh, we'll miss you, Korra!" Ikki exclaimed, as she and her siblings ran to hug the Avatar.

"We really will," Jinorra agreed.

The furry behemoth landed and a young woman climbed down effortlessly.

She bowed formally. "Avatar Korra, it is an honor to meet you," the teen greeted, her head cast down in respect.

Korra's eyebrows raised in surprise, this girl couldn't be more than a few years older than her! The Avatar mimicked the acolyte's bow awkwardly. "You must be Tao," she said uneasily as the acolyte raised her head.

"Yes," Tao nodded, smiling as she stood normally. The yellow sash around her shoulder shifted at the action; her hand quickly reached up to correct it. The acolyte turned to Tenzin and Pema, bowing slightly as she greeted them as well.

"It's nice to see you again, Tao," Pema greeted happily. The spiritual teen was just as serious as she had been last they met. "I think you and Korra will get along famously," the mother confessed. With any luck, Korra would learn to restrain herself better and Tao would learn to loosen up.

"I apologize that we have to leave so quickly, but-" Tao started apologizing to the Avatar, but Korra was already climbing up the sky-bison's side. The Avatar was struggling to scale the gargantuan creature. Korra cursed under her breath. Polar bear-dogs were a much more manageable size.

Tao watched the young woman struggle, leaning towards the monk and his wife. "She is quite….determined, isn't she?" the acolyte observed. As they watched, Naga went up to her friend, pushing the Avatar up with her furry head.

Tenzin sighed, "You have no idea."

* * *

Korra watched the city shrink beneath them as the sky-bison flew away from Air Temple Island. Tao seemed to prefer the quiet, so the Avatar didn't start any conversation.

Her blue eyes were glued to the ground below them. Past the city was a breathtaking mountain range, beyond that was a gorgeous field along with a small farm. The Avatar wanted to be on the ground, experiencing the feel of the grass and plants. There had only been snow in the South Pole and the city had not had much flora in its limits. At this altitude, there was no way the Avatar could sneak away.

Korra sighed and turned around to face her new companion. The acolyte had her back turned to her. Her long, dark brown hair was pulled back into a loose braid. The yellow shawl hanging from her shoulder blew in the wind. The orange barong tagalong blouse she wore clung loosely to her frame. Korra remembered the buttons of the shirt had gone all the way to the neck.

The other girl had looked meek compared to Korra's strong frame, the acolyte's body hidden in masses of cloth. Her legs had been wrapped in loose pants that met tight leg wraps at the shin. Maybe it was the contrast created by her otherwise baggy clothing, but the acolyte's legs had looked so tiny and fragile.

"Sooo…," Korra started bored with the silence. Tao turned her head in question. From her demeanor, it was obvious that she could have been happy without speaking a word the entire trip. Well, the Avatar couldn't run through the fields anytime soon, so they were going to pass the time somehow.

"This is….your sky-bison?" Korra offered, petting the beast listlessly.

Tao turned her entire body, smiling with her kind grey eyes. "No. Makani belongs to no one," the other teen answered in an official tone. She reached behind her to pet the sky-bison's head playfully. "He was nice enough to give us a ride to the temple though," she said more casually.

"Thank you, Makani…,"Korra muttered under her breath. There had to be something to talk about. Tao wasn't going to initiate any conversation. She did answer happily enough though.

"Why are we going to the Eastern Air Temple anyway? Isn't the Western one closer?" Korra asked. It had struck the Avatar as odd that they were going to one of the further temples. There had to be reason for it.

Tao nodded, "The Western Air Temple is closer to Republic City." The young acolyte closed her eyes, bowing her head slightly, she continued, "I have studied many aspects of Air Nomad life. With that knowledge, I work to restore the temples to their former glory." Her eyes opened and she looked off into space sadly.

"During the siege of the Air Temples and the annihilation of the Air Nomads, the temples themselves suffered extensive damages," the acolyte explained, her tone serious and her eyes pained. She looked up to face Korra and smiled wistfully. "I was working at the Eastern temple when I received word from Pema."

The Avatar saw that something about the job Tao had was bothering her. "It sounds like hard work," Korra sympathized and Tao nodded in agreement. "You must miss your family a lot," the Avatar inferred. That must be the reason for Tao's woeful tone. "Don't they miss you with you gone restoring all the temples?"

Tao raised her eyebrows slightly. She did not know why the Avatar of all people would care about her life. Nonetheless, she answered factually, "I did not know my mother. And my father…has passed." Her grey eyes fell to her hands, clasped in her lap.

Korra gasped, apologizing quickly. "I'm sorry, Tao! I didn't know…"

Tao waved her hand dismissively, smiling sadly, "It was years ago and he was an old man. Time comes to an end for all of us."

The two sat in silence for a moment. Korra didn't feel like prying anymore. The more she talked the sadder she seemed to make her traveling companion. However, Tao could see that the Avatar felt unease with how their conversation had ended.

The acolyte cleared her throat. Looking up at the sky, she asked aimlessly, "Did you know that every child born into the Air Nomads was an airbender?"

Korra smiled crookedly, thankful for the other's attempt at dialogue. "I think I've heard that before."

"Unlike other nations, where a portion of the population could bend, the Air Nomads were all completely one with their element," the acolyte went on, watching the clouds longingly.

As her gaze fell down to the Avatar, Tao explained, "That fact had a huge impact on every aspect of their lives. Architecture, food, clothing… everything!" The teen threw her arms away from her, gesticulating excitedly.

Korra laughed at Tao's sudden animated behavior. The other became shy at the Avatar's reaction. "I just…find it…interesting," the acolyte admitted, looking down nervously and attempting to regain her former assurance.

"It sounds _very _interesting," Korra offered genuinely. Maybe Pema was right, she thought. They could get along famously.

* * *

Tenzin worked his way through the rustle and bustle of Republic City's streets. He regretted not being able to take his sky-bison, Oogi, but the flying behemoth would have drawn too much attention to what was happening at City Hall. The United Republic Council had wanted to bring as little attention to their meeting as possible.

Tensions were rising in the city. Triad groups, such as the Red Monsoons and Triple Threats, were terrorizing the city as always. It was inevitable that, with the mixing of nations, some criminal minds would make use of the strong benders within the City. Worse yet was the backlash.

The Equalists, Tenzin thought. The radical group started as protests for tougher laws and punishments for illegal bending. The monk understood their frustrations. He too was tired of seeing the bending crime syndicate of the City rise in power. Lin Beifong was brutal to those she managed to capture. But the police could only do so much while maintaining the practices that kept innocent benders free from prosecution.

"How nice of you to join us, Tenzin," Councilman Tarrlok greeted sardonically. The monk ignored the waterbender's comment and took his seat.

Teja, the Fire Nation representative and chairman, took command of the floor. "We have gathered here to discuss Republic City's state of distress," she clarified sternly. It was fortunate to have such divergent personalities. The Council was well balanced because of it, but their bickering bothered her.

The Southern Water Tribe representative stood to speak. "The police are working in full force to combat the Triads. They've captured countless small time members. It's the head of the Triads that we need."

The Earth Kingdom member added from his seat, "Lightning Bolt Zolt has evaded the law his entire life. He isn't going to be dumb enough to slip up now, Bakau."

The Southerner, Bakau, tightened his jaw, annoyed at the truth in his fellow councilman's statement. He took his seat and his fellow waterbender rose in place.

"We should be focusing on these _Equalists_," Tarrlok compellingly argued. "Everyday these _protesters_ spread more fear and hate throughout the city. Hate of benders," he said in a warning tone.

"The Equalists share the same fears as this very council," Tenzin countered. "Prominent benders are coerced into joining the Triads. Everyday stronger and stronger benders emerge not to protect but to ravage the City. These Equalists are people who cannot bend and are exploited because of it." The airbender hoped the other members could try to understand how the Equalists felt. The monk sighed thinking, many hate what they do not understand. He could not fault nonbenders for hating benders for what the Triads had done.

Tarrlok smirked, knowing just how to phrase his rebuttal. "The Equalist leader, Amon, lies hidden behind a mask claiming to have powers bestowed upon him by the spirits." The waterbender waited a moment. Looking to his fellow council members, he leaned forward, hands pressing onto the table; he added dramatically, "Powers that grant him and Equalists the strength to 'rid the world of the impurity of bending.'"

Tarrlok straightened before taking his seat casually. "Now that sounds like a direct threat against the benders of this fine City."

Tenzin watched as the other members took Tarrlok's bait.

"The impurity of bending? Rid the _world_?... We can't sit idly by while this renegade….CULT gains power!" the Earth Kingdom representative implored. The monk shook his head as resistance was met with resistance.

Teja disrupted the Earthbender's rant. She narrowed her eyes in suspicion at Tarrlok. "How can you know that Amon boasts of his powers for such a purpose?"

The Southern waterbender was flustered by the question, but quickly composed himself. "I had a few of my men infiltrate the Equalist rallies. They all have told me the same. Amon seeks and I quote 'to rid the world of the _impurity_ of bending.'"

The Fire Nation representative was outraged. "The council did not authorize any investigation of the Equalist rallies."

The Earth Kingdom member quickly rebutted, "Tarrlok's investigation has brought these serious threats to our attention! It may not have been approved, but-"

The council erupted into argument. They could not hold a discussion if they were stuck fighting each other.

Tenzin sought to reason with the frenzy his constituent had raised. "This group has never attacked out in violence. We-"

"Can not wait until they do," Tarrlok finished for the airbender. The Northern Water Tribe representative rose from his seat once more. "There are many innocent benders that have been put in harm's way…" the waterbender's tone was dramatically pleading. Tarrlok turned to face Tenzin, his tone the same desperate plea, but his blue eyes were grinning in victory. "Would you have us gamble with _their_ lives, Tenzin?"

The monk hated arguing with the waterbender. He was much more charismatic, much more manipulative. If there was something that Tarrlok wanted, it was something he was going to get. Only Tenzin seemed to see through Tarrlok's phony sympathy.

Tarrlok smiled and held his arms out in invitation. "I propose that we found a special task force to deal with the Equalist threat."

Teja raised her voice in question, "Who would head this task force?"

The Southener smirked for a moment before bowing in respect. "I would be honored to hold the position."

So this is what he wanted, Tenzin thought. He wanted to lead a task force against this enemy and gain popularity with the people of Republic City. When they had first met, the monk used to think that Tarrlok was doing good things to help those around him or because he truly cared. But the airbender knew now that the waterbender only helped himself, even when appearing to help others.

Bakau moved to speak. "The problem with the Triads is not fully settled. However, the Equalists, while at this time are peaceful,…" The Southern waterbender looked to Tenzin with a remorseful look. "… have made serious threats against benders. As it is our duty that we must protect all citizens of Republic City, I believe the Equalists pose the greatest threat and must be our top priority."

"All in favor of founding the anti-Equalist task force," Teja announced. Tenzin bowed his head, his hands in his lap. The other council members all raised their hands.

With that the meeting was adjourned and the members went their separate ways. Tarrlok met Tenzin at the exit, touching the monk's shoulder in comfort. "Don't worry, Tenzin. I'll only have my men breaking up chi-blocking training sessions and weapon manufacturing. I won't be breaking any heads open," the waterbender assured callously.

Tenzin locked his gaze on the floor, his blood boiling at his council members empty words. "The Equalists have not been violent. We cannot be the first to cast a stone," the monk stated calmly.

Tarrlok let his hand fall from the airbender's shoulder. His blue eyes narrowing in annoyance, adding dryly, "I won't be throwing any rocks either."

The monk continued past Tarrlok and out the door. The waterbender crossed his arms, smiling smugly. "I've heard that the Avatar is training on your little island. I would love to have her join my task force. It would be a great message to the people to have the Avatar backing the Council's actions."

Tenzin's jaw clenched as he once again ignored the other man's comments. He was thankful that Korra was away. Surely, she would jump at the chance to fight for the city. The young Avatar was so eager to help the world. She wouldn't understand that Tarrlok would be using her for her status.

"Are you tired of being oppressed by benders?" A protestor shouted to the passing crowds. Behind him, a banner hung, a white and gold mask settled on a red background. Amon, the masked leader of the Equalists, his image gave nonbenders hope for a world where they were no longer deemed the weaker class.

Tenzin sighed uneasily. Oppressed by benders, that's how the people felt. Tarrlok's task force wouldn't change that. If anything, Tenzin thought with sudden anxiety, it could start a civil war.

* * *

The sky was taken over by yellows and reds as the sun set in the west. The air seemed to stand still. The Temple was unlike any place Korra had ever seen. It seemed untouched by time. The Avatar reached out to touch the wall lazily as she walked through the impressive halls.

"Korra," the voice called out to her. It felt closer and she remembered why she was here. She had been looking for him.

Her feet pounded the ground with newfound purpose. She raced through the temple, taking every turn, searching every room, but the voice remained out of reach.

"Korra," the voice called out again. It…sounded different now.

The Avatar finally ran into the sky-bison feeding area and was greeted by one of the massive creatures. She smiled in relief. "Can you help me?" she asked the sky-bison.

"Avatar Korra," Tao called out again, shaking the young woman lightly. "You must wake up," she said smoothly.

Korra awoke with a snort. "Huh…Wha-What's happening?" she asked, yawning and wiping drool from the side of her mouth. How long had she been sleeping? She looked up at the sky; it was a cool blue with hardly a cloud in the sky.

The acolyte smiled, moving to signal the Avatar to look around. "We have arrived."

Korra's eyes widen from their previous sleepy stare. She was wide awake now. There, on the mountain range, were three tall buildings, all connected by bridges. Clouds surrounded the basin. The drop must go on forever, she thought, scooting more inside the saddle.

As they neared the middle structure, Korra noticed other Air Acolytes were busy working. Some waterbenders were pulling whips of water out of large basins to water plants. Two firebenders were working to repair some metal pieces of a large door. Earthbenders rose large stone blocks to fill in chunks of the walls that were missing. All the benders were dressed in robes similar to Tao's or Pema's.

Makani landed and groaned in exhaustion. Tao climbed off and pet the sky-bison apologetically. The behemoth had flown quite fast the last few days. It had taken a toll on the sky-bison's body.

Korra was slowly working her way down the sky-bison's side, when Makani collapsed, his six feet falling to his sides. The Avatar cried out in surprise as she fell to the ground. She landed on her feet for a moment before falling backwards.

"I am sorry," Tao said, reaching out for Korra's hand. "Makani must have forgotten you were still on his saddle."

The Avatar took the other girl's hand and looked the tired behemoth up and down. "Yea…," she said, her eyes still narrowed on the beast. No, he had known she was still there. He just hadn't liked that she was taking so long. The Avatar brushed herself off and stood firmly on her two feet.

Her blue eyes followed the walls up to the top of the winding building. The entire place looked alive. The sun shone against the rocks, the colors within the stone coming to life in the light. Korra squinted her eyes and she could make out etchings in the walls. Spirals, it looked like, and other things she couldn't quite make out.

"Follow me, Avatar Korra. I'll show you where you'll be staying for your visit." Tao smiled as she led the other dumbfounded teen through the halls. Korra couldn't take her eyes off of anything. She couldn't decide where to look. Thank the spirits she would be here for a few days.

Korra reached out to lightly touch a mural as they walked. "It looks brand new," she marveled. The sky-bison on the wall flew through spirals and clouds with monks below them in prayer pose. "It's nice to know that the war didn't do that much damage."

Tao turned to see to what the other was referring to. "That is a part of the mural that I have already restored," the acolyte explained, continuing their way through the temple.

Oh, that makes sense, Korra thought as she followed Tao. It made even more sense the further into the temple they went. As they neared her lodgings, the mural faded into a muddled, grey mess. The Avatar strived to make out a familiar shape. Staring at one particular spot, she was sure it was once a sky-bison or a monk….or a lemur?

Korra rubbed the back of her neck, congratulating Tao, "I've gotta hand it to you. I don't know how you know what's what here."

Tao stopped walking to again see what the Avatar was referring to. She smiled proudly. "It takes time and…" the acolyte sighed, closing her eyes. "…great patience." Tao opened her eyes and smiled at Korra. "But one day, I will finish restoring these walls and the history of the Air Nomads will live on."

Korra could see that the girl beside her understood the Air Nomads more than she ever could. The way Tao talked about the monks was as if she were talking about her own people.

"Where are you from, Tao?" Korra asked bluntly. Who were Tao's people? The Avatar thought. What made her become an Air Acolyte? What did she understand that Korra didn't?

Tao was taken aback by the odd and unrelated question. They had been talking about the murals. The acolyte stood straight, answering formally. "I was born and raised in Wu Xing, a coastal city of the Fire Nation." She even finished with a slight bow.

That didn't help answer anything, Korra thought. "But…what made you want to become an Air Acolyte? Why would you dedicate your life to this?" Korra gestured to the wall and temple as a whole.

Tao's heart ached at the painful memories attached to those answers. Her grey eyes briefly displayed her sadness. Rather than answer, she opted to instead to bow in apology. "I am sorry, Avatar Korra. I am confused," she confessed.

The acolyte started to walk again, her back to the Avatar. "I was told to teach you of the Air Nomad culture. I do not understand why you want to know about…me," she professed shyly.

Korra cursed herself for her inconsiderate actions. Here she was prying again, now reaching something that Tao didn't want to discuss. This was only her second day after meeting Tao; it wasn't fair to barrage her with questions. Especially since the other never sought any answers from Korra in return.

"I'm sorry," Korra apologized. "I'm just curious," she offered offhandedly. The Avatar selfishly wanted to ask Tao again what had made her become an Air Acolyte. There was something Tao had or saw or learned that Korra hadn't yet.

"Curious? About me?" Tao questioned with a tone of disbelief. What could the Avatar want to know that she could provide? Well, she thought. Her studies of chi and chakras had been extensive. Perhaps, the Avatar would like to learn about that instead.

"If you have any questions, I would be honored to answer them… as best I can," the acolyte finished, unsure of her ability. Tao had never thought she would even meet the Avatar, let alone, answer her questions and help her train. What if she couldn't answer her questions?

"Thank you." Korra smiled, mimicking the acolyte's behavior and bowing slightly. Tao, disrupted from her insecurities, bowed in return. The acolyte realized where they were and opened the nearest door.

"This will be your room, Avatar Korra." Tao beckoned the Avatar to make herself comfortable.

Korra chuckled as she walked in and plopped down on the bed. "Just Korra is fine, Tao," she laughed.

"Yes…Korra," Tao said awkwardly with a quick bow.

Korra looked around the room, surveying the area, casually stating, "You bow a lot."

Tao shot up, straightening her back. "I am sorry," she apologized evenly, resisting the urge to bend forward.

The Avatar laughed again. "It's fine. You can bow if you want," she joked. Boy, this girl took everything so seriously. Korra stood from the bed, her hands on her hips. "So what's the plan for today?"

Tao folded her arms, her left arm palm down under her elbow and her right lightly resting palm down on her left. Everything she does is so odd, Korra thought.

"I thought you might want to rest. I shall return to the mural outside to work on its restoration," the acolyte explained.

"Nah, I want to tag along with you if that's okay," Korra started walking out of the room. The Avatar walked past Tao and into the hallway. "I want to see how you do it."

Tao bowed, smiling. It was wonderful, but odd to have someone interested in her renewal efforts. "As you wish, Av-Korra."

* * *

Tao's critical grey eyes scanned over the wall for what Korra thought as the millionth time. The acolyte held a paintbrush in the air, nearly touching the bristles to the wall. Korra sat on the floor on the opposite side of the hall. The Avatar held her breath as Tao moved the brush to the wall. But the disciple quickly returned to merely staring at the muddled painting in deep concentration.

The Avatar let out a frustrated sigh. She had thought this would be interesting, that it would have given her some insight into the Air Nomad culture. Korra crossed her arms and stopped watching the acolyte's work.

Tao turned at the noise and found the Avatar frowning, Korra's brow furrowed in anger. "Is something wrong?" she asked concerned.

Korra turned her attention back to the other girl. She pointed exaggeratedly to the wall, exclaiming, "You have been staring at that part of the wall for the past hour. You've only added…" The Avatar looked from left where Tao had begun to where the disciple stood now. "…a foot to what was already there. This is taking forever!" Korra complained, leaning back against the wall and putting her arms over her eyes.

Being at the Eastern Air Temple was going to be terrible. Korra saw all the Air Acolytes were busy with their duties. Even if they hadn't been busy, they all seemed supremely boring. And if this is what Tao did for fun, then she was just as bad as the rest of them if not worse.

When Korra moved her arms back down and opened her eyes, she saw Tao facing her, standing in silence. _"I hope that you will respect Tao's teachings."_ Her master's words echoed in her memory. The Avatar looked to the floor with guilty eyes, sighing, "I'm sorry, Tao."

But the acolyte wasn't offended by the Avatar's boredom. The small girl laughed, stating in her even tone, "I feel the same at times." Tao turned her back to Korra and began to put her many paints and brushes away, talking while she cleaned. "I only thought to do this to pass time while you rested from the journey."

The acolyte faced the Avatar again, confessing, "I was surprised that you were interested to see me work." Tao laughed to herself. "Even I would be uninterested in watching such a monotonous task."

Korra rolled her eyes at herself. The Avatar thought she would be patient and she'd learn something, but even Tao knew it was boring. Korra smiled and stood as Tao walked over to meet her. The disciple beckoned the other to follow. "Come. Since you are awake, I will take you on a tour of the temple."

"So you don't just stare at walls all day?" Korra teased as the pair began walking.

Tao laughed again, "No."

The acolyte brought Korra to one of bridges between two of the pagodas. As the two looked out, taking in the bright sky and the impressive buildings, Tao began to talk.

"The Air Nomads founded a truly unique nation," she mused. Her arm flew out to gesture to the mountain bases falling into the clouds below them. "They built their temples on mountain tops, far away from the other nations, so they might detach themselves from world."

Korra leaned over the edge of the railing to look down. The drop went on forever. "So they didn't care about any of the other nations?" the Avatar asked.

Tao furrowed her brow in thought. "I would not say they did not care for other nations. They only sought spiritual enlightenment." Her expression became easy again as she continued, "The Air Nomads abandoned many practices considered commonplace in their path for enlightenment."

The acolyte started walking again, leading Korra into the other tower. The walls here were pristine, no doubt having been rehabbed earlier. Other Air Acolytes worked in the background. "For example," Tao began and Korra moved to face her. "…only female airbenders were raised here."

The Avatar's eyebrow rose in confusion, she hadn't known that. The smaller girl went on to explain, "It is much easier to learn and seek enlightenment without… worldly desires."

Korra smirked, "So sex." She snickered at Tao's obvious discomfort, but the disciple answered nonetheless.

"Yes," Tao answered shortly. She brushed her long hair back, adding, "It is also easier to be pious and modest when no one is trying to impress the opposite gender."

Korra nodded, understanding that point. The two entered a large open room, a statue of a sitting woman rested in the middle of the area. Wait, she thought. "How did they _make more airbenders_ if all the boys and girls were separate?" the Avatar questioned bluntly.

Tao chuckled at that, "Young airbenders were kept separate when growing up, but the children would travel between the temples for various reasons. The Eastern temple was home to nearly all sky-bison. It serves that function today as well." Tao pointed outside and Korra saw several sky-bison flying outside. Another Air Acolyte was throwing apples into the air for the gentle giants.

Tao smiled at Korra and continued, "Once they became of age, they were free to travel the world as they wanted."

The Avatar watched the sky-bison play with each other in the air. They dove through the sky with complete abandon. They were free. "When did parents send their kids off to separate temples?" Korra asked, still watching the animals' flight.

"At birth," Tao stated simply. The Avatar shocked, turned to face the other.

"None of them ever knew their parents?" Korra asked astounded. Their families were taken away from them the moment they were born. The Avatar thought of how much she loved her parents, how much they loved her. The Air Nomads had never known that kind of love.

Tao nodded in understanding, "I loved my father very much. I was pained to think that the airbenders never felt that. But they did not live without love or without family." The acolyte gestured for Korra to follow her once more.

The Avatar looked around the temple as they walked, listening to Tao's explanation of such a foreign practice. "Families are not created by blood," Tao offered. "They are created by the love and care we offer to those close to us."

Again Korra nodded, understanding the disciple's point. Tao smiled as if recalling a fond memory, "In that, understand that the Air Nomads did not have a lesser quality of life because they lacked a traditional family. They had many other fulfilling relationships. If anything, they were all one family." Tao looked to gauge the Avatar's reaction.

Korra understood a little more about the ancient people, but she didn't think she would have liked to live that way. Spending your entire life seeking spiritual enlightenment was not her cup of tea. The Avatar had never made contact with the Spirit World. And so it was no wonder that she had never airbended before. Airbenders sought after the Spirit World. All Korra had ever done was ignore it.

Well, not ignore, exactly, Korra thought. She had tried. It was just…. Her blue eyes glanced over the elaborate paintings and intricate sculptures. All the created faces were so serene, at peace, free. ….impossible, she mentally grumbled.

Korra looked concerned, something on her mind. Tao watched frustration dance across the Avatar's face. "I am not an airbender," Korra professed dejectedly. From what she had seen of the temple, the Air Nomads had a beautiful family here. But she surely was not a part of it.

Tao shook her head, comforting the other, "Of course, you are." The small girl signaled to another acolyte to open the strange door before them. The earthbender raised a large rock onto a huge accordion fan. The wind rushed out to the door, air passing through tubes on the entryway and the locks were opened. Korra watched the display, intrigued.

"You have only forgotten, but in time you will remember," Tao assured calmly.

The pair walked into the room and a large statue of female airbender greeted them.

Tao smiled, introducing the statue, "Avatar Korra, meet Avatar Yangchen."

Korra walked up to the stone woman. Her face looked so familiar. Yangchen stood strong, her arms folded in prayer. The young Avatar reached out to touch the effigy's face. In another life, she had been a part of this tranquil nation. She had belonged.

Aang… He was an Airbender. Her immediate predecessor had created the Air Acolytes to keep his culture alive.

Korra moved her hand away, still watching Yangchen's stone face, she asked, "Are there any statues of Avatar Aang here?"

Tao was surprised Korra did not understand the damage of the Hundred Year War. "No," the disciple answered. "This statue of Avatar Yangchen was created hundreds of years ago by the Air Nomads who resided here. During his time, Avatar Aang…" Tao paused and Korra realized her mistake. "…had no one left to create his," the smaller girl finished.

Korra closed her eyes, imagining the pain of losing your entire nation, your entire family. She tried to fathom what it would be like to wake up a hundred years in the future, alone. For a moment, Korra admitted that she too felt alone. No one alive could identify with the weight of being the Avatar. And no matter how she had tried, Korra could not reach out to Aang for guidance. For some unknown reason, she could imagine his voice calling out to her.

"Korra?" Tao asked, worried. The young Avatar had been staring sadly off into space for some time.

Korra shook her thoughts away and turned to smile reassuringly at the acolyte. "What did they do for fun around here?"

Tao knew the Avatar had much more on her mind than she let on. The disciple could feel the shift in the other's mood when Korra had asked about Aang. While she had asked casually enough, Tao could understand the need behind it. Korra was looking for Aang. And by how the Avatar had deflected the issue, it was obvious she wanted to search alone.

Tao thought for a moment of something the two of them could do for fun. "There is a small airball court here…"

Korra smiled a bit wider, intrigued. The acolyte shook her head no, sighing, "But we would both have to be airbenders to play properly."

The Avatar laughed at Tao's worried expression as she thought. Suddenly, an idea came to the disciple. She smiled excitedly, moving at a fast pace out of the room. "Follow me," Tao called out.

Korra followed eagerly. It must really be something if Tao was so excited. The acolyte led them through some twisting halls until they reached a balcony. Tao was the first to turn the corner on to the terrace.

"What is it?" Korra asked excitedly, her wide grin on her face.

The acolyte's voice floated to the Avatar from the outside. "It is an ancient training tool."

As Korra made the turn, her smile faded. A familiar arrangement of plaques rested behind the now bubbly Tao. The Avatar sighed, disappointed. "That teaches the fundamentals of airbending," she finished for Tao dryly.

The smaller girl's head tilted in confusion. She had thought Korra would like simple puzzle. There was one on Air Temple Island after all. Tao was sure that Tenzin had shown it to the young Avatar. Tao's exuberance dulled, confusion evident in her voice, she asked, "You do not like this exercise?"

The Avatar sighed, "No, it's not that I don't like it…" Korra briefly thought of the rubble that remained of the plaques on Air Temple Island. She grimaced, thinking of her attempts passing through the gates. "I can't do it," the Avatar huffed. "I can't airbend." Korra decided to look away from the vile contraption and scowl.

Tao walked cautiously towards the Avatar. "While it is true this tool teaches the fundamentals of airbending…" The acolyte reached Korra's side and stood next to her, continuing, "You must remember that all Air Nomads were benders."

Korra's eyes moved to look at Tao, but her head remained glued to the sky. "The fundamentals of airbending were the fundamentals of life held by the benders themselves," the disciple explained, building up to something.

The Avatar moved her whole body towards the acolyte. Tao smirked, but kept her even tone, "You do not have to airbend to pass through."

Korra's nose screwed up in disbelief. No way, she thought. If that were true, why wouldn't Tenzin have told her that? The Avatar looked back to the Air Gates. He was an airbender, she thought. He had been his whole life. He had never tried it without bending.

Looking back at Tao, Korra mused, "Tenzin said I had to find the path of least resistance…"

The acolyte bowed formally. "Yes. Finding and following the path of least resistance was a key principle in Air Nomad culture." Tao turned her back to the Avatar and began walking over to the ring of plaques.

The disciple continued her explanation, smiling to herself. "They lived by a creed of non-violence and passivism." Tao pointed to a large accordion fan to the right of the Air Gates and Korra saw something in the acolyte's eyes. "Please, earthbend a rock onto the fan," the smaller girl ordered smoothly.

Korra chuckled once to herself. What did Tao think she was going to do? Nevertheless, the Avatar lifted a large square boulder and dropped it onto the fan as she was asked. A gust of wind shot out and the gates began to spin wildly.

The young Avatar reached back to smooth her ponytail out. Her blue eyes scanned over the stone floor lazily. The last time she had done this exercise, she had destroyed the Air Gates. She sighed, "Tao, I don't know if I want to do this ri-"

Korra cut her sentence short when Tao ran into spinning plaques.

The Avatar watched with wide eyes and swore her jaw hit the floor. There, among the chaotic, swirling terrors, was Tao, moving and swirling easily through the gates. The acolyte didn't rush to get out of the Air Gates either. She opted to weave in between the plaques effortlessly. It took some time for Korra to realize that Tao was talking as well.

The acolyte's voice was the same calm tone and it was almost drowned out by the sound of the wind created by the revolving walls. "…you must first find the resistance in yourself."

Tao finished the exercise with a flourished jump out of the Air Gates.

Korra was dumbfounded. How did Tao just do that? "What…" The Avatar started dumbly. She shook her head and started again, "What did you say in there?"

The smaller girl bowed her head slightly and repeated her advice. "To complete this exercise, you must first find the resistance in yourself." Korra nodded, listening intently and Tao continued. "It helps no one to deny one's faults. Instead, you work with them to create your own path."

Korra nodded excitedly. "And then I'll be able to do that?" she asked eagerly, pointing to the Air Gates.

Tao touched Korra's shoulder reassuringly. Closing her eyes and taking a deep breath, the acolyte sighed, "In time."

The Avatar pouted angrily.

* * *

**For anyone who is interested. I drew a sketch of Tao's clothing and hair. Just as Korra, Mako, etc. have one main outfit/hair, this is hers. **

**(Please disregard the head floating in the bottom corner. I was playing around with fancy Water Tribe hair.)**

**It is located on my profile.**

**Thanks for reading!**


	4. The Voice in the Night

**Author's Note 8/15/12: I merged chapters 4 and 5 together. Sorry for any confusion. Expect a nice big update in the coming week. **

* * *

The courtyard of the Arena was bustling as the children jumped and played. The fountain in the middle glistened in the sun.

"Again! Again!" the little girl demanded, giggling.

Bolin laughed as well as the children crowded around him. "Okay, guys. Just one more time," the earthbender said before stomping down and making the earth below them ripple like a wave in the sea.

The children cheered loudly and Mako scoffed at his brother's display. The brothers were being paid to teach these kids bending, not fool around. Bolin noticed his brother's serious expression and walked up to the firebender.

"Aw, c'mon, Mako. Lighten up!" The earthbender slapped his brother on the back roughly.

"They're not going to learn anything if they don't practice," Mako stated matter-of-factly as they watched the kids play. There was one of his firebender boys pretending to earthbend. The teen shook his head, disappointed at his student.

"Playing _is_ practice!" Bolin breezed, waving his hand frivolously. The earthbender leaned into speak quietly to his sibling. "Besides," he whispered. "Do you really think their parents expect _us_to teach them anything?"

The brawny teen straightened his back and sighed, "Face it, bro. We're glorified babysitters."

Mako scowled at his brother's assertion. Looking over the toddlers, playing and giggling together, he knew it was true. Sure, these kids were benders, but it would be years until they could sit down and perfect their skills. The firebender sighed, closing his eyes. How had they gotten suckered into this? Oh yea, he thought bitterly. They needed the money, now that they were out of the running for the championship.

He opened his eyes at the sound of a big splash. His golden eyes scanned across the courtyard to find Bolin happily standing in the fountain.

"Who wants to waterbend?" the earthbender asked the children, splashing the kids. Laughing, each one eagerly jumped into the water.

Mako tsked at his brother. Bolin was lying to the kids. None of them were waterbenders and none of them ever would be. It was stupid and silly to pretend that…

"Mister…" a small voice called shyly.

The teen looked down see a little boy. His big green eyes looked up at Mako questioningly. Mako raised his eyebrow in question as well.

The boy looked away, asking softly, "Can you… teach me… how… to firebend?"

No, Mako thought, his face stern. This boy was an earthbender. There was nothing Mako could ever do to teach this boy how to firebend. It was stupid and silly to pretend otherwise. He took a breath to speak, but the boy took that moment to lock eyes with the teen once more.

The little boy was the quietest kid there. Mako wondered how long the boy had waited to ask him. It obviously had taken some courage. The firebender looked back to his brother splashing and laughing with the other kids.

"I'm waterbending!" one yelled as she sent a huge wave of water over two of her little friends. They were all having so much fun.

Mako sighed and looked down at the little boy again. "I…," he started and the child's green eyes peeked up to see him. "Can try," the firebender offered. The boy's face lit up in delight.

The corner of the teen's mouth quirked up as he stated seriously, "No promises." The boy nodded excitedly.

Time flew by as the brothers "trained" their students in water, fire and earth bending. A few of the children pretended to learn air as well.

"Come on, kids! Your parents are here," Bolin called out to the class. They formed a line and made their way out, Mako walking behind them all.

"Mommy, I'm a waterbender!" a little boy called out excitedly to his mother.

The older woman laughed and picked him up affectionately. "Are you now?" she joked as they walked away.

"Probending is an abomination!" a protestor screamed, pointing behind to the Arena.

Bolin winced. He was sure that Equalists weren't all crazy people. But man, did it seem that way. There was no way that people could think probending was "an abomination." It was sport. It was for fun.

"Every night we see these "athletes"," the man continued mockingly. "…clobber each other in a fight for domination."

Mako narrowed his eyes at the caustic statement. The troublesome lackey said athletes as if probenders were nothing. As if he was nothing.

"We should live a world where bending is not glorified!" the protestor pleaded.

Mako scoffed and pulled his scarf up around his face, turning sharply back into the Arena, heading to their apartment. "Isn't there some squad to get rid of those guys?" he spit out hotly.

Bolin followed his brother inside. The earthbender thought about the question. There was some task force that fought Equalists. He had heard about their raids on chi-blocker training rings. There was some kind of weapon the Equalists had been making, but… Tarrlok, he was sure that was the Councilman's name… had put a stop to that.

"I don't think that's what it does," the earthbender confessed. Mako shrugged his shoulders and rolled his eyes.

What good was it then? The firebender thought. The protestors had always been annoying. Now they were permanently stationed outside the Arena, their home. Every time the teen went outside for anything, he was met with some irritating voice shouting about how he was a lowly bender. Mako was sick of it.

The firebender sighed, letting himself fall onto their couch and closing his eyes.

"What do you wanna do for dinner?" Bolin asked, greeting Pabu.

With eyes shut, he answered, "We have plenty in the kitchen. I'll make something later."

The earthbender winced before speaking. "Yea…" he started nervously. Mako opened his eyes. "There's….nothing in there," Bolin finished, his face scrunched up and ready for the blowout.

The firebender tried not to sound angry, but his frustration came out nonetheless. "Did you have to eat everything?"

"I'm a growing boy!" Bolin defended halfheartedly. Holding the fire ferret up in front of him, he added, "Pabu ate some too."

Mako sincerely doubted that the fire ferret had done much to help his brother eat what had undoubtedly been an enormous amount of food. Great, he thought. Now he would have to go out and deal with the noisy, annoying protesters yet again. He got up and made his way to the door.

"Where are you going?" Bolin asked sadly. He could tell his brother was upset. But he was bored lately and he always ate when he was bored.

"Out. To get more groceries," Mako answered, paused in the doorway.

The earthbender scurried over to his brother, Pabu on his shoulders. "We'll go with you," he offered happily. Then he looked down at his shoes guiltily, "It's the least _we _can do."

The firebender sighed again as they made their way out. The two braced themselves for the Equalist ramblings. Mako brought up his scarf. Bolin shoved his hands in his pants, his strong shoulders tensing up in defense. Mako couldn't stay mad at his brother and Bolin knew that. "We can't afford this, Bo. You can't keep doing this," he stated evenly.

"I know," the younger replied, slouching his shoulders in shame. "I'm sorry."

Mako glanced at his brother and couldn't help but smile. Sometimes, it felt like Bolin was still a little boy. That didn't make the firebender angry as much as it made him miss the days when the two of them had both been carefree children. As the brothers ventured further from the Arena and the protestors surrounding, they relaxed.

It had been…forever since Mako had felt like a kid, had let go. Ever since… His brow contorted in pain at the memory. They had been so young when their parents were taken from them. Bolin barely remembered them at all anymore. Mako had found that their voices were forgotten first. He remembered the words, but couldn't hear the warm, embracing tones of their voices. Then, their faces left as well.

The older knew he had their father's eyes and his brother, their mother's. He remembered that much. It had been so long since he had seen them, heard them, held them. His features became serious at his thoughts. Mako hadn't been carefree since that day.

Without any extended family to fall back on, the brothers had been left completely alone. In the city, two orphans on the street were easily overlooked. It was up to Mako as the oldest to take care of them. He stiffened his upper lip and hadn't looked back since. There was no one to cry or complain to nor was there time for such meaningless things. The firebender found out first hand how unfair the world could be. Breaking down wouldn't change that.

Besides, Bolin needed someone to be his rock. Mako decided he could go without support as long as his brother did not. The firebender didn't just need to be strong for himself; he needed to stay strong for Bo.

Mako smiled weakly. It was nice that his brother was still young at heart even after all that had happened to them. "I know," the firebender patted his brother on the back once.

Bolin returned to his usual happy demeanor. The earthbender grinned, stating casually, "So those protestors are crazy, huh?"

Mako nodded in agreement as they continued walking to the grocer.

His bushy eyebrows stitched in worry, he asked, "You don't think they're all like that though, right?" His green eyes looked to his brother for comfort. "I mean… they hate probending and…." Bolin stopped. And benders, he added in thought.

Mako tried to look reassuringly at Bolin. "I don't know," the firebender answered honestly. They had been through a lot together. Those petty irritants weren't anything they couldn't handle. His voice was strong when he continued. Bolin perked up at his brother's statement.

"But we'll be fine."

* * *

"Sooo," Korra started, brushing one of the sky-bison in the stable.

Tao looked up from brushing another furry giant in question. She had thought that spending time with the sky-bison could help the Avatar understand airbending more. The gentle beasts were the first airbenders after all.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show me more airbending stuff," the young Avatar admitted. She stopped grooming the sky-bison before her, much to the animal's chagrin.

Tao tilted her head in confusion for a moment, the brush in her hand never stopping its primping. "This is airbending…stuff," the acolyte assured her.

Over the past few days, the disciple had noticed her manner of speaking was much too formal when compared to Korra. Tao had never really noticed it before. The other acolytes were all much older than she was. Even before, she had never had many friends her own age.

Korra sighed and rolled her shoulders. The young Avatar had enjoyed learning about the Air Nomads. She had wanted to tackle the Air Gates after brief instruction from Tao. However, upon hearing of the fiasco with the island version, a horrified Tao had suggested otherwise. At least for awhile, the acolyte had added.

Tao had taken Korra on a tour of the entire temple, explaining every nook and cranny. The Avatar was surprised one person could remember so many facts. Korra knew that Tao truly connected to the Air Nomad culture in a way she never would. But being at the Eastern Air Temple and learning what she had, the young woman now had a newfound understanding of the lost nation.

With that understanding, she was ready. It was time to airbend.

"Yea, but I was thinking you could teach me how to airbend now," Korra said casually.

Tao stopped brushing the sky-bison to look at the young Avatar in complete confusion. "I… cannot," the disciple stated.

"Why not?" the Avatar asked, her eyebrow raising perplexed.

How did Korra not understand? Tao walked over the other teen and with her hands to her sides, offered, "I am not an airbender."

"So?"

The simple statement surprised Tao. "I am not a bender at all," the acolyte elaborated.

Korra laughed at the obvious. "So?" she asked smiling. Seeing the disciple's bewilderment, she continued. "I think I've learned more about airbending here than… _anywhere_ else. I just… _know_ you could teach me."

At that Tao smiled, "I am glad you believe my teachings are helping you…" Her tone became apologetic. "But….I do not believe I can teach you how to airbend."

Korra's shoulders fell in disappointment. She had been honest when she said Tao could teach her. The Avatar felt it. She just knew the acolyte was capable to teaching her the important skill. Tao just didn't believe in herself.

Upon seeing the Avatar's change in body language, Tao offered weakly, "You shall be back to Air Temple Island in a few days. Tenzin will be able to train you once more."

"Yea," Korra feigned a grin before sighing. "You just…really _get_ this stuff," The Avatar admitted, gesturing to the temple around them. Korra turned to look at the paintings around the stable. "And you're _not_ an airbender. So…how?" Her blue eyes turned in look at Tao.

It made sense that Tenzin was so at peace with Air Nomad customs, he was an Air Nomad. But Tao was from the Fire Nation, there was no spiritual connection to make sense of it all. The young acolyte seemed more serene at times than even her master. If Korra was going to learn anything, it would be from a fellow non-airbender, right?

Tao smiled weakly. Korra was impatient, but had good intentions. The young woman was eager to find her place as the Avatar. The disciple was honored to help her in her journey. She should do whatever she could to help. The past couldn't hurt her anymore.

Tao sighed as she took a seat on the floor, motioning for Korra to join her. The Avatar followed as the smaller girl crossed her arms loosely and closed her eyes.

"You once asked why I became an Air Acolyte," Tao began, her eyes shut. Korra nodded without thinking, but the acolyte continued as if cued by the unseen gesture.

"Children… can be cruel." Her grey eyes opened to gaze emptily at her lap. "They would make fun of my eyes, my hair. Everything," Tao moved her gaze to meet Korra's face.

"They called me puddle pusher, airhead, boulder brat…." A soft, bitter laugh escaped her. "Silly names," the acolyte stated solemnly.

She took a deep breath to center herself as she continued. "But I felt alone, as if I did not belong in my own nation, my home."

Korra felt a pang of sympathy for Tao. The smaller girl had treated the Avatar with the utmost kindness and patience. How could someone not like her, let alone be so mean to her? Korra watched Tao sit uneasily as she continued.

"The Fire Nation has a…" the acolyte paused, searching for the right word. "… proud people. Adequate is inadequate. Perfection in all aspects of life is demanded of you. Only true strength is admired." Tao's voice changed from her usual calm tone to a biting one when speaking of strength. Her grey eyes turned to watch the sky.

Korra watched intently, her eyes worried as the usually serene teen before her became encircled in bitter memories.

"When the other children began showing their bending abilities, words were no longer enough for them. They tried to attack me, called me weak as I ran from them," Tao eyes narrowed in anger.

Her angry eyes turned to Korra. The acolyte's expression softened as she sighed, "In Wu Xing… in _all_ of the Fire Nation, being a firebender is a symbol of power."

"And being a non-bender is… a weakness?" Korra asked with mild surprise in her voice. She had been surrounded by benders her entire life, but she didn't think any less of non-benders.

Tao nodded, "To some…to most, yes."

"I see why you left," the Avatar sympathized, her lips quirked in a crooked smile.

Tao returned the smile faintly. "The Air Nomads lived in a way where not power, but balance was sought out. Peace. Equality." The acolyte smiled at the simple thought.

Korra saw the smaller girl's features darken again. "The Fire Nation annihilated them. My people… were responsible for the genocide of an entire peaceful nation."

The disciple again breathed deeply, calming herself. "I swore that I would do anything to ensure that would never happen again. I swore I would work to uphold the Air Nomads' ideals."

Korra understood Tao's determination now. The disciple had devoted countless hours of arduous work to help repair the temples. Tao even admitted the task was dull. Nevertheless, she stayed at the temple to finish her duty. Her penance.

"Tao… you're not responsible for what the Fire Nation did. You don't have to this," Korra reasoned with the acolyte.

"I know," Tao breezed serenely, her demeanor brightening. "I want to."

Tao rose from the floor, making her way to the edge to the sky-bison stable. Korra followed suit, but maintained the silence between them. With her hands on the railing, looking out into the seemingly endless mass of clouds, the disciple explained, "I never felt as if I belonged in the Fire Nation. I feel that I belong here."

For a moment, Tao looked down shyly, disappointed in herself, "Other acolytes are benders. They help rebuild the stone, replenish the water…. All I can do is paint."

Korra eyes widen at Tao's insecurity. "Are you kidding me?" Tao looked up to see Korra, hands on her hips, giving her a questioning look. "You do a LOT more than paint."

The acolyte weakly smiled at the Avatar's compliment, but Korra wasn't done yet. The Avatar threw her arms out exaggeratedly, "You are pretty much the walking embodiment of Air Nomad culture."

Tao laughed, shaking her head. "I do not believe that is true," she said, smiling.

"Well, it is," Korra stated matter-of-factly. The Avatar leaned her weight on the railing, explaining casually, "Which is why I think you would be a great airbending teacher."

When the Avatar had something on her mind, there was no way of derailing her. Laughing again, Tao caved. She should do anything in her power to help Korra in her journey. Bowing, she said, "Very well, Avatar Korra. I will…try to teach you."

Korra's face lit up with her success. Alright! She thought excitedly. Time for some airbending action!

* * *

Tao had spent the rest of the day thinking up a lesson plan. Korra had voiced her irritation at having to wait. But as the acolyte had urged patience, the familiar lesson resonated with the Water girl and her complaints turned to annoyed grumblings.

It was sunset when Korra met Tao at the garden balcony. The smaller girl's back was to the Avatar as Korra made her way into the sun's dying rays.

Unmoving from her meditation pose, Tao stated calmly, "This shall be your first lesson."

Korra rolled her eyes to the other's back. Stopping just outside the large spiral on the ground, her feet planted themselves firmly. "Can't we just get to the bending part?" she asked impatiently.

Unbeknownst to Korra, Tao's chest tightened in anxiety. The acolyte was not an airbender. She didn't know the bending part. It was her modest hope that through meditation, the Avatar may surpass whatever obstacle had blocked her airbending before.

Tao settled to deflect her insecurities like Korra. She chose humor. "You are telling me how to teach now?" the acolyte teased serenely.

The disciple's lips quirked up as she heard the other girl laugh. Korra took a seat next to Tao and sighed deeply. Meditation really was never her strong suit.

Tao was a bit surprised as the young woman next to her promptly sat without a word. Her full weight plopped onto the ground carelessly. Her hands came to make skilled fists in front of her chest. Her back held perfectly straight as she closed her eyes.

"What are you doing?" the acolyte asked curiously.

Korra kept her eyes closed, but her brow furrowed in confusion. "Meditating," she answered shortly.

Tao looked the Avatar up and down slowly, before shaking her head. "You are sitting with your eyes closed."

At that, her blue eyes opened to shoot the acolyte a weak glare. "Yea, _meditating_," Korra reiterated somewhat annoyed. This was Tao's stupid idea anyway.

The disciple's laugh carried through the open air and Korra was now confused. Tao placed a hand lightly on the Avatar's shoulder before explaining. A laugh still clung to her words, "It may seem that meditation is only that. But truly one must utilize the mind, not the body."

Korra eyed the acolyte suspiciously. No one had ever told her that before. Well, now that she thought about it.

_"Let your mind and your spirit be free. For air is the element of freedom."_

Ok, so maybe someone had.

Korra relaxed her shoulders and unclenched her hands, opting to rest them on her knees. She looked to Tao, questioning tiredly, "How…do I do that?"

The acolyte's face twisted up pensively as she rose. Tao paced as she thought and Korra watched her with slim hope. The Avatar did not understand meditation. Everyone could tell her she was doing it wrong, but no one could tell her how to do it right.

Tao had not expected that Korra would need instruction on meditation. Tao was also not a teacher per say, so teaching in general was hard. It was easy to list facts off as she and the Avatar walked through the temple. It was much more difficult to answer her questions.

"Imagine…." Tao had trouble finding the right words. Introspection was hard to describe. It should come naturally, like breath or sight. How did one explain how to breathe or see? "Imagine you are dreaming…" the acolyte offered unsure as she continued to pace.

Korra tried to hold back her grimace. Her dreams were more like nightmares lately. She hadn't had a nightmare since arriving at the temple, but the memories of them clung to her subconscious.

"_It won't be enough." _

The Avatar shut her eyes tight, willing the shadows away. Meanwhile, Tao continued her hesitant instruction. "In dreams, we may go to far away places, while our physical bodies… remain still." The acolyte closed her eyes in frustration for a moment. Korra was the Avatar, the bridge between the two worlds. This was too simple of an analogy.

"Have you not been to the Spirit World before?" The disciple then turned to Korra pleadingly. She noticed the young woman had brought her knees up to her chest, her eyes shut tight. "Korra?" Tao called out, concerned.

Blue eyes shot open in an instant. What had she just asked? "Um…no, I haven't," Korra answered in a faraway voice.

That was an interesting fact, but Tao put it to the side as she walked over to the huddled Avatar. "What's wrong?" the disciple knelt down.

Korra looked away in embarrassment. "It's just…these dreams I've had," the Water girl said, intending for that to be the end of it.

Dreams, Tao thought. Very interesting. "What happens in these dreams?" the acolyte prodded.

The Avatar crossed her arms and clutched her knees defensively. Images of shadows ran through her mind. Anxiety flooded through her. "I can't remember," she answered honestly.

Tao nodded in determination. "Let us work on remembering then," the disciple breezed before taking a seat next to Korra. The acolyte took Korra's hand and placed it open palmed on top of her own. The Avatar raised a brow in question.

"I will be here to help you." Tao offered with a small smile. Korra wondered if she knew how comforting the small action really was. In another second, Tao had closed her eyes and placed her free hand on her own knee and the Avatar mimicked her.

"Think back to these dreams." The disciple instructed calmly. "Let your body relax and your mind take control."

Korra watched the darkness swirl behind her eyelids. She thought of Tenzin's advice and attempted to let her mind and spirit roam free. For a moment, she felt…detached. It was a strange feeling and Korra didn't know what to make of it. She moved her hand a bit and could no longer feel Tao's. She opened her blue eyes to find she was alone. …And no longer in the temple.

The young Avatar looked up at the high mountain ranges around her, down at the clouds of fog around of her feet. She was at the bottom of a deep, twisting canyon. The sky was an unearthly yellow.

"Where am I?" Korra asked to no one in particular.

She looked behind her to see that the canyon seemingly went on forever. Sighing, the young woman turned around, her head hung in confusion. How had she gotten here? How would she get back?

Two beings of light ran down the gorge in her direction. Korra squinted her eyes, but failed to get a clearer view of them. Maybe they could help her or… She thought as the creatures neared, their luminescent claws bared. …Not.

The young woman readied herself in a strong earthbending stance and shot her fist out. Nothing happened. She settled and tried again. Then her leg flew through the air, attempting to set a blaze before her. Nothing. Her eyes widen in horror as the creatures pounced.

Korra shot up from the temple floor and Tao gasped, startled. The Avatar's chest heaved with her frantic breaths.

"Where was I?" Korra asked, panic clear in her voice.

Tao rose quickly, her hands reaching out to the other girl. The acolyte refrained from touching the frightened girl, but kept her hands suspended in the air as she spoke. "Korra…you were here… with me."

Or... the disciple thought. "Did you travel to the Spirit World?" she asked warily.

The Avatar shook her head, her eyes still shone in terror. "I…I don't know." She put her head in hands, her heart pounding. Her eyes shut tight as she tried both to remember and erase the memories.

Tao cautiously touched Korra's arm and led her to a bench inside the temple. Once they were both seated, the acolyte ventured a question. "Was it your dreams?"

The Avatar shook her head, answering definitely, "No."

Tao nodded, adding softly, "Do you remember them more?"

A foreboding feeling was consuming the Avatar now. "No," she answered simply.

Again Tao nodded, bowing slightly as she breezed, "I believe we should continue meditation."

Korra stood defiantly, stating once again, "No." Her blue eyes held a fire in them, her shoulders tensed, her hands clutched into fists. "I don't need to meditate anymore. I _need_ to learn airbending now," she hissed demandingly.

The acolyte was taken aback by this new display and remained silent as Korra went on.

"I can't sit around meditating and waiting to be killed like these pansy monks! I need to be stronger!"

Tao rose to meet the Avatar, but her eyes remained on the floor.

"You think…they were weak?" the disciple asked, her voice tight. Korra's narrowed eyes watched Tao's face turn to meet her. Her usually cheerful grey eyes were now a storm of anger much more powerful than her own. The Avatar backed down slightly.

"You think…they _deserved_ to die?" Tao took a step closer, her scowl more evident in the proximity. Korra didn't think that, but the smaller girl didn't give a chance to explain.

"They were betrayed! The Fire Nation chose the day of Sozin's Comet to lead a cowardly attack against their brothers! Had it been any other day it would be the Fire Nation in ruins!" Tao spat heatedly.

But with the statement, she seemed to lose her fire. It wasn't true. Tao knew it. The Air Nomads sought mercy even for the cruelest of enemies. Her grey eyes closed in thought and shame. Even as an Air Acolyte, she was a child of fire, merciless.

Korra watched as the disciple attempted to regain her composure. Tao bowed slightly, apologizing, "I…am sorry. I…"

The Avatar interrupted, "No, I'm sorry, Tao."

Korra sat down on the bench again, resting her arms on her knees. She slouched forward, looking to the ground. "I…just… I know that something is coming."

The acolyte's eyebrow rose in question. Korra shook her head as if trying to shake something away. "I know…" she sighed in defeat. "I know I'm not ready for it. Whatever it is…"

Her blue eyes came up to meet Tao's grey. "…I _need_ to be ready. I need to be stronger," the Avatar pleaded desperately, her head falling again. Korra had waited her entire life to be free and help the world. Now, she doubted she was fit to save it. She didn't even know what she was supposed to be saving it from. Her first chance to prove herself as the Avatar and she was going to blow it. It was more than her pride at stake….

The disciple had moved to Korra's side. The Avatar knew because as she stared down at the ground, she saw Tao's feet beside her own.

Tao's traditional, calm tone had returned. "How long have you felt this way?"

Korra sat up and looked at the other girl for a second. The Avatar's face scrunched up in thought. "I…" she started, still thinking. "I guess since I left to Republic City." Korra nodded her head in agreement with herself. "Since I started training airbending."

Tao stated cautiously, "Since… your dreams began."

The Avatar blinked for moment. Looking back, the two events had occurred together.

"You said that you have never been to the Spirit World. You have also never made contact with your past lives, correct?" The acolyte guessed. Korra motioned 'yes' and Tao nodded. "I believe they are trying to contact you."

"Why?" Korra asked, hoping, somehow, the disciple had the answer.

Tao sighed and shrugged her shoulders, shooting a sympathetic look to the upset teen. "I do not know."

The Avatar sighed, leaning back against the wall. "Let me guess… I'll need more meditation?" The question showing her distain.

"Yes," Tao nodded before sighing herself. "Another time. I…think you have made enough progress for one day." The acolyte smiled weakly at the Avatar.

Korra scoffed in her head. Progress. Ha. The first time training with Tao had only resulted in a fight.

"I really am sorry about blowing up at you earlier," the Avatar confessed.

"It is alright." Tao assured her, smiling. The acolyte looked down embarrassed for a moment. "I am sorry as well." She bowed to Korra in apology.

The Avatar chuckled, waiving her hand dismissively. "I was being a total jerk. It's nothing."

Tao relaxed her shoulders, adding shyly. "Even so… I should not have lost my temper."

Upon mention of earlier, Korra leaned away from the smaller girl, exclaiming in exaggerated shock. "Yea, Miss Fire Nation! Who knew you were so intense?" Tao laughed bashfully. A moment passed in silence and the Avatar remembered exactly what the acolyte had defended.

Her tone became much more serious. "I...don't think the Air Nomads were weak," Korra affirmed quietly. She sat more straight, declaring confidently. "And I _definitely_ don't think they deserved what happened to them."

Tao acknowledged the Avatar's statements, looking down and fumbling with her feet awkwardly. Korra watched the other closely, stating, "No one does."

The smaller girl didn't look up. "Some do," she mused, lost in memory. Tao sat upright again and smiled wistfully at Korra. "But I know that you do not. I am sorry for 'blowing up at you.'"

"So we're still friends?" Korra teased, extending her hand out for a handshake.

Tao stared at the odd gesture for a moment. "We are friends?" she asked slowly.

The Avatar laughed and rolled her eyes, scoffing, "Of course."

The acolyte smiled and eagerly shook Korra's hand. Wow, Tao thought. She was friends with the _Avatar_. She nodded excitedly, smiling, "Yes, we are still friends."

* * *

"That's another great break, Councilman," the officer assured Tarrlok.

Indeed, it was. This evening would mark the task force's tenth successful mission. Ten for ten now. The waterbender sighed in boredom. It wasn't enough. There had only been a few measly, wanna-be equalists pretending to chi block. The public was eating up the "accomplishments", but Tarrlok was looking for bigger fish to fry.

His wizened blue eyes scanned over the small, underground training room. Equalist banners hung on the walls, one baring a large white mask. His eyes narrowed.

Amon.

His little Equalists could easily survive anything the councilman threw at them. The waterbender scowled at his own thoughts. His agents within the Equalist ranks informed him of the cult's ever growing strength. A callous laugh escaped him. Strength.

If these easily captured buffoons were any indication, the Equalist movement would crumble. He thought as he watched the "Equalists" being hauled away. But those fools were only pawns. Tarrlok knew that he could cut down as many of these weeds as he wanted, more would grow in their place. Amon was playing with him, giving the waterbender just enough feigned success to keep him at bay.

The waterbender smirked as he walked out onto the street. That was why he had another plan. Tarrlok let the moon bathe him in its glow. Even in the half moon's light, he could feel its power surge through his veins. It would only be a matter of time before Tarrlok would face the intangible Amon.

Tarrlok's lips curled into a menacing smile. With the full moon, no man could challenge him. And Amon was still just that, a man. To his followers, he was a symbol. But the councilman would crush that guise and destroy the Equalist rebellion once and for all. The waterbender had no problem with dirtying his hands. After all, he thought. It was for the greater good.

He was going to enjoy it.

"Councilman Tarrlok!" an officer was jogging up to meet the waterbender. "You'll want to see this," the man said, urging the councilman back inside.

Tarrlok breezed through the training room, noticing a once hidden door was now open. His pace quickened as he noticed the huddle of officers in the revealed area.

The circle broke open upon Tarrlok's arrival. A lone Equalist in full uniform was collapsed on the floor. Odd, the waterbender thought. None of the others had such outfits. This was probably the only high ranking member of the group they had managed to capture. And by the looks of it, someone had been dumb enough to kill him.

"Which one of you did it?" Tarrlok questioned, visibly annoyed that their only lead was dead on the floor when there had been plenty of disposable members earlier.

The officers looked around to each other nervously before one spoke up. "None of us, sir. He was dead when we opened the door."

The councilman stitched his eyebrows in thought. Now, this was very odd. Tarrlok knelt down to examine the body. There was no blood. There were no cuts, nor bruises, none that could be seen anyway. The uniform covered the man, head to toe. Tarrlok sighed. A full examination would have to be performed later.

He turned the body from its side to its back as he removed the helmet. A small gasp escaped him as he locked eyes with the corpse. Tarrlok quickly pulled the cloth down, revealing all of the victim's face.

The officers had not killed this man. They were telling the truth. In that moment, the councilman knew it.

The man before Tarrlok, the man now dead on the floor, was one of his spies.

What was he even doing here? He knew about the raid. Only some of the task force knew his true identity. Why would he put himself in danger of being captured?

The few officers in the loop were shocked as well. There was a moment of silence for their lost brother.

"What killed him? Poison, maybe?" one oblivious officer guessed.

Tarrlok shook his head in disagreement. "No. Get him bagged up and taken to the morgue for a full examination."

This man was too smart to be poisoned, he thought. He was too strong to have gone down without a fight. He was or had been a stalwart waterbender.

Nevertheless, as Tarrlok looked around the small room, there were no signs of a struggle. The wall to his left was a mass of stone and rubble. There had been a passageway there before, but it had been destroyed, so no one could follow.

Tarrlok rose to his feet as looked back to the entryway. But this hidden door was left open, so he could find this.

His blue eyes narrowed again as the officers covered the body. Amon was toying with him.

The councilman could only hope that the three others had not been found out. He carefully thought back to last time he had made contact with them. It seemed far too long ago.

As he left, Tarrlok gazed up to the moon, his face stern. It wouldn't be much longer, he thought. Wickedness filled his eyes as he smiled ever so slightly. And he was going to enjoy it.

* * *

The sun's peaceful light drifted through the expansive window of the Easter Air Temple. It was early in the morning and Tao yawned sleepily.

Korra had asked if Tao would like to have a sleep over since, after Korra's training, the pair had spent the rest of the day apart.

Tao had urged Korra to meditate on her dreams, but the Avatar had spent the day wandering the halls silently, aimlessly. The smaller girl had worked on the mural some more, adding about five more feet to the piece. Both tasks had passed the time until nightfall.

Korra had kept them up, demonstrating her bending abilities and talking about her life in the South Pole. Tao heard all about Naga and could tell the Avatar missed her dear companion. Then, Korra spoke of her recent adventures in Republic City and Tao heard all about Bolin and Mako. Even though Tao didn't speak much, she did love listening to Korra's stories. She only wished she had not had to sacrifice quite so much sleep.

Tao didn't quite understand why they were called sleep-overs when neither had slept much. The acolyte was accustomed to her early to bed, early to rise schedule. She was having trouble adjusting to the lack of rest.

The young Avatar did not seem to face the same dilemma. Korra appeared bright and chipper, eager for more airbending training. Tao was tired and still unsure how exactly she was going to teach Korra the bending art. So again, the pair sat on the floor, attempting to meditate.

Korra huffed as Tao settled into her relaxed position. She just didn't get it. She had spent hours walking through the serene halls of the temple, but none of it calmed her. The other Air Acolytes were busy with their own tasks. Everything, everyone belonged here and she did not.

Korra, even understanding more of the Air Nomads, did not feel at home. Not like Tao. It annoyed the young Avatar that she couldn't truly mimic the other's behavior. Even now, the acolyte sat across from her, her legs crossed, her hands folded delicately in her lap, her back straight. Only thing out of character was how her head was currently tilted up in a yawn.

"How do you do that?" Korra asked, her jealousy tucked away.

Tao blinked in confusion. Her expression worried as she faced Korra. "Yawn?" she asked concerned. Korra had not known how to meditate, but surely, she knew how to yawn.

The Avatar laughed at the other's complete befuddlement. "No, no…" She took a moment to stop her giggles. "I meant… how do you… _be_ you?" Korra clarified, sighing, but smiling still.

The acolyte remained gazing quizzically at Korra. "I…do not understand."

"Nevermind. It's nothing," the Avatar breezed wistfully, but her features darkened slightly at her thoughts. Korra thought back to the gorge. Her bending was gone and the two glowing creatures were ready for their attack. None of it made sense. That didn't seem familiar at all. The only things she remembered from her other dreams were darkness and dread.

Was it even a dream? It had felt different. The voice… It hadn't been there. Korra shook her head in frustration. This spiritual stuff never made any sense to her.

Korra had always fallen back on the physical side of bending. But she wasn't any closer to mastering airbending either. If Tao were having these dreams, she would be able to decipher them. If Tao was the Avatar, the world would be better off.

"Something is wrong," Tao stated, her eyes closed. She looked pained slightly, continuing, "It is…something I have done." That must be why Korra had asked her the strange question.

"No…." Korra began with little strength. Tao opened her eyes and looked ready to apologize for whatever she had caused. "No," the Avatar stated more confidently, her back straightening.

Tao remained silent as the Avatar explained. "I just…. I need to learn airbending." Her blue eyes fell to her lap. "I know the world needs me to."

Korra looked up with a sad, crooked smile. "I've always excelled at bending. I thought being the Avatar would be… fun."

Tao nodded empathetically and Korra went on. "I knew it would be a responsibility. I knew it would be hard. I just… hoped I'd have an easier time facing it." She scoffed at her own words.

"The Air Nomads believed that hope is a distraction," Tao stated solemnly. "One cannot simply hope for the future, but must instead work towards it." The acolyte smiled faintly. "You will master airbending," she assured Korra.

The Avatar snorted, "Yea, sure." She shrugged her shoulders, crossing her arms. Sighing defeatedly, she added, "I just have no idea how to do it." Korra's head lolled down as she confessed. "You would make a better Avatar than me."

Tao's eyes widen in shock. "What makes you think that? The spirits chose you."

Korra looked up and gestured to the smaller girl exaggeratedly. "Just look at you!" she reasoned. "The way you talk and the way you act. It's like you're not even trying."

The acolyte tilted her head. "Trying?"

Korra groaned as she explained. "Trying to fit in here!" The Avatar stood and turned her back to Tao, looking back to the massive temple. "All these people… If they were still here, they would accept me into this temple with open arms."

Korra imagined the Air Nomads filling the temple with life. She imagined the monks playing with the children. The sisters meditating in the spiral garden. Everything falling into their peaceful rhythm. In her mind, the young Avatar stood, surrounded by the tranquility, but not a part of it.

Korra crossed her arms, rubbing them self-consciously. "But I don't think I've ever felt more out of place."

Tao walked up to meet the upset teen. "So because I am more like an Air Nomad, I deserve to be the Avatar?" the acolyte questioned, her own grey eyes looking over the murals and statues.

Korra didn't answer, but instead shrugged. Tao lowered her head, calmly citing, "The Avatar has always been reborn through the seasons. You are not an Air Nomad, nor are you supposed to be."

The disciple touched Korra's shoulder. "The spirits chose you, Korra. They did so for a reason. You must trust in them." Tao smiled at Korra and the Avatar turned to smile back. A thoughtful look crossed Tao face before she laughed.

Korra raised her eyebrow, "What's so funny?"

Tao chuckled some more to herself, answering, "It is amusing to think of myself as master of all four elements."

The thought was so catastrophically different from Tao's current life. She doubted she would even be the same person if she were a bender, let alone the Avatar. It was even sillier to think of herself as an Avatar without bending.

Korra laughed along with Tao for a moment. She let out a sigh, "I've only ever thought of myself as the Avatar."

Her entire life, for as long as she could remember, revolved around being the Avatar, mastering all the elements. However, Korra had never been able to master air. Every failed attempt made her feel less and less deserving of the position.

It had been so much easier to lose herself in the things she excelled at. Fire, earth, water, they obeyed her every command. Korra had made it her goal to completely master them. With the three elements, she would crush every opponent she faced, needed to conquer every obstacle. If she couldn't do that… If she couldn't prove her worth in some way, then she really was a failure.

The young Avatar thought back to her fight in the gym. Mako had been relentless. He was the first person to ever meet, no, exceed her own prowess. Even trying her hardest, she had lost. Did that mean she was already a failure as an Avatar?

"_You said the other elements came easy to you… but… it's not like that for everybody."_

Mako had struggled to become as good as he was. With his victory over her, it was clear his hard work had paid off.

"_I just think that… it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs."_

Korra chuckled now, shaking her disapprovingly at herself. Tao tilted her head in question. The Avatar smiled, admitting regrettably, "I really am a stubborn, little brat."

Tenzin and Tao had instructed her to be patient. Here she was still expecting all her troubles to disappear instantaneously.

"You are stubborn at times. Yes," Tao agreed quickly, bowing her head.

Korra huffed in mild annoyance. The Avatar had never mentioned the duel to Tao. She hadn't expected the disciple to agree with the comment so readily.

Tao's grin widened at the display. The acolyte moved to take her seat once again on the floor. Korra groaned a bit in complaint as she took a seat in front of Tao. The acolyte went on, "It is an odd characteristic for a waterbender to possess."

Korra scratched her arm absentmindedly. She plucked a piece of fuzz off of her arm band, asking carelessly, "What do you mean by waterbender?"

She had never been called a waterbender. In fact, Korra had never been called any specific type of bender. She had always been the Avatar, simply a bender.

The acolyte watched Korra play with the fuzz between her fingers. "I mean that you are primarily a waterbender. Water was the first element you could control."

Korra flicked the lint away and looked at Tao, stating casually, "No, it wasn't."

The disciple's eyes grew large in surprise. The Avatar wasn't paying attention. "What was?" Tao exclaimed.

Korra turned to take in her friend's behavior. Obviously, this was a big deal to Tao. "Uh…earth, I guess. I remember playing with some pebbles in the snow. Then, I played with the ocean. It took me a bit longer to get fire."

Tao's face erupted into a smile. "Korra!" the acolyte squealed. "It is no wonder you have trouble airbending!" The smaller girl scooted closer to Korra. "You are an earthbender!"

The Avatar laughed at Tao's enthusiasm. "Tao, I don't think it matters what element I could bend first," Korra smiled, rolling her eyes at her friend. The three elements had come to her nearly simultaneously.

"I think it does," Tao countered. The acolyte bowed her head, as she continued, "All Avatars face great difficulty when mastering their natural opposite."

The disciple looked up to smile, "You should not be discouraged." A thought popped up into Tao's head. "Come with me!"

Korra could tell where they were heading. The Air Gates stood on the balcony, the sun glistening off of the tiles.

"You said I should wait to try these again," the Avatar teased, crossing her arms and standing far away from the contraption.

Tao gestured for Korra to earthbend a rock onto the fan to start the gates. "I also said that you must find the resistance in yourself."

The young Avatar looked uneasily at the now spinning gates. Tao smiled reassuringly at her, "You will work with your faults to make a path through the gates."

Korra walked up to the swirling maze. She moved to step into the circle and the wind gushed out to push her hair from her face. She pulled her leg back quickly. This would be the first time she would attempt this exercise since… Her brow furrowed in worry. …since she had destroyed the Island's gates.

After Tao's display, Korra was jumping at the chance to try again. But now, she had had some time to think. The young Avatar couldn't fully trust herself. Tao wasn't prepared for the disaster that may happen. She had not seen what Korra had done, the destruction she had caused. Above all, Korra was afraid to fail again.

Work with her faults, Tao said. That meant she had to admit them. Korra felt the urge to back up. Tell the disciple she would train some other day.

"… _it's stupid and selfish to give up just because you've had a few set backs."_

That jerk was right. She couldn't give up. Korra took a deep breath, braced herself and dove in.

She could feel the wind rushing past her ears. Her feet barely touched the ground as she made her way through two gates. With that small movement, something inside her clicked.

This exercise… she thought, her eyes wide in delight. She remembered the way Bolin's feet had bobbed through the air. This was exactly like probending!

Korra moved through the gates with some newfound ease. She laughed as she skipped through the maze. Suddenly, a twirling plaque nipped at her heel, knocking her off balance.

The young Avatar gasped, bracing herself for the slam into the gate in front of her. A flash of orange caught her eye and she was pulled to an upright position.

Tao breezed past her again. Korra swore she saw her smile before she disappeared, the spinning maze obscuring the Avatar's vision.

Korra smirked as she made her way through the labyrinth of wind. She had to keep up her focus, watch every step. Keep it light, she thought. Gone was her solid footing. Her toes grazed the stone beneath them. With the wind ushering her movements, it felt as if she were floating through.

The air around her led the way. Korra let herself relax as she followed Ikki's advice. She was dancing with the wind.

Through the chaotic spinning, her blue eyes found Tao at the other end of the maze. The pair locked eyes and smiles; a game ensued.

Tao moved through the maze with flair and Korra attempted to mimic her movements. The acolyte skipped through two walls and Korra did the same. The disciple lifted her arms to the sky as she spun and jumped through two gates. Korra tried to copy her, but her elbow hit the gate to her right as she leapt.

"AH! UGH!" Korra cried out as the gates started to expel her from the maze. The Avatar refused to fight back this time. She couldn't do that to Tao.

Swiftly, Tao reached for Korra's arm, but the Avatar was already readjusting her stance. Korra smiled thankfully at her friend and wasted no time falling back into the wind's rhythm.

Again, her boots seemed to soar over the earth beneath her. It was a strange, but wonderful feeling. The girls laughed as they chased each other though the Air Gates.

As the wind began to die down, Tao exited the maze, Korra following suit. The Avatar was beaming.

The acolyte bowed formally. "Congratulations, Avatar Korra."

Korra bowed in return. "Thank you, Sifu Tao."

The pair laughed at the formality. Korra plopped down on the floor, pleased from the exercise. Tao gracefully joined her.

"What was it that finally helped you understand?" the acolyte questioned.

Korra sighed happily, leaning back on her arms behind her. "It'll sound weird…," she started with her eyes on the sky. The young Avatar turned to look at her friend. "But… it was something I learned while earthbending."

Tao sat next to the Avatar with her hands folded delicately in her lap, her lips held in a smirk. Korra is most definitely an earthbender, the disciple thought with resolve. Her cavalier expression did not go unnoticed.

Korra smirked in return, her head tilted to the right. "So, it looks like somebody turned out to be a pretty great airbending teacher after all."

The acolyte laughed. Her arms folded formally and her eyes fell shut. Holding back her smile, she teased, "I have not taught you airbending."

The young Avatar scrunched up her nose in thought. That's right, she thought with annoyance. Tao had shown you didn't need airbending to pass through the gates. Korra glanced at the disciple to find her looking back.

"But… this is a start," Tao assured. Korra happily nodded in agreement.

* * *

The light of the night sky filled Tarrlok office, creating deep, long shadows on the walls. The waterfall behind him cascaded peacefully as the councilman sat at his desk. He riffled through various files and papers when the shadows seemed to speak to him.

"You called for me."

Tarrlok looked up to find no one accompanying him. The room remained filled only with the moon's glow. Good, he thought. This one was being more careful.

"Have you contacted the others?" the councilman questioned listlessly, glancing back down to the work at his desk.

"No," the hidden man answered, his voice becoming worried. "I have not seen or heard from them since…before…" His statement hung in the air, unfinished.

Tarrlok's brow furrowed in thought. Since before the events of their latest raid, before they had found one of their own lifeless. No doubt the missing men were already dead. Only one of his informants was left alive. How was Amon finding them? How was he picking them out?

"Is that for the Avatar?" the voice called out, undoubtedly referring to the task uniform hanging on the side of Tarrlok's desk. It was smaller than the usual soldier's would be. No doubt meant for the girl.

The councilman had nearly forgotten it was there. He had meant to give the uniform to the Avatar personally as an invitation to his task force. With the young woman off on some trip, Tarrlok had put the gift to the side. "Yes," he answered crisply.

The hidden man hesitated for a moment. "Why do we need her?" he questioned harshly. His voice softened, "She's just a kid."

The councilman relaxed in his chair, sitting back. "During the Siege of the Northern Water Tribe, Avatar Aang demonstrated catastrophic power against the Fire Nation forces, nearly defeating them single-handedly." Tarrlok smirked to himself, "He was twelve."

Yes, he thought. As Aang's reincarnation, Korra would be capable of the same great feats. With her eager spirit, maybe even greater. She would make such a useful pawn.

"I see," the shadowed spy nodded. "Is that all?" he asked, his body ready to slink back into the night.

Tarrlok sighed, waving his hand, shooing the other away. "Yes," he answered lazily.

The councilman didn't see his last informant leave, but rather, when he focused, he felt the other man's exit, the blood in his veins dancing away from Tarrlok's grasp. The waterbender smiled at the moon. It barely reached half its true size.

When the Avatar returned and joined his force… When the full moon shone down upon them…

Tarrlok's eyes glinted viciously in the moonlight.

They… he would be unstoppable.

All of Amon's haughty declarations of power would crumble. Whatever "powers" he had been granted would be denounced as the false prophet was ripped from his throne. Tarrlok would rise as the savior of the City.

Amon would fall. He was just a man after all.

The councilman looked back to the files he had scattered on his desk, focusing on one in particular. He had gone through so many, attempting to find Amon's real identity. While there were no records of any Amon person losing their family to benders. There was one…

An innocent family was burned alive, trapped in their house as it was reduced to cinders. Tragic really, Tarrlok thought apathetically. While the husband's body was never found, it was presumed he died with his wife and children. The intensity of the flames had left little of the other family members. It was a fair assumption…

…until a masked man claims a similar story as his own.

So intent on appearing as more than a man, it was strange that Amon even discussed his family. But his informants had all told him the same story. It appeared the masked leader told the sad tale at every rally. He would also speak of his rebirth.

Tarrlok scoffed, pitying the idiots who believed Amon's lies. The prophet claimed to have been reborn the night his family was killed. Reborn and given power by some spirit or other.

After going through countless murder cases, the councilman was numbed. Amon was just a grieving fool. His family had been killed. He couldn't deal with it. He was "reborn". The Equalists served as his tool of revenge. His family had been killed by benders. And so, every bender would pay.

It really is a masterful web of lies, Tarrlok thought. How did Amon keep it up? What did he do if his followers asked for a demonstration of his "power"?

In some small way, the councilman was jealous of Amon's rise to power. The people truly rallied behind the con man in a way that Tarrlok could only dream of.

The waterbender grinned. Soon, he would rob Amon of his power, of his glory…. of his life.

He was going to enjoy it.

* * *

"What's wrong, daddy?"

Ikki looked up at her father, cup of lychee juice in her hands, her tiny features full of concern. Tenzin had been staring into his teacup for a few moments. The question pulled him out of his thoughts and he smiled reassuringly.

"Nothing, sweetie," the monk lilted.

That seemed enough proof for his daughter. With her own cup now empty, she happily left the table.

Now alone, Tenzin returned to his pensive state. He wondered how Korra was doing at the Eastern Air Temple. He worried that Tao may not be able to handle his pupil by herself. The airbender knew Korra was not the studious type. A young woman of action, she surely must be bouncing off the walls, searching for something to fill her time. That restlessness would only cause bigger problems when she returned.

Tarrlok had made it clear he wanted Korra on his task force. If the troublesome waterbender hadn't been clear at Town Hall, his servant's now daily visits remedied that. Tenzin knew of Tarrlok's victories against the Equalist movement. He knew the raids had remained, for the most part, civil.

However, the monk could see the city was in an arms race. The Equalists were growing stronger. It could be seen through the new protestors popping up throughout the city or subtly seen in the people crowded around the Equalist preachers. Their captivated silence spoke louder than the protestor's horns. They believed in the cause, even if they were too afraid to say so.

The task force had unknowingly split the city. Non-bender and bender. The divide went on unspoken, but was shown in how the civilians acted. Benders proudly applauded the squad's actions, openly demeaning the Equalist movement. All the while, non-benders cheered silently for the rise of their Equalists brothers.

Tenzin shook his head. That was all generalization. Not all non-benders were Equalists. Neither were all benders in support of the task force. But the conflicts were causing people to choose sides. And generally that meant, non-bender or bender, Equalist or not.

Korra would jump at the chance for action. She would run into the fray, not ready for the forces on either side. The young Avatar would return to Republic City to be enlisted into war.

Pema walked into the bright room to find her husband trapped in dark thoughts. She smiled at him, hugging him gently.

"Don't worry," she said, in an attempt to comfort him. "Korra will be back soon."

Tenzin picked up his wife's hand, kissing it. He looked up at her and attempted a small smile for her sake. "I know."

He held her hand to his chest, looking back into the now cold tea. "I know..."

* * *

**Tarrlok's a bad ass, Tenzin's a worry wart and I am in love with the bending brothers. 3**

**Please review!**


	5. Return

Korra breezed through the Air Gates expertly, swirling her body out onto the balcony as she finished her drill.

Tao smiled and bowed. "Much better," she congratulated.

The Avatar grinned conceitedly. She clapped her hands together, ready for the next step in her airbending training. "So, what's next?" she asked excitedly. Korra maneuvered herself into some simple airbending stances. "Any ancient drills you know about? Secrets of the trade?"

Tao laughed, bowing her head slightly. "I am sorry. No," she apologized cheerfully.

The Avatar shrugged it off as she walked over to the disciple. "Eh, it's ok. I didn't wanna spend my last day here training," she admitted. The acolyte brightened at the statement.

Korra had only wanted to work with the intact Air Gates once more. Looking back to the relic, the young woman felt another pang of guilt and shame. If she had only been patient, there would have been duplicate device waiting for her at her new home.

"Yes," Tao nodded in agreement, pulling Korra from her thoughts. "Tenzin will keep you busy with airbending once you return." The smaller girl looked down bashfully for a moment. "I am sure he will be a much greater help to you than I."

The Avatar raised her eyebrow in question. She shook her head. "Tao, you've been an enormous help."

The disciple smiled and Korra lightly hit her arm. "Besides," the avatar started. "I'm gonna miss you."

Tao bowed her head for a moment. "I will miss you too."

Korra moved her arms to gesture around them. "See?! How can we spend the rest of today training? I could do that any day, anywhere." The Avatar grabbed Tao's arm and guided her through the temple. "Come on. I have an idea. It'll be fun."

The acolyte was surprised. What could Korra have planned?

"What are we doing?" Tao asked, somewhat nervously. The acolyte feared what Korra's definition of fun could be.

As the two reached the stable, Tao saw that Makani and another sky bison both wore reins. The excited Avatar showed off the two giants and with a ridiculous grin, exclaimed, "Sky Bison racing!"

Tao did not look impressed. Korra slouched her shoulders. "Come on…" she complained. "It's not like there are tons of these guys. And! And…" The Avatar pointed at the disciple with a newfound confidence, stating calmly. "…the Eastern Air Temple serves as housing to nearly all the Sky bison."

Korra crossed her arms with a cheeky grin and Tao giggled. It was nice to know Korra had been listening to her lectures. The Avatar was still waiting for Tao's approval, arguing, "So it's not like I could do this just any day. And the boys are into it!" She pointed to the two sky bison, who indeed did look eager to play in the sky.

Tao stood still, looking over the three in thought. The young Avatar turned to pet Makani reassuringly. She cooed in a baby voice, "It's ok, boy. Tao's just being silly. She wants to play too." Korra nuzzled the furry giant and Makani licked her, covering her in more saliva than Naga could ever dream.

Korra shuddered in disgust and attempted to clean herself off. If she didn't know better, she would have sworn Makani was laughing at her plight. The Avatar sent a glare to the beast.

Suddenly, the other behemoth took to the air. Korra looked up to see Tao holding the reins. "You should get moving. I am not going to win this easily, am I?" the acolyte teased, flicking the reins and causing the furry giant to soar away.

The Avatar scrambled over to Makani, tugging at pulling at his fur as she hastily tried to climb him. The sky-bison gruffed in annoyance and used his tail to throw Korra onto his back. She landed in a jumbled heap and again scowled at her furry partner.

Korra barely made it to the reins, "Okay, Makani. Let's do…"

The Avatar screamed as the sky bison rushed off, nearly causing her to fall.

"…THIS!"

She steadied herself on his back and took control of the reins. The two flew through the clouds, attempting to reach their competition.

"A little warning next time would be nice," Korra grumbled as the chase began.

* * *

Mako was changing into a simple top and pants. The red wrap top and bottoms looked out of date and, he thought, silly. It was a much more traditional Fire nation style than his city clothes. His usual scarf didn't make it into the ensemble. Not that he would wear it to the factory anyway. A loose wrap around his neck, just asking to be tugged and pulled into some machine waiting to crush him… Yea, he'd pass.

The factory was not an ideal place to work. The owner was some ancient skeleton presumably from the Fire Nation. The ornery man only hired firebenders, even though, from what Mako had gathered, the grunt work didn't require it at all. It was just something to keep Bolin and him afloat during the off season and money was money. If some weird old guy only wanted firebenders to clean machines and move shipments, it was none of his business.

The way Mako saw it, there were worse jobs. He could be working for the triads. They would love to have another skilled bender in their ranks. The gangs wouldn't hesitate to take in Bolin as well. The money would be…

The firebender stopped himself. Sure, he hated working at the plant, but at least it was good, _honest_ work.

Mako walked out in to the living room of the apartment, looking for the shoes that matched his uniform. Bolin was sprawled out on the couch and Pabu mimicked the earthbender on the arm rest.

"UUUGHH, I'm so bored," Bolin complained as his brother entered the room. Mako only rolled his eyes.

The younger sat up and pondered, "I wonder what Korra's up to."

Mako's golden eyes scanned under the table. He knelt down to look under the couch. "Probably training airbending," he answered haphazardly, not stopping his search.

Bolin leaned forward on his knees. Pabu yawned, stretching on the arm rest of the couch, before lazily climbing into his master's lap. The fire ferret curled up and Bolin scratched behind the tiny creature's ears. "Yea…" the earthbender agreed halfheartedly. "But it's been almost a week. I think she would've come to see us by now."

Mako rolled his eyes again as he found the uniform shoes under the couch. "Because you know her _so well_," he teased.

His bushy eyebrows stitched in irritation. Sure, the two had only just met Korra, but that didn't mean her absence wasn't strange. Bolin scowled a bit at his brother, countering, "She would and you know it."

Mako sighed as he put the shoes on. His brother was right. Korra would have come to see them by now. She would be excited to show off her progress.

Bolin noticed his brother's change in attitude. He scooped up the fire ferret and placed the groggy pet on his shoulders. "Great! You look ready for a night out," the earthbender teased. "Let's go see what she's doing right now!"

Mako glared at his brother. Bolin knew how much he hated the uniform. He didn't want to go anywhere besides work in it. "I'm ready for my _job_, not chasing after your latest crush," the firebender snapped.

Bolin's smile faded a bit at the caustic remark. "I was just joking…," the earthbender defended quietly.

Mako tried to rein in his anger, but he couldn't help himself. "Well it's nice that you can joke and lay around the house all day, but someone has to take responsibility around here."

Then, the firebender stood and made his way to the door. The younger brother's green eyes narrowed in offense. "Who says it has to be you?" Bolin questioned. "How do you know I'm not doing something responsible?"

The firebender looked back at his brother, disbelievingly. He crossed his arms, "What have you done to help pay the bills around here?"

Bolin thought for a moment before declaring smugly, "I've been training Pabu to do tricks. He's getting pretty great. People would pay good money to see him perform. Just watch."

Mako raised a pointed eyebrow in further suspicion. Bolin scowled and took the sleepy fire ferret off his shoulders. "Come on, buddy," the earthbender pleaded. "Just like we practiced."

Pabu looked up with drowsy eyes and yawned. He could see his master was smiling so big at him. The fire ferret's ears twitched in thought.

"Here he goes," Bolin announced excitedly. Mako scoffed.

The tiny creature plopped down carelessly onto the coffee table, his belly and legs in the air. Bolin tensed for a moment. That… was not the trick. Mako looked from the sleeping ferret to his brother.

The earthbender forced a smile and splayed his arms out. "Ta-da."

Mako pinched the bridge of his nose with two fingers. "Bolin…" he warned.

"He's TIRED!" Bolin defended quickly.

The older brother groaned in frustration, "Sometimes, it's like you don't even care."

Mako didn't bother to look at his brother, the disappointment obvious in his voice. "I've had to do _everything_ around here…" the firebender complained.

"Well, who asked to you?" Bolin snapped at his brother. The earthbender stood up from the couch, continuing, "Ever since we were little, you've had to be Mr. Control Freak. You never even give me a chance to help."

The younger brother made his way to the kitchen, giving his piece of mind while making some food. He always wanted something to munch on when he was upset.

"It's always, 'That's ok, Bolin' or 'I got it, Bo'…" Bolin moved his sandwich in the air as he mocked his older brother. "…but then you whine and complain that I don't do anything."

Bolin took a big bite of his sandwich and with his mouth full, glared at Mako. "I tot af pwo bendin."

Mako almost smiled at his brother's gargled statement. It was true. Bolin had been the one to suggest they become probenders. It had sounded like another fleeting dream of an idea. But Bolin had really stepped up to the plate and trained harder than Mako ever thought he would. Out of the two of them, Mako had been a natural at bending. Bolin had just been okay. Certainly, neither of them had been anywhere near capable of being liable candidates.

They didn't have money for lessons, but Toza had let them train in a gym for time to time. The two met with some retired probenders who were kind enough to offer some advice. Bolin had even hunted some of the retirees down in an effort to improve. It had taken some time, but this year they had really gone far.

Mako stitched his pointed eyebrows together in thought. Did he have to take control of everything? How was it exactly that he had become team captain? Bolin was the one who was so gung ho about probending. It would make sense for the earthbender to be captain and yet, the firebender held the position.

His shoulders slouched in defeat. He _was_ a control freak.

"I'm sorry that I don't let you do more," Mako offered. The older brother rubbed his neck and looked away awkwardly. He didn't like these kind of talks. "I just…like knowing that you have the things you need. That… we're taken care of."

Bolin smiled and walked up to his brother. "It's ok if you do things because you care," the younger assured, resting his hand of his brother's shoulder. "I just don't want it to be an obligation."

Mako snickered and took Bolin's messy sandwich hand off his shoulder. "Sometimes, it is."

Bolin huffed and took another bite of his sandwich. "Like when?" he asked, with a mouth full of bread and meat.

Mako crossed her arms and nodded his head over to the snoring ball of fluff on the table. "Like when the rent is due and you sit around pretending that thing knows tricks," he teased.

"He does know tricks!" Bolin pleaded for his brother to listen. Mako was already behind as it is, he didn't stop as his brother yelled to his back.

"I got him a little outfit! I have a MOUSTACHE!" Bolin defended valiantly.

Mako laughed as he left the apartment for his mindless job. With a smile, he turned around to call out to his brother. "I'll be getting out late today. We can go see Korra tomorrow if you want."

Bolin grinned in return and waved goodbye to his brother from the doorway. A groggy Pabu walked up to Bolin's shoes, watching the commotion before lying down at the earthbender's feet.

* * *

"Best two of the three!" Korra pleaded as she, Tao and their sky bison partners landed on the balcony.

Tao chuckled, shaking her head, "No. Makani will be taking us all the way to Republic City later tonight. He needs rest," she said as she took off the furry giant's reins.

Korra grumbled her displeasure, but helped put the bridles away. Makani slumped down lazily and Tao pet him gently. "It would not surprise me if that is why you lost," the acolyte explained. "He is without a doubt the fastest flyer here."

The Avatar walked over to the sky bison. "You were holding out on me!" she accused. Makani huffed nonchalantly.

Tao giggled at the bickering pair. "He was wisely saving his strength for our journey," the acolyte corrected. She reached out to pet the sky bison gently, her voice filling with sympathy. "It is a long way to Republic City and Makani flies the entire length in nearly _one_ day."

Korra's glare faded away and she looked at the snoozing beast a little differently. "Well," the Avatar started, thinking out loud. "Why don't we take a few stops on the way back? Give the poor guy a little break."

Korra smiled at the thought, more for herself than for Makani's sake. If they were to land, the young Avatar would be able to explore the world firsthand. She could run through the grass, climb the trees! Some small part of her wanted to collect flowers too. Sure, it was a silly, girlish thing to do. It was out of character for her now. But at one time, when she had been a little girl surrounded only by snow, she had dreamt of picking flowers.

The disagreement was obvious in Tao's voice. "The majority of our flight is either over the ocean or the Si Wong desert." Noticing Korra's disappointment, the acolyte tried to smile comfortingly. "There is no reason to stop."

The Avatar brushed off the small setback. "Si Wong desert?" she thought aloud again.

Tao bowed her head quickly. "Yes. It is the largest desert in the world and takes up much of the Earth Kingdom," she answered kindly. She found it odd that Korra did not know such common things.

Korra closed her eyes and laughed lightly at Tao's polite and factual response. Of course she knew what the Si Wong desert was. What she had meant was…

"I didn't see any desert when we flew here," the Avatar smiled, crossing her arms.

"That may be because you were _sleeping_ for most of the trip," the disciple teased.

Korra pouted. That's true, she thought. But it was funny that for being the biggest desert in existence, she had not even managed to catch a glimpse of it.

"Well I'm staying up this time," the Avatar grumbled.

Tao shrugged her shoulders. That was fine, but she didn't see any reason to. It was just sand. For miles and miles. Sand. The acolyte thought she would rather watch paint dry. She did that enough already and it wasn't as terribly boring.

"Are you excited to be going back?" Tao asked as the two ventured into the shade of the temple.

"Yeah." Korra smiled, imagining what her return would be like. "It'll be nice to see everyone again."

The acolyte nodded in understanding and the two of them walked in silence. Tao seemed to prefer the quiet. Korra took to her own thoughts.

She pictured Tenzin's children hugging her as soon as they touched the ground or, with their airbending abilities, possibly sooner. Although it would be difficult without Air Gates on the island, the young Avatar was excited to show Tenzin her progress.

When the pair reached Korra's room, Tao bowed before leaving her to pack. The young Avatar returned to her thoughts as she began to gather her things. And oh, she missed Naga. They hadn't spent _this_ much time apart in…. forever! Korra thought in realization. In the South Pole, they had spent every day together. The poor polar bear-dog was probably going crazy without her for so long.

And what about Bolin? What had he been up to while she was gone? Korra tried to picture the earthbender's face when she thanked him. His teachings had helped her finally master the Air Gates. He would be ecstatic. Korra tried to neatly fold the airbending uniform she had brought but never worn.

And Mako… the firebender came to mind from out of nowhere. Should she thank him too? It was a strange thought. While it was Bolin who had taught her, helped her, Mako had motivated her. That deserved thanks, right? She thought about his cocky smirk during their fight, a scowl forming on her face. Maybe… he didn't need the ego boost.

She could thank him when she finally mastered airbending. Korra nodded her head in agreement with the thought. Then, if he looked at her with the same arrogant grin, she could conjure up a gust of wind to wipe it off his face.

Korra chuckled at the thought. Yea, that's what she would do.

* * *

"Gather one and all!" the showman called out.

A small crowd had formed around the man with the red and golden vest. The man combed through his fuzzy moustache as he continued his enthusiastic speech.

"Gasp as he defies gravity! Watch in awe at the sheer skill this animal possesses! Don't worry, folks! I assure you this beast is perfectly tame. Now! Behold…." The showman moved a sheet of rock and revealed his furry companion.

"…Pabu the Magnificent!"

Pabu stood up on his hind legs and gave a small bow to the crowd. The children giggled at the ferret in his small vest and hat.

Bolin smiled behind his fake moustache as he created a tiny balance beam with earthbending. He would show Mako that he was responsible too. Some people had been nice enough to throw a few yuan in passing. Now, there was an actual crowd.

The fire ferret took no time, jumping onto the beam and balancing on his front paws across. Bolin pulled up some earth discs he borrowed from the gym. The agile ferret jumped through them easily, landing on the beam each time.

Bolin took a quick breath before causing the discs to cut through the air. Pabu flipped over the first one, just as practiced. Then, his little hat fell askew. The second disc came sweeping under the ferret's feet and the tiny creature couldn't clear the object. Instead, the blinded ferret barely ended up landing on it.

Bolin tensed up, not knowing what to do. He had thrown the two discs. If he took control of them now, the sudden stop would send Pabu flying. Not only would that hurt the ambience of the show, it would hurt his furry friend. Curse you, tiny hat! Bolin thought. It looked so adorable though….

With a flip of his tail, Pabu moved his hat and cleared his vision. Next, the furry gymnast dove off of the still moving disc. He spun his tiny, lanky body in the air before landing onto the beam once more. Walking on his front paws yet again, Pabu finished his balance act.

Bolin and Pabu bowed as the crowd clapped. A young girl came up to shyly drop some bills in their cup.

"Why thank you, young miss!" The earthbender said with a flourish. Pabu chittered in approval as well.

As the pair continued their performance, their cup began to fill. But the exertion tired the little ferret quicker than Bolin anticipated. They had never practiced for very long at home. Actually performing in front a crowd was different.

Pabu looked eager to start another round of tricks, but Bolin stopped him.

"Thank you all! You've been very kind," the earthbender waved to the dissipating crowd.

Pabu climbed onto Bolin's shoulders as the teen gathered the money and earth discs. He slung the bag over his shoulder, carefully avoiding the fire ferret. The earthbender went through their tip cup and started counting.

He was distracted as he walked away from the square. Bolin pouted when he finished counting up the money. He looked back in the cup, making sure he had gotten everything. The earthbender sighed defeatedly. He had.

The two of them had made a decent amount of money, but it certainly wouldn't pay the rent. Bolin couldn't show Mako these earnings. His older brother would look at the meager pay and give Bolin that disappointed look that he hated.

"He'll be all like 'I told you so' and he'll look at me like I'm some big baby." Bolin grumbled to the ferret on his shoulders. Pabu squirmed out of his hat and vest and the earthbender stuffed the small getup in the bag.

"He's not even that much older than me!" Bolin complained as they turned down a small street. "He's like a year older and he acts like that makes him all knowing or something."

Bolin was used to the shaded buildings and seedy inhabitants of the city. Even though some people were robbed around here, the brawny teen thought it was better not to live in fear of something that hadn't happened. Besides, he may not look tough, but he was a strong earthbender. He was sure he could handle anything that came up.

That was part of the reason that Bolin didn't notice the commotion around him. Another part was his ranting.

"I could do that same thing to him… I could-"

Bolin was cut off as a shadowy figure ran past him, pushing him into the building. The wispy passerby was quickly followed by three burly men. From the looks of it, the pursuers were from the Triple Threats. He watched as the three of them took a sharp turn into an alley.

Pabu cooed in worry. Bolin took the fire ferret and placed him on the ground.

"Stay here, buddy."

The teen knew this may be a bad idea, but his curiosity and good natured heart got the best of him. The Triple Threats were always trouble. The person who had pushed him out of the way had been tiny. Maybe it was a kid. He couldn't just let some kid get the crap beat out of him.

Bolin slowly crept up to the alleyway and peaked around the corner. The three thugs had a young girl cornered in the alley. The teen could barely see her face as it was covered in a dark, blood red scarf.

"Now where are you going to go?" A big waterbender asked condescendingly. His cohorts snickered.

The girl narrowed her eyes and readied herself for the assault.

The firebender's hand erupted into flames and he went to launch fire ball at the meek girl. But the ground shot up from under him and he landed on his butt on the ground. All parties looked at each other, confused for a moment.

The firebender put his hands on the ground to push himself back up. Then, the ground sucked his hands in, as well as his feet. In a split second, the other two found themselves sinking into the ground. The earthbender turned around to find Bolin in deep concentration and a strong stance.

"You little shit!" he screamed as he ripped away chunks of the walls. He swung them together in an attempt to crush the offending teen.

Bolin's eyes widen in panic as he jumped back and countered with a chunk of ground. In his evasion, Bolin had give up control of the sinking ground; the triad benders were no doubt free again. The earthbending thug had created a wall in front of the alley. Bolin couldn't see if the rock he'd thrown had reached its intended target. He hoped it had.

The teen returned to his stance and pushed. He needed to get through this blockade. Bolin couldn't hear anything happening on the other side. He hoped the girl was safe at least. It took some time and effort, but soon the pieces of rock were split and returned to the buildings they came from. Bolin looked up from his work and saw that all three thugs were passed out. The young girl looked as if she hadn't moved the entire time.

"Hey…" Bolin greeted quietly. It was strange how the members had been knocked unconscious. But who was he to question a good thing? He reached out to touch the girl's arm. "It's ok… The police should be here soo-"

The girl jumped away, quickly jabbing Bolin in the shoulder, leaving his arm numb.

"Hey!" he called out again, this time annoyed. "I'm trying to help you!"

She either didn't hear or didn't care. Bolin thought it was the later. His left arm had fallen to his side like dead weight and it was throwing him off. She was relentless and he couldn't dodge her forever. She danced around him, in and out of sight.

"I don't need any help." Her voice sounded so young and so…angry.

Bolin turned to where the voice had come from, but she had already moved behind him. With three quick jabs to his spine, he fell to the ground.

"Especially from someone _like you_," her cold voice spat out.

Bolin hadn't been able to see much her face before and he couldn't now. But as he lay paralyzed on the ground, he could see her eyes. They weren't normal. They were so dark, so hateful.

Her shadow filled eyes stared unblinking and Bolin couldn't look away. The darkness of the alley seemed to envelop him.

SHINKT! SHINKT!

The sound of the metalbenders resonated through the streets. Bolin couldn't move his head, but he could hear the footsteps echo in the alley. The shadows of the alleyway seemed to clear. The girl moved and a mass of smoke erupted into the small area.

Bolin coughed and gasped and wished he could move to cover his mouth. Pabu ran up to him through the smoke, nuzzling his master in worry.

"It's ok, Pabu. I'm fine…" the earthbender managed to choke out. He had heard about chi-blocking, but having it actually done to him was scary. The teen tried to move to no avail. "I hope."

* * *

The interrogating officer gave a doubtful look to his suspect. He sat back in his chair and rubbed his chin.

"So you mean to tell me that you have no idea who that girl was or how she could have managed to render three full grown men unconscious?"

Bolin sat across the metal table, his hands folded in handcuffs. His flamboyant vest and fake moustache were still on. He knew he looked ridiculous. The teen tried to answer as seriously as possible, "Yes."

The officer raised an eyebrow at the curious sight. "Why didn't she just knock you out as well?" he asked, watching Bolin closely.

The earthbender twitched nervously under his critical gaze. "I…I don't know."

"Hmph," the officer crossed his arms, not taking his eyes off of the strange teen in front of him.

This boy didn't know anything. He didn't know who the girl was, why she was being chased, why he was left alive… the list went on. At least, he would know one thing, the older man thought.

"Why were you even involved in this?" the officer asked, almost feeling sorry for teen.

Bolin sighed and let his head fall down in exhaustion. "I just wanted to help…"

"So you knew the girl from earlier and wanted to help her," the older man ventured calmly.

The brawny teen splayed his hands out defensively, shaking his head. "No! No! I didn't!" he exclaimed desperately.

He folded his hands again and looked down at his lap. "I just… I just thought she was going to be hurt or…who knows what..."

The officer watched Bolin's every movement. The way his shoulders sank and his head hung. The young man definitely was telling the truth.

"I couldn't just stand by and let that happen," the teen confessed.

Bolin looked up, his eyes pleading with his interrogator. "You have to believe me."

The officer stood up and with a gesture of his hands, Bolin's cuffs were undone. "Don't worry, son. I believe you."

"Thank you!" Bolin smiled, rolling one wrist. "Sir," he added hastily in a serious tone, bowing low in gratitude.

The older man cleared his throat as he opened the metal wall and led the teen out. "That's quite enough," he said shortly. "The front desk should have your lemur as well as your belongings."

Pabu wasn't a lemur... Whatever. It didn't matter. Bolin was just so happy to be free again! Well, almost free again. He was still in the police station. But at the very least, he was not under interrogation anymore. That had been horrifying.

"Now…" the officer's official tone called for Bolin's focus. The teen's smile faded as he watched the older man's serious expression. "I'm not going to be hearing about you _helping _anyone else, am I?"

"Yes, sir," Bolin answered quickly. He smacked his own head, correcting, "I mean _No_, sir! I…" Bolin winced as the officer sighed and walked away. The teen let out a breath he didn't know he was holding.

Bolin picked up his ferret friend and collected his belongings. He took off his moustache and vest and stuffed the costume into his bag. He wasn't sure if it was after effects from the chi-blocking or stress from the questioning that was responsible for his fatigue.

"Let's go home, buddy," Bolin sighed weakly. Pabu nuzzled the earthbender shoulders in agreement. Today had been a rough day.

Lin Beifong walked up to the interrogating officer.

"Did the boy know anything?" the chief questioned sternly.

"No," the man shook his head.

"Hmph," Lin tilted her chin and stiffened his shoulders. "He's lucky to be alive."

It was, at first, suspicious that the boy had been left alive when the three other benders were dead when the police arrived. Unfortunately, the teen could not give them any insight into the incident. The poor kid thought the triads had been knocked out. Apparently, he didn't even know how close he had been to dying.

This wasn't the first instance of gang members mysteriously ending up dead. Apparently, from what little information they had, some Equalists had taken it upon themselves to "clean up the city." Lin's eyes narrowed in disgust. She despised vigilante justice. Sure, it starts with good intentions. But the laws were in place for a reason. To protect the innocent. They started with triad members, but how long until innocent benders were attacked, were killed?

If her officers had gotten to the scene a second later, would that boy even be alive? The chief doubted it.

The Equalists liked to talk all high and mighty, but they used the same tactics as the triads. She couldn't pin a thing on them. Tarrlok's squad hadn't turned up anything related to the murders. Not that she had expected the councilman's pet project to amount to much.

It was strange, she thought. None of the victims ever had any injuries, no cuts, no bruises. Lin had never encountered anything quite like it before. Without any cause of death, there were no leads. Without any cause of death, there was technically no case. It couldn't be called murder.

All those triad members had just _decided_ to die, Lin scoffed to herself. She wondered when the next bunch was going to follow suit.

Witness reports had always been vague. Many only saw the aftermath, the hoodlum benders dead on the ground. This time, there was a first hand witness. The teenager had seen a young girl in the alley. How could a small girl kill three grown men without leaving even the tiniest mark?

* * *

The underground room held very little light. The torches that hung on the wall were the only flickering source. In the shadows, the hidden man shook in fear. The firelight waved across Amon's back, the shadows it created making him seem even larger. The leader did not speak. His head rose as his back remained to the spy.

"The-the Avatar is with him," the hidden man stuttered.

Tarrlok's last informant wanted to run away, far away. But he knew this man… this _thing_ would always find him. Silently, the masked leader turned to face his company.

"She w-will come right to you! Just like you want!" the spy stammered, his hands pleading in the dark. "Please…"

Amon's head tilted in curiosity. "Please, don't kill me…" the man begged quietly, hopelessly.

The shadows enveloped the room, only the white mask was left visible. The hollow eyes watched the pitiful bender. The darkness crept through the spy's body, binding him. His eyes widened in horror. He could not move. He could not scream. He could not look away.

The mask seemed to float amongst the shadows. The spy's body twitched in insurmountable pain.

"There is no place in the world for benders." Amon stated cruelly, almost happily, as the man contorted in front of him.

The dying spy steeled his body. Silently, he prayed that the Avatar would not fall to this man. That somehow she would save the world from this… evil.

Amon sneered behind his mask. The shadows filled the spy's body. They cut through him at all angles, ripping the life from him. The man fell lifelessly to the floor. The shadows swirled around Amon. In the darkness, only his mask could be seen. It hung forebodingly, unnaturally in the black.

"There is no place for the Avatar."

* * *

Korra awoke with a terrified scream. She was panting and her hands shook as she held her head, closing her eyes.

"Korra, are you alright?!" Tao rushed to the Avatar's side. The pair had left the Eastern Air Temple on Makani not too long ago. Korra had fallen asleep. The acolyte was about to snooze as well when the Avatar screamed.

This dream was different, Korra thought panicked. This one, she remembered much more. She wore a strange uniform and was fighting. There had been other soldiers there, dressed as she was. They had been fighting as well. Korra saw a man in a white mask. She ran after him and met him in a large, open room.

"_Korra_," the familiar, friendly voice warned.

The next part felt familiar… Korra fought against the darkness. Tearing down pillars as sickles the black ran her through. The masked figure moved unharmed, no matter how she tried. She fell to her knees, clutching her stomach. She couldn't give up… She threw up her left arm, creating a wall of ice. But she had been holding her stomach with the other. Suddenly, she was spitting up blood. She looked down to see the buttons of her uniform missing at the chest, a sharp blade in their place. As her body fell limp, she thought it was strange that she couldn't feel it. She couldn't feel anything. Her vision blurred into darkness.

"_It won't be enough_."

"No!" Korra blurted out, trying to shake away the memories, her knees up to her chest.

Realizing where she was, Korra patted Tao's arm reassuringly. But the Avatar's clammy, shaky hands betrayed her.

"Korra…" Tao cooed, rubbing her friend's back. "You are safe now."

The Avatar sat there, letting her friend comfort her. Tao was wrong about the dreams. She _had_ to be. It couldn't be her past lives speaking to her. It couldn't be a vision. I can't die… she thought desperately. Not yet…

Korra shrugged Tao's hand away as she sat up normally.

When the Avatar had told Tao of her dreams, the acolyte had had no idea how deeply Korra was affected by them. Seeing her friend curled up in a ball, terrified of what she had seen, worried the disciple.

"You have had another dream," the acolyte said calmly. Korra didn't answer; she chose to look out over the desert.

Tao bowed her head, "Do you remember anything?"

Again Korra looked out in silence. The acolyte reached out to touch Korra's shoulder. "We can meditate on them to-"

The Avatar threw Tao's arm away, spitting callously, "I don't need to remember them, okay?"

The acolyte bowed slightly. Her soft voice apologizing, "You do not wish to reflect upon them now. I un-"

Korra huffed, interrupting. "I do not wish to reflect upon them _ever_!" she corrected.

Tao did not understand her friend's aggression. Korra had been reluctant to remember the dreams at first, but to utterly refuse to now seemed odd.

"But… you said you felt that something was coming," Tao reminded cautiously.

The Avatar looked out to the desert and pushed down the feeling she had in the pit of her stomach. "I was wrong," she stated firmly.

Tao tried to smile sympathetically, "If we cannot admit our fears, we shall be consumed by them."

Korra turned to glare at the disciple. "I'm _not_ afraid," she gritted out.

Tao looked ready to speak again. Korra shut her eyes in frustration.

"They're just nightmares!" The Avatar yelled, trying to convince herself. Her blue eyes glared at the acolyte. "Just dreams, Tao! _Nothing_ else!"

Tao nodded, perhaps Korra's dreams were not visions. There had to be a way to know for sure. "Perhaps Tenzin will be able to decipher-"

"STOP!" Korra screamed and Tao went silent. Makani paused his flight at the outburst.

The three floated above the endless sand in silence. Tao returned to the reins and gestured for the sky-bison to continue flying. When the acolyte looked back, Korra was lying down again, her back to her.

* * *

**8/23/12 Sorry for the short update. To anyone actually reading this, I promise I will finish this story. It may take longer than I had anticipated. I appreciate the readers I do have. Hope you enjoy!**


	6. City Lights

"Wake up." Mako ordered lazily, nudging his brother with his knee.

Bolin mumbled and stretched his arms and legs before curling back into the couch. Mako didn't know why his little brother had decided to sleep on the couch rather than his bed. The firebender was trying to save his brother from a cramped neck and sore back.

Just as promised, it was late when Mako got out of the factory. The firebender was bushed and wanted to pass out himself. He'd feel guilty if he just let Bolin lay on the sofa overnight though.

"Come on, Bo," Mako pleaded, bending down and shaking him. "Get up."

"There's no game today…" Bolin argued sleepily, barely opening his eyes. "The arena's…full…lemurs…"

Mako, not amused, shook him again, demanding, "Wake. Up."

Bolin groaned in annoyance and blinked in confusion a few times before focusing.

Mako pointed to his brother's bedroom. "Go to bed. You're on the couch."

Bolin sat up and yawned, rubbing his face. "Oh yeah…" he drawled out as he remembered the day's events.

He had been so tired once he got home from the police station. He had just meant to nap for a couple hours. Looking around the dark apartment, Bolin knew he had been out for much longer.

"You just get home?" Bolin asked casually, stretching his already stiff back while standing.

"Yea," Mako answered shortly, kicking his shoes off. He was too tired to care where they landed. He'd find them in the morning.

"It's late," Bolin marveled, yawning as he spoke. His brother nodded in agreement.

Mako headed to his bedroom and Bolin to his own. The firebender took off his work shirt and laid down in bed. He closed his eyes and got comfortable, ready to sleep.

"Are we still gonna see Korra tomorrow?!" Bolin yelled from the other room.

Mako kept his eyes closed, calling back in a drowsy voice, "Sure."

Silence followed for a few moments and Mako relaxed again.

"When do you think we should go?!" Bolin's voice carried over.

His pointed eyebrows creased in annoyance as he opened his eyes. Mako sighed, answering irritated, "In the afternoon."

"What if she's training?!"

"Then we'll _wait_," he said firmly. And before his brother could ask any more questions, he added, "Bo, we'll talk about it in the morning, okay?"

"Okay!" the earthbender called out happily.

Mako sighed in relief and shut his eyes. He had worked hard all day. It was time for some rest. The firebender could feel himself drifting away. His bed had never felt more comfortable.

"Do you think she'll be happy to see us?!"

Mako scowled.

"Sorry!" Bolin apologized through the wall as he remembered. "In the morning!"

Even though he wanted to snuggle back into bed, Mako waited longer this time. His golden eyes stared at the ceiling, waiting for Bolin's next question. I should've let you stay asleep on the couch, he thought bitterly.

"Goodnight, Mako!"

The firebender shook his head at his younger brother's good nature. Relaxing back into the mattress, Mako called out, "Night, Bo."

* * *

It's just a dream, Korra thought as she laid, her eyes closed.

The young Avatar, after some difficulty, had managed to fall back into a dreamless sleep. But it couldn't make her forget. She had thought remembering her dreams would ease her mind. She had thought deciphering their message would be a chance to prove herself.

"_I believe they are trying to contact you."_

Tao thought that Korra's dreams were visions, the voices of her past lives. The young Avatar had liked that thought. If they could still reach her, even when she could never reach out to them, then she wasn't a failure. She wasn't alone.

The wind pushed one of her ponytails into her face. Korra pushed it behind her ear and rubbed her nose. Sniffling, she curled up a bit more.

Tao's wrong, Korra thought sadly as she pulled her coat closer to her body. It's just a dream.

The sun illuminated the sky. The Avatar could feel its heat and, even though her eyes were closed, could tell it was bright around her.

"_But…you said that you felt something was coming."_

That was before, Korra thought bitterly. Before she saw…felt herself die. If _that_ was supposed to be the divine message… well, it couldn't be. She hadn't even mastered all the elements. She hadn't even _become_ the Avatar yet. She had never been to the Spirit World, talked to her past lives…

Korra snuggled her face into her arms, wishing to shut out the sun. There was so much she hadn't done.

I can't die… She thought desperately.

She shook her head and steeled herself before opening her eyes. She was strong, too strong to be left weeping from some nightmare like a child.

"It's just a dream," Korra muttered to herself.

The young Avatar sat up and looked out to see the sky bison's slowly waving tail. Beyond were large open fields. If Korra squinted, she could just make out where the Si Wong Desert ended. They must be close to Republic City by now.

Korra turned around and saw Tao. The acolyte sat with her back to the Avatar, meditating. Two fingers on each hand were folded over and her hands rested on her knees.

Korra took a deep breath. "Look," she started uncertainly. "I'm… sorry about last night."

She couldn't see Tao's face, but she could tell that the acolyte had heard her. Tao remained silent, facing away.

"I was just… wound up, you know?" Korra debated.

Tao stiffened her shoulders. The Avatar had been much more than 'wound up.' Tao wanted to talk about the dreams. Even if they weren't visions or anything special, it would be better to talk about them.

"You are forgiven," the acolyte turned and offered a small smile.

Korra relaxed, happy that her friend was so kind.

"May I ask…," Tao began and Korra tensed. "…what happened in your nightmare?"

Korra waived her hand dismissively. "Oh… I don't even remember," she lied uneasily.

Tao looked doubtful, so Korra wasted no time in continuing.

"It's silly, right?" Korra put a hand on her hips. "So upset about something and then… Bloop! Don't even remember."

Korra was a terrible liar, at least when lying about this. Tao had seen the Avatar's attitude completely change. Korra had wanted to prepare for something. Her dreams had given her that drive. Last night, Korra saw something that frightened her so deeply, she gave up. Tao was sure of it.

The acolyte was not sure why Korra felt the need to lie. Tao would not mock her fears or tease her for them. Perhaps, when Korra was home and felt more comfortable, she would be more open to discussion.

"It's kinda crazy how that works, huh?" Korra went on, hoping to properly dissuade her friend.

"Yes," Tao agreed solemnly, bowing slightly. "The mind is… _full _of mysteries."

* * *

Leaving the arena, the brothers were met with large crowds going about their business. It was the busiest time of the day, but Mako assured Bolin that it would be the best time to visit Korra. The pair avoided the protestors and attempted to merge into the flowing groups of people.

As they ventured further and further from the arena and the center of Republic City, the crowds thinned out. Eventually, there was enough room for the two of them to stand side by side.

Mako glanced over to Bolin, sighing. "So what did you do all yesterday?"

The earthbender shrugged slightly. Pabu remained comfortably snuggled around his shoulders. The brawny teen thought about his semi-successful circus act and his scuffle with the triads and eventual arrest. Bolin didn't particularly feel like sharing either experience.

"Oh, you know…nothing much," Bolin breezed. He swung his arms around, clasping a fist when they met. "Whole lotta nothin'."

Mako nodded, believing his little brother. The firebender watched the people pass them by, stating casually, "Skoochy said he saw you dressed up in moustache."

Mako was aimlessly watching the passing crowds and didn't notice his brother tense up.

"When did you talk to him?" Bolin asked hastily, trying to sound as casual and smooth as possible.

Mako shrugged his shoulders, turning to Bolin as he answered, "On the way home. That kid never sleeps."

"Yeah!" Bolin quickly agreed a little too loudly. He hadn't counted on anyone they knew seeing his little performance. "He's up all night, that kid. Regular cat-owl."

Mako couldn't help but raise a pointed brow as Bolin continued.

"Noctural!" Bolin snapped his fingers, looking away from his brother. "That's what he is…"

"Yea...," the firebender started, keeping an eye on Bolin. Even the fire ferret wasn't looking at him. Now, Mako was curious. "So what were you doing dressed up in a moustache?"

This time Mako saw as Bolin's shoulders tensed up. The earthbender turned to look dejectedly to the ground in front of him.

"I took Pabu out and… we performed some tricks," Bolin admitted.

Mako relaxed, having expected something else. "How'd it go?" he asked, smiling a bit in relief.

The younger reached into his pockets and pulled out the small earnings.

"Well, we only made this much," Bolin grumbled, offering the money for his brother's inspection.

Mako looked critically over the bills and coins. "How long did you two work?"

The earthbender put the money away, sighing in answer. "A few hours."

Mako patted his saddened sibling on the back. "You did good," he assured.

Bolin smiled wide, loving the praise. He reached up to scratch behind the fire ferret's ear as the three of them reached the ticket booth.

"It's hard on Pabu though...," Bolin explained. "It's not like we can do it everyday."

Mako handed some money over to the ferryman. Soon, the brothers were walking onto a boat heading to Air Temple Island.

"Anything that helps bring in some extra money is good," the firebender offered genuinely.

Mako just had to let his brother help. It was nice that Bolin wanted to help earn some money. Sure, it wasn't the exact way _he_ would do it, but Bo's way worked too.

"What is your business here?" The gruff voice of the White Lotus guard barked out.

The brothers had just walked up the temple. This was not the greeting they had been expecting. Pabu curled behind Bolin's neck.

"We're here to see Korra," Mako answered shortly, his eyes narrowing at brash guard's tone.

Another guard came to meet them. She wasn't much friendlier.

"The Avatar is not receiving any visitors," she informed them. Her tone didn't leave room for questions.

Bolin stepped up and bowed slightly before speaking. "But we're her friends," he explained. He pointed to the temple beyond. "I'm sure if you just tell here we're he-"

"No," the female guard interrupted.

Bolin took another step forward, pleading, "But-"

The male guard stomped toward the young earthbender, forcing the teen to step back.

"Since your only business is to see the Avatar and she is not here, I believe it is time for you to leave," he warned.

Bolin started to leave, pulling his brother away, but Mako brushed his arm away.

"Is she not taking visitors or is she gone?" the young firebender questioned.

The guards sent twin glares at the teen, huffing out in unison, "Both."

Mako followed Bolin to the pier they had just been. Neither was ready to leave yet.

"Something's happened to her…" Bolin started with a suspicious tone. The fire ferret lifted his ears in interest.

Mako shook off his brother's conspiracy theory. "I doubt it."

It made sense for Korra to be off training somewhere. It would account for her absence and she was the Avatar after all. Also, if the Order was still on the island that meant they probably weren't actually with Korra. So it made sense that the White Lotus wouldn't want to give away her location.

"Nooo," Bolin drawled out in thought as he turned to look over the temple grounds. His green eyes narrowed, taking in every detail. Pabu leaned forward, squinting as well. "They have her trapped somewhere…" he mused skeptically.

Mako sighed. The Order of the White Lotus was, to his knowledge, created as a way of preserving balance. Before the United Republic of Nations, everyone kept to their own land. The Order, however, had members of all nations, even during the Hundred Year War. He sincerely doubted that a group meant to keep balance and maintain the ideals personified by the Avatar would kidnap Korra.

"KORRA!" Bolin yelled, cupping his hands around his mouth.

Mako shook his head, closing his eyes and pinching the bridge of his nose.

"KORRA!" Bolin continued, much to his brother's disapproval. "IF YOU CAN HEAR ME…" Bolin put his hands down as he thought of what to say.

He quickly cupped his hands again, screaming, "SHOOT…A _FLARE_ INTO THE SKY!"

Mako grabbed his brother by the shoulders, turning him around.

"Bolin…," the firebender gritted out, agitated. "It's daytime," he stated matter-of-factly as he released his sibling. "And she's _not_ kidnapped."

Bolin looked disappointed. He had hoped to see Korra today or at least know where she was.

"We'll come back another time," Mako assured his brother. "When she gets back."

The waves crashed against the shore and small bell clanged. Mako turned his head to the arriving boat. Bolin watched it dock. It was larger, much larger, than the ferry they had taken to the island. This vessel was filled with…monks, it looked like. Monks and boxes, the earthbender thought.

When the orange and yellow garbed people started filing out, none of them empty handed, it was reveled that two passengers stuck out from the rest: a pregnant woman and a young girl.

The pregnant woman walked up to the brothers as she looked around.

"Is Korra back already?" Pema questioned, shifting the bag in her left hand to her right. "I thought I heard someone calling her name."

"We don't know." Bolin cleared his throat, answering smoothly, "We just got here."

Mako rolled his eyes at his brother. Pema nodded, smiling at the two of them.

"I'm Bolin and this is my brother, Mako," he introduced, extending his hand to the friendly woman. "We're friends of Korra's."

"Oh," Pema smirked. So _that's_ where Korra ran off to before, she thought. Shaking their hands, she briefly looked each one up and down. They were little cuties alright. Korra had a good eye.

"It's nice to meet you. I'm Pema and this is my daughter, Jinorra."

Jinorra looked shyly past her book. Carefully hiding her face in its pages, she bowed slightly.

Pabu chittered in annoyance and Bolin chuckled, "And this is Pabu."

The mother laughed and reached out to pet the ferret. "It's nice to meet you too, Pabu."

"Well!" Pema patted her belly and looked behind her to the nearly empty ship. She looked back at the two strapping young men in front of her.

"Why don't you boys grab a box and we'll all wait inside. Korra and Tao shouldn't be much longer."

The brothers looked at each other for a moment. Turning back to the mother, the teens looked at her questioningly.

"Are you sure?" Bolin asked uneasily.

"The guards before…" Mako started.

Pema rolled her eyes at the mention of the White Lotus and waved her hand dismissively.

"Oh, they don't know what to do with themselves," she complained with a pout. Mako smiled and Bolin laughed.

Pema laughed along for a bit. She threw her arms up defensively. "Not that I don't appreciate the extra protection," she defended, resting one arm over her stomach. "But with Korra away, they have been itching for something to do."

"So we are allowed in the actual building," Bolin clarified.

The mother giggled, "Yes." She switched her bag to her other hand and pointed behind her with her thumb. "Now get those inside for me and I'll have lychee juice waiting for you."

Mako smiled, reaching out to take Pema's bag as he and Bolin went over to the ship. Pema and Jinorra waited at the bottom of the stairs for them. The boys didn't take long to catch up.

"So you're an Air Acolyte, Pema?" Bolin ventured. He had seen the odd one here or there in the city.

"Uh-huh," she nodded happily.

"And…your daughter…?" the earthbender let the statement hang open ended. He knew that little girl was way too young to be an Air Acolyte. Well, he was pretty sure she was too young to be an Air Acolyte. He wasn't entirely sure what the age cut off was.

"Lives… with me… here," she finished awkwardly, not sure what Bolin was asking. Pema chuckled to herself, answering smoothly, "All my children are here, along with my husband."

Bolin seemed happy with that answer. She and her husband had become Air Acolytes and brought the kids along. That made sense.

Mako looked over to Pema, gesturing to the box in his arms, "Are you guys remodeling?"

He had noticed the wood and metal inside the crates when he and Bolin had picked them up.

"Well, Tenzin, my husband, is having a bit of remodeling done," the mother offered. "Korra's last training session left…some damage to certain areas of the temple. He was hoping to get the last of it done today, so they can start right away when she gets back."

Bolin remembered the floor of the gym and felt for Tenzin.

Mako's pointed eyebrows stitched in thought. "Your husband is training Korra?"

Pema smiled up at him, "Yes."

"You're airbenders?!" Bolin exclaimed, nearly dropping his crate. He juggled the weight in his arms, trying not to drop the contents.

"Well, no…" Pema started, reaching over to help.

Suddenly, a bubble of wind steadied one side of the box. Bolin looked from the orb to a grinning Jinorra.

"_I_ am," she giggled at the teen's dumbfounded expression.

"Mako!" Bolin whispered harshly to his brother. "They're airbenders!" he whispered excitedly.

"Sorry," the firebender apologized to Pema. "Neither of us has even seen an airbender before."

Bolin leaned over to Jinorra. "You, little lady, just blew my _mind_!"

The little girl giggled, blushing at bit behind her book. Pema beamed at the brothers.

"There are two more little tornadoes inside," she sighed, tucking a fallen piece of hair behind her ear as she led the boys inside. "I'm sure Ikki and Meelo will be _thrilled_ to show you everything they know."

* * *

Tenzin watched over the still unfinished Air Gates. It was nowhere close to its former glory, but he and Air Acolytes had managed to make a vast improvement. He picked up a newly made plaque and placed it in the ground. The new piece slipped into the old frame pretty smoothly. With a small brush of his hand and small gust of air, the plaque managed to spin slowly with a few jerks.

Tenzin sighed, pulling the gate out and walking over to his tools. He began to sand down the end of the plaque. Admittedly, he was never much of an engineer or sculptor. It was probably better that the monk steer clear and allow the acolytes to repair the Air Gates. But working on the task helped clear his mind and kept him busy.

"How is it going?" Pema asked, leaning over her husband to see his handiwork.

Tenzin smiled, "Wonderful."

He stood with the reworked gate in hand, brushing a kiss to Pema's forehead and holding her briefly with his free arm before heading over to the structure. The new piece clicked in place again. When Tenzin lightly spun the gate, it now swung much more fluidly.

"It should be ready for when Korra arrives," the monk informed his wife with small smile. "Provided…" He grew pensive as he looked over the newly restored contraption. "…she is…careful."

He stroked his beard in thought. Maybe he should have Korra take a few days off from airbending, give the Air Acolytes some time to fully evaluate the repairs. Tenzin stiffened his lip. No, Tarrlok would be quick to sweep up Korra if she was not bound to her duty. His pupil did not need to be caught up in whatever political scheme Tarrlok was plotting.

Pema walked over and hugged her husband from the side. She rubbed his back reassuringly, "I'm sure she will be."

She hooked her arm with Tenzin's and began to lead him to the house. "Now, come on. The girls will be here soon."

The girls, Tenzin thought fondly. Korra and Tao. What about his girls? He asked casually, "Where's Jinorra or Ikki? I thought you took one of them shopping with you."

Pema looked reminded of something, "Yes! And when Jini and I came home, we met two of Korra's friends."

"Friends?"

"Yeah, two charming young men," Pema gushed. She gave her husband a little smirk, teasing, "I think Jinorra's really taken with one of them, though I'm not sure which one. Korra may have some competition."

Tenzin blanched and his wife laughed at his expense. "And these strange young men, you left them with our children?" the monk questioned dryly.

With her arm still hooked in his, she reached over and lightly hit her husband's arm.

"Oh, stop," she chided. "The Order's sent how many guards to watch over the island. I think they can handle watching them for a moment."

Tenzin relaxed, attempting a small smile, "What's the… worst that could happen?"

* * *

Ikki screamed at the top of her lungs. Bolin and Mako winced, watching the exuberant girl chase Pabu into the sky bison stables.

"You… shouldn't chase him like that!" Bolin called out, making no progress. "Um…little girl!"

"Ikki," Jinorra corrected.

"Thank you," he smiled down at her. The earthbender looked back up to stables. "_Ikki_! Come back where we can see you!"

The bright sun created dark shadows in the stables. Ikki giggled as she turned into the shaded building. The fire ferret scurried across the floor, diving into a pile of hay. His fuzzy tail betrayed him as he hid. It stuck out of the bale, twitching left to right.

Ikki leaned down, taking in the strange and silly sight.

"Aww…. so cute!"

The proximity of her voice caused the little creature to shoot out of his hiding place. The young airbender puffed up into the air, delighted as the game began again.

Meanwhile, outside, Bolin continued to call out to Ikki.

"Come out and play with us here!" the earthbender urged. He noticed something pulling at his shirt. Bolin looked down to find Meelo tugging.

"I want a red thing to play with," he informed the teen.

Bolin bent down so he was eye level with the boy. "Pabu is actually a _fire ferret_."

"I want a fire ferret," Meelo stated bluntly.

Mako shook his head as he watched his brother explain. "I… don't _have_ another one, buddy," the earthbender laughed uneasily.

Meelo eyed the teen suspiciously.

"I'm going to get them," Mako sighed, making his way to the stables.

He squinted in the dark for a second before igniting a small flame in his hand. His footsteps seemed to echo. The stable looked barren. There were plenty of pens. Big pens, Mako thought. But they were all empty. The building, at least this part, looked as if it had never been used.

"Ikki?" the teen called, leaning over a gate to look inside one of the pens.

Hmm, nothing, he thought. He turned his body around, his eyes still scanning the walls.

"Good, you're here!"

The teen flinched and the fire he held flickered up before dying out. Ikki pulled Mako's hand, leading him on.

"You can help me get the cute, little fire ferret! The other boy said fire ferret before, I think. He's your brother, right? You don't look very alike." Ikki didn't bother to face Mako as she went on.

"Oh! You're a firebender, huh? That must be so fun. You can pretend to be a dragon whenever you want!"

She mocked breathing fire and giggled. It wasn't until they reached the destination that she paused and looked at the young man.

"There!" She pointed excitedly to a tall, latched gate. While the door reached up to the ceiling, there was a small gap between it and the floor. "He ran under there and I can't fit under."

She bounced on her toes as she waited for Mako to aid her in her chase.

The firebender sighed, rubbing his neck, "I don't think Pabu likes being chased."

Ikki shook her head. "Yea, he does! It's a game," she explained.

"No." Mako's tone turned serious. "He doesn't," he said shortly.

The teen sighed again, kneeling down. "Look," he started softer. "If you stay nice and quiet and still, he'll come right to you."

"Really?!"

He stood up, smiling down at her. "Really."

And so the two waited in silence with Mako crossing his arms and Ikki bouncing on her heels. Whenever he glanced down at her, she looked up at him with a brilliant smile.

There was some rustling and the teen raised his pointed brow. The sound faded away and the pair stood in the quiet again.

"How long do we have to be quiet?" Ikki whispered.

Mako kept his voice low, but didn't whisper. "It shouldn't be much longer."

The rustling continued, for longer this time. When it ended, Pabu popped into view. The little ferret came running from a different pen on their right, nearly behind the two.

"See?" Mako smiled. The fire ferret was running right to them.

Ikki was delighted until the frightened little thing kept running away. Pabu's little body was silhouetted as he ran out into the sun. That was strange, Mako thought. What was he running from? Was he that afraid of her?

Then, he felt it. A pounding on the ground. Steady and nearing. His golden eyes slightly widened as he saw the beast come into view. Its massive jaw opened and closed as it raced towards them. The giant saw them too. Mako knew because it let out a low, menacing howl, staring right at them.

Without a second thought, he grabbed Ikki and ran.

* * *

"Pabu!" Bolin greeted his friend.

The frightened creature quickly ran up his master's shoulders, tucking himself in Bolin's shirt.

"Hey now…" the earthbender cooed. "What's wrong?"

"WEEEEEEEEEEE!" Ikki laughed, her arms fanned out.

Mako held her over his shoulder as he ran. Pabu peeked his head out of Bolin's collar and the earthbender scratched his head.

The older brother reached the group. Ikki pouted as he put her back on the ground.

"We have to get the kids inside," Mako said seriously, mildly out of breath.

"Why?" the younger questioned, petting the ferret's exposed head.

A few barks erupted as the firebender's answer. Bolin's green eyes grew large watching the bear-dog gallop towards them.

"What is that thing?!" he demanded, holding Pabu closer and looking to his brother for answers.

Mako began to usher everyone inside, when Jinorra politely walked past him.

"That's Naga," the young airbender stated, skipping towards the giant.

The polar bear-dog quickly rushed past Jinorra and went straight for Bolin.

"Down, Naga," she ordered and the artic beast complied.

She stopped suddenly, planting her front paws into the ground forcefully, wagging her tail in excitement. Naga sat down gracefully in front of the earthbender, licking her muzzle.

Pabu climbed out of Bolin's shirt and scurried across his shoulders. Naga leaned forward as much as she could with her butt still on the ground, eagerly sniffing the fire ferret. She opened her jaws slightly.

"Ah! Ah!" Bolin warned, pushing Naga's nose away and holding his tiny friend defensively. "Bad scary dog thing. Not. Food."

Naga whimpered as the stranger wagged his finger in front of her face.

"This is your pet?" Mako asked, looking over the gigantic animal cautiously.

Naga did not look like any domesticated animal that he had ever seen before. It was funny to see her sitting obediently, her tail wagging in anticipation. She would probably be more at home in the wild. The woods, he thought. Somewhere with… snow.

"She's Korra's friend!" Meelo answered happily, climbing onto the polar bear-dog.

A ferocious, wild artic beast was Korra's friend… Mako pursed his lips. Why did that make sense?

Bolin reached out to pet Naga's neck carefully.

"Aww," he cooed and the polar bear-dog watched him in interest. "You must miss her too, huh, girl?"

Naga turned to Bolin and whined in agreement. Suddenly, Meelo pulled at her lips, making it look like her teeth were bared.

"Roooar!" he bellowed fiercely in imitation. The earthbender smiled in sympathy and took the small boy off of her neck.

"It's ok. Pema said she's coming back from…." He cut off to mumble, rubbing his chin and looking into the distance, "where ever she is..." His green eyes turned back to smile at Naga. "Today! And soon!"

The polar bear-dog licked Bolin's face happily. The brawny teen pet her head in thanks for the sloppy affection. Pabu curiously stretched out to sniff Naga. Bolin watched in reserved excitement as the two interacted. Naga stayed completely still, allowing the ferret to inspect her.

Bolin let out a small "oh" at the touching moment. He put his hands up to cover his mouth, not wanting to interrupt the animals. But his smile widened dramatically as Pabu hopped off of Bolin's shoulder and onto Naga's.

"Mako..." The brawny teen called in barely contained whisper. "Look… they're _friends_ now!"

"That's great, Bo," Mako congratulated apathetically.

The older brother watched Bolin playing happily with kids and animals. He really hoped that his little brother wasn't getting any ideas. He was pretty sure Toza wasn't pleased with them even having Pabu. And the fire ferret took up much, much, _much _less space than a… Mako looked over Naga again… polar bear-dog thing would.

Soon, Pema and Tenzin joined the group at the sky bison stables. Jinorra and her siblings ran up to their parents. The monk smiled as his daughters hugged his legs, stroking their hair in return.

Pema caught Meelo as he used his airbending in an attempt to shoot up onto his father's shoulders. The young boy was stopped by his mother, just inches before crashing into the Tenzin's face.

"Daddy!" Meelo cried excitedly, reaching out his arms and legs, despite the fact that Pema was still holding him.

Tenzin shook his head at his son's rambunctious nature. He placed Meelo on his shoulders and Pema smiled.

"Your children miss you," she teased.

"I…" Tenzin winced as Meelo began gnawing his head. "…can see that."

"Are you done with the Air Gates, daddy? Can you play with us now?" Ikki asked hopefully.

Mako and Bolin watched the father look at his children lovingly. It was sweet…. Bittersweet….

"Not now, Ikki." His daughters frowned and Tenzin heard Meelo grumble. "But… once Korra is back home and settled in, we'll see," he offered softly.

Pema ushered her children into the house. "C'mon, kids! I have juice inside just waiting for you."

The brothers and Tenzin watched the family walk inside. They looked up at each other with small grins. The monk quickly grew more serious.

"How do you know Korra?" Tenzin interrogated.

"We…uh…met her at the Arena," Bolin answered nervously. He had looked so nice talking to his kids, the earthbender thought. Now, he was scary.

"The Arena?" The monk watched skeptically as the brothers nodded their heads. "When did you meet her there?"

"About a week ago, right before our game," Bolin offered shyly.

"We're probenders, sir," Mako stated calmly with a slight bow.

Tenzin pursed his lips in thought. So, she had deliberately disobeyed him. Korra had not only left the island without permission. She had also gone to watch that mindless game. No wonder she had not been able to meditate properly or fully accept his teachings. The monk had thought that Korra destroyed the Air Gates out of anguish from some unknown source. If it was just because she was frustrated from not getting her way, then…

Tenzin sighed. They would have to discuss it, calmly, he reminded himself, when she returned.

"How rude of me. I haven't introduced myself," the monk bowed in apology. "My name is Tenzin. Welcome."

"Mako," the firebender bowed.

"Bolin," the earthbender mimicked his brother.

"Please," Tenzin gestured for the boys to head inside. The brothers did so. The monk, however, remained looking up to the sky.

Korra had run away from the island before. She knew Tenzin's reasons for keeping her there and she had left nonetheless. The young woman absolutely refused to be helped or guided, Tenzin thought in annoyance.

His thoughts softened as he remembered Korra's teary eyes. She _needs_ guidance, he worried. They had never gotten a chance to talk about the destruction she had caused, most importantly, the reason behind it. Tenzin watched the clouds pass by, unsure if he needed to discipline or comfort her.

"You… coming in?" Bolin questioned.

The monk ripped himself from his thoughts. He nodded to the brawny teen and followed the boys inside.

* * *

"We're here!" Korra exclaimed excitedly as Makani neared Air Temple Island.

The young Avatar leaned over the side carelessly, causing Tao to worry.

"I am glad that you are more comfortable in the air," the acolyte began uneasily. She reached out to subtly pull Korra back to a safer angle.

The Avatar didn't even notice. She waved over the side to Tenzin and his family as they walked out to the landing area.

It was not a moment after the sky bison landed that Naga was pawing at Makani in an attempt to reach the young Avatar. The sky bison grumbled his annoyance, but remained still.

Korra rubbed the polar bear dog's head before climbing onto her furry friend's back. She was thankful for the help. Dismounting a sky bison is not as easy as it looks, she thought.

"Thanks, girl," Korra said as she bent over to hug Naga. She sighed happily, closing her eyes and snuggling into the beast's coat. "I missed you so much."

Tao had no problem dismounting unaided. The acolyte pet Makani, checking his bridle. She smiled at the reunited friends as the family neared them.

"You're here! You're here!" Ikki cried out.

Suddenly, three little airbenders barraged Korra with hugs. The young woman laughed, adjusting them in front of her and taking them all in her arms.

"We missed you, Korra," Jinorra smiled into Korra's shoulder.

The young woman squeezed them tight before setting them back down and climbing down. "I missed you guys too."

"Did you learn anything while you were away?" Jinorra questioned.

"Uh-huh," Korra smiled triumphantly.

"Yay! You can airbend now!" Ikki clapped excitedly. She formed an air scooter and began circling the Avatar. "Oh, now we can fly around the island and play _all_ the games! Maybe daddy will make you a glider too! We're gonna have so much fun! We can-"

Korra pouted, interrupting the child by grabbing her out of the air. "No, Ikki, I can't airbend," she corrected irritated.

Tao came forward to join them. "But she has made great progress," the acolyte reminded.

"I'm glad to hear it," Tenzin said.

"Tenzin," Korra smiled, bowing to her master before jumping up and hugging him quickly. She laughed at his surprise.

"It appears your visit has helped you," the monk laughed as Korra turned to hug Pema. Tenzin's features grew more solemn, "Korra, now that you are back, there are a few things we need to talk about."

The young Avatar was not listening to him. She and his wife were in their own discussion.

The mother rolled her eyes, "You know when Tenzin told me about your sudden interest in probending, I should have known."

"What are you talking about?" Korra smiled, her face scrunched in thought.

"You never told me you had such cute friends," Pema teased.

That's when Korra noticed the familiar earthbender walking up.

"Bolin!" the Avatar called out.

"Korra…" Tenzin began.

"Let her go," Pema advised, smiling and leading her family inside.

Korra ran up and hugged the brawny teen, picking him off of the ground for a moment.

"What are you doing here?" she asked excitedly, a grin taking over face.

The earthbender chuckled, "You haven't been by the Arena in a while so we came here to check up on you."

We? She thought. Then Korra noticed the older brother meeting them. The firebender nodded to Korra with a small, tight smile, "Hey."

"Heeey!" Korra tried to sound as happy as she had with Bolin.

The two of them smiled as they faced one another before breaking eye contact. She thought about shaking his hand in greeting, but that seemed too formal. She doubted Mako would like the embrace she'd given his brother. To do nothing after that display seemed odd. Well, quick! Do something. It's getting all awkward… She yelled at herself. Korra opted to give Mako a quick, loose hug with a pat on the back.

"Uh…" Korra searched for something to talk about. Tao approached the Avatar with a satchel in hand. "This is Tao," she stated, grabbing the acolyte closer.

Tao was startled at first, but quickly bowed. "Hello."

"Tao, this is my friend, Bolin, and his brother, Mako."

The acolyte smiled at boys, "It is an honor to meet friends of the Avatar."

Bolin waved back to the smaller girl with a dopey grin on his face. Mako shook his head. Great, he thought. Now, he likes _this _one.

Tao turned to Korra and handed the bag over to her. "Here are your things. I …" she looked back at the brothers before leaning in. "I would like to talk to you before I leave."

"Leave?" Bolin asked, concerned. "When are you leaving?"

"As soon as possible," she answered calmly.

"No, you should stay," the earthbender reasoned. "You just got here. Mako and I could take you girls to see the sights."

Korra was nodding, smiling in agreement. Tao looked unsure.

"Believe me," Bolin started smoothly. "You ladies haven't seen Republic City until you've seen it with us."

"I don't …" the acolyte started.

Mako pulled his brother aside as Korra did the same with Tao.

"What are you doing?" the firebender said in a low voice.

"Getting us dates," the younger smiled with a wink. "I'll go with Tao and you'll go with Korra."

Mako shook his head. "I don't like Korra. I thought you did," he whispered bluntly.

"We're just friends. And you don't have to _like her_ like her. You guys are getting along now. Just keep her company. I don't want her to feel like a third wheel." Bolin finished to look dreamily at Tao. "Did you see Tao's eyes?"

"You don't even know what color they are."

Bolin glared at his brother.

"Come on, Tao! It'll be fun!" Korra pleaded. "I've barely seen the city and…and…"

The Avatar noticed Makani happily basking in the sun and eating some hay. She pointed at the sky bison.

"That poor guy could use a break."

Tao's eyebrows furled in thought. "The murals will be waiting for you for you get back. They're not going anywhere, I promise," Korra teased.

While it wasn't necessary that she leave immediately, Tao saw no reason to stay. Makani could certainly handle the flight. Korra could resume her airbending training. Plus, Tao did not care to see Republic City at all.

"You can go with your friends. I will not stopyou," the acolyte reasoned with a smile.

"But…" Korra frowned. "We could gotogether. Who knows how long it's gonna be until you come back?"

It will be quite some time, Tao thought to herself. There was still so much to be done at the Eastern Air Temple.

"It will be fun?" she questioned.

"Yea!" Korra grinned at the change. "Bolin's tons of fun! And Mako… well, you can ignore him. That's like a game in itself. Very fun."

The acolyte laughed and bowed her head, "Yes, let us see the city."

"Awesome!" Bolin chimed in. "So, we'll pick you up here a little after dusk?"

"Sounds great!" Korra answered. Tao smiled excitedly. This _will_ be fun, the acolyte thought.

"Until tonight…" Bolin waved suavely to the girls as he started to leave.

Mako sighed, following his brother, "It was nice to meet you, Tao." He looked briefly to Korra. "See ya."

* * *

Tenzin had left Korra and Tao alone. The young Avatar had looked so happy upon her return. He didn't have the heart to reprimand her for sneaking out. Tonight, he would sit down with her and they would discuss it. She had to understand that he wasn't going to tolerate such blatant disregard for rules.

His family was already gathered around the table, preparing for dinner. The monk passed his student in the hall.

"Could you let Tao know that dinner is ready?" he asked, heading to the table.

"Oh, it's fine, Tenzin. I'm pretty sure we're gonna while we're out."

"Out where?" he asked sternly, stepping back into the hall. "You've just gotten home."

Korra grinned excitedly, "I'm not sure exactly. Bolin and Mako are taking us sight seeing."

"You are not going out."

"But you let me go to the Air Temple," she reminded as her lips fell into a pout. "I thought I could leave the island."

"You may only leave this island if it will aid in you in your duty as the Avatar."

Korra huffed and looked ready to argue, but Tenzin interrupted her. "I _know_ how you met those boys. You deliberately disobeyed my wishes." He shook his head. "I don't know _how_ you got into the Arena," he mumbled.

"I waterbended up into a window…" Korra confessed.

The monk blanched. "What if you had gotten caught?! Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should. There are consequences for your actions."

"But if I hadn't have met Bolin, I wouldn't have make so much progress!" Korra countered passionately. She smiled remembering her success with the Air Gates. "I wish I could show you…I… I was the leaf, Tenzin. I went through the gates."

The monk smiled proudly, "You did?"

Korra nodded happily and then looked around nonchalantly. "So…in a _waaay_, running away was a necessary step in my path to mastering airbending."

Her blue eyes looked up at him hopefully. Tenzin's smile faded.

"And what does 'sight seeing' have to do with your duty as the Avatar?" he asked seriously.

"Well…nothing," Korra admitted, looking down to her feet. "But…I don't have to the Avatar all the time..." She kicked at the ground before shooting a crooked smile. "Can't I just be a teenager?"

Tenzin sighed. What was he going to do when his daughters hit their teens?

"I …" he began with hesitance. Her smile was too bright. It wasn't fair. "…suppose you may go. If I sent you to your room, you'd only sneak out again," he grumbled.

"Thank you! I'll let you know when I sneak out from now on," she promised teasingly as she hugged him.

"We _are_ going to sit down and talk tomorrow," Tenzin warned, leaving no room for negotiation.

Korra nodded, replying quickly, "Wouldn't miss it for the world."

"I'm not going to allow this every night," the monk stated sternly.

"I know," Korra grinned at her teacher, waiting for him to continue.

"So don't make any other plans…" he pointed at her in warning.

She laughed, "I won't."

"Because you still have not mastered airbending and…"

"I knooow," Korra interrupted in complaint.

Tenzin sighed and shooed her away. "Go. Have fun," he ordered.

"I will!" she assured with a bright smile.

The young Avatar practically skipped down the hall. Tenzin started to again make his way to the dinner table.

"And stay out of trouble!" the monk added as he paused in the doorway. But Korra was already gone.

* * *

Bolin, Mako and Tao stood on the pier, waiting for Korra. The ferryman tapped his foot impatiently. Mako waited with his arms crossed, rolling his eyes at his brother. Bolin was grinning like a mad man at the acolyte.

Curious, the earthbender moved his hand out, causing it to hover over Tao's head. He pulled it back, keeping it level, and smiled when it reached the middle of his chest.

Tao's eyes went from his hand to his smiling face. She looked at him questioningly.

"I thought Korra was a shorty, but you're a little sparrowkeet!" Bolin explained.

"Korra's not even short," Mako chimed in.

"Perhaps, you are both tall," Tao offered quietly, fixing her neck up to look at them.

"Yeaaa…" Bolin drawled out in thought. He noticed the Avatar and Naga meeting them. "Korra! Stand back to back with Tao," he ordered.

Korra laughed and while confused, obeyed. Tao tried standing her straightest, hopefully making herself appear taller.

"Why are we doing this?" the Avatar asked with a smile, trying both to remain still and see where Tao compared.

Bolin elbowed Mako in the side to get his brother's attention. The firebender sighed. He already knew what Bo was getting at. Korra was taller than Tao. Mako was taller than Bolin. Oh, wasn't Bolin a genius for pairing them up the way he did? Mako huffed. Couldn't they just get this thing over with?

"Just sorting out dance partners," Bolin explained smoothly. He pet the polar bear-dog. "Obviously, I call Naga."

Suddenly, a small fire ferret hopped onto the earthbender's shoulders.

"Hey! _That's_ where you went." Bolin scratched Pabu's chin. "Did you have fun with your new best buddy?"

The brawny teen leaned in closer to the artic beast, whispering, "Thank you for not eating him."

Korra laughed, "I hope it's okay that she tags along. She... really missed me."

In truth, Korra had missed Naga. It felt wrong to exclude her friend yet again.

"The more, the merrier!" Bolin cheered.

He extended his arm for the acolyte and Tao shyly linked their arms. The group walked onto the boat.

Mako shook his head. Forget the fact Naga looked like a vicious, wild animal. How was that huge animal supposed to _fit_ in a building?

"Are we going dancing?" the Avatar tried to sound aloof, but played with her right ponytail nervously.

"No," Mako stated shortly. Korra breathed a sigh of relief at his gruff answer.

"We're going to Narnook's Noodlery!" the earthbender revealed. "It's got all authentic Water Tribe food."

"Yea?" Korra smiled. She could go for some old-fashioned artic hen.

Bolin turned to Tao as they walked onto the busy city streets. "But you don't have to be from the Water Tribes to like it. I love the food there. It's great!"

The acolyte gave a small smile, but the earthbender thought she looked unconvinced. Bolin paused their walk and looked behind him.

"Mako, how great is the food there?"

Both Korra and Tao turned to the firebender.

"It's… good," he admitted nonchalantly.

Korra scoffed. "Wow! A solid good," she said dryly. "Coming from you that must mean it's amazing."

The Avatar sped up to walk beside Bolin and Tao. "So where is this place?"

"Not far," Bolin answered.

Mako watched his brother walk with a girl on each side. Only Naga was keeping the older brother company. The polar bear-dog walked next to him, awkwardly trying to avoid the city's many patrons.

Korra and Bolin talked, oblivious to the strange looks passer-bys were giving Naga. It looked like they were having a fun time. Even Tao, who Mako took as quiet, was participating in the discussion.

Briefly, the firebender thought about joining them. The sidewalk, however, wasn't quite that wide. So he decided with a sigh to stay where he was, glancing to the polar bear-dog to his left.

"What's up?" the firebender asked the giant.

Naga whined indifferently.

"Yea…,"Mako drawled listlessly. "Me too," he finished, giving her a quick pet.

* * *

Korra marveled at the sheer amount of people they passed by. She had never seen this many people in one place! The streets were filled with carriages and carts pulled by all sorts of working animals. Dragon-moose, buffalo yak, ostrich-horses…

The group came up to the restaurant on the pier and Korra fell back to pet Naga. At least, Naga wasn't too out of place; there were plenty of giant animals walking around.

Korra was the last to take a step inside, Naga in toe.

"Excuse me, miss…" the host stopped the pair. "Your…._mount_ is going to have wait outside," he apologized snidely.

Korra furrowed her brow, pointing to her friend. "Naga's not a mount."

The thin man looked up and down the Water Tribe pair. "It's wearing a saddle."

The Avatar's eyes narrowed. She crossed her arms. "I'll take her saddle off."

"I am sorry. She's going to have wait outside. The hitching posts are the side of the building," the man explained, pointing his arm to the right.

The Avatar stood her ground and narrowed her eyes.

"Just do it," Mako complained. What did they think was going to happen? That thing was gargantuan!

Korra glared at the firebender and Bolin patted her shoulder. "Go ahead and set her up outside while we get a table," the brawny teen smiled sympathetically.

The Avatar nodded and led the polar bear-dog around. "Come on, Naga," she called defeatedly.

When the three were seated, Bolin still felt guilty. The earthbender turned to the ferret on his shoulder. "Why don't you go outside and keep Naga company?"

The fire ferret chittered his disagreement and snuggled stubbornly into his master's shoulders.

Bolin smiled quickly before leaning into his shoulder to whisper, "I know _you_ fit! It's for solidarity."

Tao laughed as Pabu grumpily made his way outside. "That was very kind of Pabu," she smiled at Bolin. "And you."

The earthbender smiled bashfully, shrugging, "It's nothing. What are friends for?"

Mako crossed his arms and sighed, leaning back in his seat.

* * *

Korra found the hitching posts without…a hitch. But the Avatar hesitated there, standing with the rope in her hand. She looked around to the other animals tied to the posts. They didn't seem that upset with their situation, but it still felt wrong to Korra. She tossed the rope down to the ground.

"I am not going to tie you up," she stated, scowling at the floor.

Her blue eyes turned to the furry giant, pleading. "But you're gonna be a good girl, right? You'll stay _right_ here…"

Naga wagged her tail and promptly laid down.

Korra smiled and hugged the polar bear-dog's neck. "That's my girl."

Pabu scurried across the Avatar's feet, climbing onto Naga's back. The fire ferret settled onto the saddle and curled into a ball.

"Aww, look who's keeping you company," Korra cooed as she walked away.

The unlikely pair was adorable all snuggled together. Korra had never really seen Naga interact with any animal smaller than her. That is unless she counted otter-penguins, but Naga hunted those. The young Avatar was about to turn the corner, when she paused.

"Naga?" she called. The polar bear-dog looked up, ears at full attention.

"Please…don't eat him."

* * *

"We'll have the city platter to start with," Bolin informed the waiter. The earthbender turned to Tao. "It's got a little bit of everything and is completely delicious!" he explained.

The waiter smiled and nodded, "Sure, Bo."

"Oh? So you're a regular here, huh?" Korra teased, joining the group at the table.

She slid next to Mako on the bench across from Tao and Bolin. The firebender sat straighter to give her more room.

"Yea," the younger brother started nonchalantly. "I'm a…bit of a celebrity."

"He won a noodle eating contest," Mako stated solemnly.

"Five times in a row!" Bolin fanned out his hand and waved his arm across the table, making sure to pause in front of his brother's face. He relaxed back into his seat. "I was the undefeated champion."

"Who defeated you?" Tao asked quietly.

"That guy," Bolin narrowed his eyes and glared across the restaurant.

Korra and Tao followed his gaze to an incredibly large man. The plump fellow currently had his face stuffed into a bowl. He must have felt he was being watched because he paused his feast to glare back at Bolin. Noodles, once stuck to his cheeks, began to fall as the staring contest progressed.

"Don't get too comfortable, Cusick! I'm taking my crown back!" Bolin warned, yelling across the eatery.

Korra chuckled, asking the table, "Is there even a crown?"

Mako nodded and sighed, "After the second win, Bo made one."

Korra laughed harder at that, before smiling sympathetically. "Don't worry. You'll get him, champ."

The waiter returned with a large platter of appetizers. Korra rubbed her hands excitedly. Real Water Tribe food, she thought. It felt like a lifetime ago that she had eaten a homemade meal.

The platter was set down and Korra looked at it with a bit of confusion. It…didn't look all that familiar.

"Ok, what is everything?" the Avatar gestured to the plate.

"Well," Bolin gestured with his chopsticks, "These are pentapus rolls…" he moved the sticks slightly as he spoke, "unagi puffs… stir fried koi… and candied kelp."

Korra took one of everything to try. Tao choose one piece of candied kelp. Bolin started to take a few pieces when he noticed the acolyte's relatively sparse plate.

"Go ahead, Tao. Dig in," Bolin smiled.

"Oh no," Tao shook her head. "I am quite alright. I do not eat meat."

Bolin winced. "I'm pretty sure those are cooked with meat."

"Oh," the acolyte's shoulders fell. She pushed her plate in front of Korra.

The earthbender looked worried and Tao quickly waved her hands defensively.

"I am fine, Bolin. Please," she gestured to his plate, bowing slightly. "Enjoy your meal."

"Ok…" Bolin agreed hesitantly. He then looked to Korra. "How are _you_ enjoying the food?" he questioned cautiously.

The Avatar had finished her first plate and was eating off of Tao's plate now.

"This is incredible! I've never had food like this before," Korra gushed, reaching for another pentapus roll.

"Never?" Bolin asked, confused. He took a bite of his own food.

She shook her head. "I've never had pentapus before tonight, but I love it!" Korra embellished the statement by fitting the whole roll in her mouth.

"Ifs sposed to be aufentic," the earthbender complained with a mouth full of food, spitting some out.

"Bo_lin_!" Mako chided, wiping his cheek.

"AHHHH!"

A shriek erupted from a few tables down. The crew turned to see the commotion.

"Oh hit," Korra cursed, her mouth still full as well. She swallowed hard, getting up. "Dammit, Naga."

The polar bear-dog's head was through a window, her black, wet nose sniffing the air with gusto. Pabu hopped off the giant's shoulders and into the restaurant. The patrons cowered in fear, ducking under the polar bear-dog's head.

"Naga. Out," Korra ordered gruffly, standing in front of the window.

The artic beast whined sadly as she popped her head back out.

The Avatar smiled awkwardly. "She's harmless," she offered the strangers. "Really. She is. Uh…enjoy your food."

Korra looked back to her friends. "I gotta… I'll be right back," she sighed before heading outside.

The fire ferret climbed onto Mako's shoulders, snuggling comfortably. Bolin squinted at his furry pal skeptically. After all the excitement, silence fell upon the table.

Mako absentmindedly reached up to pet Pabu. The three of them sat there awkwardly.

"So… why don't you eat meat?" Bolin asked, breaking the silence.

"I love animals and respect all forms of life. That is why I choose not to consume other living things," Tao answered.

"Yea," the earthbender leaned in, attempting to be suave. "I only eat the tasty ones," he joked clumsily.

The acolyte gave a small smile before sipping some of her water. Mako rolled his eyes.

"Where are you from, Tao?" the firebender asked casually.

"The Fire Nation," the acolyte acknowledged.

Mako gave her a small smile of his own, "Yea? Where in?"

"Wu Xing. It is a small costal city on the mainland," she replied a bit more relaxed.

"I've heard of that place!" Bolin announced happily. "You're lucky to live by such beautiful waterfalls and mountains."

Tao went to explain her current living situation, but Mako began first.

"That's Shu Jing, Bo," he laughed.

The acolyte giggled whole-heartedly. So many had made that mistake that she gave up on correcting them. "Yes," she bowed slightly, grinning.

The laughter died down and an awkward silence was cast yet again. Tao stood and bowed to the brothers.

"Excuse me. I am going to see how Korra is doing," Tao explained.

"Sure," Bolin smiled, watching her leave.

The smile lasted until Tao was completely out of sight. Once she was gone, he glared at his brother.

"Stop making her laugh!" the earthbender ordered.

"I was being friendly," Mako defended.

"You were making me look stupid," Bolin pouted.

"You made yourself look stupid."

"I like Tao. You can't like her too," the younger complained.

"I don't like either of them!" The firebender threw his arms out in frustration, waking up Pabu.

Bolin crossed his arms and scowled, whispering harshly, "I am never bringing you to anything like this _again_."

"Promise?" Mako smirked, petting the ferret before crossing his arms as well.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Naga, but you really didn't me a choice," Korra pet the polar bear-dog apologetically.

The artic beast whimpered as the Avatar picked up the rope and secured Naga's harness to the hitching post.

Korra sighed as she tied the rope carefully. She couldn't afford another run in with the police, especially on her second, official and not secret outing. Tenzin may allow Korra more freedom if tonight went well. The monk would lock her in the temple if anything were to happen again… or Beifong would lock her in a cell. Either way, tonight needed to go well.

"Korra?" Tao's voice distracted the Avatar from her thoughts.

"Hey," she greeted, pleased at the surprise. Then she noticed the acolyte's odd behavior. "Is…something wrong?"

"No!" Tao answered quickly, a bit louder than her usual reserved tone. "No…," she corrected her volume.

Tao bowed her head, regaining her composure. "I only wish to know when you will be return to the table."

Korra sat down next to Naga and pet her friend gently. "Well, I was gonna stay out here with Naga for a while." She looked lovingly at the beast. "Make sure she's okay."

"Very well. I shall join you." Tao nodded and took a seat across from them.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "Are you sure nothing happened?"

The acolyte smiled reassuringly. "Nothing has happened."

Korra shrugged it off and pet her oldest friend. The three sat in a comfortable silence that Korra had grown accustomed to when spending time with Tao. Naga seemed to forgive Korra for tying her up and the Avatar smiled at the polar bear-dog.

"Korra…" Tao began quietly. The Avatar turned to face her friend quizzically.

"I know that you said you do not remember your dreams…but…"

"Tao," Korra interrupted with tired sigh. "Not tonight," she begged. "Just…not tonight, okay?"

The acolyte held her ground. "I will not be here much longer…"

"Then, later. We'll talk later," Korra promised. Quickly adding, "But I don't remember anything, so it's gonna be a short talk."

Tao looked disappointed. Korra reached over to playfully hit the acolyte's arm. "C'mon, go inside. Have fun. I'll meet you guys in a bit. Order me more pentapus."

The acolyte smiled weakly, "No, I will stay here."

Korra laughed, "Oh jeez… what did they do?"

"Nothing at all." The disciple looked down bashfully, confessing, "I…do not know what to say to them."

"You don't have to say anything," Korra assured her friend.

"We sat in silence."

"I thought you loved silence," the Avatar teased.

"It was not peaceful. You must come back in," Tao urged.

"Just talk about yourself," Korra advised, standing up and pulling Tao up to her feet as well. "I'll only be a few more minutes." The Avatar pushed Tao towards the door. The acolyte wanted to know about the nightmares; she had to be distracted.

"I do not want to talk about myself," the acolyte argued in a calm tone.

"Then… talk about them!" Korra urged, exasperated.

Something seemed to click for Tao and she nodded her head.

"Talk about them…," the acolyte said thoughtfully.

"Yea!" The Avatar agreed briskly. "People _love_ talking about themselves."

"Yes, I will," Tao bowed and smiled before leaving Korra alone again.

The Avatar breathed a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Tao prodding her about… Korra shook her head. Don't even think about it, she chastised herself mentally. She snuggled into Naga's fur and closed her eyes. It was in the past anyway. It was just a dream.

* * *

"Welcome back, beautiful," Bolin greeted. Pabu chittered in greeting as well, now settled on the earthbender's shoulders.

Tao nodded bashfully as she sat beside him. The three went quiet for a moment. Bolin opened his mouth to speak when…

"Korra has told me the two of you are part of a probending team," the acolyte stated confidently.

Tao was sure that, with all the things Korra had told her about the brothers, she could talk about them for hours.

Bolin smiled wide, happy to see Tao's eager participation in some discussion.

"That is correct, little lady," Bolin winked. "You're looking at the Fire Ferrets." He gestured to himself and his brother. He pointed to Mako. "Mako's the team captain and resident firebender. And yours truly…"

Bolin flexed his arms dramatically and goofily, "…is the earthbender."

Pabu scurried off his shoulder as he leaned in close to whisper to Tao, "Don't tell anyone, but I have the most important job."

Tao laughed and Bolin was ecstatic. Alright, making her laugh, he thought. The fire ferret skittered along the floor of the place, looking for fallen food.

The disciple was grinning still as she asked, "Who is the Fire Ferret's waterbender?"

Bolin slouched at that and Mako answered coolly, "Last one quit after he lost us the qualifier."

Tao listened intently, unaffected by the firebender's attitude. That was right. Korra had said the boys had lost, hadn't she? What else had the Avatar said?… Something positive…

"You taught Korra probending technique," The acolyte looked to the earthbender. "You have also helped her greatly in mastering airbending."

"Really?!" Bolin face exploded in a smile.

It wasn't everyday that you even met the Avatar let alone help her MASTER AN ELEMENT! This was huge… This was awesome.

Tao bowed slightly, happy with her successful conversation thus far. "Yes. The stance you taught Korra aided her in her training."

"Wait, wait, wait," Bolin ordered, something on his mind. "If Korra's an airbender now, why are we not being blown away by the awesome-ness?"

"Korra cannot yet airbend." Tao shook her head and smiled sympathetically. This may be why her friend was so impatient. Everyone expected Korra to master air in an instant.

"It's good that she's still trying," Mako offered, his lips quirking up in a tiny, but proud smile.

Tao agreed, bowing her head. The waiter made his way to their table. He started to refill Bolin's glass with water.

"Are you guys ready to order or did you want to wait for her to come back?" the man asked politely, gesturing to Korra's empty seat.

"Well, I know what I want, but…" Bolin shrugged to the empty space.

"Korra told me to order her more pentapus," Tao informed the table. She turned to the waiter. "She would like that as her meal."

The earthbender laughed. Of course, Korra wanted more. She had inhaled the appetizer. He clapped his hands together.

"Okay, so more pentapus for the invisible lady," Bolin breezed, passing his menu over to the waiter. "I will have a big bowl of schezwan noodles."

"I'll have the same," Mako handed over his menu as well.

All eyes turned to the acolyte. "I…am fine," she affirmed.

Bolin looked to Tao, concerned. "You sure? There's gotta be something without meat in it…." He picked up her menu and looked through it. "Here. She'll have a bowl of….," he began confidently. "… steamed… rice," he finished, disappointed.

"That is fine," Tao agreed with that.

The waiter nodded and smiled sympathetically. Plain rice really was the only completely meat free food on hand. "Very well," he bowed, leaving the table.

"So Korra told you about us?" Bolin asked. It was nice to know Korra had missed them.

"Yes. She told me of your match and your time training her. She was quite impressed," Tao smiled. Korra was right. Talking about them was much easier.

Korra walked through the restaurant, relaxed and assured. Being with Naga again made her feel at home. She smiled watching Tao talk happily, Bolin's arm spread behind her on the bench. They look so cute, the Avatar mused.

The acolyte turned to Mako. "I believe she was especially impressed with you."

Korra's eyes widen and her pace quickened. Being with Naga also reminded her how nice it was to have a friend who couldn't speak.

Tao continued, "She told me that you are an extremely capable firebender. She would love for you to give her lessons as well. Right, Korra?"

Mako turned to see Korra suddenly there, a tight smile on her face. She leaned forward to Tao, speaking as she did.

"Tao! Can I talk to you for a minute?" she rushed.

The Avatar didn't wait for a response, pulling the acolyte's arm and leading her away from the table. Korra rushed into the ladies' restroom.

"We have ordered. I told them to get more pentapus for you in your absence," Tao explained as door closed behind them.

"That's great, Tao. Thanks," Korra said in a huff. "What were you doing out there? Why were you saying all that?"

The acolyte protested quietly, her confusion evident. "I was doing as you said."

"What?" Korra shook her head in frustration.

"You said to talk about them," Tao elaborated.

"Yea," the Avatar agreed, rolling her eyes. "Talk about them. Not say everything I said about them." She closed her eyes and leaned against the wall. "Especially about Mako."

The smaller girl's shoulders drooped. "I am sorry. You had only complimented him. I did not know your feelings for him were secret."

Korra relaxed and stood, "No, it's okay, Tao. They're not sec- Wait. What? What feelings?"

Tao watched confused as the odd blush crept up Korra's cheeks. "You…admire him," the disciple said.

The Avatar laughed, shaking off the unease. "Yea, yea… But when you say those things, it sounds like I talk about him a lot. And that's weird," she explained.

Tao bowed, "I am sorry for embarrassing you." She straightened and confessed, her face twisted in worry, "I also told Bolin how his training helped you."

"Oh, that's fine," Korra waved her hand dismissively and walking out to the restroom. With a chuckle, she asked, "What did he look like when you told him?"

Tao opened her mouth and eyes wide in a mockery of Bolin's shock. The girls laughed as they made their way to the table. Korra cleared her throat, briefly meeting Mako's eyes as she sat and the two nodded in greeting. The Avatar chose not to look at him. She wouldn't give him the satisfaction.

"Well, Korra's told you a lot about us…" Bolin began.

Out of the corner of her eyes, Korra saw Mako's lips quirk up in a smirk. She gripped her fur wrap and pursed her lips.

"…what about you, Tao?" the earthbender finished.

"What do you do?" Mako asked casually.

The acolyte looked shy and hesitated to answer.

"She works at the Eastern Air Temple," Korra informed.

Tao did not like discussing her life. Korra knew that. This is for embarrassing her, she thought. "Yes, I work as an Air Acolyte at the Eastern Air Temple."

"Where's that?" Mako smiled at the disciple.

Bolin scoffed and rolled his eyes, teasing, "C'mon Mako… The _Eastern_ Air Temple…. is in the _east_." The earthbender nudged Tao with his elbow, shaking his head "This guy…."

Bolin turned to give his brother a pointed stare.

Mako glared back, "I knew _that_. I meant where in the east." He could talk to Tao. Bo had to stop being such a baby. The firebender's expression softened as he turned to Tao. "Where in the east is the Eastern Air Temple?"

Korra pouted and crossed her arms. Since when was Mako so friendly?

Tao bowed her head, "The temple is located on a small island directly southeast of the Earth Kingdom."

Bolin whistled, "Woo, that's far. How do you get there?"

"Currently, a sky bison travels with me to cover the distance quickly," Tao replied. "It was important that Korra have as little time spent on travel as possible."

Korra rolled her eyes. Like one extra day out would have caused the apocalypse.

"What about once Korra's here?" Mako questioned curiously.

"Makani will return with me to the temple. When my work is done there, I will journey to the Western Air Temple alone."

"Makani?" Bolin's eyebrows stitched in thought.

"The sky bison," the Avatar answered hotly. Korra was getting more and more agitated as the conversation went on.

Mako was about to ask her what her problem was, when the food arrived. Korra took a big bite off of her plate. At least the food was still delicious. The conversation paused as everyone enjoyed their meals.

It was until Bolin noticed Tao's empty bowl that someone broke the silence.

"Do you want something else?" the earthbender asked.

Tao shook her head, declining politely, "No, I am quite alright."

Bolin looked at her disbelievingly. "You practically licked the bowl clean. And look!" He gestured to Korra, currently with a mouth full of pentapus. "You even beat Korra."

The brawny teen stood and extended his hand for Tao. "C'mon, let's get you something else sans meat."

The acolyte accepted his hand, "But…your food."

Bolin shrugged it off. "The noodles will be fine," he smiled, leading Tao to the kitchen.

The two left Mako and Korra alone together. The Avatar sat rigidly, focusing on her food.

"So Tao's from the Fire Nation?" the firebender attempted some conversation.

Korra grunted in agreement, not looking at him.

Mako thought she was acting odd, but chose to ignore it. "That's strange. Her eyes-"

"What's wrong with her eyes?" she snapped.

"They're really light. That's weird," he explained cautiously.

"So light eyes are weird now?" Korra turned to scowl at him.

"Yes!" he glared back, but then shook his head, calming down. "No. Just… being from the Fire Nation with light eyes-"

"Ok! You don't like her eyes. Stop talking about it," Korra turned away from him sharply and forced herself to eat again.

Mako gritted his teeth in frustration. "What? I _like_ her eyes," he growled. He took a deep breath. "You know what? I'll just drop it."

"Please do," The Avatar ordered cruelly.

Mako glared at the side of her face. What is her problem?! Bolin and Tao returned to find the tense pair.

"Heeey," the earthbender started uneasily. "What's up?"

Korra looked up at Tao. "Mako likes your eyes," she said with an angry pout.

The firebender's eyes widened as his brother glared at him and Tao thanked him. "I… uh…" he looked between the two as they sat. " You're welcome," he sighed, defeated.

Korra smirked at his discomfort. "So what did you end up getting, Tao?"

Tao smiled at Bolin before answering. "The chef is going to make me fresh noodles with steamed vegetables and spices."

Korra watched as the earthbender blushed a bit. "But Tao insisted on getting it to-go. So once her food's done, we'll be heading out."

Mako finished the last bit of his noodles, stating seriously. "I'm gonna wash up then."

Bolin lowered his bowl from his face, his cheeks covered in sauce. He cleared his throat and puffed out his chest with dignity. "I shall clean up as well."

Korra waited until the boys were both far away.

"Ugh! Mako is such a jerk!" she vented. She looked across to her friend. "Isn't he?"

Tao was slightly shocked by the statement. "I do not believe so."

Korra scoffed and waved her hands dismissively. "You're just saying that because he likes your eyes." The Avatar scowled down at her plate, mumbling, "Never said anything about _my _eyes before." She looked up, wide-eyed at Tao, "Not that I want him to. I…"

Korra searched Tao's expression. "I'm not jealous," the Avatar affirmed flatly.

Tao bowed her head, "Mako and Bolin have been perfect gentlemen tonight. They are both…quite charming."

"That's what's bugging me!" Korra confessed heatedly. "Mako's asking you all these questions and is sooo interested about you. And he's actually charming tonight! But…."

The Avatar sighed and lowered her voice. "You know when I first met him, he completely ignored my existence." She smiled sadly up at the acolyte. "I don't know why he likes you more."

Korra quickly toughened up. "Not that I want him to like me. I don't care if he likes me. I don't want him to like me."

"It is complicated," Tao offered. "I understand."

The moment passed and Tao ventured a question. "He has always treated you cruelly?"

"Well…" Korra began in thought. "I guess he's been better since the fight."

"You fought each other?" the acolyte asked, surprised.

"Yea," Korra smiled off into space, remembering. "He… uh… kicked my ass to get me to learn airbending."

The Avatar remembered his playful tone after he had apologized to her. He was actually cute when he was being nice.

Korra looked at Tao with a dopey grin. "It was after I blew up the Air Gates. He made me go back and continue training."

The acolyte smiled as well. "It sounds like he cares for you, Korra. In fact, he looked proud when I told him of your progress."

"He did?" Korra asked. She didn't know why, but it felt amazing to know she had made him proud.

Tao nodded yes as the boys returned. The acolyte stood before Bolin could take his seat.

"Let us wait for the noodles over there. Mako and Korra can remain seated."

The earthbender chuckled. "Ooookay. I guess we'll see you guys in a bit."

Korra laughed under her breath as the pair left yet again.

"What's that about?" Mako asked, gesturing to the departing couple.

"Tao said you were proud of me… for… going back to airbending," Korra looked up somewhat shyly.

The statement took the firebender back. That wasn't what he had asked. He fumbled over his words. "I… Yeah, I am," he admitted. "She said you made some progress too," he added with an air of I-told-you-so.

"I have. Yeah," she agreed, agitated. Did he have to be so smug about it?

A commotion began behind the teens. Korra turned, leaning over the back of the bench to see what the slowly growing crowd was for. Mako turned his head slightly, rolling his eyes when he saw.

"Who's that?" the Avatar wondered.

"White Falls Wolfbats," Mako answered and turned back around, annoyed.

The slender teen had noticed the firebender and with a snap of his fingers, he and his ensemble made their way to the table.

Korra sat down, looking to Mako. "They're coming over. Do you know them?"

"What?" Mako muttered, standing just in time to meet Tahno.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the leader of the Fire Pheasants," the pale waterbender purred.

"Fire _Ferrets_," Mako corrected with a glare.

Tahno lightly tapped his forehead with one finger. "Oh, that's right. I just can't keep track of all the losers. Too busy practicing for the championship." The pale teen smirked, "Something you wouldn't know anything about."

Mako scoffed, "I'd like to see how far you'd get without a ref in your pocket."

"You think you could take me, hot shot?" The slender teen took a step forward, reply coolly, "Go for it."

Korra kneeled on the bench's seat, glaring at the intruder. "Mako could wipe the floor with your pasty ass!"

"Oh…" Tahno grinned hungrily at the Avatar, pleased with the surprise. "Is this your new waterbender?" he asked, his eyes raking over her. Korra blushed under the heated inspection. "She's….yummy."

Mako took a step towards the pale teen. "Back. Off. Tahno," he ordered angrily.

"Or what?" the other asked condescendingly. A deep laugh came from the pale waterbender. "I'll give you the first shot."

Korra growled, "That's it." She pulled the water from their glasses and began to swing. Tahno winced in preparation.

"No," Mako said shortly and grabbing her hand, the water froze in the air. The firebender gave Korra a pointed look and released her hand. He looked around the restaurant, most eyes on them. It's not worth it, he thought as he sat back down.

Tahno laughed coldly again, snapping his fingers and calling his crew away. "That's what I thought," he teased with a flip of his hair.

The pale teen turned confidently and took one step away before abruptly falling on his face with a yelp. Korra swiftly leveled out the ground again, giggling to herself. Tahno stood up and straightened his jacket out in a huff.

Mako was smiling at the Avatar as the troublesome group left. Korra smiled back.

"So why exactly couldn't we kick pretty boy's ass?" the Avatar asked with a smirk.

The firebender sighed, "If we did fight, someone would call the cops to break it up and we would all be arrested." His eyes narrowed in anger. "Only difference is mommy and daddy will bail out Tahno, while the rest of us sit in a jail cell over night."

Korra wised up and nodded her head agreement. Cops were better off not being involved. Yes, she thought. She looked over at Mako and that same playful look was in his eye.

He pretended to daydream, sighing, "If me and Bo had made it to the championships, I wouldn't even care about winning as long as I was allowed to beat the shit out of him."

Korra snorted before complaining jokingly, "Aw man, I wish I could get in on that."

"Well, the Fire Ferrets are down a waterbender," Mako teased.

She squinted her eyes in mock suspicion. "I'm the Avatar. Isn't that cheating?"

"You in or not?" the firebender crossed his arms, tilting his head and leaning back.

"In," Korra extended her hand for handshake.

They gave one firm shake with serious expressions before laughing and settling back into the bench.

Mako smiled slightly at Korra, admitting, "You know… I'm sorry I blew you off before. You're… actually pretty cool."

The Avatar looked away in an attempt to hide her triumphant smile. "Yea," she said nonchalantly, shrugging her shoulders. "You're not bad either."

* * *

Tao grinned happily as she took her bag of noodles to go.

"Thank you very much," she bowed low.

"You're…welcome," the waiter offered happily, bowing awkwardly in return.

Pabu climbed up Bolin to rest on his shoulders. The earthbender pet his friend, "Hey buddy."

The acolyte turned to Bolin as they walked back to the table. "I must thank you as well, Bolin," she smiled and the earthbender grinned bashfully. "You are a very kind man."

Bolin closed his eyes and puffed his chest out in pride. "It's no trouble at all." When he opened his eyes, his smile faded.

"What is wrong?" Tao questioned.

Bolin hid his face under his hand and ducked into a corner, pulling Tao closer to him. "You see that guy over there?" the earthbender whispered, pointing to a pale, slender man walking their way.

Tao nodded and Bolin explained, "He is one nasty dude. So where just gonna stay here until he's gon-"

A shadow loomed over the pair, silencing the brawny teen. With his posse behind him, Tahno glared at Bolin.

"Heeey…Tahno," the earthbender greeted casually. Pabu's ear pricked back in aggression.

The pale waterbender flipped his hair, snapping, "You must think you're funny."

His bushy eyebrows stitched in confusion. "I…don't know what you're talking about."

Tahno scoffed and gestured to his crew, sighing, "I never know if you're faking it or if you actually are dumb as a rock."

Bolin's shoulders drooped in shame as the snickering group left them. Way to look like a total wimp, he berated himself.

Bolin forced a chuckle, "You know…normally, I'd beat that guy's face in for just looking at me wrong!" He tried to look convincing and tough. He deepened his voice, "But…I…uh…thought I'd go easy on him."

Tao smiled reassuringly at the teen, "I admire that you did not fight that boy."

The earthbender beamed at the statement. "Yea?!"

The acolyte bowed her head, "Yes."

Bolin was ecstatic when they reached the table. He was pleased to find Mako and Korra getting along as well. His brother was even smiling.

"Well, tab's paid. Noodles are ready. Let's scoot on out of here!" the earthbender motioned for everyone to follow him.

* * *

"Tonight was great," Korra smiled as the group walked onto Air Temple Island. Naga licked her master in agreement.

"Yea," Mako grumbled his agreement, running a hand through his unusually messy, flat hair. "A blast," he added dryly.

Bolin elbowed his brother, "C'mon Mako. Lighten up!" The earthbender pet and cooed at the polar bear-dog who wagged her tail at the praise, "She brought you us fishies. Yes, she did!"

The older brother rolled his eyes. For their last adventure, Korra wanted to visit the park and Naga had taken it upon herself to get them all a snack. The artic giant had jumped into the small lake and caught them all fish. She then decided to shake off all the water and completely soak them all.

The Avatar had waterbended the excess water away, but Mako's hair was a goner. It laid flat and stuck to the sides to his face. He was sure that he looked like a mess. At least the night was over.

Korra reached up and ruffled Mako's hair. "Aww," she cooed mockingly, tousling his hair playfully. He looked down to glare at her, but unfazed, she added teasingly, "You look so cute when you're all upset."

Mako tried to keep up his glare but her laughter was infectious. Bolin and Tao laughed along. The firebender crossed his arms and smiled.

"It was great meeting you, Tao," Bolin gushed. "You're… still leaving?" he asked hopefully.

"I am," she answered seriously with a bow. When she straightened again, she joked awkwardly, "We…will always have noodles."

The earthbender laughed at the reference and her strange delivery. "Yea," he agreed happily. "We will."

The pair hugged and Tao lightly kissed Bolin's cheek. "Thank you for your hospitality," the disciple thanked as the embrace ended. The acolyte walked over and hugged Mako as well.

"Until we meet again." Tao then bowed and made her way to the temple.

Mako looked over to his little brother who seemed to be in a daze. Korra punched the brawny teen's arm in greeting and he seemed to come down to earth.

"When are you gonna be free next? Don't think I forgot about our agreement," the earthbender reminded in mock seriousness. "I vowed to teach you the ancient art of earth probending. I shall fulfill that promise," he finished with a bow.

Korra laughed wholeheartedly. "Tao's rubbing off on you already," she teased. The Avatar sighed, answering seriously, "I don't know when I'll be able to make it to the Arena. It was hard enough getting out tonight."

"Rain check?" Bolin shrugged his shoulders.

"Rain check," the Avatar agreed, hugging her friend.

Mako watched Korra walk up to him. He expected some awkward half hug like before but the Avatar hopped up and hugged him tightly. He caught her and returned the embrace. She smiled up at him while the firebender looked slightly confused.

"You're pretty fun to be around when you don't have a stick up your ass," she offered, laughing at her own joke.

"Right back at you," the firebender countered, crossing his arms.

Korra waved to the brothers as she skipped up the steps. "I'll see you guys! Night!"

The brothers waved before stepping back onto the ferry.

* * *

Korra walked out to the sky bison stables to find Tao already saddling up Makani. The acolyte turned around when she heard the other approach.

"Leaving already?" the Avatar smiled sadly.

"Yes," Tao replied solemnly.

There was no reason for her to stay. Korra needed to focus on her airbending training with Tenzin. She didn't need Tao's help anymore. Tenzin would be a more than adequate replacement.

Korra hugged her friend goodbye.

"Before I leave, Korra," the acolyte began seriously. "I must urge you to discuss your dreams."

The Avatar somewhat cringed at the thought and Tao continued, "If not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."

The disciple touched her friend's shoulder, assuring her, "Nightmares or visions, you should discuss them and put your mind at ease."

"It was an honor, Avatar Korra," Tao smiled and bowed.

Korra waved as the acolyte flew off into the night sky. A pit formed in her stomach. Talk to Tenzin. Tomorrow morning, she'd have to do just that.

* * *

Korra yawned and stretched happily in her bed. She had a beautiful night of calm sleep. The Avatar turned to Naga.

"See, girl?" The polar bear-dog's ear pricked up. "It was all nothing," the teen assured herself.

She changed into her airbending uniform and gagged. It was still hideous. But…she thought optimistically. Last time I wore this I hadn't been able to go through the Air Gates. Who knows what she'd be able to do now?

* * *

Korra walked up the steps in guilt. Pema told her to meet Tenzin at the Air Gates. The ones she had mercilessly destroyed, she reminded herself with a cringe.

"Hey… Tenzin," the Avatar greeted tiredly to the ground. "Why are we-" The breath caught in her throat. "…here?" she breathed almost silently.

Her blue eyes had moved up to meet the monk, but couldn't help but drift to the contraption behind him. The gates were…_there_. A few plaques had been spared from her outrage. Their dull colors caused the new additions to contrast that much more.

Korra smiled wide, unsure what to say. Tenzin grinned proudly and moved to cause a gust of wind to take over the gates.

"You said you effectively moved through that Air Gates before," the monk started. "I would love to see a demonstration."

The Avatar nodded and made her way into the chaotic spinning walls.

Korra weaved through the plaques expertly, her feet barely touching the ground. Tenzin watched her, entranced by the total control she possessed. It was as if he were seeing a completely different person. She was calm, collected… The young Avatar jumped out of the gates and landed on her feet, dramatically extending her arms out and bowing as if to some grand audience. ….still Korra, the monk thought.

"Thank you… Thank you," Korra gloated to the imaginary crowd. Tenzin walked up to his pupil. "So what do you think? Not bad, huh?" she smiled.

Tenzin sighed and reluctantly smiled. "I am happy to see your improvement," he offered genuinely, gesturing for Korra to join him on the bench to the side of the gates.

The Avatar braced herself as she sat. The monk smiled weakly at his student.

"Korra," Tenzin began uneasily. "I know that my teachings are difficult for you to follow. But I ask that as long as you are my student here that you respect and adhere to them."

The young woman nodded her head in shame and the monk continued calmly, "I will not tolerate disrespect. If you blatantly disobey my rules again, then I'll know that you are not ready to learn airbending."

Korra looked up in shock and worry. "You will return to the South Pole until you are," Tenzin finished seriously.

The young Avatar felt the urge to argue, but he wasn't casting her away just yet. "I…understand," Korra said reluctantly, bowing her head.

The monk's features softened and he reached out to touch her shoulder. "Can you tell me what caused you to attack the Air Gates?"

Korra looked up at her teacher, her mouth opening and closing as she thought of what to say.

"_I must urge you to discuss your dreams. If not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."_

The young woman ducked her head down and Tenzin tilted his head to see her face. He rubbed her back soothingly. "Korra, why did you say 'It won't be enough'?" he asked cautiously.

"I… I had these dreams," Korra answered hesitantly. She looked back up to the monk as she told half truths. "They made me feel like something was coming and I… wouldn't be good enough to stop it."

Tenzin's face contorted in worry. "Why did you not tell me you were having these nightmares?"

The Avatar forcefully shrugged her shoulders, explaining listlessly, "They're just dreams, you know?" She looked down and her voice wavered, "Just dreams."

Korra cleared her throat and smiled crookedly, putting her arms up in a boxing stance. "I just need some on the job Avatar training," she jabbed as she explained. "Get some experience helping my fellow man," she punched her palm.

Her actions put a much more violent and terrifying meaning behind her words. Tenzin shook his head as he lowered her fists. "You will have plenty of time for…_that_ once you have mastered airbending."

Korra stuck her tongue out at him and scowled mockingly.

"Sir. Miss," a White Lotus guard bowed to the two. "Councilman Tarrlok is here to see Avatar Korra," he informed.

The young woman raised an eyebrow curiously. The monk rolled his eyes and sighed.

* * *

"The famous Avatar Korra!" the charismatic tribesman bowed low before the young woman. "It is truly an honor to finally meet you."

Korra watched him in interest, a smile taking the corners of her lips. "And who are you exactly?" she questioned, her arms crossed.

He brought a hand to his chest, replying smoothly, "My apologies. I am Tarrlok, representative of the Northern Water Tribe. I serve on the council along with Tenzin."

She switched her weight onto her other foot and tilted her head arrogantly. "Yea, I got that," she stated bluntly, staring the stranger down. "Why are you here?"

For a second, the older man looked agitated, but he quickly composed himself. "I don't suppose that your teacher has told of the Anti-Equalist task force I have formed."

"No." Korra relaxed, her interest peaking. "He hasn't," she answered, briefly looking at the monk.

Tenzin's jaw was held tight. He had hoped to have more time before the conniving tribesman came to the island. He could not fight Tarrlok in front of Korra. The monk left the room in a huff, not wanting to allow his baser instincts control.

The wind nipped at Tarrlok's heels, but he paid it no mind. He grinned at the young Avatar. "I think the city would be thrilled to have the Avatar joining our ranks."

Korra began to smile and the councilman continued, "You no doubt have some experience with these extremists. You will make a superb addition."

The young woman thought back to her first day in Republic City. She sparsely remembered an annoying protestor. Words were never her strong suit and she had ended up embarrassing herself.

"What did you have in mind for me?" Korra asked skeptically, her guard still up. There was no way she was going to be a do-nothing figurehead for some random chump.

"Why would you be in front line along with myself," the councilman elaborated. "My men and I have successfully thwarted numerous chi-blocking rings and Equalist weapon manufacturing."

This time, Korra could not taper her grin. The tribesman held his hand out with reserved excitement. "One moment," he pleaded smoothly. "I have a gift for you."

The young woman raised her eyebrow curiously as she watched him leave. In the abrupt silence, she could just barely hear a conversation going on in the adjacent room.

"…she isn't ready for this!" She heard Tenzin's voice argue. His voice lowered and Korra leaned closer to the wall to hear. "A move this aggressive only further divides benders and non-benders. I won't let her be a part of it."

Korra scowled as a second voice was heard, a soft, feminine voice, Pema.

"Honey, you can't live her life for her. You have to trust she'll make the right decisions."

The young Avatar heard footsteps approaching and quickly went back to her previous place in the middle of the room. Tarrlok walked in first with a simple box. Tenzin and Pema followed.

The monk and his wife watched intently as Korra accepted the present. The young woman began unwrapping the box. Tarrlok spoke as she did.

"I need someone who will help me attack Amon directly, someone who is fearless in the face of danger. That someone is you," the tribesman smirked wickedly, his plan unfolding perfectly.

Korra smiled eagerly as well as she opened the box and removed its' contents. The uniform unfolded as she slowly pulled it from the box. Her blues eyes were transfixed on it. Her heart froze as pain ghosted through her chest.

It looked different in real life. It was clean, not yet covered in her blood. It was expertly sewn, the chest not yet ripped by shadowy blades.

But this… she thought frantically. This is what I died in…

"Together, we will strike at the heart of the revolution and bring Amon to justice," Tarrlok stated powerfully.

The young Avatar shoved the uniform hastily in its' box. In a tight whisper, she answered simply, "No."

* * *

**Author's Note 9/17/12: I find myself quoting Fry from Futurama "It took an hour to write! I thought it'd take an hour to read."**

**A little Makorra action. ****Let me know your thoughts on that**. 

**This chapter and CH.2 were the hardest for me to write. Something about those brothers, I guess. **

**Hopefully, I'll get the next chapter out sooner than I did this one.**

**As always, thanks so much for reading!**


	7. Back to Basics

Tarrlok was frozen in shock. Everything had been going so well. She was on the verge of accepting his proposal when he left.

"I'm sorry," he pardoned, tilting his head closer to hear her. "What was that?"

Korra stood strong and looked him straight in the eye. "No, I'm not joining your task force," she answered sternly.

"Excuse me. I-I'm just surprised. I… thought you'd jump at the chance to serve Republic City," the councilman explained shakily.

"Me too," Tenzin whispered to himself.

Korra's hands were held in fists at her sides. Her eyes on the floor, she explained weakly, "I came to Republic City to master airbending." She looked up at Tarrlok. "To do that…I need an environment free from distraction."

Although Tenzin felt the same, his words sounded strange coming from her. Earlier, he had threatened to send her back to South Pole if she should disobey him again. He felt ashamed. Was she now afraid to accept Tarrlok's offer? The monk hated to do this, but he spoke up for Korra's sake.

"Korra…," he began hesitantly. "You may… join Tarrlok's… force…," the monk somehow managed to ground out. He looked reassuringly to his pupil, "If you want."

"No," the Avatar answered stubbornly, her eyes glued to the floor once more.

"This opportunity is perfect for you!" Tarrlok pleaded, losing his charm. "You would get on the job experience as well as serve your Avatar duty for the city!"

Korra closed her eyes in frustration. There had to be something she could say to get him away. She couldn't join his task force. She couldn't wear that uniform. There had to be something…anything…

"A move this aggressive will only further divide benders and non-benders!" Korra mimicked in a confident tone. She glared at Tarrlok. "So I apologize," she seethed, her tone mocking her words. "But I will _never_ be joining your task force."

The councilman tightened his jaw. "You…need more time to think about it. I understand."

Korra scoffed and promptly stormed out. Pema followed the young woman out.

Tenzin stood straight, stating calmly, "Korra has given you her answer. It's time for you to leave."

Tarrlok scowled at the other man. _Her_ answer, he thought. Funny that it sounded suspiciously like something his constituent would say. "No, I don't believe she has," the tribesman countered bitterly. He paused in the doorway. "But don't worry. I won't be giving up on her that easily."

* * *

Korra sat down on the steps out looking the ocean, a massive swirl lay in the center of the platform. Her blue eyes followed the curved stone floor over and over. She breathed in and out slowly, trying to calm down.

Pema stood next to her and the young woman stubbornly remained with her eyes on the ground.

"Sorry for not sitting next to you," the mother offered with a smile that Korra couldn't see, but rather heard in her voice. "Once I sit down, it's just hard to get back up," Pema admitted with a pat of her pregnant belly.

Korra looked up and weakly smiled at her before she lowered her gaze once more.

"You heard us in the other room," Pema stated.

The Avatar nodded her head, "Yes, but…that's not why I don't want to join."

The mother bent down and touched Korra's shoulder. "Then what is the reason?" she asked gently.

"It's… nothing I can't handle by myself," Korra sighed and clasped her hand over Pema's briefly. She stood up and the corners of her lips tilted in a small, but genuine smile. "I'm gonna go do some drills," she said before skipping down the steps to the center of the platform.

Tenzin came up to meet his wife. He wrapped an arm around her.

"Did she say anything to you?" the monk asked quietly, watching Korra shut out the world as she completed her airbending drills.

Pema sighed and shook her head, "Whatever it is, she doesn't want our help." She hooked an arm around her husband, hugging him briefly before rubbing his back. "We just need to let her know that she has it."

* * *

"I… made the right decision," Korra said uncertainly.

The Avatar lay on her bed, the covers still tucked in beneath her. Her eyes stare unblinking at the ceiling. Her forehead creased in worry. She had spent the last hour debating over and over in her head. She had watched the moon's light ever so slowly move through the room. Korra nodded her head as if agreeing with her thoughts.

"I made the right decision," she said more confidently before turning only her head to Naga. "Right?" she asked, her anxiety surfacing.

The polar bear-dog offered no council, instead grumbling and snorting before laying her head down on the floor.

Korra sat up, hanging her feet over the side to her bed, clutching the edges in her hands. Naga watched curiously as her master stared off into space. The Avatar stayed silent like that for some time.

"That…can't be my future," she whispered in thought. Suddenly, the young woman looked very determined. "And it won't be."

The teen stood with conviction. "I'm going to master air. I'm going to train harder. I'm going to be stronger," she stated firmly.

Naga wagged her tail at her friend's change in tone. Korra knelt down to pet the polar bear-dog. She ruffled the beast's ears with one hand and scratched under her chin with the other. The Avatar hugged her friend and sighed into her fur. I _will_ be enough, she thought with resolve. I'll make sure of it.

_Knock. Knock._ "Korra…." The young woman recognized the monk's voice. "May I come in?" he asked gently, his words muffled by the door.

Korra moved from Naga and walked over to open the door. "What's up, Tenzin?" she asked casually.

She noticed he was carrying a small tray of food and moved over, allowing him into the room. The monk placed the meal on her nightstand. She could tell that he was worried about her. She really wished he wasn't. He probably wanted to talk.

"I couldn't help but notice that you didn't join us for dinner," he breezed as he turned around. "I thought you might still be hungry."

"Thanks," Korra smiled, but Tenzin could see that her heart wasn't in it.

"About earlier today…" he sighed and Korra braced herself. "While I do appreciate your newfound commitment, I… don't want you to feel forced or trapped."

"I don't," the young Avatar calmly assured him.

The monk touched Korra's arm, rubbing it comfortingly. He tried to look past her unusually calm expression. He smiled weakly, letting his hand fall, "I don't want _my_ reasons for keeping you here to be _yours_. I want you to make your own choices."

Another empty smile graced her lips. "And I have," Korra replied evenly. "I'm going to stay here and I'm going to master airbending."

Tenzin watched her with concern. The young woman could see he still had questions.

"C'mon!" Her smile widened and she forced a laugh through her voice. "I wanted to tell Tarrlok that from the beginning, but he was being super pushy."

She exaggeratedly moved her arms as she talked, a feigned grin marring her face. "And then when he left, I heard you talking to Pema and your reason sounded so much more… mature and… reason-y."

Korra finished her charade by placing her hand on hip. Tenzin watched her act skeptically. She was still acting strangely, but at least a little more like herself.

"And that's all there is?" the monk asked slowly, looking down at her.

"_It won't be enough,"_ the warning echoed through her mind. Korra felt a knot form in stomach, but her face never changed from its laidback demeanor.

"Yep," she agreed happily.

A moment passed in complete silence, neither sure what to say next.

"I…think you were right," Korra joked uneasily. Tenzin's eyebrow rose in question. "I shouldn't have gone out last night. I had just gotten home and going out on top of that…" The Avatar sighed and yawned, sounding exhausted. "Now, I am beat!" she confessed, stretching her arms sleepily.

The young woman fell onto her bed with a soft thud. The monk nodded his head in understanding, reaching for the tray he had brought.

"You should rest then. I'll take this back to the kitchen," he calmly reasoned.

"Leave it," Korra's voice sounded more awake for a second. "I'll…" she forced a yawn. "…nibble on it."

Tenzin did as she asked, making his exit. "Just be sure that Naga doesn't get it."

"She won't," Korra assured his back. She closed her eyes thinking that was the end of it.

"I want you to know that… you can always talk to me. About anything," he explained tenderly, his back still to her, before closing the door slowly. He called out to her before it was fully shut. "Goodnight, Korra."

The door slid shut and her worry was revealed. Her eyes remained closed, her brow pulled tight in anxiety. She listened to his footsteps drift away. Korra turned on her side and sighed wearily.

"Goodnight, Tenzin…"

* * *

"Uuuggghhh," Korra groaned, changing into her airbending uniform. Tenzin's knock at the door had brought her to her still groggy feet.

She opened her door and slouched against the frame. The young woman lacked her usual enthusiasm. Tenzin paid it no mind as they traveled to the Air Gates. Korra sniffed, rubbing her eyes sleepily as the monk started the plaques in their dance.

Her eyes narrowed in disgust as she whispered to herself, "The morning is _evil_."

Despite resting in her bed for so long, Korra felt restless. She had tossed and turned the entire night. She would be thankful for a dreamless sleep, but she had gotten so little. Her thoughts had kept her from finding peace. She was confused, lost and now cranky as well.

She danced through the Air Gates with ease, her face devoid of emotion as she completed the exercise. The Avatar landed sluggishly upon her exit. Tenzin nodded his approval and called her to move on to the next step in training.

"I noticed yesterday that you were practicing some airbending forms," the monk breezed as he walked onto the large swirled platform next to the temple, his back to her as he did.

The monk had expected her to answer, so he turned within the yang on the floor. The young Avatar nodded, the motion and wind causing her side ponytails to brush against her face. She smoothed out the remnants of bed head as she walked into the large swirled platform, settling across from her master in the yin.

"I suppose the girls showed you," Tenzin guessed.

Korra smiled slightly, "Yea." The memory passed and her lips straightened. "First night I was here."

The monk nodded and positioned his body in the same stance Korra had practiced. Slowly, his hands and feet began to shift. So slowly, in fact, that the young woman had at first not noticed his movement at all.

"Your movements should not feel forced," he instructed as his demonstration continued. "They should be focused, but light. Just as the breeze swells and abates, should your body move through these forms."

Korra focused on every last detail of his exercise, the slight arch of his feet, the curling of his fingers. She sharply exhaled in preparation. Her hands reached out in front of her, one pulled closer in. Just as he had demonstrated, she moved her right hand out, watching her actions carefully.

"Stop."

Korra froze at his order. Only her blue eyes moved to watch him as he spoke.

"You're moving too quickly," he critiqued. "As you go through these drills, your transitions should be seamless. Take your time, relax, and let the next movement come to you."

The young woman relaxed her stance and nodded her head. She rolled her shoulders and hopped for a moment, releasing some nervous energy. She took another quick, preparing breath. This attempt as her hands cut through the empty space, she made sure to take her time. She began to raise her foot for the next form.

"Stop."

Korra groaned and forced herself to keep quiet as she relaxed to a mere standing position once more. You need to _focus_, she scolded mentally. She needed to learn airbending. That meant listening to everything the master airbender was teaching her. She had to give this her all. She had to make progress.

Tenzin sighed, watching his seething pupil. She seemed different. While Korra usually met his advice with sarcastic and frustrated remarks, today, she was quiet. Before she left with Tao, Korra had always been mad at him while they trained. Now, she only seemed to be angry with herself. He both missed her childish outbursts and appreciated her newfound conviction. She watched him, eagerly listening and he spoke carefully.

"You… are _too_ precise," he started calmly and Korra went back to her stance, watching her hands. "Air is the element of freedom," he reiterated. "You should move without restriction, nearly without thought."

The Avatar nodded and began again. Tenzin watched her with growing concern. She moved as if every fiber of her being was completely focused on being relaxed. It was a strange sight to say the least. And it certainly wasn't going to help Korra make any real progress.

"Perhaps we should meditate, so you can relax..." His eyes traveled from her form to her face. Her blue eyes shot daggers at him for the suggestion. He nodded, muttering under his breath with a smile, "Right."

"Just tell me what to change," Korra countered evenly, looking him in the eye. She remained frozen in place, waiting for instruction. She turned her gaze away, adding sternly, "And I'll do it."

Tenzin walked up to her and lowered her hands. Her eyes followed downwards in confusion. The monk placed his hands on Korra's shoulders and she looked up in response.

"Korra, you have made great progress," he assured. "You have displayed mastery over the most fundamental of skills. In time, you will see just how crucial they are to mastering air."

Korra stayed silent, but raised an eyebrow in question. He sounded like there was a 'but' coming. Tenzin sighed, lowering his hands.

"This is only the second step in a long path," the monk explained. "Each new experience will bring with it new challenges. You must not blame yourself for struggling. It's a part of your journey. "

The Avatar pouted and looked at the ground. Her mother's words echoed through her mind.

"_I promise that when you've reached your destination, you'll understand and appreciate your journey."_

Korra shut her eyes. Everyone is telling me to take my time, but I can't! She thought angrily. If I don't master airbending soon… Her blue eyes opened, widening in sudden realization. …I may never see them again. Her parents were so proud of her. They were waiting for her to become something legendary. Korra's jaw tightened, angry at her own childish behavior. She wasn't helping anyone by whining like a baby. This was going to take some hard work.

Tenzin watched uneasily as his pupil gazed at the floor. She looked troubled, trapped in deep thought. The young Avatar felt his eyes on her and she lifted her head, a small smile on her lips.

"I know. I…," Korra sighed and briefly her grin faltered. "…need to be patient," she finished curtly.

"I believe you made enough progress for one day," Tenzin suggested, leading Korra inside.

With a reluctant nod, she followed him silently into the temple. The monk's heart reached out to the girl. She was so strong and did so much on her own. It was easy to forget that even she may need help. Tenzin had tried to talk to her last night. Her current, short spoken demeanor kept him for trying again.

The monk's brow tightened in worry and thought as Korra headed to the women's dormitory. There has to be some way to ease her mind…, he thought. She was already a few feet away from him when an idea struck him.

"Korra," he called out serenely. She turned around and walked back over to him as he spoke. "Have I ever shown you the first airbending trick my father taught me?"

She shook her head no and Tenzin elaborated seriously, "It is an ancient and sacred technique."

Korra narrowed her eyes playfully and tilted her head. "What is it?" she asked curiously.

"It's…. THIS!" Tenzin uncharacteristically shouted, crouching closer to her, his hands in front of him.

The young Avatar squinted, her smile crunching in her nose before she erupted into laughter. There, swirling about in between the monk's hands, was a marble. The air rushed around the tiny orb, suspending it as it spun.

Korra snorted, remarking between snickers, "So… that's what I'll be… able to do once I master airbending…" Her sentence trailed off into a chortle. She was smiling so wide her cheeks hurt.

The corners of Tenzin's mouth quirked up and he tucked the marble away. Korra wiped her eyes with one hand and clutched her side with the other as some last, dying giggles escaped her. The monk stood seriously again.

"When you're ready, I would be happy to teach it to you," Tenzin smiled.

Korra beamed wide in return, sighing happily. The monk was elated to see her bright, joyful expression. Her smile changed somewhat, the corners of her lips reigning in ever so slightly as she looked up at him.

"Thanks, Tenzin," she said before turning back and heading to her room.

* * *

Tenzin was pleased to see Korra in better spirits. She laughed with the girls at dinner, promising them another sleep-over soon. The teen regaled them with everything she had learned at the Eastern Air Temple. Pema was absolutely tickled that her idea had worked out so well.

The mother started clearing the plates, suddenly crouching in discomfort and rubbing her stomach. Tenzin reached up to help, but Pema gently pushed his hand away.

"I'm fine. This little one's a kicker," she explained.

"I wanna feel kicks!" Meelo rushed over to his mother's side, wrapping himself around her stomach. He pressed his ear to her belly and waited.

….And waited.

Meelo pouted angrily, ordering gruffly "Kick, baby."

That did the trick because the young boy felt a push under his cheek. He grinned ear to ear and Jinorra and Ikki crowded around their mother as well.

"May we feel too?" "Yes! Please, please, please!"

Pema laughed, holding the messy plates high so everyone could fit by her tummy. Korra smiled at the scene and walked over to the mother.

"Here, Pema. I'll take those," Korra laughed and the woman thanked her.

The Avatar gathered the plates from Pema and finished clearing off the table. Tenzin had begun to help clean up. She stopped in front of the monk, nodding her head towards his family. "Why don't you get in on the family fun? I got this."

He nodded and thanked her, heading over to the cluster of airbenders. Korra smiled as she looked at them. However, as she turned and headed towards the kitchen, her expression changed became much more serious. Once done cleaning the dishes, Korra made her way outside. She whistled loudly and Naga came running up to her.

"Come on, girl," the Avatar ushered the beast up to the Air Gates.

* * *

"Are you sure this is…safe?" the officer worried, holding the now all too familiar green and maroon uniform. The fellow trooper to his left looked over the goggled mask in his hands, uncertainty evident on his face as well.

Tarrlok responded smoothly, "Is there anything to suggest otherwise?"

The councilman kept up his casual demeanor. But he knew countless reasons to believe otherwise, one fact being that the only other men to wear such a uniform were dead. These two didn't know anything about that and… it's best not to dwell on the past, Tarrlok thought coldly.

The two officers glanced to each other, neither coming up with any reason for hesitation. They folded up the Equalist uniforms and held them close. With both of them standing at attention, the first spoke up again, "What is our mission?"

Tarrlok grinned fleetingly before lifting his chin in arrogance. He wasn't going to let her go so easily. The Avatar _would _join him. At the very least, the tribesman couldn't afford her publicly condemning his actions. That monk's pacifist garbage is rotting her brain, he thought bitterly. No, no, no, all she needed was a little push in the right direction.

The waterbender sneered, "Your first is actually quite simple…"

* * *

Korra swirled, slowly casting her right arm out. She targeted the Air Gates and quickly sliced at the air with her left. The sudden movement had no effect on the plaques, but had caused a ponytail to settle awkwardly on her cheek. She scowled and blew upwards, sending the troublesome hair back.

Naga had curled up next to the Air Gates watching her master in interest. The young woman walked back a few paces and settled into the same winding formation. The polar bear-dog laid her head down, only her eyes following the circles and spirals Korra's hands and feet made. This time the Avatar muttered something as she finished.

"_Airbend_," she whispered, focusing intently on the stubbornly still gates.

Korra didn't bother going slowly or returning to her starting point. She rushed through the formation, cutting through the air violently.

"Airbend!" she ordered herself.

The Avatar gritted her teeth, glaring the plaques before her. Suddenly, one lone gate started to spin. Naga wagged her tail happily, nudging another gate with her enormous paw.

Korra sighed, walking up to sit down and pet her friend.

"Thanks, Naga," the teen laughed sadly as she rubbed the polar bear-dog's ears. "But… I need to make them move by myself."

Naga whined in disappointment. Korra hugged her quickly, absentmindedly stroking the giant's neck and back. The polar bear-dog settled her head in Korra's lap and the Avatar crossed her arms over the beast's head. Korra buried her face in the soft fur and closed her eyes.

Naga, eyes shut peacefully, flicked her ears when she felt Korra exhale quickly into her furry neck. The polar bear-dog moved her head begrudgingly when her master began to stand.

Korra strode back to what she had made her starting mark. She breathed evenly, trying to flow smoothly between movements, to move without thought. But as she reached the end and sliced through the air, the Air Gates remained unmoved. A frown on her face, the Avatar moved back and began again.

Tenzin walked up the steps to find the very person he was looking for. When his children were done clinging to their mother's growing belly, he had made his way to the kitchen. Finding that Korra wasn't there, he looked in her room as well. When he noticed that Naga was missing, he feared that the young woman may have left the island. But he was wrong; there she was. His pupil was consumed by her task. She moved with much more fluidity than that morning. The monk smiled slightly at her small triumph and left her in silence.

* * *

It's not as scary the second time, Korra thought as she sat up in a cold sweat. Her left hand still shook as wiped her forehead. Naga laid her head on the bed, licking Korra's right hand in comfort. The Avatar felt her heart slow to its normal, even beat.

Korra let herself fall back onto the bed clumsily, her brow furrowed in disappointment. The dream had been the same. Nothing had changed. She didn't know why, but she had hoped that refusing to join the task force would solve the problem. Or at the very least, affect her dreams… Show her she was on the right path…

She walked over to the armoire, opening it and glancing over its contents. She had her airbending uniform, a few fancy dresses that she never cared to wear, pajamas that she never saw the need to wear, and… Her blue eyes scanned over the very bottom of the wardrobe. There in a crumpled heap, tucked into the shadows, was Tarrlok's gift.

Korra pursed her lips in thought, bending down. It was just some clothes, nothing special. It's… not like it's going to bite, she thought as she cautiously picked up the garment. She held it as if it would burn. However, seeing no changes to her well being, she opted to hold the uniform in a more confident grip.

She shook out the chest of the piece and fanned it out, smoothing out the wrinkles. Was she supposed to join Tarrlok? Was that why the dream hadn't changed? The Avatar shook her head. No, that couldn't be. She had seen that outcome. She wasn't supposed to die. A small part of her reminded her that, no matter the case, one day she would have to die.

Korra threw the uniform down in rage. That's what her past lives thought of her? She wasn't enough. She was so much of a failure that the greatest thing she could do for the world was die. May as well pass the job along to the next guy, she thought bitterly, tears forming in her angry eyes.

She grabbed her airbending outfit gruffly. The collar caught on her ponytail awkwardly and she forcefully pulled it down. Korra stilled for a moment. She had never had a chance to prove her worth. The brimming tears finally fell down her cheeks. Didn't she deserve at least a chance to test her mettle before she passed? She wiped her face roughly, shaking off her sadness.

Nothing's over yet, she reminded herself. She was still alive and spirits be damned if she wasn't going to stay that way. Who cares what her former incarnations had to say? It wasn't their call anymore. It was hers. Korra looked up at her reflection and nodded in approval.

And you know what else?! She thought to herself, caught up in her own seething rant. Aang's lucky he's already dead because if anyone said that to my face, I'd knock them into the Spirit World _myself_!

Korra shook her head, trying to calm herself down. Okay, that was a little much, she thought to herself. Surely, Aang didn't think she was a failure. She had never talked to him, but he just couldn't feel that way. He and her other past lives were just trying to tell her something. Maybe she didn't get it right now, but she would. Once she mastered airbending, she'd tackle the Spirit World.

* * *

Tenzin smiled when Korra made her way up the stairs to the Air Gates. It wasn't very often that he was the bearer of good news. His wife often took over that role.

"I'm ready," Korra said calmly, having cooled down on her walk over. She got into a sprinting stance and waited for the monk to spin the gates.

"After this exercise, I'd like you to take a break today," the monk informed her.

"I don't need a break," the Avatar quickly replied.

"I saw you training here last night after dinner. How late did you stay up?" he asked fatherly.

Korra huffed and put her weight on one foot, a hand going to her hip. She rolled her eyes, assuring, "Don't worry. I got plenty of sleep."

It could be the light, but it looked as if dark circles were beginning to form around the young woman's eyes. Tenzin softened his tone, voicing his concern gently, "You look tired."

"I look _fine_," the teen argued, turning away with a scowl and falling back into her stance.

"Korra," Tenzin called her name sternly, lightly pulling her shoulder and forcing her to face away from the Air Gates. The Avatar stubbornly looked at the ground as her master spoke.

"I appreciate your drive and enthusiasm, but you're going to run yourself into the ground. This may take some time. You need to be patient."

Korra rolled her shoulders, sloughing off his hand. She looked up at him defiantly, asking, "What if I don't have time?"

The words were out before she could stop them. Her chest tightened briefly, watching Tenzin's every movement. His brow furrowed in annoyance and Korra relaxed inwardly.

"I was hoping to tell you you could visit your friends in the city," the monk said tightly. He sighed, shaking his head. "I thought you might like the respite."

"Really?" Korra asked excitedly. Tenzin could hear the smile in her voice.

"Yes," he nodded, smiling tiredly.

"You are amazing!" she gushed, hugging him tightly and momentarily lifting him off the ground. She chuckled as the monk brushed his cloak back in place. The Avatar rubbed her neck nervously, "Not to…uh…look a gift buffalo-yak in the mouth, but…what made you change your mind?

"You did," Tenzin answered matter-of-factly.

Her wide blue eyes blinked in befuddlement. "I did?"

He grinned, teasing her. "I saw that you can make an appearance in the city _without_ being arrested and…" He grew more serious and hesitant as he continued. "…hearing you say to Tarrlok that you needed to stay exclusively on the island helped me see that…you don't."

Korra shot him a crooked grin at that, baiting, "So all I had to do to get _off_ the island was say I wanted to _stay_ on the island? You should have told me that sooner."

The monk raised his hand, extending a finger out as he corrected her seriously. "You seeing the _value_ in staying is what allows you to leave."

"Yea, yea…," Korra rolled her eyes and Tenzin loved how bright her smile was. She nodded to the Air Gates, "So I can go after this?"

Tenzin nodded yes and his pupil happily faced the contraption. "Then let's go!"

When the young woman closed her eyes, she couldn't see that some parts were newer than others. She moved gracefully through the twirling plaques. Everything felt the same. The wind rushed around her and it guided through the maze. It was like the push and pull of the tides, she thought. Only, it wasn't that deliberate. There was no force behind the wind's action. The feeling was more… like a game, light-hearted and playful.

She leapt out of the Air Gates with a small sigh. If only airbending could be that way, Korra thought to herself.

Tenzin congratulated his pupil on her success and dismissed her. He watched her head back to her room, struggling to hide his worry. She had looked so peaceful in the chaotic mess of gates… and so restless in the tranquility outside them.

* * *

Korra was securing Naga's harness outside the temple, ready to leave. Then, Pema called out to her, something in her hands.

"Something came in the mail for you," the mother smiled, handing over the envelope.

Korra raised her eyebrow, opening it up curiously. Who sent her mail? She turned over the card to see an elaborate invitation.

"Celebrate the Avatar's return to Republic City…." Korra read out loud dryly. She sighed, annoyed, "What's this Tarrlok guy's deal? I say I never want to join his task force and he throws me a party? I know a weasel-snake when I see one."

The Avatar went to rip up the invitation, but Pema stopped her. The mother slowly took the invitation away.

"He is a weasel-snake," she laughed lightly. The older woman rubbed Korra's arm. "He's throwing this party in _your_ honor, so you'll have to at least make an appearance. He knows that."

Korra shrugged her shoulders, throwing her hands out. "So what? I go and play right into his little scheme?" The teen shook her head. "I said no and whatever he has planned _won't_ change my mind," she argued stubbornly.

"Then we'll go and just enjoy the party," the mother offered.

"You guys are going to come with me?"

Pema smiled, "Of course! Tenzin is a council member. He's expected to go." The woman looked off to the side, mumbling a bit, "…and even if he wasn't, he wouldn't want you alone with him."

"You make it sound like Tarrlok's some big, bad armadillo-wolf," the Avatar chuckled. " Don't worry. I'm not a little girl." She punched her fist into her other hand, adding arrogantly, "I can handle it."

"I know you can," Pema agreed genuinely. She waved Korra away, holding up the invitation momentarily. "Now, go have fun. I'll get this all sorted out."

The mother smiled weakly as Korra left. It was going to be… interesting.

* * *

Neither the animal or Avatar were used to the constant noise that filled the busy city. Korra now knew that riding Naga through the streets was infinitely more stressful than just waterbending across Yue Bay. Unfortunately, this was the only way the polar bear-dog was going to make it to the arena. Korra could hardly fault her for that.

As the young woman reached the Probending Coliseum, she could see an Equalist protestor staged right outside. He had been ranting about the unruly benders of the city and the oppression of his "family". However, as Korra passed, his ramblings fell into silence.

It was only for a second, a small break in his tirade, but it seemed to drag out as every listener, every "brother" and "sister", turned to her. Their eyes bore into Korra's back and she tensed up her shoulders, focusing solely on facing straight ahead. Creepy, she thought. How could Mako and Bolin stand having them outside?

Korra hopped off of Naga and walked through the large foyer. It was then that she realized there was another problem in taking the traditional route. She had no idea how to get to the practice gym from the ground floor. The pair paused at the large door blocking their entry. Korra pulled, finding it locked. She peered through a small glass opening and spotted an old man walking away.

The young woman knocked on the door to get his attention. The man didn't bother turning around, but at the very least he answered her.

"No game today. Ticket vendor's outside," his gruff voice muffled by his direction and the door.

Korra leaned up close to the glass, calling out. "I'm not here for a game. I'm here to talk to Bolin," she explained loudly.

At that the man turned, but didn't walk any closer. He watched her face skeptically through the paned hatch. "You're their new waterbender?"

"No," Korra answered honestly. He turned back around and started to walk away. "I mean yes!" she yelled.

Naga tried to look through the small window too, but the teen nudged her down. Quickly, the Avatar put an extended finger to her lips, motioning for the polar bear-dog to be quiet and hidden.

"I…" Korra started uneasily as she turned. "…couldn't hear you through the door…" The Avatar gestured to the obstacle, laughing nervously.

"Well, you're late," The grumpy man huffed on the other side. "Gym's already booked for other teams. Come back tomorrow."

Korra groaned and scowled at the stubborn little man. If she really wanted to, she could just earthbend this stupid door out of the way.

"Just let me in," she demanded hotly. She forced a smile. "I… would like to speak to Bolin…please," she said tightly, her annoyance clear.

The old man walked a step closer and Korra got a better look at him. He was the old guy in the gym! Bolin had called him… Toka?... Toza! She smiled as she remembered him.

Toza narrowed his eyes at her once more. "I remember you…" he sounded displeased with the memory. "You snuck in here before."

"Yea!" Korra agreed happily. Wait, she thought. "I mean… no?" She sighed in frustration. "I was with Bolin, remember?"

"And now you're with the Fire Ferrets?" he asked slowly in disbelief. Toza's fuzzy white eyebrow rose as he waited for her answer.

She sighed again, admitting, "No, I lied. But I _am_ Bo's friend and I came here to see him."

The old man began to walk away, the young Avatar calling to his back.

"HEY! Aren't you going to open the door?!"

"No," he answered shortly, disappearing up some stairs.

"Are you getting Bolin?!"

"No."

"GET BACK HERE!" she demanded as he faded away. Korra muttered under her breath, "That's it."

She stepped away from the entryway and widened her stance. Her shoulders locked, she pushed her arms down and forward quickly. The door remained still. The Avatar held her stance, her muscles quaking under the force she exerted. Her eyes widened as parts of the doorway crumbled away, revealing the metal underneath. Korra punched and kicked the new obstacle in frustration. Laughter echoed in the empty halls.

"You think you're the first to try that?"

It was Toza's voice. Korra rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Where was he anyway? She thought with a pout.

"You got some moxy." His usual, harsh tone had returned. "The boys are in the yard. Go 'round the side."

Korra's lips quirked up in a tentative smile. "Thanks," she called out. The teen whispered down to her furry friend, "Come on, Naga."

* * *

Bolin led the kids to their parents, a smile on his face. His brother, on the other hand, had a headache from the work. Mako pulled his tank top up and wiped his forehead. He was glad that he wasn't a father. Between training that morning and dealing with the little monsters, the firebender decided that he deserved a break, maybe even a nap. He could get out of these gym clothes and just fall into bed.

It was nice of Toza to set this up for them. Toddler "training" was something the brothers could do together. Mako wasn't going to complain.

"Korra!" Mako heard his brother exclaim. "This is a pleasant surprise."

The firebender closed his eyes and sighed. No, it wasn't. So much for napping.

Bolin and Korra were walking into the courtyard now. The Avatar's eyes looked around to take everything in. It was a tranquil, little area, very different from the Arena's atmosphere.

"How did you know to find us here?" Bolin asked curiously.

"Toza told me."

"Oh," Bolin winced in mock pain. "So you met him again."

"He's not that bad," Mako defended calmly.

"Yea, I've dealt with worse," Korra smirked and looked directly at the firebender. She faced Bolin and gloated, "I have _moxy_."

Naga made her way in and licked Mako in greeting. He wiped his face, a scowl on his lips as he pet Naga in thanks.

"Why are you here?" the older brother asked evenly, crossing his arms.

A smile took over Korra's face as she explained, "Well, I can leave the island whenever I want now. So I thought I'd visit my favorite city boys."

"That's awesome, Korra!" Bolin picked the Avatar up and swung her around. "We have to celebrate! Did you have some bending breakthrough or something?"

"No. Well… Kinda? Not really," she sighed and struggled to explain. Korra shook her head and continued smoothly, "Tenzin had one, if anything."

"You'll get it," Mako offered casually as he walked up to her.

Korra beamed up at the firebender, nodding her head in agreement, "Yea."

The Avatar's eyes widened in thought. "Speaking of celebrating! There's this gala in my honor. I'm sure it will be supremely boring, so I'm dragging you guys with me."

"Party?! We are so d-OW!" Bolin stopped as Mako unceremoniously stomped on his foot.

"_Busy_," Mako finished for him. The older brother shot his sibling a look, before turning to Korra. "We can't go."

"Yea… so busy. Can't do it," the earthbender agreed half-heartedly, rubbing his injured foot with his other foot.

"Busy with what?" Korra glared at Mako and put her hands on her hips. When he seemed unresponsive, she turned to Bolin.

The earthbender didn't last long under her gaze, answering shakily, "Just… you know… stuff." He nudged his brother, "Right, Mako?"

The firebender remained cool, agreeing. "We'll be training."

"Training?" she scoffed. Her blue eyes narrowed at him. "You don't even know when the party is."

Mako scowled back. "Doesn't matter."

Korra stood there and seethed for a moment. She thought of all the things she could yell at him. She doubted she would get a reaction out of him. She sighed and backed down, crossing her arms.

"You don't want to go? Fine," the Avatar started. She gestured to the younger brother, "But Bo does."

Bolin went to speak, but his brother cut him off. "He can't."

Again the earthbender opened his mouth to be interrupted, this time by Korra. "You can't tell him what he can and cannot do!"

She took a step forward and Mako matched her.

"Just drop it, Korra!" the firebender demanded. "_Neither_ of us is going to that party."

Bolin pushed in between them. "Korra…," he interjected softly. "We'd love to go if we could. But…" His eyes looked down apologetically and he briefly touched her shoulder. "…we can't. I'm sorry."

"It's not for a couple days," Korra argued defeatedly. "Just think about it, okay? You wouldn't have to stay the whole time. I'd really appreciate it if either of you could just pop in for a bit."

You guys are my only friends here besides Naga, Korra added mentally. She must have looked as pathetic as she felt because Mako rubbed her arm reassuringly. She huffed and pushed his hand away roughly.

"I'll go and leave you to your"training"," Korra spat at the firebender before turning her back to him.

"Or you could stay and train with me," Mako offered gently. For her sake, he tried not to smirk. "You do want lessons, right?"

She eyed him skeptically, walking closer. He was trying to play nice. There was no reason for her not to do the same. There was something else keeping them accepting her invitation. With a little time, she could get to the bottom of it.

"Yea, I guess." She stopped in front of Mako and crossed her arms.

"Now that the kids are gone, I'm gonna check on Pabu," Bolin smiled. Naga wagged her tail at the mention of the fire ferret. The earthbender pet her affectionately. "I'll bring him down. Don't worry."

A moment passed in silence as the two watched Bolin disappear into the relatively dark Arena. The sun was shining brightly down upon them. Korra's eyes looked exceptionally blue, the sunlight having caused her pupils to shrink.

"Well… I'm all yours now," Korra looked up seductively at Mako.

"Huh?!" Mako flustered at her sultry tone.

"Teach," she ordered impatiently, knocking him back to reality.

The firebender shook his head quickly, feeling his ears prickle with heat. "Okay," he settled his nerves. "I don't know what you know about probending, so I'm going to assume you know nothing."

Korra snorted, "Thanks."

He ignored her, continuing, "I want you to try waterbending this time."

"Why? You're a waterbender now?" Her arms crossed and her lips twisted into a smirk.

"Water and fire are the same when it comes to basic probending." He shifted into a boxing stance and faced away from her. "So as far you're concerned, I am."

Korra mimicked his stance. He started moving slowly, throwing empty punches and kicks. The Avatar watched confused, but copied the hollow movements.

"I said try waterbending," Mako instructed again, still not looking at her. "You have the fountain right there."

Korra rolled her eyes, but did as he said. Naga watched the liquid pass through the air to her master. The Avatar focused the water into a whip. When Mako threw his arm out, Korra threw her arm and the liquid out as well. As it splashed on the ground in front of them, the firebender dropped his stance and turned to Korra.

"I didn't say throw it," he complained.

"You didn't _say_ anything!"

"You-" He cut himself off and took a deep breath. "Just focus on holding up the water as you move. Push it out and bring it back in."

Korra leaned on one foot and put a hand on her hip. "I've already mastered waterbending. Can we just move on?"

"No," he answered shortly, regaining his stance.

"I've been doing this since I was four."

"Then it should be easy."

Korra pouted, but fell back into her stance. This time as they threw out kicks and jabs, she swirled the water back to her. It was an easy and relaxing task. Push and pull. It had been so long since she had done any waterbending drills. This was actually kind of fun.

"So…" The Avatar began casually. "You and Bo spend most of your free time training?"

"Yes," Mako answered crisply.

She pursed her lips, choosing her words carefully. "That sounds like a lot of work."

The Avatar tried to keep up a calm demeanor, watching for a reaction. The firebender remained unresponsive, so she tried again.

"You guys are out of the running. Why not take a little break between seasons?"

"I don't like breaks."

Korra gritted her teeth while her body moved fluidly through the exercise. His short, little answers were not helping! Dancing around the subject wasn't going to work!

"What's the real reason you won't go?" she asked gruffly.

Mako was unaffected and continued his fluid movements. "We told you. Training."

The Avatar scowled at the firebender. She started to yell, "That's a-"

"Korra, I want you to focus," he interrupted. His tone was serene which only further irritated her.

She rolled her eyes and laughed smugly. "I could do this in my sleep. I'm focused enough."

"Fine, let me rephrase that," Mako started, his calm veneer cracked. He mimicked his tone earlier. "Korra, I want you to stop talking."

She made an offended noise and the firebender continued, "Just listen. Can you do that?"

Bolin, she thought stubbornly. Bolin would tell her. Korra pouted and took her stance. The two fell into silence as the exercise went on.

"I think waterbending is a great element for all probenders to study," Mako confessed as he went through the movements. "You can feel the shift from offense to defense. It makes countering a lot more intuitive."

Korra could see Mako watching her through the corner of his eye. She reluctantly nodded in agreement, urging him to continue.

"Water always flows the path of least resistance."

The water whip snapped, shooting toward Mako. He quickly ducked and scowled at her.

"I get it. You've heard it all before. If you don't want to listen, I don't have to teach you anything," he spat.

The Avatar looked at him wide eyed. "What did you say?"

He stood to his full height, looking down at her threateningly, "You heard me."

"No!" She smacked his arm and then gestured as she talked. "About the water flowing…"

He slouched again and crossed his arms. "Water flows the path of least resistance," he repeated unamused.

"Who told you that?" Korra asked, watching him closely.

"No one. It's just true," he explained, irritated. He raised an eyebrow as he went on, "Rivers don't run uphill, do they?"

Korra turned away from him and quietly repeated the statement in thought. "Rivers don't run uphill…"

Mako watched her odd behavior. The Avatar's eyebrows knitted together. _Water flows the path of least resistance. _"Rivers don't run uphill," she breathed, catching onto something. A smile erupted from her face as she turned to the firebender.

She grabbed both of Mako's shoulders excitedly. "Rivers don't run uphill!" she beamed.

"Uhh, yea…" he agreed uneasily, scuffling away from her grasp.

"I have to go. C'mon, girl." Korra hopped on Naga and head out of the courtyard. "Tell Bolin I said bye!" she yelled back.

The older brother watched her leave, his head tilted in confusion. He didn't even notice his brother's return. The earthbender looked from side to side, looking for his friend.

"Where's Korra?" Bolin asked, reaching up to pet the fire ferret on his shoulders. "…and Naga?"

Mako sloughed off the haze, answering, "Korra had to go."

Bolin glared at his brother in silence. It took a few moments for Mako to realize. "What?" the firebender questioned defensively.

"I leave you alone with her for... like _two_ seconds and she mysteriously had to go." The younger brother leaned in close, eyeing the elder suspiciously. "What did you do to her?"

"Nothing."

"What do you _say_ to her?"

"_Nothing!_" Mako paused. "Well…" he began in thought. A slap to the back of the head interrupted him. "Ow! What was that for?"

"You just _had_ to say something to piss her off," Bolin tsked.

"I didn't piss her off! I… think I reminded her of something."

* * *

**Author's Note: 12/17/2012**

**So, guess who's not dead? (Hint: It's me.) Life's been hectic. I've been lazy. But my friend, Dan, has newly inspired me to see this story to the end.**

**This fic was taking over my life, so it was nice to take a break. Here I am with a rejuvenated mind and hopefully much, MUCH more story coming up soon.**

**Thanks for reading! **

**P.S. You can always leave a review as an x-mas gift. **


	8. Promenade

******Author's Note: 3/8/13 Finished! There's actually a LOT more I'd like to put, but this chapter is long enough as it is. See ya soon in chapter 9!**

******As always, please, please review. The words give me fuzzy feelings and I will love you forever.**

* * *

Tenzin had not expected to see Korra until the moon was high over Yue Bay, so he was surprised when she returned to the island so soon. Her mutterings gave him little indication of what she wanted. The monk was only perplexed further when she ushered him out of the temple. But now, watching her move, he was shocked.

Korra breezed through the motions from the morning's drill. Her form, her stance, had completely changed. She was moving like an airbender, without her usual force and severity.

A slight grimace surfaced on the young Avatar's face, however, as she finished her exercise. Korra sighed and tried to hide her disappointment. Not even the teeniest puff of air. But looking up at Tenzin, who was smiling so proudly at her, she couldn't help but let one crooked grin slip out as well.

"You are progressing beautifully, Korra," the monk assured, noting her troubled eyes.

Korra shrugged it off and looked down, embarrassed. "For as long as I can remember, I've been the Avatar. Master of the elements." She threw her arms up for effect. "I always thought of them as different… _separate_. But they're not."

She let a small fire rise from her palm, lifting pebbles from the ground with the other. Her voice changed tone, becoming contemplative as if remembering someone else's words. "Water, earth, fire, air…" She brought her hands together, combining rock and flame. "All are one."

Korra laughed half-heartedly. "I've heard that before, but I never really thought about it." Her blue eyes flew to Tenzin. "That's pretty stupid, huh?" She held his gaze, urging him to say something.

"If you're trying to lure me into saying that you're stupid, you're out of luck," the monk teased. He ushered her over to the stairs, sitting down and patting the space next to him. The young Avatar obeyed, her face full of an odd doubt.

Her unusual behavior shook him somewhat and he found trouble in finding the right words. Tenzin looked out to the ocean, stroking his beard in thought. "Korra, there is much that you have yet to learn."

He heard her scoff through her nose and he could almost hear her eyes rolling. "Not only about airbending," he continued, slight annoyance in his voice as he turned to her. She looked up at him in response. His voice and eyes softened. "There is so much for you to learn about the world …about yourself …about _life_."

His hand reached out to cover hers. "You are not now nor will you ever be stupid."

Korra smiled and the monk retracted his hand. Tenzin's gaze went back to the sea as he continued. "Even once fully realized, my father learned more and more about what it meant to be the Avatar. I learn more each day from my wife and my children … and from you." He watched her through the corners of his eyes. "And as long as you live, you will never stop learning."

Korra tried to smile. The wind caused her ponytails to sway, covering and uncovering her troubled face. She _had_ made a huge improvement, but it wasn't enough. She wasn't ready and it was her own fault. All are one. It was a concept she had heard over and over again. It had taken until now to understand it. The young Avatar looked out to the ocean. It wasn't even as if she had come to the conclusion.

Her eyes narrowed in jealousy. No, _Mako_ had thought of it. He saw utility in his natural opposite. Korra sighed, crossed her arms over her knees. Why am I so hopeless with the spiritual-y, philosophy stuff? She thought tiredly.

After some time in silence, Tenzin cleared his throat awkwardly. Seeing Korra so withdrawn was unsettling.

"Did you… see your friends while you were in town?" the monk offered, his eyes darting to his right, while his head remained straight.

"Uh huh," Korra answered listlessly, her gaze on the waves.

So far, so good, he thought to himself. He turned his body slightly towards her. "Did you invite them to the gala?"

The Avatar put her legs down a step and let her arms fall as she turned to answer. "Yea, but…" She tried not to sound too disappointed. "They're busy."

"I'm sure there will be other parties."

"Ugh," she groaned. "I hope not. I don't even want to go to _this_ one."

Tenzin raised a brow. "A girl your age should love parties." His hands moved and he spoke dreamily, "You wear an elaborate dress, dance with all the handsome, young bachelors…." Korra only stared at him skeptically. The monk looked away embarrassed. "Though…I suppose that it is… not for everyone."

"Nooo," Korra stood and shrugged. "It sounds like you have a wonderful evening planned for yourself."

The monk stammered, "I…I do not-"

"Now, don't worry." She started walking to the temple. "I won't get in between you and all your _handsome_, young bachelors."

He only shook his head as she walked away. Well, at least, she's feeling better.

* * *

"Bolin! We. Are. Not. Going!" Mako stubbornly turned back to the pile of laundry. He began soaking each item, scrubbing at the material underneath the soapy water. Calmed down, he added in a sigh, "Let's stop arguing about it. We're done, okay?"

The younger brother nodded defeatedly as he brushed Pabu. Bolin couldn't help but let his thoughts slip off his tongue. "It just sounded like she really wanted us to be there…"

Mako continued scrubbing their clothes silently. Pabu stretched under the brush as Bolin kept up his work.

"And it's not like we'd have to stick around all night…"

The annoyed firebender tossed the brush in with the laundry and faced his brother. The younger looked up innocently at his sibling.

"What?" He looked away again, mumbling to himself. "I was just saying…"

Mako sighed, trying to reason with him. "Bo, she's the Avatar."

"So?" Bolin pouted.

"So, she's surrounded by the richest and most important people in the world. All of which will be at that party. Do you really think we're gonna fit in with them?" The firebender pulled one of their tank tops off the clothes line in their room. "Just look at this. It's full of holes and tears, but we don't have any money to buy new ones. We barely have clothes to wear day to day, let alone something for some _gala_. Look around you. This is _not_ a luxurious apartment in Dragon Flats borough."

Mako reached out to touch the other's shoulder. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely. "We can't go."

The earthbender didn't look at him, but Mako could tell that what he said had gotten through. Satisfied, the firebender went back to the soapy bucket and started scrubbing the remaining clothes.

Bolin looked around their make-shift apartment. In all honesty, it was just an attic. And in all honesty, no one was supposed to live there. Toza had found them on the street and felt bad for them. It was a temporary place to lay their heads while they saved money for a real place.

Yeah, Mako's right, Bolin thought. If Korra knew about all this, she wouldn't have even invited us. And even though that thought didn't settle quite right, he told himself that it was true.

* * *

Late that night Korra settled herself in the middle of her room, crossed legged in a meditation pose. She held her hands the way she had seen Tao hold them and told herself to relax. If this spiritual stuff was going to help her learn airbending, then she was figuring it out… _tonight_.

"Let your mind and spirit be free…" the Avatar muttered to no one in particular. Naga curiously watched her master. Korra sat patiently with eyes closed, hoping for something miraculous. As the minutes ticked by, she felt more and more hopeless. Nevertheless, she retained her calm stance and focused.

Aang…, Korra pleaded mentally. I need your help. What are you trying to tell me? The young Avatar, lost in thought, didn't realize her breathing had become shallow. I need to talk to you. I just… don't know how. Where are you?

For a moment, Korra thought the air around her felt different. She kept her eyes closed and tried to keep her mind clear. The only problem was _Oogi _making _tons_ of noise. The young Avatar groaned in frustration and stomped to her window.

"Will you keep it down, Oogi?! Some of us are trying to meditate!" she screamed out.

"And some of us are trying to sleep!" An unknown voice called back, annoyed as well.

Korra winced and eased back from the windowsill. That's right. This was the women's dormitory and housed _all_ the women here. She was about to yell out an apology, but thought better of it. Looking up to the moon, Korra guessed that she had been trying to meditate for well over an hour.

Her eyes glanced to her spot on the floor, to Naga laying sleepily against the wardrobe, and finally to her bed. With a sigh, she decided that a good night's sleep was the best option she had. No sense in sitting awake with her eyes closed all night. She could talk to Tenzin tomorrow about it.

Korra yawned as she kicked off her shoes and climbed into bed. He'd probably be thrilled that she was taking meditation seriously.

* * *

"What do you mean?" Korra questioned angrily. She pulled at the long sleeves of her uniform, bunching them at her elbows. How could Tenzin say she needed _another_ break?! She glared at him accusingly. "You know, it's like you're avoiding teaching me!"

"Korra, that's not it at all," the monk's voice began to rise in anger, but he quickly caught himself. After a breath through his nose, he began to explain. "You may not want to admit it, but I can see that something is bothering you."

Korra stubbornly pouted at the ground, her eyebrows knitted in outrage. She didn't want to listen to him, but his voice went on. "Ever since you returned, you've been _obsessed_ with airbending as if your life depends on it."

She could almost feel her heart stop. It had been just the other night that she had seen her death play out before eyes. Her shoulders tensed at the now too familiar memories.

_"I must urge you to discuss your dreams… if not with me, then please do so with Tenzin."_

Korra swallowed hard and crossed her arms. Her mouth remained shut tight. Tao may be right, but she just couldn't tell _anyone_ what she had seen. If she did… if she did, then it was _real_. If she told even just one person…

"Korra," Tenzin's voice broke her train of thought. It was quiet and full of concern. "I know that Tarrlok probably made it sound as if RepublicCity direly needs you to defend it. But I assure that everything will be fine."

She looked up at him, the words on her tongue. I dreamt… I _saw_ and _felt_ myself die… The young Avatar nodded and agreed halfheartedly. "I know… I know." She took a deep breath and clapped her hands to together. "Well, then… I better… take my break." A quick, forced smile and she turned around to leave.

"You said you wanted to work on meditation..." Tenzin started. Her back remained to him as he went on. "Are you… having more nightmares?"

Korra stopped walking, but couldn't face him.

"A spiritual connection could have easily been mistaken for a dream. You said they were nightmares. So tell me Korra. What exactly did you dream?"

The young Avatar turned to her teacher. If I say it, it will be true, she thought. "I can't remember," she lied and then continued towards the dorm. Her voice was tight. "That's why I wanted to work on it."

The monk sighed, not sure if she was telling the truth or trying to get out his mandated sabbatical.

* * *

In truth, Korra was thankful for the distraction that Tarrlok's latest gift had given her. The dress had various blues and a definitive water tribe feel. It was different from the city's fashions. This felt familiar. She hated that she liked it. Weasel snake, she thought. Pema and the girls sat on her bed as the Avatar turned from side to side in front of the mirror.

"It's beautiful," Jinorra offered.

Ikki dug around in the box, pulling a small item from it. "There's a little hat too!" She ran over to Korra and jumped up, trying to reach the teen's head. "Put it on too! Put it on too!"

Korra laughed a bit, placing the small decorative cap on. It would look better with her hair down, she thought distantly. The conversation with Tenzin still weighed heavy on her mind. She had so many chances to tell him. Should she have told him? If she could just learn airbending already, then she wouldn't have to tell anyone anything.

"You don't have to wear it," Pema reminded.

The Avatar smoothed the fabric down. _"Korra… we'd love to go if we could. But… we can't. I'm sorry." _It doesn't matter what I wear, she thought. It's not like I'll see anyone there… Korra looked into the mirror at the woman behind her and shot a tiny grin.

The mother's head tilted in debate. "…Though it does fit you perfectly."

"Yeah…," the teen drawled, looking back at her own reflection. "I'm trying to decide if it's just strange or super creepy that Tarrlok knew my exactly size."

The teen pulled the hat off as she plopped onto the bed as well. "I mean, _I_ don't even know what dress size I am."

"It was probably a lucky guess." Pema shrugged.

Korra shrugged as well before looking left to Jinorra and then right to Ikki. "So, what are you two wearing to my big party? I'm sure you guys have even prettier dresses."

Jinorra gleamed, "I just got a-"

"OH! I have a dress that I wore to wedding once! It's blue too so we would match! OH! All of us could wear blue and match each other. And we could all have matching hats and matching hair and matching-"

The Avatar laughed and motioned for the youngest sister to slow down. "Alright, alright, that's something to think about. Show me later, okay?" Korra got up and went to change into her everyday outfit.

"Are you going into the city to see your friends?" Pema asked, knowing the answer.

"Yep." Korra sighed as she changed. The teen pulled her tank top on, exposing her frown.

"Don't look too excited," the mother quipped.

The Avatar laughed and shook her head. "I just have a lot on my mind," she smiled in explanation.

"Then a break is just what you need." Pema began to hang the dress up and clean up the tissue paper that Ikki had thrown around in excitement. "Relax. This party nonsense will be over before you know it. Just have fun and clear your head."

Korra gazed into the mirror, these clothes felt much better. She breathed in deep and slow and exhaled the same. Good idea. Clear my head, she thought. Nothing ahead, but relaxation.

* * *

Bolin leaned against the building in wait. He could hear the muffled sound of people arguing inside. His hands went to his pockets and he kicked at the ground. His green eyes were lost in the swirls he was making in the dirt when the noise inside suddenly rose, getting closer. He looked up to the door just as it was blown open.

"NOW GET OUT!" Hasook screamed.

Mako was pushed out gruffly, fall unceremoniously to the ground. The door slammed shut and Bolin walked over to his brother.

"Sooo…. How'd it go?" he asked genuinely, a smile in his voice.

The firebender stood up, brushing the dirt of off himself. "How do you think it went?"

Bolin frowned in thought. "He did _not_ sound happy."

Mako sighed, shaking his head. It was Bo's idea to get Hasook back on the team. They still needed a waterbender. But honestly, _anyone_ is better than that selfish, no talent prick, the firebender thought to himself.

"We'll just have to find someone else," Mako informed his sibling as he began to walk away.

"But… uh…" The earthbender stood in place for a moment before running to catch up. "Bro, we couldn't find anyone else. Remember?" Bolin leaned in to whisper in a silly voice. "He was kind of our last and only shot."

Mako rolled his eyes and clenched his fists. "We didn't look hard enough. I'll find someone," he said with resolve.

* * *

"Ahh!" the old woman shrieked as Naga's face was suddenly inches from her own.

Korra chuckled nervously as she pulled the reins and forced the polar bear-dog's head to move. "Sorry, could you tell me where…" she looked back at the paper Toza had given her. "…Wae Shin's…Wine and… Weaponry?" The Avatar squinted at the paper. That couldn't be right.

* * *

Bolin casually pleaded his case. "What I'm saying is we don't exactly have the pick of litter. Just looking from the outside, right? Besides this last year, we've never been anywhere near the championship." He counted on his fingers as he went. "We don't have any money. We don't have any sponsors…"

* * *

Korra moved the paper to and fro, trying to decode it. Naga twisted her head back to see the message as well.

"Wae Shin's _Shining_ Weaponry?" the old woman ventured.

"Yeah!" Both girl and beast suddenly turned to the elderly citizen causing her to jump in fright. "That sounds right. Where is it?" Korra smiled.

With one hand over her heart, she used the other to point down the street.

"Thanks!" The Avatar waved as she cracked the reins.

* * *

"…and we don't have many fans." Bolin's fingers were all used up now and he pouted at his own words. He shook it off and continued enthusiastically. "Anyway! We are a _team_." He interlocked his hands for good measure.

Mako scoffed, looking straight ahead as his brother continued his rant.

"Hasook's been with us since the beginning and we can't replace him," the earthbender reasoned.

"Team's rotate players all the time."

"No, bro," Bo's voice took a serious tone. "We _can't_ replace him. We've tried before! Besides, you said yourself that Hasook's got experience with us as a team. Do we really want to throw that away and break in some newbie? "

Bolin was bringing up some solid arguments and that's what aggravated Mako the most. The firebender was still looking forward, trying to tune out his brother and think, so he saw her first. "How does she always find us?" he asked, irritated.

Korra turned left and right, reading each sign. Naga, underneath her, took up the majority of the sidewalk. The pair seemed oblivious to their intrusion as people walked around them. Bolin's speech tapered off as his eyes followed his brother's gaze to the Avatar.

"Korra!" The earthbender waved happily.

"Hey Bo!" She hoped off of the polar bear-dog, ruffling Naga's ears. "I have the next few days off as a break."

"What do you need another break for?" Mako questioned.

Korra smiled in agreement. "That's what _I_ said!"

The firebender could feel himself trying the smile back at her. "I'm going to do some hunting before work," he explained. Mako nodded to his brother. "See ya later, bro." He cleared his throat. His golden eyes met hers for a second. "Korra."

"Happy hunting, I guess," the Avatar said to his back. She turned to Bolin. "Where's he off to in such a hurry?"

"We need another waterbender to able to compete next year." The earthbender started walking down the busy street. "He said he'll find us a new one, but if he could just make up with Hasook, he wouldn't have to!" Bolin yelled the last part to his steadily disappearing brother.

"Is that why you guys are here? When Toza said where you were, I figured you were buying supplies for practice…. or a party," Korra thought aloud. "It makes more sense that you're not."

The brawny teen laughed. "Party? No. Hasook worked _and_ works there. That's how we met him. We bought supplies there and BAM! We had our very own waterbender."

"Wow. He must have been amazing that you recruited him right away."

Bolin rubbed his neck nervously, agreeing, "Yeah, he was... something." He turned to whisper into his collar. "Definitely _not_ the first person we asked."

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" The earthbender quickly responded. "Juuuusst… thinking about what we should do. Did you have anything in mind?"

His smile was so big that Korra felt guilty for not feeling that happy too. She was supposed to use this time to clear her head. The Avatar offered the little smile she could and answered. "Where do you like to go when you feel crappy?"

"Hmmm….," His green eyes squinted in thought. He snapped his fingers excitedly. "I know just the place to raise milady's spirits!" He bowed and stood straight, offering his arm.

Her smile was slowly getting bigger. She locked her arm with his. "Lead the way, good sir."

Bolin cleared his throat before whistling to his right. He took a wide, dramatic step. "We're off!"

As the teens made their way, Pabu emerged from an alley. The fire ferret had garbage stuck to him from scrounging for scraps of food. Naga sniffed her tiny friend, inspecting his coat. She disapprovingly licked Pabu, leaving him cleaner than he was. The ferret squirmed away from the polar bear-dog's mouth and onto her neck as they joined their masters.

* * *

The dilapidated building didn't serve much of a purpose anymore. Bolin said it had been a factory a long time ago. But boy, did it have a view. Korra marveled at the city before her. The rooftop looked over the coast. A little ways away, she could see the park and the arena. The Avatar watched the police blimps flying high over their heads. There was nothing like this in the South Pole.

"I wonder what it'd be like to ride one," Bolin asked.

"Probably like riding a sky bison," Korra mused.

"You rode a sky bison?! Oh wait. I knew that." She looked across the bay to Air Temple Island. Bolin hadn't stopped talking. "Isn't that when you met Tao?" At her silence, he glanced over to his friend. "Or did you know her from the island?"

Korra turned to him, embarrassed when she realized she hadn't heard a word he'd said. "Sorry. What's up?"

The earthbender shrugged. "Nah, nothing. Just making conversation." He leaned onto the bar, turning towards her. "So what's on your mind?"

"It's just avatar stuff," she laughed offhandedly. She looked back out, sighing to herself. "I'll figure it out."

Bolin nodded and smiled, but his mind went back to the previous night.

_ "Bo, she's the Avatar."_

When he had first found out that Korra was the Avatar, Bolin had thought it was an amazing thing. To think that he had just run into **_the_** Avatar. What were the odds? But… Mako said it as if it was a bad thing, a terrible thing.

_"…she's surrounded by the richest and most important people in the world. …Do you really think we're gonna fit in with them?"_

Mako's right, Bolin thought. We are dirt poor. There's no way Korra would be friends with me if she knew that. Once she finds out, it'll be over anyway. It's not her fault. She's great! We're just… different.

Korra punched Bolin in the arm, teasing, "So what's on _your_ mind, big shot?"

He bit his lip and looked away, rubbing his neck nervously. "Korra...," he started with a melancholy tone.

She laughed. "Careful there. You sound like you're gonna dump me."

He only turned his head to meet her gaze and her face fell. "I don't think we can be friends anymore," he said seriously.

"What? Why?" Korra tried to hide her sadness.

Bolin struggled to explain, "Well, Mako and I were talking about the party and-"

"It's about the party?" she asked in relief. "Look. I wanted you to go, but you don't have to if it's that-"

"No. No," The earthbender interrupted. "It's just Mako said-"

"Mako said we can't be friends?" She cut in, her sadness instantly switched into anger.

"No! No! No!" Bolin waved his arms in front of him. He took a deep breath and chose his words carefully. "We're just…on different…levels."

"Levels," Korra repeated, crossing her arms.

"Yeah! Noooo," he groaned and winced, hating how hard this was. "We're just different, Korra."

"But… I thought we were getting along really well."

"We are. We do."

"Then, why can't we be friends?"

"Because," Bolin stopped, looking her in the eye. Korra held his gaze and urged him on. "You… wouldn't want to be friends with me… if you knew everything about me."

"Bolin, there isn't anything you could say that would make me not want to be your friend," she assured him, pulling him into a hug.

He returned it, rubbing her hair. Her calming words put his mind at ease, causing his mischievous nature to wake up. He leaned in close and whispered, "I'm hopelessly in love with you."

"What?!" The Avatar forcefully pushed away from him in horror, her eyes wide.

The earthbender pointed at her with both hands, winking. "Aaaahh!" he teased. "You said there wasn't anything I could say."

She glared at him, hitting him in the chest. "Joke's on you. I'd still be your friend, just not your girlfriend."

"Well, you are a girl and you are my friend, sooooo technically-"

"Who knows? You were trying to break up with me a second ago."

Bolin winced. "About that. It's…" He could feel his chest tighten in hesitation.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to." Korra touched his shoulder, grinning up at him. "But I'm here if you do."

"Ok," he nodded happily. It doesn't matter that she's the Avatar, he thought to himself. She's Korra.

The two leaned over the bar, their elbows bracing them, and enjoyed the comfortable silence.

* * *

The rift between them had been forgotten and time passed by just as quickly. In front of the Arena, Bolin and Pabu were saying their goodbyes to the Avatar and her polar bear-dog.

"And no pressure," Korra added casually. "But if you were to stop by the party tomorrow night, you'd see me in one killer dress."

"You wear dresses?" Bolin asked genuinely.

"Yes, I wear dresses. Why wouldn't I?" Her blue eyes narrowed in mock offense.

"No reason. You're already so feminine and refined, I- Hey! Don't hit me!" He pleaded in fun.

"Then shut up," Korra ordered between laughs.

No matter what, we'll be friends, Bolin thought to himself, watching her wide, bright smile.

This is what I needed, Korra thought. Some good old, fashioned fun.

Avatar stuff doesn't matter, they thought in unison.

Korra hugged Bolin goodbye. "Thanks for today. I really don't know what I'd do without you."

The earthbender's cheeks flared. "Please, go on. I enjoy praise," he joked.

The Avatar rolled her eyes and waved goodbye. "I'll see you around. Have fun training. C'mon, girl."

Pabu scurried off of Naga's head and onto Bolin's shoulders. The earthbender smiled tightly, agreeing, "Yeah, training. It'll be great."

Korra and Naga were waiting on the pier when the Avatar remembered. She slapped her forehead. "I never gave Bolin the invitation!" she chastised herself.

The pair rushed back to the Arena. Thank the spirits that I remembered, Korra thought. How silly would it have been waiting at the party while her only friend was waiting outside? Now what, she thought to herself. She had seen Bolin walk around to the side of the building. Korra followed his footsteps to the courtyard.

Here, she thought. There was the small door that Bolin had used the other day. Korra turned the knob and breathed a sigh of relief. It was open. Korra took a few steps in and heard a thud behind her. The Avatar turned to find Naga's head in the doorway. The polar bear-dog's shoulders couldn't make it through.

"I'm sorry, girl," Korra bent down and ruffled her companion's ears. "I shouldn't be too long."

* * *

"Bo? Bolin?" Korra called out when she reached the gym. It was empty. That's weird, she thought. He said he was training. Maybe he was changing right now.

Korra stood with her back against the wall; she turned her head towards the doorway. "Bolin?" she called again. No answer. The young Avatar waited outside the men's locker room like that for a few minutes. Sick of calling out to possibly no one, she decided she was going in.

"Bol-" Korra walked right into someone. "Sorry," she apologized, looking up to the stranger.

"Well, well, well. If you wanted a peak, you just had to ask," Tahno smirked, winking.

The Avatar rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. "Is Bolin in there?" she asked shortly.

"Hmm," Tahno flipped his hair as he thought. "Now, I thought you were with the other one. Unless…" The probender leaned forward, whispering, "You're not with _both_ brothers, are you?"

Ming and Shaozu joined them just as Korra's cheeks flared red. "Is he in there or not?!"

Pleased with the results of his teasing, Tahno answered. "Sorry," he said in a tone that was anything but. "No one was there, but us." He gestured for his teammates to follow him.

Korra sighed as the Wolfbats left. She was lucky to have run into them and not Toza. Defeated, the Avatar started walking back to the courtyard. It was then that something familiar caught her eye. It was Pabu's red striped tail.

"Pabu?" Korra called out happily and the fire ferret scurried over to her. "Hey, little guy. Do you know where Bolin is?"

Pabu quickly ran off and turned a corner. Korra ran, turning as well, but lost sight of him. She was about to leave when she heard the ferret's chittering. Between the sounds he made and glimpses she caught, the fire ferret led her through the Arena.

As she climbed the stairs, she noticed the décor change. This part of the Arena was much older and should probably be blocked off. The walls were damaged and the rooms were filled with dusty, broken equipment.

Pabu led her into a large, open room. The glass walls and ceiling let the sun shine in. Korra noticed that this room was much cleaner than the ones leading to it.

"Where are you taking-" Korra cut herself off when she heard someone on the other side of the room. She ducked down behind a couch, watching the shadows move.

"Hello?" Bolin called out, inspecting the sound. He used the towel over his shoulders to dry his hair messily. "Pabu!" he greeted.

"Bolin?"

"Korra?!"

"What are you doing here?" She watched him skeptically. He looked absolutely mortified.

"This. This is… _not_ the locker room." Bolin laughed, making a show of looking shocked at his surroundings. He hurriedly pushed Korra towards the door. "And honestly, what are either of us doing here? We should go."

"Is that your laundry?" The Avatar squinted and pointed to a pile of freshly clean clothes.

"That? Um, no. No, it is not," he lied hastily.

"It looks like-"

"Yea, it looks like. But we should really go before Mako gets here."

Korra wiggled out of his grip and turned to face him. "Why would Mako come here?"

"Oh… you never know where he's gonna show up!" Bolin lost his enthusiasm as he went on. "He's just…such a…zany…guy." His shoulders fell as Korra looked around the room and then to him. Bolin was in a raggedy tank top and shorts with no shoes. When Korra scanned the floors around them, she saw his shoes nestled by the door.

Her voice was quiet with the realization. "You live here." She looked at him to answer, but his eyes were glued to the ground. "I don't understand."

Bolin plopped down on the couch, leaning his elbows on his knees. "Our parents died when we were really little, so me and Mako… we lived on the streets for most of our lives. When we started training for probending, Mako convinced Toza to let us stay here."

Korra sat down next to him silently. He looked at his feet as he continued. "I liked having you think that I'm some big shot probender. And you're the _Avatar_." He let out a heavy sigh. "I didn't want you to look at me differently."

"Bolin, I don't care about where you live," Korra admitted. "You still the same amazing guy. And... I grew up in a little hut in the South Pole. It had a dirt floor and a draft year round."

"We get a draft in the winter," the earthbender piped in. Bolin finally looked up at Korra. "You still want to be friends?"

"Yep. And I still want you to stop by," Korra handed the invitation to him.

He held it for a moment before placing it on the table in front of them. "Korra…"

"Just stop by. You can wear whatever you want. Avatar's honor," she crossed her heart. "You know if you ever need help with anything, you just have to ask."

The earthbender smiled fully, "That sounds-"

"What is she doing here?" The cold voice drained the happiness from Bolin's face. Korra glanced to the doorway to Mako.

She walked up to him to explain. "Mako. Hey, I-"

"Get. Out." Mako wasn't looking at her. He was purposely looking forward. His words had been so quiet, despite the fact that he looked like he wanted to scream.

Korra stared at him for a second. His hands were clenched tightly into fists. The air around them was getting hotter.

"Now!" Mako demanded.

Bolin ushered her out, apologizing on the way. Korra had the door slammed in her face and could already hear the brothers arguing.

In the courtyard, Naga wagged her tail at Korra's return, but tilted her head in confusion at her master's frown.

"Sorry for taking so long," Korra sighed as she hopped onto the saddle. "Let's go home, girl."

Upstairs, Mako was still seething.

"I can't believe you brought her here!" The older fumed.

"I didn't! I told you she just ended up here."

The firebender rolled his eyes. "You know what a hard time I had convincing Toza to let us stay here. No one knows we're here and no one is _ever_ supposed to! Where are we going to go if we're kicked out?"

"She's not gonna tell anyone! And-and even if we were kicked out, Korra said she'd help us."

Mako closed his eyes and rubbed his temples. "We're not going to be her pity project."

"It's not pity. She's my friend. And she's your friend too."

"Bolin, she _was_ your friend when it was easy. She's not gonna stick around to help you out every time you need it."

She's a sweet girl, Mako thought to himself. But she didn't know what their lives were like. Even if she did start helping them, it wouldn't be long until she was tired of her pet project. They'd be completely left in the dust and she'd walk away unscathed. It's better not to get attached.

"Yes, she will because she_ is_ my friend and that's what friends do." Bolin stood up and went to bed.

Mako let himself fall onto the couch and rubbed his face. It's my fault that he's like this, he thought. Mako had spent their entire lives protecting Bolin. His little brother didn't understand that you can't be so trusting. The firebender didn't talk about all the "friends" who swore they could help them out. It didn't take long for some excuse to come up. Sooner or later, they lost contact anyway.

I shouldn't have to tell him! Mako reasoned. Why couldn't Bolin just take his word for it? Getting closer to Korra was a bad idea. Let your guard down and soon you're missing her smile or laugh. The way her eyes look in the sun… he added. Mako cleared his throat and headed for bed. Yep, the sooner Korra left them alone, the better.

* * *

The breakfast table was silent as usual on Air Temple Island. This morning, however, the silence made the air feel heavy. Korra picked at her food while Meelo gobbled at his bowl. The monk and his wife watched the young Avatar sulk.

"Are you excited for the party tonight, Korra?" Pema smiled, trying to lighten the mood.

"Huh?" Korra looked up from her plate. "Uh, yeah, I guess."

Tenzin and Pema exchanged a glance. The monk watched his student curiously. "Is there something on your mind?" he asked.

Korra sighed and leaned back. "I got Bolin in a fight with Mako yesterday and I feel awful." The Avatar pouted, nibbling at her plate. "I don't know what to do to make it better," she glowered.

"They're brothers, sweetie. They'll work it out," Pema assured.

* * *

Mako sat across from Bolin at their makeshift table.

"Hey," the older started. "I'm sorry about last night."

The earthbender shot an indignant grunt in response.

Mako continued grumpily, "And I know you don't need my permission, but do what you want. Go to the party with Korra. I get it that you two are friends."

At that Bolin looked up at his brother with a skeptic look in his eye.

"I'm not saying that this is your new hangout or anything." The firebender looked at his sibling resolutely. "She can_ not_ be here. Toza let us sleep here. I don't want anything to mess that up."

The earthbender turned back to his bowl, scooping up a bite of rice. "Cool," he agreed.

* * *

The protestors never take a day off, Mako thought to himself bitterly. Their ranting never stopped.

"Bending is an abomination! Tonight heralds the Avatar's return to RepublicCity. I say to my brothers and sisters that the Avatar is _not_ welcome. And soon enough, she will see that we do not need her. A new age has begun…"

The firebender tuned out the rest as he made his daily rounds. Groceries, supplies for the gym, and whatever errands Toza could think of. It was extra work, but since Bolin and he lived for free, he couldn't complain. Mako was thankful for any break that he and his brother could get.

* * *

The tailor measured Bolin yet again, but the latest suit still fit him loosely.

"It doesn't need to look great," the brawny teen reminded.

The clerk still looked apologetic and pulled at the suit. Bolin gasped at the tailor tugged sharply at the bindings.

In a strained voice, Bolin explained, "Really… it's fine if it's a little loose." The clerk tugged again and Bo reminded in a raspy voice, "I like breathing."

* * *

Much later, Mako made his way home. It's quiet tonight, the eldest thought sullenly. And it wasn't just because Bolin was out. The usual asinine rants were missing as well. Silence filled the streets around the arena, an eerie, unnatural silence. The firebender brushed it off and made his way.

Nothing's wrong with a little quiet, Mako thought. He tossed his bag of goods on the table. Although… Usually Pabu would be nosing around the groceries, he thought. But they're at the party by now. Having fun. The firebender tried to go about his business, but it was too dull in the small, attic apartment. Something didn't sit right. The firebender looked at the invitation still left on the table.

_"The Avatar is NOT welcome. …soon enough, she will see…"_

What was it those protestors had been going on about? The elder tried to remember. It doesn't matter, Mako reminded himself. Although… Where exactly _were_ the Equalist ranters, if not at their usual post? What if Korra was in danger? Bolin was going to be at that party. No, no. Those loonies are annoying, but they're not violent. Bo is fine. Korra is fine. They're both safe.

_"Tonight heralds the Avatar's return …she will see that we do not need her."_

Mako grabbed the invitation and glanced at the address. Better safe than sorry, he thought as he made his way to the gala.

* * *

That night, Korra smoothed out her dress for what felt like the millionth time. Some prominent figure was talking, but she couldn't care less. The young Avatar nodded here and there, but her eyes drifted to the door every other minute. A scuffle erupted and Korra was quick to respond.

"It's ok! He's with me!" Korra automatically yelled. Bolin should have been there by now.

Mako jerked out of the guard's grasp while a panting Avatar met him. Her cheeks were flushed from running, but the contrasting color made her eyes and lips stand out.

"Mako?" she questioned rudely as she neared, but quickly back peddled. "I'm sorry. You're just the last person I'd expect to see."

Mako grabbed her arms, his eyes widening in concern. "Korra! Are you okay?"

Her cheeks flushed an even darker hue. "I'm fine," she admitted meekly. She cleared her throat at the guards. "Come on in." She gestured for Mako to follow her.

"Where's Bolin?" The firebender frantically turned his head, searching the room.

Korra raised her eyebrow. "He… hasn't shown up yet." She grabbed his arm for moment, before quickly letting go. "Are _you_ okay?"

"Uh… yea," Mako rubbed his neck, glancing at the door. "I just thought…"

Korra thought for a second and then smiled smugly. "You… were worried? About me?"

The firebender's attention was still at the door way. "Yes," he agreed distantly. "I mean, no!" he corrected, turning to her. "It's just…" He sighed. "It's stupid. I'm gonna go."

"No!" Korra linked their arms. "You can't leave," she argued.

Off in the distance, Tenzin yelled, "No, Meelo! That is not a toilet!"

The young Avatar tried to reason. "The only people I know here are Tenzin and his family." She titled her head towards the monk and his son. Meelo was struggling to escape his father's arms and hop back in the flower pot. "Keep me company until Bo gets here."

It came out as an order and Mako was tempted to wiggle out of her grip, but her eyes got so desperately big. Her hair was pulled back and her neck was outlined by her dress. Her curves were accentuated by the silky blue fabric… The firebender tried to look disinterested. Nonetheless, he hunched over defeatedly, allowing Korra to happily lead him through the crowd.

* * *

Tarrlok smirked in the dimly lit hallway. "You're here."

The officers saluted, their masks hindering their speech. In their Equalist garbs, they looked thoroughly convincing. This is going to be quite a performance, the councilman thought.

The shadows masked half his face. The Southern Tribesman dictated from the dark, "Once Avatar Korra is alone, you will make your appearance. I will make sure that you are undisturbed."

The soldiers nodded and Tarrlok went on. "I want her to see just how real the Equalist threat is," he stated coldly. The waterbender's cruel eyes reflected in their helmets. "You are to use _whatever_ means necessary."

* * *

Korra inspected the buffet, steadily filling her plate. Mako stood next to her with his arms crossed. The Avatar ignored his behavior and continued with her story.

"So we're walking around to where Toza said it was. I always feel lost here, so I ask this old lady where it is. I read the name," she recalls as they move down the line.

Mako shifted his weight impatiently, occasionally glancing to her through the corner of his eye.

"And it says Wae Shin's Wine and Weaponry," she stated offhandedly.

Mako's lips quirked up at the name. That explained Toza's strange shopping list. The closest distillery and Hasook's shop were nowhere near each other. Mako had assumed Toza was purposely giving him a hard time. He thinks that's the name, the firebender laughed to himself.

Korra continued, oblivious. "I showed the paper to Bo. I'm not crazy."

Korra finished stuffing her plate and turned, facing him. "He agrees. It de-" She gasped slightly, teasing him, "Is that a smile?" He quickly straightened and looked away from her. Korra, however, bent left and right, following his face where ever he went. "You're not actually enjoying yourself, are you?"

Mako huffed, giving up and facing her straight on. "No," he answered seriously.

Korra rolled her eyes. "Fine. Why were you _not_ smiling then?" she asked sarcastically before taking a bite of her food.

Watching the door, the firebender muttered to himself, "What is taking Bo so long?"

* * *

Bolin's butt was up in the air as he searched under and then over the coach. Pabu chittered from the rafters. The earthbender sighed, his hair mussed from his work.

"I already looked there, Pabu," he reminded, annoyed. He was already so late. Where could the invitation be? Bo returned to scrounging around the attic.

The fire ferret scurried, searching as well. Pabu cheeped his own opinion and Bolin paused to laugh.

"Yea, Mako took the invitation and went to the party himself," he agreed sarcastically. The brawny teen bent down for a second before shooting back up. His eyes widened, darting around the apartment.

"Mako took the invitation and went to the party himself!" he fumed.

Pabu swiftly hopped from the furniture to his master. Bolin gathered his loaned suit jacket and shoes as he raced out the door.

* * *

Tarrlok had been watching Korra and Mako. He realized with a twinge of annoyance that they had yet to leave each other's side. The councilman hadn't though Korra had any friends or even acquaintances here. Everything had fallen together so perfectly. She, young, ambitious and, most importantly, alone, would need someone to help her. Tarrlok thought he would sweep in like a valiant knight.

However, the young Avatar refused his invitation, no doubt because of Tenzin. The monk was blinding her. Tonight, her eyes would be opened. First things first, Tarrlok thought. I have to find out just who her little friend is.

"Avatar Korra," Tarrlok greeted the teens. "I've yet to meet your young guest."

Mako clenched his jaw, hating the way Tarrlok scrutinized his appearance. By Korra's sigh and forced smile, he could tell she didn't think much of the older man either.

Korra gestured to the Southern waterbender. "Mako, this is Tarrlok. He serves on the council with Tenzin." She turned, proudly introducing, "This is Mako. He's team captain of the Fire Ferrets and a friend."

"A probender?" The councilman pompously glanced over the young man again, snidely adding, "I never would have guessed."

More than just irritated now, Mako looked away stubbornly. He knew this would happen. That's why he never wanted to come. Why was he still here?

Korra took a step closer to the firebender as she explained. "You should see him in the ring. He's a phenomenal bender. I wish I could have been there to see all the blow-outs." The Avatar nudged Mako's arm. "How many games did you win like that?"

The firebender sighed, answering shortly. "A few."

Korra rolled her eyes, wrapping her arm in his, correcting. "It was five in one season. That's almost a new record."

Mako shook his head. He knew that Korra meant well, but her gushing was stupid and obvious.

"I see," Tarrlok's lips curled in a polite smile. "Though I must apologize, I don't pay much mind to such frivolous games."

"Yea, the elderly don't care much for the sport. I'm sure your grandkids love it," Mako assured. His tone was genuine, but his golden eyes held a malicious gleam.

The councilman's jaw twitched before he smiled again. "Pleasure meeting you." Half of his body turned before he added, "I assume as the Avatar's…" His eyes purposely fell on their locked arms. "…consort that you'll be staying for the ceremony?"

They broke away from each. Korra blushed a deep crimson and Mako stuttered, "I-I'm not…"

"Staying?" Tarrlok smirked on the inside as their discomfort.

"No," she amended. "He's-I… We're not together."

The two of them liked to play grown up, but they were still teenagers, merely children. So hopelessly predictable, he thought. This wouldn't be a problem at all. "My apologies." The councilman bowed his head as he left, "Now if you'll excuse me."

As soon as Tarrlok turned around, Mako roughly detangled their arms. The firebender headed away from the crowds, leaning against a pillar. Korra chuckled bashfully.

"That was… awkward," she looked up to him for a reaction. He only shrugged in response, adjusting the glove on his left hand. "'Cause there's no way, we'd…," she laughed, gesturing between the two of them. "I mean I've never even ki-"

He looked up at her and she promptly reformed, "-thought about having a _whatever_."

In truth, the firebender was looking past her. He thought he heard a familiar voice, but he told himself he was wrong. Looking across the busy room, it was easy to spot the older firebender. He was known to some as The Blaze, Lightning Bolt Zolt's right hand, but Mako knew him by his name, Uttam. For a few years, he had been the closest thing Mako had had to a father.

That's when Mako thought that there was something worse than friends who left. There were the ones who wouldn't leave. It had been hell breaking ties with the triads and keeping Bolin and himself safe. The Triple Threat had lied to him to keep him and his brother where they wanted. Mako remembered Uttam's kind, false words. _"I think of you as a son."_ The young firebender's eyes narrowed at the memory. But they were using him and Bolin for their dirty work.

When Bo got hurt, they replaced him so easily and he was expected to do the same. There was no way that Mako was going to abandon his little brother. That's when a younger Mako realized; Bolin was nothing to them and neither was he. The triad wasn't his family. His parents were gone. Bolin was all he had left and they didn't need anyone.

"Mako?" Korra noticed him staring into the distance behind her.

Uttam was making his way through the crowd, getting closer. He hadn't noticed Mako yet. But if he did… Mako went over the scenario in his head. If the Triple Threats wanted him back, they could force him to help them. It had been years without an incident and Mako was going to keep it that way.

"What is it?" Korra had begun to turn around as the firebender grabbed her close, pulling her behind the pillar with him.

The Avatar wasted no time in screaming, "Mako, what are-"

Mako covered her mouth, his body flush against hers. "Shut up," he whispered before removing his hand.

Her eyes were wide and her heart was pounding. She stared at him, her face inches from his. Mako found himself looking into her eyes again, but, as she licked her lips, he began fixating on her mouth. It was then that he noticed the lack of distance.

He cleared his throat, stepping away from her as much as he could while remaining hidden. Korra sheepishly looked at the ground, rubbing one arm. The firebender cautiously looked out from the shadows.

The Avatar was careful to whisper this time, "What are we hiding from?"

"Nothing." Mako fell back to the dark. His eyes were anywhere, but her.

He's… embarrassed? Korra thought questioningly. That's adorable. Now that she saw this other side to him, how could she resist seeing more? The Avatar purposely closed the distance between them.

"So you really did drag me here just to get me alone," Korra whispered sultrily.

His entire body froze. Mako watched her with wide eyes while his neck and cheeks turned bright red. He was about to speak when Korra started laughing. He glared at her.

"Ok, city boy. Time to join the fray." Korra forcefully pulled him out into the light.

The firebender was shocked that she was able to pull him so far. Jeez, she's strong. He was still hunched over from catching his balance. "Korra!"

She stood there smirking, arms crossed. "What?!" she teased, mimicking his tone.

Mako scanned the room anxiously. Uttam was gone. He slowly straightened, watching the shifting crowd.

"Nothing again?" Korra asked dryly.

Pabu emerged from the mass of partygoers. The firebender's pointed brow raised and the fire ferret climbed up his shoulders. Mako tiptoed higher to look over the crowd to the doorway. There was a cluster of guards blocking the entrance.

"Come on." Mako gruffly took Korra's wrist, leading her to the door. He felt stupid for agreeing to stay and even dumber for worrying in the first place.

Korra wiggled out of his grasp when they reached the door. She gave Mako a quick scowl before smiling at Bolin.

"Bolin, you made it!" she smiled. The Avatar pushed the guards away and hugged the earthbender. "And you look great!"

The younger brother turned around, showing off his outfit. When he finished, he took her hand, bowing formally. "And my lady Avatar looks enchanting as well."

Mako looked away with a scowl. His brother was an idiot. And Korra hadn't greeted him even half as excitedly. The older brother nodded to Bo. "Good, you're here. I'm gonna go."

Bolin wrapped his arm around his brother's neck. "Oh, my dear, dear brother. Before you go, I would like to have a word with you." His green eyes displayed the annoyance that his smile hid.

Tenzin was calling Korra over and behind her back, the brothers shot daggers at each other.

"Hey, Bo. I'll be right back. I'm going to see what Tenzin wants," she smiled apologetically.

Mako braced himself and led his brother to a secluded room.

"The council is going to welcome you to Republic City on behalf of its citizens. You are expected to speak afterwards," Tenzin informed. He instantly noticed Korra's apprehension.

The young Avatar bit her lip nervously. "Public speaking isn't exactly one of my strengths. Can I just thank everyone and leave?"

The monk empathized, "As a member of the council, I believe you may keep your speech as brief as you see fit."

Korra let a crooked smile take over her lips. Okay, she thought as she left the monk. I just need to find the boys.

* * *

"You… You are a terrible brother!" Bolin yelled, but he lacked any genuine rage. "No. No! You know what you are? You're a brother betrayer! You get to call all the shots and do whatever you want, but I have to run everything by you. You're a total hypocrite!"

Mako stood there, letting his little brother get it out.

The earthbender puffed out his chest, glaring at his brother. "That's right. I said it and I'm not taking it back. Were you planning are coming here from the beginning or something? Is that why you didn't want me to come too?"

Korra could hear Bolin yelling from the hall. With a twinge of guilt, she remembered that they were probably fighting about her. She walked in the room and saw the brothers. Mako was facing her, his arms crossed and eyes on the floor. He casually looked up as she entered. Bolin's back was to her and as she walked in, he seemed oblivious to her arrival.

"You know what? I don't even know why you came! It's like you said. She's not your friend. You don't even like her!" Bolin rambled.

"Bo-_lin_," Mako hissed, pushing past his brother.

The earthbender turned around confused until he caught a glimpse of a blue skirt. He winced, addressing Pabu on his shoulder, "That could've been handled better."

The fire ferret nodded in agreement.

* * *

"Korra, stop," Mako called as he jogged up to her. If anything, she picked up the pace. He ran the short distance and grabbed her arm. "Korra, I'm sorry."

She turned, throwing his arm off of her. "For what?" she spat.

The firebender didn't know where to start. "What Bolin said…"

The Avatar took an exasperated breath before she thundered, "You think I needed him to say it?! You've been an asshole the entire night. I know you've never liked me. I got it!" She leaned in close, adding menacingly, "You don't want to see me and _I_ don't want to see _you_."

She turned on her heel and began to stomp off again.

"Korra..." Mako took a step and the Avatar quickly and effortlessly pulled the ground around his ankles. He pulled at the stone trapping him. "Korra!"

Tarrlok watched from afar as the Avatar marched into the empty room. Bolin came to his brother's aid, but they had both lost sight of her. The councilman smiled. Pathetic, little children, he thought, closing the door and sealing Korra inside. They were so hopelessly predictable.

* * *

Korra trudged through the unfamiliar room. It looked like some trophy room or something. The Avatar didn't care where she was as long as she was away from _him_. Where did he get off? When had she been _anything_ but nice to him? Her anger opted to forget their bending battle in the gym. Behind her back, he had been talking shit about her to Bolin. Probably about how much he hated her.

"And what's wrong with me?" Korra thought aloud. "He's pouting all night like I'm the worst company in the world. Like he's a ball of sunshiny fun!"

She heard something shift in the distance, like footsteps. Quiet, meant to be silent footsteps.

Her scowl turned to the darkness. "Who's there?"

There was no answer and Korra readied herself for a fight. "I'm not really in the best mood right now," she said through gritted teeth. "So why don't you come out?"

To her left, something moved behind a case. Instantly, she sliced the air, sending a whip of fire through the darkness. The Equalist soldier flipped to avoid the attack, landing in front of her.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" Korra remarked before kicking the ground and sending the soldier flying into the right wall.

The soldier quickly recovered and jumped forward. He threw jab after jab, trying to hit the Avatar. Korra smirked, as she blocked each one. When he threw a hook, she grabbed his wrist and threw him up into the air. She aimed to blast him with fire, but a gas pellet exploded. Korra coughed and wheezed, throwing blind shots of flame through the smoke. The Avatar muttered angrily. She couldn't see anything. Where was he?

And then there it was again, footsteps. She shot out a back kick, making contact with the soldier's stomach. It was a feminine grunt of pain which was funny… because Korra had been sure she'd been fighting a guy before.

"Great," she thought aloud, rushing out of the smoke. Korra turned and sure enough saw two silhouettes. "The more, the merrier."

The two pursued Korra simultaneously. She ducked down, sliding across the floor and tripping up one. Her dress ripped from the action, but the Avatar continued her assault. Korra pushed her body up with only her arms, swinging her legs and circling herself in flame.

Her hair was in her face now and the hat she'd been wearing was long gone. Korra blew the hair from eyes, coaxing the enemy to attack with her hand. The female soldier darted to her first, casting out a whip to trap the Avatar. Korra threw a pillar of rock up to take her place, punching forward a chunk of stone and casting the woman back.

The other mysterious fighter thought she was distracted and attacked her back. Korra promptly showed him otherwise, ripping a piece of the tower she'd created and launching it at him with her legs. Korra used her momentum to finish the back flip. She smiled with pride, noticing that the guy's helmet was cracked now.

Alright, enough playing around, Korra thought. An Equalist moved to attack, but the action was short lived. In a moment, the cultist sank to the ground as if the floor was pulled from beneath him. His arms had been swinging a rope or something, the Avatar barely noticed as she turned her back to him. Yes, it must've been the man that she already trapped because the one left was smaller, shorter. This one had to be the girl.

The woman's mask hid her face, but Korra didn't need to see it to know that she was scared. The Avatar had her backed into a corner. The soldier swung high with her rope. Korra easily blocked and countered with her right arm, using her leg to trip up the other. It wasn't but a moment that the woman was on the ground before stone encased her up to her waist.

The Avatar towered over her now. "Please don't tell me that was your best," she pleaded, her smug expression reflected back to her from the other's helmet. Korra leaned in closer, ready to unmask her attacker. "Let's see wh-"

It wasn't a pain that Korra felt in her shoulder. After the jab, she couldn't feel anything at all. The Avatar swung around, spitting flames out in an arc around her. Her smirk was gone, but she held her lips tight, trying to mask her panic. Her eyes darted to the still trapped soldier. No, this guy was new, shiny, new helmet and all. What had he done to her arm? She stood tall, watching her latest enemy closely.

He moved a small fraction and Korra's frazzled nerves told her to attack. An unnecessarily long arc of rock sprung forth, but her newest opponent jumped and landed neatly and silently on the floor. I can't let him get near me, she thought as he moved again. The Avatar willed her arm to move as she turned to kick, shooting fire towards him. Her flames were side stepped easily and he appeared at her side in an instant.

"Ah!" Korra cried out and with another jab, her other arm fell to her side.

The female Equalist watched the situation with worry. She looked to her comrade for an answer. Both of them could see that the Avatar was losing and fast. They knew why _they_ were there, but this new person…

"Korra?!" Someone called from behind the closed door. They were slamming their weight into the frame now, trying to get in.

The woman took a bracing breath and earthbended out, rushing over to her partner.

Korra kicked frantically and the floor became a mass of spikes and mounds. The air reeked of ash and cinder. After every attack, the shadowy fighter moved unaffected. No matter what she did, he moved as if he could predict her every attack. Her heart was pounding in her ears, she couldn't hear anything. Without her arms for balance, her latest move tripped her. The Avatar spat fire at him in futile effort. As she fell, Korra felt him touch her neck. The flames sputtered before they died. And then, she was on the ground.

"KORRA!" The muffled voice came again. There was a pause and then something much heavier was pounding at the door.

Korra was paralyzed and not only in fear. She was actually paralyzed. Stone crumbled behind her. It sounded like he was still fighting. She tried to move her head to see, but she couldn't even do that. Her body was useless now. She was helpless. The room fell silent and Korra held her breath. What were they going to do to her? Tears started to brim in her eyes and she tried her best to hold them back. No, this isn't how it ends, she assured herself. This isn't it.

The doors burst open, bathing the Avatar in light. Through her tears, she could see a silhouette.

"Korra?" Mako ran up to her. She was alone, laying in the rubble. He sat her up and her limp body fell into his chest. "Are you okay? What happened?" he asked, full of concern.

The firebender felt the wetness through his shirt first, then he could hear her sobbing. He looked around awkwardly, rubbing her back to comfort her.

Korra swallowed hard between cries. "The first two were nothing and then…" Whether or not she noticed, she regained some slight movement. She buried her face in his chest again, crying harder. Her forehead against his chest, she went on. "I can't bend. I-I can't move…"

"It comes back," Mako said with certainty. He had experienced chi-blocking firsthand. He looked down to her face. His mouth curled into a tiny, reassuring smile as he held her a little tighter, "All of it will come back."

She looked relieved and let her head fall into him again. Mako took a deep breath. His hand still ran up and down her back as he looked around the room. What happened here?

* * *

"It is my honor to officially welcome the Avatar back to our great city." Tenzin looked proudly out to the crowd. "Avatar Korra, if you would…" His sentence fell as he scanned the crowd.

Everyone turned around, looking for the vanished Avatar. Murmurs erupted from the mass of partygoers.

"Excuse me!" Bolin ran up on stage, but froze for a moment when all eyes were on him. He chuckled nervously, "Uh, yes. Um. Ladies and gentlemen, the Avatar is… missing."

A frightened gasp took the crowd.

"No! No!" Bolin tried to keep his composure. "It's not that she's _"missing"_ as much as… no one…knows… where she is? It's cool though." He leaned over casually, speaking to his audience. "She got in a fight with my brother. That… looking back on it, I kinda caused…"

"Bolin?" Tenzin eyed the young man curiously.

"Yes, sir."

"I will take it from here," The monk touched Bolin's shoulder and ushered him off the stage.

"Thank you, sir." The young man quickly bowed his head.

The earthbender couldn't say how happy he was that Tenzin had taken over. Everyone was still giving Bolin weird looks. His shoulders slouched in defeat. He had looked through the whole building on this side. He hoped Mako had better luck.

* * *

"Really, we can just wait until I can walk again," Korra argued.

"It's fine," Mako countered shortly, readjusting her in his arms.

She crossed her arms slowly and sloppily, happy that her body was coming back to her. "In fact, I can do it." Korra tried to wiggle free, but her pitiful attempts were easily countered. "I fell before because I wasn't ready. I am now." She hit his chest demandingly, "Put me down."

"I said it's fine," the firebender snapped back, looking angrily down at her. Her hair was all mussed and his dress ripped. Her eyes and nose were still red from her tears. "Just…," he sighed, feeling too guilty all the sudden to muster much anger. His voice was soft and sad. "Sit still."

Korra silently watched his face as he looked away. She had never seen him this way. He is the strangest guy I've ever met, she thought, crossing her arms again with more direction.

The main hall was bustling with chatter. Everyone was whispering their own opinions of the Avatar's whereabouts. Bolin saw them first.

"Korra!" The earthbender smiled. Then he noticed her clothes, her hair. Why was Mako holding her? "Spirits, are you alright?"

It felt like everyone had hurried over as well. Korra quickly pushed herself out of the firebender's arms, trying to stand on her own. For a moment she stood, but when she took a step, her legs buckled. Mako reached for her, but Bolin had already swung one of Korra's arms over his shoulders.

"Easy there," the earthbender cautioned, letting the Avatar lean her weight into him.

Tenzin rushed up to his pupil, lifting up her chin to inspect her. "Where were you? What happened?"

Mako watched out of the corner of his eye as Tarrlok made his way over.

"I found Equalists here and then we fought," Korra explained simply. She felt drained still.

The councilman wormed his way closer to the Avatar. "The police are their way. You say you found Equalists? Here?" he asked in confusion.

Korra nodded her head, "Yea, there were three of them."

"Three?" Tarrlok blurted out in actual surprise. He quickly added, "I want every Lotus guard to search the area. I want every last one of them found."

The firebender watched Tarrlok closer. How did they get in? And for that matter, Korra was alone when Mako found her. She had clearly been outnumbered. Why would they have left?

"What did they do to you?" Tenzin inquired. "Did they say anything to you?"

"Can't we do the interview stuff later?" Korra pushed into Bolin, leading him to a bench. Mako and Tenzin followed them. The earthbender carefully led Korra down to the seat, before sitting next to her. The older brother opted to lean against the wall, close to the Avatar, but also a good distance away.

The monk stood over Korra in concern. "You can give the police your account later." She nodded, looking at the ground and Tenzin lifted her head to face him. "I'm so relieved to see that you're safe."

She smiled weakly leaning her cheek into his hand before he left.

It was Bolin who broke the silence. He whistled, "Well, this was a crazy party. Am I right?"

Korra let one laugh go before she apologized. "I'm so sorry, Bo. I begged you to show up and we didn't get to do anything together. Everyone's leaving now."

The earthbender waved his hand dismissively. "I don't care if everyone's leaving. I came here to see my girlfriend," he said with a wink and Korra laughed. "…and she's sitting right here."

The Avatar rolled her eyes, sarcastically adding, "Well, aren't you the sweetest?"

Girlfriend? Mako glanced over to them. This was first time he'd heard about it. The firebender scowled watching them. Yeah, they made sense. He crossed his arms, shifting his weight in agitation. Good for them.

Korra leaned back tiredly and Bolin watched her close her eyes and lick her lips. To him, her lips looked dry.

"Do you want something to drink?" the brawny teen asked. But before she could answer, he was already standing. "I'm gonna get you something."

Korra smiled at Bolin as he left, but then her eyes drifted to Mako. Her expression changed and she looked forward.

"You can go," she said not facing at him.

Mako turned his head to look at her.

She fidgeted with a piece of her tattered dress, still avoiding his gaze. "I'm sorry I got all weepy before. And if you could just forget it that would be great." She bit her lip, nodding her head. Her eyes met his. "I'm fine now, so you can leave..." She looked down. "…like you wanted."

"Korra…" Mako started, his voice soft.

"Go," she ordered sternly. He was a bit surprised when she scowled at him. "It's over now and I don't want to see you, remember?"

The firebender stiffened, glaring back. "Fine by me."

"Hey Mako!" Bolin called out an idea striking him. He gestured as much as could with a drink in each hand. "Do you think we should-" Mako only continued to storm off. "Or never mind, I'll see you at home," the earthbender said cheerfully to his brother's back. Bolin turned to frown at the cups, asking offhandedly, "What's wrong with him? He was fine when I left."

Korra shrugged guiltily as she took her drink. "I told him to go," she confessed. Bolin shot her an inquiring look. The Avatar held her cup in her lap, watching the stagnant liquid. "I don't need him here, hanging around like I'm some… pity project."

The earthbender let out a small laugh. She sounded just like Mako. If they would stop fighting, they'd get along great. "Mako's just worried about you."

Korra scoffed, taking a sip.

"Everyone is worried. And he's the one who found you, right? I know he can be cold, but I think cares more than he lets on sometimes."

The Avatar swirled her cup, watching the ripple she created as she remembered his arrival.

_"Korra! Are you okay?" _He seemed genuinely worried about her although she still didn't know why. She recalled his reluctant nod when she asked him to stay with her. He chased after her. _"Korra, I'm sorry. What Bolin said…"_ After the attack, she was so grateful just to see someone familiar. When she cried into his shirt and scarf, he didn't say anything. Mako had just hugged her closer.

Of course when her tears settled down, her embarrassment set in. She pushed him away and insisted on getting up. He gruffly asked where she wanted to go and when she answered, she was swept up into his arms. It annoyed her how he had just taken over like that.

Still… Korra thought harder. _"It comes back." _She remembered feeling his chest vibrate with the sound and she glanced up. His lips had curled ever so slightly and he looked down at her with kind eyes. _"All of it will come back."_

Korra pouted and crossed her legs, the sudden remorse not sitting well with her. "Maybe."

"Hey there!" Bolin smiled, pointing to her feet. "Looks like somebody's feeling better."

The Avatar wiggled her toes, happy at least with her recovery.

* * *

"Excuse me," Tarrlok's formal tone beckoned Mako to give pause and the firebender stopped just short of the door. The councilman made his way over. "Mako, was it?"

The teen nodded in agreement, his annoyance evident on his face.

"Yes, well, you being the first to find the Avatar. Tell me." His eyes bore into the young man. While Tarrlok couldn't argue with the results, some part of his plan had awry. He would be sure to tie up any loose ends. "What did you see?"

"The room was trashed. It looked like Korra had been fighting them for a while," the firebender responded bluntly.

Tarrlok, unpleased with the answer, continued. "Yes, the Avatar claims that there were Equalist soldiers. Did you see any of them when you found her?"

Mako narrowed his eyes. "She's not lying."

The councilman laughed lightly, "Of course not." His tone became inquisitive again. "You surely must have seen them as they made their escape."

"No. I didn't," the firebender huffed, eager to leave. He paused, his pointed brow raised in suspicion. "Why are asking? Are you working with the police on this?"

Tarrlok held a tight smile. The street rat is smarter than he looks. The older man straightened his jacket, explaining, "Being a member of the council, I've taken a special interest. It is my duty to protect the citizens of Republic City as much as our fine police force."

Mako didn't hide his rolling eyes as he turned through the door. Tarrlok's icy glare cut into the young man's back as he left. Uncivilized brat, he thought. But it was no matter, as the boy apparently knew nothing. The councilman walked confidently to his next target. Now to see what our guest of honor knows…

* * *

Korra was still giving her report to the police, Tenzin standing at her side. The officer went over his notes, his head nodding in thought. Tarrlok arrived, giving them space, but listening carefully to the Avatar's account.

"Were the Equalists the first to attack?" the officer interrogated.

"No," Korra clarified. "I think I caught them off guard. The first two were clumsy and easy to dodge." The councilman gritted his teeth as her description. "But the last guy was…" She rubbed her arms, hugging herself. "…different."

"Did you only use earthbending to attack them?"

"No."

"Did they show any sign of shock or confusion while you fought?"

Korra shook her head, perplexed herself. "No. Why would they?"

The officer sighed, adding more notes to his report. "If they were prepared to fight a bender, it's common sense that their opponent would only bend one element."

Tenzin must have caught on because his eyes filled with newfound unease. Korra, however, watched the officer for answers. He looked up from his papers, explaining, "They weren't surprised because they knew you could bend more than that. They knew exactly who you were."

The Avatar's face grew tense with realization as he continued. "And while you _think_ they were caught off guard, it is very likely that they planned this attack." He bowed. "Thank you for your cooperation, Avatar Korra. Please, come to the station, if you remember anything else."

"You can't leave the island unguarded," Tenzin said simply. "There are to be two White Lotus guards with you at all times for now on."

"What?!" Korra whined.

The monk turned to her, his face stitched in anger. "I don't want to hear your complaints! Whoever did this can do it again." His eyes softened with worry. "Who knows what could have happened?"

"Perhaps I could suggest another option?" Tarrlok eased into their discussion. Once he had their attention, he went on, watching Tenzin. "Allow her to join my task force and she won't be alone." The waterbender's eyes briefly moved to Korra as he added, "She will be a part of a team, not babysat by some ragtag guards."

"Korra is free to do what she wishes and she has already given you her answer," the monk reminded viciously.

"Now, Tenzin, I am simply offering a compromise," the councilman admonished. The charismatic waterbender turned to the young Avatar. "You are free to do what you wish. So tell me, what do you think?"

Both Tenzin and Tarrlok could see the wheels moving in Korra's head. Her face scrunched in thought before she looked up confidently.

"I think my break is over," Korra said pointedly. "And when I'm back on Air Temple Island, I'm going to focus on airbending."

Both men were upset by this answer. Tenzin frowned. Why wouldn't she just adhere to his lessons? Tarrlok's jaw tensed. Why wouldn't she just do what he wanted?

"Don't you want to find the people who attacked you? You could stop them from hurting anyone else," the waterbender argued.

"No, I can't!" Korra screamed, irritated. "It only took one of them to leave me paralyzed."

Oh, so she was scared. "I wouldn't let that happen again. You would have a mass of specially trained officers to-"

"I'm the _Avatar_," she countered, glaring at the two of them. "And I don't need _anyone_."

Some officers were signaling Tarrlok over. He glanced over to them before scoffing at the young woman. He leaned closer, meeting her scowl with cold eyes, calmly declaring, "You are a half-baked wannabe in training and I am offering you the chance to be more. If you want to hide away and cower on your little island, so be it." The police were calling Tenzin over as well and the monk reluctantly left Korra's side. The waterbender straightened again, his head bowing slightly, "Now if you will excuse me, the adults have work to do."

Tarrlok smirked to himself, turning his back to her. Let her steam. Let her burn. Even though, she was avoiding his efforts, it wouldn't be long until she was exactly where he wanted her. Avatar or not, she was so hopelessly predictable.


	9. Dying Words

**A/N 4/16/13 Chapter 9 is done. Hope you're enjoying the ride. I really want some reactions to this chapter. Let me hear your thoughts, people!**

**A/N: 4/5/13 Heya! Just added a HUGE chunk o' story. It went from 2,475 words to 7,558, people.**

* * *

Korra tossed in her bed. Tenzin had convinced her that after everything that had happened she needed her rest. The Avatar had hoped for a nourishing, dreamless sleep.

She could barely see through the strange haze. The world around her looked like a memory half-forgotten as images shifted in and out of focus. A blinding light caught her attention. It was a formless, shining creature and a…. tree?

"Korra…" the friendly voice called out to her.

No, they weren't separate. The great tree was steadily growing around the glow. The radiant being cried out in pain, but it stood motionless, choosing to remain within the branches. Soon enough, every ray of light had vanished.

Silence took place of the creature's anguish and Korra watched the now peaceful scene. As serene as it was she couldn't shake the anxiousness she felt. The leaves swayed as a breeze ghosted by. The trunk had grown in a strange shape, jutting out like a coiled snake. The bark had become a deep black. Vibrant, yellow leaves filled the branches, all reaching out to the sky. They… almost looked like arms.

"Korra…" There it was again, someone calling for her. The ground began to come into focus. Korra could almost make out a shoreline. The air around her felt like a breeze off of the ocean.

"Korra," Pema called a bit louder and then eased the bedroom door open, sneaking in. "Your friend is here to see you." Naga wagged her tail upon her arrival and Pema pet the animal's head in greeting. Seeing the Avatar still sleeping soundly, the mother sat down her the edge of the bed and lightly rubbed her back. She spoke softly and kindly, "It's time to wake up, sleepy head."

Behind her eyes, Korra struggled to get a clearer picture. Where was she? It was hard to tell before, but now the entire world was fading away. The tree was crumbling down. She couldn't feel the breeze. She felt like… she was lying down.

"Korra, Bolin is waiting to see you," Pema teased, adding a bit more pressure.

Korra woke with a gasping breath and only Naga seemed to notice the brief flash of blue light. The Avatar felt like she had been thrown back into her body. Her sluggish mind worked to process everything.

"Are you feeling alright? Your friend, Bolin, came to visit you."

Korra's eyes blinked tiredly as she looked around the room. Her dream clung to her mind, but she nodded. "Yea, I'm fine. Where is he?"

The girls turned to the door when they heard someone clear their throat. Bolin's muffled voice came through. "I'm right here. Are you descent?"

The earthbender had leaned in close to the door to speak and quickly backed away when it suddenly opened. Pabu scurried off of Bolin's shoulders through the open door, greeting Naga. As no one had answered the teen, Bolin had covered his eyes with hands. Korra pulled them away to find his eyes shut tight.

"Bolin, open your eyes," Korra ordered, laughing with her hand on her hip as she watched him.

"What? I don't what girls wear to bed," he defended.

"What do you wear to bed?"

He blushed, deflecting, "It depends on-" Bolin caught Pema in the background, adding stiffly, "Things that… a gentleman… does not speak of… when talking to a lady."

The mother smiled, getting up to leave. She stopped in the hallway, looking to Korra. "Since you're up, why don't you stop by the kitchen? I saved some lunch for you." Pema smiled at Bolin, adding as she left, "There's plenty there if you'd like some too."

"I don't know," Bolin declined, patting his stomach. "I'm still full from last night. I can't believe everyone left so much food at the buffet."

Korra snorted at the memory of Bolin stuffing his face. She froze suddenly, scratching her head and questioning, "Wait, lunch? What time is it?"

The earthbender laughed at the Avatar's inquiry, eyeing her loose, sleep mussed hair.

"I came here late, so I'd catch you after training, but you just slept the day away!" he teased.

Korra pouted angrily, smoothing out her ponytails. Tenzin had let her sleep in on purpose. He wanted her to miss her airbending lesson.

"Aw, don't worry," Bolin hugged Korra with one arm around her shoulders. "The sun's not gonna set for few more hours."

A scowl was still on the Avatar's face when her stomach growled loudly. "Okay, let's get lunch or dinner or whatever," Korra grumbled.

* * *

As they made their way to the kitchen, Korra's eyes couldn't help but wander.

"So, is Mako here too?" The Avatar tried to appear nonchalant.

Bolin shrugged, answering quickly, "Nah, he's… working." His smile faded as he looked away.

"_I'm gonna go see how Korra's doing. Do you-"_ And then Mako had slammed the door closed, leaving suddenly.

"Oh," Korra said, disappointed, her shoulders falling. Now in the kitchen, she found the container Pema had mentioned. "Do you…" She stopped, laughing at herself. She scooped out some food. "Nevermind."

Korra sat herself at the table and Bolin followed.

"What is it?" he questioned as she picked at her food, rubbing her head.

"Nothing. Just a nightmare," the Avatar rubbed her temples and sighed before eating a big bite of food.

"About what?"

"A… tree," Korra answered, trying to remember it herself.

"Sounds scary," Bolin agreed halfheartedly.

"Okay, so not a nightmare, just a dream." She defended, smiling. But the voice… she thought. Her face grew serious again. She shook it off, looking across the table to Bolin. "When is Mako gonna be done with work? I want to… thank him for yesterday," she admitted shyly.

The earthbender fidgeted, trying to lie. "Oh… uh… I don't know. He's just got so much work at… his job…. right now." He laughed, crossing his arms and shrugging. "So who knows?"

"He doesn't want to see me," Korra stated flatly, her eyes still on her food. Bolin watched her click her tongue and stare at her plate.

"No!" The earthbender argued, but backed down. "I'm sure… he would come here..." She looked up at him silently. Bolin smiled at her

"If he wasn't working," Korra added dryly and her friend happily nodded in agreement.

The Avatar brushed it off and went back to eating as Bolin scooped some food for himself. How could she be mad if Mako didn't like her? After how she acted, he didn't have much reason to. Even if he was jerk, he had every right to be mad at her now. Bolin was right. Mako cared more than he let on. In fact, they had gotten off on the wrong foot from the beginning. A fresh start is what they needed.

Thinking of Bolin again, Korra watched as he shoveled out another full portion of food. How had he finished his first plate so quickly?

"I thought you were full," the Avatar marveled, still on her first serving.

"Yours smelt so good," he reasoned, taking another mouthful. "Waas en is suf?"

"What?" Korra laughed as he struggled to articulate with his cheeks full of food.

Bolin took a big gulp, swallowing the mass of food. "What's in this stuff?" he repeated clearly.

"Oh, I don't know," she admitted, picking at her dish. "They make everything vegetarian here. So I know there _isn't_ meat in it."

"There isn't?" Bolin looked back at his food in amazement. His face scrunched in thought as he chewed his newest bite, studying it. He nodded his approval, swallowing the lump. "Not too shabby."

"He says on his second helping," Korra narrated, teasing him.

"Some of us have healthy appetites," he reasoned, sending a pointed glance to her food. His green eyes lost their usual innocence. "Are you feeling okay?"

"Yeah," Korra said tiredly, giving him a big, somewhat forced smile. Everyone asked her that now. When were they going to stop? They all looked at her the way Bolin was looking at her right now, like she was broken, weak… helpless.

And she had been just that. Helpless. Laying on the ground, urging her body to move as tears brimmed in her eyes. Korra hated that girl. That girl was weak. That girl had let fear get the best of her. She had been sloppy. Korra was strong. Korra had trained her entire life to fight. Korra would have won.

"_If we cannot admit our fears, we shall be consumed by them."_

Tao was right. Korra had held so much of her anxiety inside that it boiled over. It was time let it out.

The Avatar looked up from her thoughts, noticing Bolin quietly smiling at her. It was fraction of his usual grin, the corners barely curving up. He stood up and cleaned off his plate, leaving it to dry on the counter.

"I'm gonna get outta your hair," the earthbender informed, standing next to the sitting Korra.

"Bo, you don't have to go."

"Nah, it's fine," he dismissed. He bent over low to hug her tightly. "I'm glad you're okay," he confessed seriously. He cleared his throat as he stood and beamed at her, "Don't forget I'm teaching you probending." Bolin threw some empty jabs, winking at her.

"Maybe I'll stop by the arena tonight," Korra offered as he left.

"See you then," Bolin waved goodbye.

She watched through the window as he left. Bolin looked to his left, whistling. And sure enough, a puff of red scurried after him.

* * *

The gym was fully stocked. The apartment was spotless. Mako had even managed to reinforce the makeshift wall between his and his brother's bedrooms. The firebender had most recently finished making and eating dinner. Now that he had packed some for Bo, only the dishes were left.

A scowl marred his face as he rinsed the pan. It's my fault, he thought for the hundredth time. I went there because I _knew_ something was going to happen. I shouldn't have let her run off alone. He remembered Korra huddled on the ground, her blue eyes red from crying. Guilt tore at his heart.

"_Go. It's over now and I don't want to see you, remember?"_

…That is until Mako reminded himself that Korra was more than fine. She had her _boyfriend_ to dote on her. His stupid brother was there right now. He scrubbed the pan harder, wondering why the dirt had to be so stubborn. Why wouldn't it just go away already?

Bolin and Pabu returned, distracting the older brother from his thoughts.

"That was a short visit," the firebender remarked.

"Yeah, Korra's got a lot on her mind." Bolin let himself fall on the couch, his head falling over the back. He leisurely surveyed the freshly cleaned apartment. "You should've gone with."

Mako rolled his eyes, heating up the pan enough to dry it. "I don't see why I have to tag along to everything you and your girlfriend do."

Bolin paused his inspection of the ceiling, his bushy eyebrows scrunching in confusion. Mako hadn't sounded sarcastic. Moving only his head, he faced his older brother. "Korra's… not my girlfriend." His green eyes scrutinized the elder. "I mean we're good friends, but no."

Mako's scowl deepened as relief washed over him. "Could've fooled me," he shrugged casually.

"You mean I _did_ fool you," Bolin corrected, letting his head fall again. "Gotta say though, I was not trying."

The older brother put the pan away, heading over to the couch as well.

"Korra asked about you," the younger blurted out haphazardly, eliciting a 'pfftt' from his sibling "She wanted to talk to you," he added, sitting up when Mako sat in the chair next to him. "You shoulda gone, bro."

"I don't want to see her," the firebender retorted. He looked out the open window, seeing Air Temple Island in the distance. "…and she doesn't want to see me."

* * *

The sun was setting when Tenzin met Korra. His wife, children and even several Air Acolytes informed him that the Avatar was looking for him. Even so, the monk had to search the entire grounds in order to find her.

He finally met her as she handed over a letter. His pupil watched the parchment carefully as it left her hands. Tenzin half expected that by the looks of her she would grab the message back. Soon enough, the messenger hawk flew away stalwartly, the note tied to its leg. The acolyte assured Korra that the next bird would be just as proficient. Still, the Avatar looked troubled, hugging herself and watching the bird disappear into the sky. She had been asking for Tenzin, but had yet to notice his presence.

"Are you writing to your parents?" Tenzin's voice caused her to look up, guilt in her eyes as well as worry.

"No, to Tao," she answered, rubbing her arms nervously. She hadn't sent her parents a single letter since she left. She could never have sent to them what she just sent to Tao… She bit her lip, hesitating. …what she was about to tell Tenzin.

Tenzin rubbed his beard, thinking. Her behavior was always throwing him off. Last night, she had been furious at him for initiating extra guards. His wife had informed him that Korra was also upset that he had let her sleep in. He had prepared himself for yelling, for fighting, not for this.

"You wanted to see me?" the monk reminded kindly, attempting to brace himself.

Eyes still downward, Korra gave several quick nods. She took a deep, preparing breath before looking up. Then, letting her arms fall and her back straighten, she began.

* * *

Korra couldn't face Tenzin as she revealed the bits and pieces of her nightmares. His voice remained calm as he intermittently asked her short questions. When had they started? Had she told anyone else? Truthfully, she was waiting for him to yell at her for lying, for not telling him sooner. But the monk sat silently, waiting for her to continue.

"You're right," Korra confessed sadly. "Being the Avatar isn't just about fighting, but… it's all I know. And last night…" Tears brimmed in her eyes, but she resisted letting them fall, her jaw tight in anger. She steeled her voice, her frown deepening with guilt. "When it finally counted, I _choked_. It's like I could see every mistake I was making. But I couldn't do anything…" A tear finally ran down her cheek, her voice lowered to a disgusted whisper, "I was too scared."

"You have no reason to be ashamed," Tenzin comforted serenely. "Or blame yourself."

The Avatar scoffed, drying her cheeks with both hands. "Who else is there to blame? I'm a terrible Avatar and it's my fault! I _know_ that!" she yelled, rubbing her temple with hand. A moment passed and Korra sighed, "I don't want to die."

"You mustn't take your visions so literally," the monk advised.

"I saw that uniform, Tenzin. Before I even knew Tarrlok or his task force existed," she countered angrily to the ground. "I died in it." She looked up defiantly. "How can I not take that literally?"

"You have the same dream each time?"

"Yes! It's-" Trees… she thought suddenly, causing her to lower her voice. "…no."

Korra sighed heavily, more lost than before. Tenzin moved to her, smiling reassuringly and rubbing her shoulder. The young Avatar looked up at him and grinned listlessly. At least she wasn't alone.

* * *

Tarrlok was doing his best to remain composed. The water behind his desk trembled and rolled in waves, radiating with the councilman's anger. His agents stood at attention, their shoulders dropped in shame.

"Leave," Tarrlok ordered. His voice was calm but the water heaved as he spoke.

The two figures bowed their heads, the man speaking up. "When will we receive our next assignment?"

"You won't," the councilman answered shortly. The two looked at him dumbly and Tarrlok's irritation had reached its peak. "You were to disguise yourselves as Equalist soldiers and convince the Avatar that you were a threat."

_"The first two were clumsy…" _Tarrlok closed his eyes angrily, remembering Korra's report. "Which you did not," he clarified bitterly.

"However, the epitome of your incompetence…" His rage surfaced and Tarrlok did nothing to keep it from his voice. "is that when you two found a fellow Equalist member, your first instinct was to _attack_ him with your **_bending_**!"

The waterfall behind him spiraled and twisted with his temper, splashing the ground. The agents stepped back as the angry waves bit at their feet.

Tarrlok took a breath and the water calmed, collecting behind him once again. He clasped his hand on his desk, explaining with an icy stare, "Consider this a test that you have failed. Should I ever find use what little skill you possess, I will contact you."

* * *

The stout man had arrived at AirTempleIsland that morning. The sun hung high in the sky as he looked over his subordinates with disgust. His face was worn and wrinkled in his old age. He stood stoically, the cape of his White Lotus uniform wrapping around him from the wind at his back.

"You are all pathetic," he finally barked, causing some guards to flinch to attention.

The old man began slowly walking past the younger soldiers, eyeing them up and down with each deliberate step. "You thought that your training days were over. That you were strong _enough_, good _enough_. Not one of you would have survived the war."

He rubbed his enlarged stomach as he finished inspecting the line of men and women, turning. "You've grown lazy, fat…"

Behind him, someone laughed in their throat. The old man caused a boulder to rush to the soldier in question, their helmet flying off from the force. "And naïve," he added, his back still to them.

Without her helmet, the fall had given the guard a deep gouge on her head. She tried to sit up, but winced, clutching her side. One of her ribs may have been broken. Air Acolytes ran to her aid. Some White Lotus were about to do the same, but the old man turned, raising his hand to pause them. The guards spun back to attention, their backs straighter than before.

"There is no such thing as a painless lesson," his voice rose, echoing through the open air. "Knowledge is written in blood. Will it be your own or your enemy's?"

"This is a time of peace," an acolyte reminded him pleadingly while carrying the wounded solider inside.

"The Avatar was attacked. Whatever peace there was is over," the old man spat. "It's about time we prepared for war."

* * *

"I tried this before," Korra complained. The wind at the meditation pagoda was always strong because of the altitude. The Avatar spit her hair out of her mouth for the third time, brushing the ponytail partly behind her ear. "But every time I did, Oogi would start making tons of noise."

Tenzin sat cross-legged in front of her, eyes closed. Odd… His eyebrows knitted in puzzlement. His and Pema's room was closer to the stables and he hadn't heard anything. Besides, he thought with mild offence. Unlike a certain polar bear-dog, his sky bison was a silent and gentle beast. And now I am the one getting distracted, he mentally chastised himself.

The monk shook his head, focusing. "I suggest few outside distractions because you are a just beginning. However, the key to meditation is not a quiet environment, but a quiet mind."

Korra's nose scrunched in irritation. He had already said something like that before. _"Let **your mind** and your spirit be free." _And what was it Tao had said? _"…one must utilize **the mind**, not the body."_

The Avatar groaned in annoyance, shutting her eyes angrily. Where were they getting this stuff from?

Tenzin, as his eyes were still closed, only heard her. "Calm your mind," he instructed evenly.

Korra took a deep, relaxing breath and focused. Forget about the noise, she thought. Forget about the ocean, the wind, and…. Oogi, she added mentally with frustration. She took another calming breath. The sky bison hadn't wasted any time. He was grunting and snorting for her attention. But soon enough, her breathing became shallow. She couldn't hear the ocean anymore…

Pounding, brisk footsteps made Tenzin open his eyes. He saw an acolyte running to meet them. The man looked panicked and was out of breath.

"Master…Tenzin…," he heaved, bowing in formality and exhaustion. "The White Lotus… new general… is insane!" The disciple took a breath to talk more clearly. "You have to come down and stop him."

Tenzin glanced over to Korra who, to her credit, was still sitting peacefully. She was statuesque actually. "Korra, stay here and continue your meditation," he directed as he stood. "I should be back soon."

As the monk and acolyte left, Tenzin could have sworn Korra shook her head in answer. Her ponytails wispily covered her face, bobbing and swaying in the breeze despite the Avatar's still frame. The wind was always so strong at the pagoda.

* * *

Korra first noticed that the wind had stopped. She focused on the quiet and refused to open her eyes. Oogi was braying behind her or beside her; she couldn't tell. But she knew for certain that she wasn't going to let him break her concentration. It seemed the longer she waited, the louder and more insistent the sky bison was getting.

She opened her eyes, turning around to yell at the troublesome animal, but was left speechless instead.

The trees around her lacked roots, their trunks spiraled fluidly from the ground. The ground itself was a thin mirror of water. Korra looked down, watching her hand touch the surface. It rippled under her touch, but remained solid.

A streak of panic hit her. She remembered claws and fangs of brilliant light racing towards her. She had been helpless. What if they came now?

A sky bison call interrupted her thoughts. Korra looked up to the sky, but the trees blocked most of the sunlight. Instead, the water around her provided light. A teal hue was cast upon her surroundings.

"Oogi?" Korra called out hopefully, taking a step forward. She gulped as she walked. "Aang?"

She felt a shift behind her and readied herself for an attack. When she turned, she only found more trees behind her. They were much closer than they were before. The young Avatar pushed at the trunks to find her way back, but they refused to budge.

Korra punched the tree angrily, looking to the watery floor. In the reflection, she could see a path. She bit her lip, turning around and moving forward.

"No turning back now," she said aloud, walking confidently forward.

As she moved, the young Avatar noticed the trees changed as well. They shifted in waves, creating and destroying paths before her eyes. She tried to race them, to get beyond them, but she only met defeat, pounding into the bark.

"AGH!" Korra screamed, punching and kicking at the trees.

That's when she heard a rattle behind her. A large shadow was cast upon her and Korra hesitated to face the stranger.

"Are you lost?" the voice hissed kindly.

Korra took a step away from the wooden barrier and the creature took no time in wrapping himself around her. His body was indeed snake-like, ending in the rattle she had heard. His chest and face were that of a fox. But he had hands, Korra noticed. Claws.

He spiraled around her, letting his face hang upside down in front of her own. "A little fish lost in the deep ocean," he mused.

"I'm not lost," Korra said stubbornly despite the fear rising in her chest.

The creature detangled himself from her, twisting his body in front of her. "Oh?" he asked in genuine curiosity. "Then where are you going?"

Korra looked away from him.

"Where do you come from?" he continued, watching her closely.

Korra turned back to the stubborn trees blocking her way. She looked back to the fox-snake, answering. "I'm the Avatar."

"Avatar?..." His ears twitched in thought, but his eyes were blank. He coiled around her, inspecting her for good measure. He stopped in front of her again, stating simply, "Never heard of such a thing."

Korra scoffed, crossing her arms, elaborating, "I'm _the_ Avatar. The bridge between the spirit world and the physical world? Master of the elements?"

The fox-snake shrugged, his upper body coiling around her and his head twisting upside down again. "Well, you think you're important, don't you?"

"I _AM_ important!" she argued, stepping over his body and making her way through the strange world. Korra heard a sky bison again. "Aang," she whispered.

"_Yahng_," the fox-snake corrected, his head over her shoulder suddenly. The young Avatar squinted at him curiously. "Go-Yang, actually. Were you looking for _me _all this time?" he asked happily. Flattered, his hand went to his chest as he smiled.

Korra sighed in frustration, explaining tightly, "No, I'm looking for _Aang_."

She started walking again, but the creature only followed her. "And who is Aang?"

"My… past life."

"So you are looking for yourself," the fox-snake giggled. "Oh, humans are such silly creatures. It's been so long since I've seen one," he sighed nostalgically.

As they walked, Korra noticed that the trees rippled around her. Wait, not around _her_, she thought. Around _him._

"Can you help me find Aang?" Korra asked the spirit.

"Hmm… I'm afraid not, little fish," Go-Yang declined. "I do not know where or who that is. Perhaps…" His body coiled loosely around her again. He watched her hopefully. "You could help me?"

"I… don't think so," she smiled politely. Korra awkwardly pushed him away, stepping over his tail, heading back. "I need to go back."

She moved quickly, stomping over the mirrored ground. Her path was cut abruptly and her blue eyes surveyed the obstacle. Now, she was sure that she had been this way before. It had just been seconds ago that she had walked past this tree… or was it _that _tree? Everything was shifted now. The Avatar looked worriedly from each plant to the next. The woods formed a maze around her.

Behind her, Go-Yang mused aloud, "Each step, a stone cast upon the water's edge. Ripples on the surface." His body coiled through the trees freely.

Korra watched him skeptically in the reflective ground. She narrowed her eyes in thought before carefully lifting her foot. Placing it down rippled the ground and when she looked up the trees had shifted as well.

"You've got to be kidding," Korra muttered to herself. She turned to find Go-Yang slinking through the trunks leisurely. "Fine," she barked. "What do you want help with?"

The fox-snake paused, giving her a blank look before he remembered. "Oh, yes. There is this creature here. Noisy thing." He slithered closer. "You could help me find it?"

"If it's so noisy, why can't you find it?" Korra questioned as far away a sky bison called out again. They both looked in the direction of the sound.

"I believe it's calling you," Go-Yang explained distantly. He turned from her, slinking through the trees again. "The noise is new and you are new. I'm afraid if you leave, I'll never find it," he finished with a childish pout.

The Avatar took a moment to thank the spirits for her luck. This fox-snake seemed harmless _and_ wanted to find Aang.

"Okay," Korra feigned disinterest. "I'll help you find _whatever_ it is making the noise, if you help me get back to where I came from."

Go-Yang whipped around and his reptilian eyes glimmered in delight. "It would be a pleasure to help you, Avatar Korra," he bowed his head, leading the way.

She looked at him suspiciously, waking by his side. "I thought you had never heard of the Avatar."

"I have not."

"Then how did you know my name?"

His answer was to raise his ears questioningly.

"You just said it," she elaborated, stomping her foot impatiently on the ground.

"Did I?" he asked pensively, a claw touching his muzzle in thought as he took the lead.

His tail swished over the watery ground, leaving it free of interruption. Korra's small steps caused the trees to tremble in agitation.

"Hurry now, little fish," Go-Yang called. "It would be a shame to lose you."

Korra barely caught up to him as the branches closed around them.

* * *

Tenzin watched over the drill anxiously. A part of him had wanted to instill a greater urgency and drive in the Order's men. That same piece of him still did. This man however was… The airbender winced as the stout man barked at the guards. …A bit extreme.

A few Air Acolytes tended to the wounded guard on a shaded bench behind the monk. Tenzin could feel their eyes on his back. They no doubt expected him to send the general away. How could he? Aang's last wishes were keep Korra safe. He couldn't very well do that alone. This was an unfortunate and necessary evil.

The heavyset, yet light footed general had tripped a solider to the ground. He grabbed the young man, pulling him up by his helmet. "You are unfit to wear this." The old man deliberately rattled the soldier's head, before throwing him back to the ground. "You're an abomination spitting on this order's foundation."

The monk held an uneasy breath. To think that the island had once been so quiet and peaceful…

"Akamu is a fierce commander," an unfamiliar voice called from behind.

The monk turned to find a White Lotus guard. The young man removed his helmet and bowed. His shaggy hair was a mess and he had to shake it out of his eyes when he straightened.

"But, for every platoon he has led, he has never lost a single solider in battle," the teen went on as Tenzin glanced over to the injured solider.

She was gritting her teeth in pain as the acolytes put her on a gurney. The two men tied to hold her as even and smoothly as possible, but her face contorted with each of their steps.

"…or otherwise," the young guard added nervously with a small smile.

Tenzin nodded, letting the information sink in. He returned a kind smile, asking, "What brings you here, young man? Surely, I didn't look _that_ concerned."

The teen bowed again. "Howl, sir." He fiddled with his helmet as he explained, "You requested a personal guard and…" Howl cleared his throat, finishing confidently. "It would be my honor to serve as the Avatar's bodyguard."

The monk looked over the soldier, scrutinizing. After the attack, Tenzin had expected them to pick a more… _experienced_ member to guard Korra. To the boy's credit, he hid his nerves well under inspection. Howl looked fit, capable. Surely, he was a strong young man. Quite young, Tenzin thought. The boy couldn't be more than a few years older than Korra.

"_You_ are the soldier chosen for the Avatar's personal guard?" Tenzin asked politely. His brow still furrowed in doubt.

The teen's mouth opened and closed, flustered.

"Of course," a low voice bellowed.

Tenzin found that it was Akamu. The plump earthbender joined them, patting Howl firmly on the back.

"Top of his class, skilled with every weapon known to man, and… " His chin contorted as an unusual smile graced his mouth. "…an impressive military bloodline." Akamu nodded his head arrogantly, his snide tone returned. "Where is she?"

"Meditating," Tenzin answered crisply. "And she mustn't be disturbed."

"Alone?" the old man crossed his arms over his stomach. "One must wonder how she was attacked."

"You have men patrolling the island. I leave her care in their capable hands," the monk countered. He turned to Howl. "Avatar Korra will only need a personal guard when away. I will be sure to introduce you when she wishes to leave."

The wind billowed around the White Lotus members as Tenzin made his exit.

The monk bowed his head, "As you were, gentlemen."

* * *

As Korra and Go-Yang walked side by side, the young Avatar noticed that the trees soon parted, giving them more space. The yellow sky hung over them carrying the voice of the lost sky bison. With every call, the pair's direction changed. The fox-snake had no problem slinking through the trees without a moment's notice. Korra, on the other hand, worked to keep up with his coiling maneuvers.

She jumped over a moving trunk, rippling the ground as she landed. Her blue eyes shot daggers at the spirit, but he either didn't notice or didn't care.

A glimmer of light caught her eyes and Korra's heart jumped. Through the maze of leaves and bark, she saw a creature of light. Without thought, she walked closer to the fox-snake, all the while watching the forest around them.

If Korra had to guess, she would say that there were a couple glimmering claws now. Two shining things waiting to attack… Her shoulders eased with that thought. Why were they waiting?

The Avatar patted Go-Yang lightly. "What are those things doing here?" she asked, pointing to the trees.

The light scattered as the fox-snake turned. Catching a glimpse, his ears flattened in annoyance. "Oh. I don't like them."

She rolled her eyes, sighing, "Why is that?"

Go-Yang shook his chest, fluffing out the fur above his scaled belly and thinking for a moment. "They don't like me."

"Can't imagine why…" she muttered to herself. Korra looked up at the spirit, asking again, this time pointedly, "Do you know what they're doing here?"

Go-Yang chose to coil in front of her. "What do you think of this body?" His hand stroked his chest, hoping to make a good impression. "Do you like it?" he asked gleefully.

"It's…" She sighed heavily. "Great," Korra answered dully, giving up on getting her answer and urging him to keep moving.

"I didn't always have such a fine body," he reminisced, pouting and looking over his reflection in the water floor. He turned to the Avatar, adding suddenly and happily, "I used to be a tree!"

"Yeah, sure," she grumbled as she followed him. How she ended up stuck in the spirit world with this buffoon as her guide was beyond her. Only she could have messed this up. She couldn't even meditate right!

* * *

"Master Tenzin," an acolyte called out.

Irritation boiled under the airbender's skin from earlier. He faced the disciple, reigning in his annoyance.

"Yes?" Tenzin managed to say politely.

"Councilman Tarrlok has-"

"Korra is not going to speak with him! She's made her decision. She is _training_. And whatever "gift" he has brought can be taken to her room," the monk blurted.

The acolyte only stood, blinking at the airbender's outburst. After a moment, he bowed his head, clarifying, "No, the councilman only sent this…" The disciple handed over a letter. "…for you."

"Thank you," Tenzin smiled apologetically as the man left.

Another council meeting. The monk's forehead etched in worry as he read over the text. This time, however, it was open to the public and… His jaw tightened in anger. Avatar Korra would be speaking.

It was no wonder that Tarrlok has issued the letter. He issued the meeting. That conniving serpent just wanted to pressure Korra into doing his bidding. He is persistent, Tenzin thought, folding the paper. He would give him that.

* * *

The fox-snake and Avatar traveled in silence. The sky bison calls only sounded further and further away. Korra was beginning to think that this whole journey was useless.

"It is a wonderful thing to be able to move," Go-Yang thought aloud. "To put one foot in front of the other." He shot a toothy grin at Korra. "So to speak."

She shrugged her shoulders. "It's nice."

The spirit paused, folding his arms. "Clearly, you've never been stuck in one place for very long."

Korra thought back to the South Pole. "Yes," she argued. "I have."

"Oh really?" His pointed ears quirked in pure curiosity. "I was imprisoned for… hmmm…" He swished around her as he thought. "5,257 years." He paused at her side. "Perhaps more… I can't remember," he added, his eyes scrunched in deep thought.

He shook his furry head, coiling around the Avatar. "How long were you trapped?"

Korra swallowed guilty. "17 years," she answered quietly.

"Is that a long time?" He watched her face very closely, his snout mere inches away from her face. He spoke to her in an awed whisper. "I had nearly forgotten just how short lived humans are."

Then he was smiling, "Oh, what a fool he was!" The fox-snake held his sides in laughter.

"Who's _he_?" Korra crossed her arms, waiting for a response.

"Amon," Go-Yang fumblingly answered as the sky bison called. His large tail switched directions quickly. Korra skipped over it to keep up.

"_Who_?" The Avatar asked again, not hearing him.

"He hated humans. I always thought they were poor little fools. Such tiny, insignificant lives. Insects really." Go-Yang thought aloud before turning to Korra. "No offense."

She only glared at him.

"Not all on this plane are able to cross over the other world," The fox-snake continued oblivious, slithering through the trees over the glass-like floor. "It takes a great disturbance and even a greater spirit."

His fangs glinted in the dim, blue light as his voice became a hiss. "So I made him a deal." His eyes turned to vile slits. "I would show him how to get to the other world… for a price..."

Flashing creatures of light blinked in and out of sight. Korra watched in horror as the fox-snake's tail shook in delight. Go-Yang continued, his face contorted, "My body for his. He could have that world as long as I had _this_."

The young Avatar thought back on her time with Go-Yang. _"Oh, humans are such silly creatures. It's been so long since I've seen one." "It would be a pleasure to help you, Avatar Korra." "I didn't always have such a fine body." "I would show him how to get to the other world… for a price… my body for his…"_

He steals bodies.

She froze with the realization. Korra watched Go-Yang slither over the liquid ground, her pulse rising in panic. Where was he leading her? She was more lost now than before. Why had she trusted him?! She ran back, the trees splitting and jumping with her steps.

She took long strides, her feet pounding onto the ground. As they crashed, Korra saw a bright light on her side. The trees shifted, the creatures falling in and out of view. As the forest moved, they chased her, their claws digging into the trees.

As quickly as she raced, her heart thumping in her chest, the luminescent beings were catching up. Their jaws snapped, dripping and eager. A sky bison bellowed, closer than before. Korra was close. Just a bit more…

Claws slashed at her and she kicked, pushing off of a tree trunk and pushing herself forward. Korra grabbed a branch and swung, skimming over the ground without contact. Almost there…

The sky bison roared again. It was just beyond these trees.

"Aang!" Korra yelled, jumping down and reaching out. The ground shimmered and the forest swirled. She saw a mass of fur, it looked like Oogi. Although, perhaps this beast was larger.

_Hsssss…_

The Avatar turned to see a shining spirit. It didn't waste a second. Fangs bared as it lunged at her. Korra threw a punch meant to have flame, but it flew weakly through the air. She quickly twisted to plainly kick the monster. Its body bent in half under the force, flying through the air. It landed on the ground, rippling the watery floor. The trees changed and another burning wraith attacked from behind.

Korra ducked instantly, her leg gliding across the ground. The creature flew over her, landing smoothly onto a tree. Its sharps claws dug into the still-moving bark. She waited for it to make its move. There were more now, so many more. Her heart pounded in her chest.

"What do you want?!" she cried desperately, her fists held up defensively. The glow shone through the trees as their numbers rose, replacing the blue of the water with a rich yellow.

This thing didn't have a voice. The noise it let out sounded like a gargled hiss, but Korra made it out. "You… do not… belong…"

Then, she only saw a blinding light.

She crashed forward, holding her chest in pain. She coughed, taking in sputtering breaths as she felt the world around her. The wind was blowing her hair in her face and Korra, irritated, brushed it away.

The cool tile against her cheek, the smell of salt from the ocean… The Avatar opened her eyes to see the meditation pagoda. She sat up clumsily, holding her head in confusion. She was supposed to have answers, not more questions.

Someone's shadow caught her eye and she looked back to find Tenzin.

"Korra, I'm afraid today's lesson will be cut short," the monk breezed.

"Why? What happened?" Her blue eyes flickered to the letter shuttering in the strong wind.

"Just another meeting. It's nothing to worry about. I-" He began, her eyes focused on the note. She watched it slip from his hand, carried by the breeze.

The monk held his breath as Korra caught and read it. She didn't look at him when she finished. "It says I'm speaking."

Tenzin sighed, correcting her, "_Tarrlok_ says you're speaking. But-"

"I'm going."

"No, you're _not_." His voice was stern. "This forum is open to the public."

She snorted, scowling, "I'm not allowed in public?"

"You're going to be openly bullied and degraded for his enjoyment. I won't allow it."

"I'm not a child!" She stood defiantly.

"Yes, you are!" Tenzin regretted it the moment he said it. "I mean… you are _young_. You don't know about politics or… how much your actions affect the world."

"Uh huh," she agreed. He could tell by her sour expression that she was no longer paying attention.

"Trust me. You are better off staying here," he pleaded.

"Sure." Korra rolled up the uniform's orange sleeves, walking past him.

"Where are you going?" the monk called out, concerned.

"I thought we were done here," she snapped back. Korra continued walking, mumbling bitterly, "I'm going to my room like a good little girl."

* * *

Meelo held his father's robes in a vice grip.

"Don't leave, daddy!" the boy ordered loudly, attempting to climb the master airbender.

The monk detangled his son from him, handling the squirming boy to his wife. "Meelo, I'm not leaving forever." He leaned forward to Pema's forehead, letting his hand rub her pregnant belly. "I'll be back soon," he added tenderly.

Tenzin looked over to his pupil and sighed. Korra completely ignored him, making a show of eating her rice.

"Bye daddy!" "Bye bye!" Jinorra and Ikki waved. The Avatar noisily cleaned her dishes, leaving them to dry.

The monk waved farewell, leaving the room. He caught a glimpse of a familiar guard.

"Howl?" he called and the young man stood at attention.

"Yes, sir?"

Tenzin leaned in close, whispering seriously, "You are not, for even a _moment_, to let her out of your sight."

Howl glanced between the Avatar and the monk before bowing. "Yes, sir," he hastily replied, rushing to follow her.

* * *

Air Temple Island had a small library. Jinorra was more than happy to show Korra the way.

"I used to read here all the time, but now my _room_ is a library," the young airbender revealed with a giggle. She faced Korra, gesturing with her arm. "These are all the research texts we have. I've read most of them and they are… dry," she confessed with a strained expression.

"No, it's fine," Korra breezed, cracking knuckles and preparing herself. She bid the airbender farewell. "I'll take it from here."

While there were few cases, each was filled to the brim with tomes and scrolls. Her blue eyes narrowed, reading each title in detail. There had to be at least one book about the spirit world.

Researching was an unusual practice for her, but she was determined to do her best. She unrolled a parchment scroll, carefully glancing over its contents. This wasn't fast enough. Korra grabbed as many tomes as her arms could carry and stumbled over to the table.

She opened scroll after scroll, not bothering to roll them back up. She stacked each new paper over the previous one. Nope. Nope. Nope. Nothing. Nothing. _Nothing_.

"UGH!" Korra growled in frustration.

"Tao took most of the Airbending scrolls with her," Pema said suddenly.

The Avatar jumped in surprise but quickly recovered. "I'm not looking for those," she admitted, smiling politely and begrudgingly re-rolling the useless papers.

"Oh?" The mother took some of the pile to help. "What are you looking for then?"

Korra paused her work to sigh. "Are there any books about the spirit world?"

"Well, um…" Pema placed her stack of scrolls back on the shelf, thinking. The young Avatar finished organizing her own stack and joined the mother. "Not sure about the spirit _world_, but there are books about spirits," she offered, resting one hand on her extended tummy.

"That's something," the teen nodded to herself, pondering. She moved, crouching down and standing on her tiptoes, looking through the tomes. "Where are they?"

"Not here," Pema laughed, gently pulling the teen down by her shoulder. "Follow me. I'll show you."

* * *

"Jini, may we come in?" Pema rapped lightly on the door.

"Yes, mother."

Korra's jaw was on the floor. There were so many books! Now, _this _was a library, she thought. An entire wall was covered with books all the way up to the high ceiling. No one on Earth was tall enough to reach the top without a ladder which she had yet to see.

"Korra!" Jinorra greeted happily, putting her book down. "Did you find what you were looking for?"

The mother interjected, "Actually, honey, do you know where those storybooks are? The ones with the spirits in them?"

The young airbender nodded, hopping up into the air. A small torrent of wind circled around to her tiny waist, holding her in midair so that she could reach the top shelf. She floated down, handing over the few books to Korra.

The Avatar whined, "Storybooks? These are for little kids. I need _real_ information, not made-up folktales."

Pema tapped the books in Korra's arms. "These stories are based on real events. Sure, they've been dressed up over time. But there's some truth in there."

Korra sighed, her disappointment evident as she left to her room. "Yeah, thanks."

* * *

Cross-legged on her bed, Korra drummed her fingers on her knee as she read. Naga was sniffing loudly, her wet nose pressed to the space between the door and floor.

"He's not coming in, Naga," the Avatar grumbled.

The guard had been following her since Tenzin left. Maybe he was trying to give her privacy, but his shadowing had only gotten on her nerves. Korra pouted angrily into the book, flipping the page harshly.

Did Tenzin think she was some spiteful brat? That she'd run off to the city? A wave of guilt passed over her. Well… did he really think that _that_ guy could stop her?

_"You're going to be openly bullied and degraded…" "…You are better off staying here."_

The Avatar sighed, letting herself fall backwards. She stared at the ceiling. The sun was setting, causing a cascade of yellows and reds to dance across the walls.

She was better off staying on the island. Tenzin was right about that. People there were looking for answers. They would look to her and she would have no idea what to say. Korra had questions of her own.

She stretched her legs out and knocked over the book. She went to reach for it, but chose to keep it discarded on the ground. It was pointless anyway. She had hoped that she could find the answers she needed.

Today had been the second time she entered the Spirit World, the first time she talked to a spirit and the _last _time she'd let those twinkling bastards get the jump on her. There just _had_ be some guide somewhere in the world. Hadn't past Avatars written anything down? The whole past life connection thing wasn't working.

The ceiling was an eerie yellow now and it reminded Korra of the sky in that strange world. She remembered a glimpse of a sky bison, its familiar bellowing cry.

"Appa," Korra whispered without thinking, looking up at the fake sky in her room. She sat up with a jolt. Naga's ears pricked up at the sudden movement. "Appa," she repeated louder this time, the name rolling off her tongue with an odd ease.

Why did she know that name? Wasn't he…? Her blue eyes widened with the memory.

"Aang's sky bison! I found Aang's sky bison!" Korra cheered, falling back onto the bed happily.

Naga came over to share in the excitement, licking the Avatar's face. The teen giggled as she pet the arctic beast.

"I may not be so bad at this after all, huh, girl?" Korra cooed at her friend.

Naga's tail wagged feverishly, knocking into the book on the floor. The pages turned, revealing a picture of a black barked tree with yellow leaves before falling shut.

* * *

Tarrlok had been more upset at Korra's absence than any of the citizens. It was the consensus with the public that the Avatar might as well not be there. She hadn't been in Republic City very long and only recently had her first public outing. In fact, they spoke as if they didn't want her in the city at all… which is disheartening, Tenzin thought.

Soon enough, the city hall was empty and quiet. The monk walked out, enjoying the dusk's cool breeze. It had been stifling during the proceedings and he was happy to clear his mind.

A strange thought popped into his head. If the people of RepublicCity didn't care about the Avatar, why did Tarrlok? It wasn't like the waterbender to go against public opinion. Having Korra side with him wouldn't earn him any points. Tarrlok was still pushing for her to join his task force.

Tenzin looked back to the building and could see light coming from Tarrlok's office. What was he planning?

* * *

Korra was asleep when Tenzin returned home. The monk sighed as he thought about knocking again. That or she was still ignoring him, he posed as he left the women's dormitory. Howl's report indicted that she had not even attempted to leave the island. She had, however, visited the library. Tomorrow, he and Korra could discuss what she had tried to research.

It was a mature decision on her part to use her time in such a manner. Perhaps that was intentional. Korra had made wonderful progress in both airbending and understanding her role as the Avatar. She was growing up.

Yet, Tenzin could remember his first time meeting Korra. He was visiting his mother in the South Pole. It seemed so recently that his father had passed, leaving Katara alone in the arctic tundra. Only his mother wasn't alone when he met her that day.

_"Tenzin, I'd like you to meet someone,"_ she had teased.

Korra had been pudgy back then. He remembered her round cheeks puffing out of the hood of her jacket. The little Avatar had only come up to his shins then and she craned her neck up, her face lighting up. To think that a child could be burdened with such a profound purpose and smile as brightly as she did.

_Still_ did, the monk reminded himself.

Just because Korra held onto a childlike whimsy didn't mean she was a child. She had grown into a beautiful, young woman. Korra had shown that she was capable of making the right decisions on her own.

_"I have to find my own path. Katara believes that."_

Tenzin was beginning to as well.

* * *

The full moon shone down. On the cloudless night, Yue's light created harsh shadows, shielding Tarrlok in darkness as he left his office. The city hall should have been empty as he had sent the few servants there away. He paused, gazing down at the silhouetted figure on the lower floor.

As Tarrlok strode down the stairs, he slowly made his way around the mysterious person. The soothing crashes of his waterfall faded as the waterbender ventured further and further from his office. It was then that he caught a glimpse of white, a mask shining in the moonlight.

There wasn't much that Tarrlok spies had been able to report before their untimely deaths. But now Tarrlok knew one thing for absolutely certain. Avatar Korra was the perfect lure for the Equalist leader.

As soon as the councilman took a step, Amon took another. The two began circling each other, two viper bats waiting to strike.

"I'm afraid the Avatar isn't here," the councilman feigned sympathy. "Though it is good to see you've come out of hiding."

As they paced, facing each other, the moon shifted along their forms. Tarrlok watched as the shadows embraced Amon, clinging to the silent figure despite the radiant moonlight. The councilman took a deep breath, reaching out with his bending to ensure they were alone.

Tarrlok's lips twisted into a sneer as he spoke freely. "Tell me. Why did you try to kill Avatar Korra?"

The silent leader tilted in his head in question.

Tarrlok's body felt electrified from the moon and adrenaline. "If there's one thing that we agree on, it is that the Avatar is an outdated notion, but to kill the girl?" The councilman tsked at the Equalist leader, chiding him. "Another one would be born."

"Kill her?" Amon's voice whispered through the shadows as he shook his head in disagreement. "I want to destroy the Avatar."

Tarrlok huffed. "Kill, destroy." The waterbender's tone was still calm despite his quickening steps. "In any case, she isn't here. So why are you?"

"I have been reborn to cleanse the world." Amon stopped moving, looking through his mask and locking with Tarrlok. "We will not let you interfere."

"We?" A bead of sweat fell down Tarrlok's brow and he swallowed. "There's no one here, but us."

Amon looked around curiously, taking in his surroundings and breaking the circle. "There is no one to help you."

"I don't need it!"

A torrent of water poured out from the second floor. Tarrlok pulled the waterfall down to him, flooding the court room. The masked leader quickly recovered, sliding back to avoid the icy waves.

Tarrlok swirled the water around him in a protective sphere, jabbing out in rapid succession and casting out large icicles. Amon jumped and flipped smoothly, avoiding them all. The councilman created a large wave, swiping the floor and creating some distance.

The Equalist leader crouched in what looked like exhaustion. Tarrlok smirked, glancing up to the full moon and changing his stance. Amon's body was slowly lifted off the ground.

The sounds of ligament and bone breaking echoed in the night. The councilman focused on the floating, twisting body. The world turned to black around him as he enjoyed his work.

"Such terrible luck," Tarrlok smiled cruelly. "To find a bloodbender and during a full moon no less." A deep throaty laugh escaped the councilman.

Amon's neck twisted, his arms and legs spasmed. His mask fell, shattering on the ground. Tarrlok gasped or he would have, but he was breathless from the sight. Without bloodbending to hold the Equalist afloat, his mutilated frame fell to the flooded ground.

Now, the _shadows_ were laughing. The darkness had Tarrlok surrounded, bound. The crumbled heap of Amon began to rise, bones cracking back in place.

"What are you?" the waterbender ground out in pain. Shadows were choking the life out of him. He fell to his knees, his head cast down in agony. "How a-are you alive?"

Tarrlok only saw Amon's feet, the shadows hissing out the leader's words as he loomed over him. "With Him, I am reborn."

"AGH!" Tarrlok cried out, his spine bending back.

The full moon shone bright, casting a silhouette around the exposed monster. Tarrlok knelt rigidly, his eyes unblinking. He couldn't move. He couldn't speak.

The last thing he saw was Amon's true face.

* * *

**dun, dun, DUN!**


	10. Low Tide

**Author's Note 6/23/13: Here's a completed chapter 10. I've been looking forward to this and upcoming parts since the beginning! I promise the next chapters won't be updated in chunks, but all at once. I can't resist putting whatever bit I had done out there! But I shall try. You can follow my tumblr, kellerkins, to see any Jingshen updates and random, awesome Avatar stuff. Enjoy! **

* * *

_Previously in Legend of Korra: Jingshen… (See Chapter 5- Return)_

Bolin was cut off as a shadowy figure ran past him, pushing him into the building. The wispy passerby was quickly followed by three burly men. From the looks of it, the pursuers were from the Triple Threats. He watched as the three of them took a sharp turn into an alley.

* * *

"Hey…" Bolin greeted quietly. It was strange how the members had been knocked unconscious. But who was he to question a good thing? He reached out to touch the girl's arm. "It's ok… The police should be here soo-"

The girl jumped away, quickly jabbing Bolin in the shoulder, leaving his arm numb.

"Hey!" he called out again, this time annoyed. "I'm trying to help you!"

She either didn't hear or didn't care. Bolin thought it was the later. His left arm had fallen to his side like dead weight and it was throwing him off. She was relentless and he couldn't dodge her forever. She danced around him, in and out of sight.

"I don't need any help." Her voice sounded so young and so…angry.

Bolin turned to where the voice had come from, but she had already moved behind him. With three quick jabs to his spine, he fell to the ground.

"Especially from someone _like you_," her cold voice spat out.

* * *

"Did the boy know anything?" the chief questioned sternly.

"No," the interrogating officer shook his head.

"Hmph," Lin tilted her chin and stiffened his shoulders. "He's lucky to be alive."

It was, at first, suspicious that the boy had been left alive when the three other benders were dead when the police arrived. The poor kid thought the triads had been knocked out. Apparently, he didn't even know how close he had been to dying.

It was strange, she thought. None of the victims ever had any injuries, no cuts, no bruises. All those triad members had just _decided_ to die, Lin scoffed to herself. She wondered when the next bunch was going to follow suit.

How could a small girl kill three grown men without leaving even the tiniest mark?

* * *

_Chapter 10: Low Tide_

_..._

Tenzin climbed the stairs to the Air Gates. He was not surprised to find Korra waiting for him. She sat cross-legged on the ground, her back to him.

"Where's tall, dumb, and silent?" she questioned snidely, not bothering to face him.

He sighed at the mention of her guard, Howl. "I've informed him that you will call for his services if need be."

The Avatar stood up silently, again with her back to Tenzin. She took a fighting stance and waited for him to start the gates.

"I wanted to protect you from doing something you may regret. However… I see it is not my place to control or confine you," Tenzin said apologetically. "I'm sorry."

"I get it. With my track record…," she admitted reluctantly after a pause. Her shoulders relaxed, but her hands remained high. "I haven't given you much of a reason to trust me."

"I trust you, Korra," the monk countered sincerely. "You are the Avatar and, more than that, you are a strong, bright young woman who should be treated as such."

He paused, as if building towards something. Korra turned to him questioningly, her hands falling to her sides. Tenzin's gaze was on the floor as he collected his words. "That can start now. From here on, besides our training sessions, you will be free to decide how to spend your time."

He looked up seriously at Korra, adding, "I know you will do what's right."

Korra threw her arms around his neck, pulling him down for a hug. The monk let a chuckle escape as he returned the affection.

"Do you mean it?" she asked, parting them. "I can… do whatever I want?"

"Yes," he nodded simply, smiling.

"I can… go to the arena? Tonight?" the Avatar ventured with restrained excitement that steadily grew. "I could go out with Naga to the park? Or just spend the _whole night_ in the city as long as I show up here in the morning?"

"Yes." Tenzin frowned angrily, obviously disappointed. "Although, I would hope you use your time for more pressing matters."

"I will," Korra responded meekly. She kicked at the ground, pouting when more noble plans didn't come to mind. She cleared her throat and bowed at her instructor. "So, Sifu Tenzin, what's the plan for today?"

The monk allowed her deflective question, answering calmly, "I thought we could discuss what you were researching yesterday."

She sighed angrily at that, reminded of her past frustration. "I wanted to find something about the spirit world," the young woman confessed in a huff.

"What were you hoping to find?"

"I don't know. A map? Instructions? A list of sprits to never talk to would have been really helpful." Korra blew a piece of hair out of her face, rolling up the sleeves of her uniform.

Tenzin watched her in surprise. "You crossed to the Spirit World and encountered a spirit?" He smiled proudly. "Korra, that's wonderful news."

"Yeah, it's great," she agreed half-heartedly. The young Avatar thought back to Go-Yang's reptilian eyes and rubbed her arm guiltily. First time in the Spirit World and she almost had her body stolen.

"I want to hear every detail of your experience. Perhaps then I could answer some of your questions," the monk gestured for Korra to sit with him on the nearby bench.

* * *

Bolin's face was pressed against the metal bars. The pet shop had easily gotten his attention. Baby pug-pandas played with the earthbender through the cage.

"Aww," he cooed, turning to his brother. "Hey Mako, what do-"

"No," the firebender answered, walking past Bolin without a second glance.

"But look at his little face!" Bolin was shoving a puppy in Mako's face and the firebender backed away quickly. The earthbender only snuggled the animal closer, cooing, "Kimchi's the cutest pup in the new world. Yes, he is!"

Pabu growled low with jealously, glaring at the oblivious puppy.

Mako rubbed his temples, reminding his sibling, "It's not yours. It doesn't have a name. Put it back."

The puppy whined as a pouting Bolin returned it to its cage.

Mako had forgotten all the hijinks Bolin tended to get into. He guessed that Korra had been hanging out with Bo more than he thought. For that reason (and that reason alone, he added mentally) the firebender could admit that he missed Korra being around.

As the older brother turned around to drag Bolin away from the baby animals, he caught a glimpse of brown skin and blue cloth.

"They're so cute!" the feminine voice squealed.

His golden eyes instantly snapped up to take in the girl. Her hair was pulled back… but not in three ponytails. Her shirt was a light blue… with short, puffy sleeves. She wasn't Korra... Good, Mako thought despite his disappointment. Last thing they needed was the Avatar popping in on them like before. Their lives were finally getting back to normal. Normal was good.

"C'mon, Bo," Mako tugged Bolin away from Kimchi and his littermates.

He let go of his brother's collar once he was sure Bo was following him. The sidewalks were steadily packing up as the brothers walked. Mako barely found room to squeeze through the masses. He turned around to find Bolin waving at him a few feet behind.

"Over here!" The earthbender called. He was squinting, trying to see the cause of the commotion. Pabu stood on his head, stretching up on his hind legs. Bolin nodded to his brother. "What's going on?"

Mako was the taller of the two, so he stood on his toes to look over the crowd. He made out police wagons and a healing wagon in front of City Hall. The officers were carrying a gurney with someone on it. The firebender went back on his heels, his eyebrows knit in thought. Whoever was on that gurney was already dead. Otherwise, the healers would have been rushing to the wagon and the body wouldn't have been covered in a sheet.

"So what's the all hubbub?" Bolin asked, having pushed his way to Mako's side.

"Someone died," the firebender responded, moving through the swarm of people.

"Woah…" The younger was silent for a second, giving a little prayer for the dead. He stretched his neck up to see the crime scene better. "What happened?"

"Let go, Bolin. It's not our problem."

* * *

"Go-yang?" Tenzin repeated in confusion to which Korra nodded her head. He stroked his beard pensively. "I can't say that I've ever heard of a spirit with that name. And you say that he is capable of taking over someone's physical form?"

The Avatar's nose scrunched in thought. "Well, I don't know. Does taking another spirit's body count as physical?"

The monk's head was dipped in concentration and Korra could see he didn't have a resolute answer. "In any case, it would be wise to avoid any future encounters with him." He paused his train of thought to question Korra further. "And the other hostile spirits, do you know their names?"

Korra steeled her shoulders, thinking about the glowing creatures. Their shining claws came to mind._ "You… do not… belong…"_

"No," she answered earnestly, shaking off her fear. "But believe me, _hostile_ doesn't even begin to cover it."

Tenzin sighed, followed by his pupil. Glowing spirits attacking the Avatar, it didn't make sense. His father, Aang, had encountered numerous spirits in his life, some of which attacked him on occasion. However, none had hunted him down as Korra described. What great disturbance could have created such a backlash in the spirit world?

"Appa's been looking for me too," Korra admitted after some time of silence. The monk's head shot up at the mention of his father's sky bison. She hadn't moved her gaze from the sea. "I found him when I was there. Right before the Light attacked."

The Avatar let out a heavy sigh, holding her chest where, in so many dreams, she was run through. "Being severed from the Spirit World like that. It-" She broke off into silence again, her face pained.

It felt like dying, she thought. She was miles away in her head. Korra hadn't noticed that Tenzin had left her side or that someone was whispering gravely to the monk.

The young Avatar rolled her eyes, shifting her weight. "Let me guess. You have to leave again?"

"Yes," he answered in quiet shock. Tenzin's face was frozen in disbelief, his eyes focusing on nothing. "There was a disturbance last night. City hall…"

Korra listened quietly, worried by Tenzin's strange disposition. The monk paused and a mask of calm took over his face. "I will be heading over to City Hall to talk with the police."

"Why can't they come here?" she questioned weakly.

"I haven't been summoned. I-" The mask chipped as he spoke. "I need to see what happened for myself."

He turned to leave and her hand pulled gently at his sleeve. The young Avatar's mouth crooked into a fleeting smile, her eyes watching him with such concern. "I'll go with you."

Tenzin chuckled halfheartedly, patting her hand before removing it from him. "That won't be necessary. You have plenty on your mind as it is. I won't burden you with this."

"Alright," Korra agreed carefully, sitting back down on the bench. "I'll see you when you get back."

Tenzin nodded, his robe billowing in the wind as he left. Korra watched him disappear into a dot of orange and yellow. Something bad happened, she thought. Something _very_ bad happened. And if he didn't want to tell her, she shouldn't pry. Her blue eyes caught a White Lotus guard in the distance.

"Hey!" she called and the man jerked in slight surprise. A plan was already formed in her head. "Care to point me to my bodyguard? I feel like taking a walk."

* * *

The police officers were busy gathering and preserving evidence as they dried out the flooded lobby. One thing was clear to them; Tarrlok had put up quite a fight. Lin Beifong looked away from crime scene and back to Tenzin.

The chief's lips became a thin line. "Tarrlok had purposely sent everyone away, leaving no eye witnesses. Maybe he was hiding something and this was a deal gone sour. We both know his hands weren't the cleanest."

"But that's not what you think," the monk ventured, both of them feeling the weight of what he was implying.

"Until we process the evidence and perform a full autopsy, I don't think anything." Lin deflected curtly.

Tenzin took a step closer, speaking under his breath so that others wouldn't hear. "If this is in anyway related to the triad murders…"

She leaned in close, her voice low. "When the time comes, my men and I will look into every possibility." Lin straightened, taking a stepping away from him. "I'm not going to lump this together with an existing case because it suits you."

The monk became flustered. "Of course not. _You_ know the best course of-"

"Save it. I don't need you to tell me I'm good at my job." Her arms crossed as she tapped her foot. "Now, is there anything else you wanted to know or you done wasting my time?"

Tenzin sighed in defeat. "You will keep me informed, won't you?"

For a brief moment, her face softened. "I will." Her guard was up again as soon as the words were uttered. An officer was flagging her over and Lin gestured for a moment before returning to her friend. "His body was taken to the city morgue, if you would like to pay your respects."

The monk nodded his head in thought, his worry evident on his face. "Yes, I will… do just that." For her sake, he smiled. "Thank you, Chief Beifong. I'll leave you to your investigation."

"Carry on," she quipped as they parted.

* * *

Korra was nestled in the back of the crowd surrounding City Hall. One of the stores across the street was receiving shipment and the Avatar crouched behind the boxes. Howl stood diligently at her back, watching the shifting masses. She waited like that for awhile, biding her time.

A hand reached out from the shadows to grab her. Howl twisted the offender's arm, shoving the man into the wall and pressing his trapped arm into his back.

"Ow! Mercy alright?!"

Korra turned at the familiar voice. "Bolin?"

She shoved her guard away and the earthbender happily stepped away from the wall.

"Hey, Korra. What's with the muscle?" He rolled his wrist before rubbing his arm.

The young Avatar shuffled her feet embarrassed by Howl's presence. "After everything, I'm better safe than sorry."

Bolin's green eyes darted across to City Hall, he agreed seriously, "Yeah. It's crazy now." His signature grin returned as he patted the wooden boxes. "What brings you to these fine crates anyway?"

"Oh!" She laughed, looking at the boxes around them. "I don't want Tenzin to think I'm following him," she explained, taking her place behind the shipment again.

Her friend bent down next to her. "Why would he think that?"

Korra watched the building's entrance for the monk. "Because I am."

"Alright, alright." The earthbender scratched his head, his eyes squinting in thought. "And why exactly are you following him?"

"Something happened at City Hall last night and he wouldn't tell me what."

"Oh…" Bolin said with quiet understanding. His voice was unusually somber. "Someone died."

Her neck twisted quickly in haste and her ponytails hit her cheek. "What? Who?"

The brawny teen shook his head, elaborating, "I don't know. Mako saw them carrying out a body. They've had the whole place blocked off all day."

Korra saw Tenzin exiting the crime scene and walking through the blockades. His face was contorted in worry and pain. The young Avatar's heart sank seeing her mentor this way.

"I have to go," she breathed, not looking back to Bolin or Howl.

"Okay. Well… good luck… I guess," he offered feebly to her disappearing figure.

"Bolin!" Mako called from down the street. "I thought you wanted to- Korra?"

She had too much on her mind to hear him, her eyes focused on staying just the right distance from the monk. The firebender let her, and the White Lotus guard following her, walk by him without another word.

She looked worried, he thought. His own concern seeped into his heart. He should help her. No, another part of him countered resolutely. She didn't want his help and after how she acted she didn't deserve it. _"I can't bend. I-I can't move…" _She had cried those words into his chest. If he had stuck with his instincts, he could have protected her.

Bolin jogged up to his brother. "Sorry, bro. Lost track of time waiting out here. Are the discs ready?"

"Yeah. Over here." Mako walked inside, trying to push his thoughts away. He lifted up a crate of earthbending discs and Bolin followed suit.

It was a good thing that Bolin felt like helping. Toza had been doubling the orders lately. With the championship coming up, the Wolfbats and Eel Hounds needed a wealth of supplies to train. Water was easy enough to get back after a training session and fire was always readily available. Regulation probending stones, on the other hand, were in constant demand. It didn't help with Ming destroying his week's share in one day. Wolfbat asshole, Mako thought bitterly.

The firebender shifted the box's weight in his arms, scowling at what he was about to say. "Is she alright?"

At her mention, Bolin looked out to Korra's back. It was barely visible in the distance. "I guess so. She's worried about what happened at City Hall." He angled his head in the Avatar's direction. "So she's following the airbender guy to see what's going on."

Mako watched their trajectory carefully. "They're probably headed to the morgue…," he sighed open-ended.

The younger brother waited for Mako to say more. When he didn't, the earthbender filled in the space awkwardly. "Should… we go with them?"

Mako answered with a shrug. "If you want."

Bolin's bushy eyebrow rose curiously as he repeatedly dumbly, "If I want."

The eldest didn't turn his head, but instead his eyes darted to the side. He snapped in irritation, "What?"

"Nothing," Bolin responded, unaffected by his brother's temper. He had expected a simple yes or no. It wasn't like Mako to give a vague answer. The younger thought for a moment before concluding, "We don't have to go. I know you guys don't get along."

No, I want to see her. The firebender's throat tightened as if the words were trapped inside. He ignored the feeling, nodding in agreement with his little brother. It wouldn't be like last time, Mako reasoned. She wasn't alone; there was a guard following her. Korra was safe. She didn't need him.

* * *

There weren't as many officers at the hospital than City Hall. Korra wondered why there were any at all. Had multiple people been hurt? Tenzin opened a door to a small room and Korra stayed back. She tried to stand inconspicuously in the hallway, but Howl was making that difficult. Korra worried her lip, holding her arm with the other. Had more than one person died?

Her morbid thoughts were interrupted when Tenzin appeared again. This time, he was followed by a familiar face. Tarrlok is here too? She wondered. Then she squinted, leaning forward to get a better look. Wait, not Tarrlok. This man's hair was short and maybe he was a bit taller. But he looked just like him. They could be… _brothers_.

Tenzin's head was bowed in respect. "Noatak, I am so sorry for your loss."

"Tarrlok is dead?" Korra burst in between them.

"Korra!" The monk blurted in surprise. "What are you doing here?"

"Is he?!" She demanded, pulling at Tenzin's robe.

Noatak cleared his throat, answering quietly, "Yes."

Her fierce gaze turned to the tribesman. "How did it happen?"

"It's unclear." Noatak's jaw stiffened. "From the autopsy, they tell me he… may have drowned." Korra couldn't believe it and, from the contempt in his voice, neither did he. Sending a small bow to Tenzin, the grieving brother left.

The monk watched with a pained expression as Noatak left. How could she be so inconsiderate? He moved to scold the young Avatar. Her stiff shoulders and lowered head gave him pause. Her hands were fisted at her sides and amongst the bustle he could hear her quiet sobs.

"Korra?"

"It's all my fault." Her voice was tight as she ground the words out. She wouldn't look up for him to see her face, but he imagined tears brimming in her eyes. "Tarrlok is dead because of me."

Tenzin held her shoulder comfortingly. "That's not true."

"Yes, it is!" Her reddened eyes burned into his. "I didn't help him. I was too scared of dying, so I let him take my place." Despite her strong tone, new tears streaked down her face. Her hands stubbornly wiped them away. "I let him die."

The monk sighed, shifting his weight to one foot and rubbing her arm. "No one knows what happened for sure. Joining the task force may no-"

Korra shoved his hand away. "He didn't drown."

Then she stared at him, her eyes glaring and a scowl on her lips, daring him to correct her. And he couldn't.

* * *

The officer leaned forward in his chair with a heavy sigh. He interviewed the small boy before him listlessly. "And… who was the scarf girl talking to?"

"The shadow man," the boy answered confidently, sniffling loudly and rubbing his nose before adjusting the hair poking out from under his hat.

The older man had just about enough of taking reports from these street urchins. This one was particularly imaginative. The officer put down his paper and crossed his arms.

"The shadow man," he repeated in irritation, to which the boy nodded excessively. "And who is _that_? Can you describe him?"

The child shrugged, sniffled again. "He was… all shadows. But she talked to the shadows and they talked back."

"Alright, thank you," the officer sighed gruffly, motioning for the boy to leave.

The man met his fellow officer and they shared their experiences with the kids.

"Mine saw a were-platypus bear."

"What's that?"

The other man crossed his arms, sighing, "It's a man who turns into a platypus bear at night."

The first shook his head in disappointment, adding, "Mine saw a scarf girl talking to a shadow man."

"Now, what's _that_?"

"A man made of shadows."

"Was the girl made of scarves?"

Both of the men laughed.

"Probably."

"I'll tell the chief it's time to cut them loose. We're not gonna get anything we can use."

* * *

Korra stomped through the streets, Tenzin at her side and Howl close behind them.

"I can't sit around and do nothing, Tenzin!" she argued.

The monk flustered at the onlookers as Korra yelled. He leaned in, speaking quietly but clearly. "It would be to wise to leave this to the police."

The Avatar continued unfazed by the crowd she was drawing. She reasoned, "I could help."

Tenzin scoffed, "How?"

"I…" She faltered, just as he thought she would. Korra scowled as his haughty look. "I would figure it out. It's my duty to protect people. I'm the Avatar."

"Yes, you are an ageless beacon of hope," the monk sighed in agreement. He looked at his pupil and she met his eyes. "And you would rather be a _cop_."

Korra gasped in offense before purposely quickening her pace. Tenzin grabbed her shoulder before she could get far.

"Tarrlok was a colleague of mine." They both stopped walking and he dropped his hand. "A… friend. One I will miss."

The young Avatar looked down in shame as he spoke. "I understand how you feel. But revenge isn't the answer. The police will bring whoever is responsible to justice."

Korra nodded, her eyes still glued to the sidewalk. "You're right."

She didn't mean it, not really; Tenzin knew that. But at least she would respect his wishes.

* * *

A week went by quickly. Training was going smoothly and Korra spent most of her free time with Bolin or Naga. Oddly enough with her newfound freedom, she stayed on the island most days. Neither she nor Bolin had much money and the only free place in Republic City was the Arena, more specifically the brothers' apartment. Korra debated inviting herself over. But what if Mako was there?

It had been so long since she'd last seen him and that hadn't exactly been on the best of terms. She should have talked to him earlier. Now any apology felt out of place, insincere. It's not like it really matters anyway, the Avatar thought. It was nothing. He couldn't still be mad at her…

…could he?

The firebender hadn't visited her yet. He wasn't obligated to. Korra just thought he would have by now, even if just to pout and scowl in the corner. She missed him.

"Miss him?" Korra scoffed at her thoughts, adjusting Naga's saddle. "I must have too much time on my hands." She finished binding the straps in place and pet the polar bear-dog. "You ready, girl?"

* * *

The city was bursting with life. The streets were filled with large animals, carrying carts of produce and people. Tao was taken back, overwhelmed by the thriving masses. Republic City had looked very different from the sky. Up in the clouds, she had towered over the buildings. Now with the structures looming over her, she felt like an insect.

The acolyte tried her best to stay out of the way. However, it seemed every careful step she took was an inconvenience for some pedestrian or another. She bowed low in apology for the tenth time.

The bearded man gruffed something akin to "It's fine." Then he adjusted the rope on his back, taking one extra glance at Tao and turning around.

"You looking for Air Temple Island?"

His back was to her and the busy street muffled his question. Nevertheless, Tao rushed over to his side. She bowed again when she met him.

"Yes. I would be most grateful if you-"

"It's that way," He pointed down the street, before throwing the rope over a pulley. He attached a box to the bindings and grunted as he pulled the package up to the second floor. "Take the second right you can and head straight. The ferry station's right there. Can't miss it."

"Thank y-" She was mid bow when the package almost hit her in the head. Her back straightened in a snap. The bearded man wasn't paying attention to her anymore and she took her leave.

Tao followed the man's directions, turning down the second street. Far off in the distance she could see the water of Yue Bay. She kept her eyes low, careful not to attract any attention. She recognized that this wasn't the best part of town.

The acolyte heard a scuffle in the alley behind her. She knew she should ignore it and, for a step, she did.

* * *

"Get away from me!" The boy spat angrily, readying himself for a fight. He couldn't be more than ten years old.

"Easy there, _boy_," The earthbender sauntered over to the child, his shadow falling over him. "Is that any way to talk to your elders?"

"Let him go," Tao called evenly from the sidewalk, her frame silhouetted by the sun. She bowed her head. "Please."

The waterbender exchanged a glance with his comrade before strolling over to her. His eyes ran up and down Tao's body. "Now, here's someone with manners." The crook's azure eyes cut over to the trembling, glaring boy. "You should take a cue from big sis."

"She's not my sister!" "I am not his sister."

The two offenders paused, shifting glances between the boy and acolyte.

"Get outta here! I don't need to your help!" the boy argued, puffing up his chest while attempting to steady his shaking hands.

Tao moved forward, stepping into the alleyway. "I believe you do."

"Not so fast," The waterbender shot his arm out, meaning to block her. But the acolyte easily ducked under as if she predicted the move. He ran in front of her, blocking her with his body.

She looked up with him with the same calm expression. It only irritated him more. He moved to grab her arm, but caught nothing but air. Tao had swiveled around him and was even closer to the boy now. She heard the swish of water leaving a pouch.

"You think you're funny?" the villain taunted, a water whip prepared for a strike.

Tao paused, turning to the man. "I have offended you. I am sorry." She clasped her hands and bowed again.

"Sorry?" His stormy eyes narrowed as he scoffed. "Baby, you're gonna be."

The water surged forward and Tao leapt. The water froze to the wall behind her in a spike. She landed on top of it for a moment, crouching down.

"I do not wish to fight. Please. I only ask that you release the boy," Tao urged, fear mixed with her serene tone.

The ice crept up her feet and the acolyte hopped off before she was trapped. In a second, it was liquid again and swirling towards her. She ran around the man, continuing up the wall and flipping over him.

The boy and his earthbender captor watched, entranced.

The waterbender bared his teeth, grinding them together. He barked at his comrade, "Don't just stand there! Help me!"

The hulking man nodded, rooting the boy to ground before throwing a dose of rocks Tao's way. The boy fell to the ground, stubbornly pulling at his makeshift bindings.

Tao dodged the latest assault, the rocks crumbling on the wall behind her with an unsettling force. With the earthbender in action, the ground was her enemy. She raced over to the wall. Once in the air, she pushed off the adjacent walls of the alley, skipping between the two.

Ice and earth crashed to the left wall, but Tao was already on the right. They attacked the right and she bound to the left. The crooks swung their heads around, nearly breaking their necks trying to keep up with her. Finally, they attacked both walls at once. A mess of debris clouded the small alley. When it settled, Tao stood unscathed.

Her ragged, panting breath was the only thing that changed. She pleaded breathily, "Release him… and I… will be on my way."

"You want him? You got him." The waterbender exchanged a conspiring look with his partner. He smirked at Tao, his eyes dark and cruel. "You can dig him out yourself."

The acolyte gasped. The boy was being sucked into the ground. He screamed in panic, his tiny arms struggling to be free of the sinking floor.

In the blink of an eye, Tao was behind the earthbender. She jabbed up his spine and he fell in a heap of limbs, the boy's head left barely above the ground. The acolyte bent over with her hands on her knees, exhausted.

"Equalist _bitch_!" The waterbender hissed, moving to attack.

Suddenly, he was knocked in the head by a baton. He fell, revealing a thin man with a long and equally thin moustache.

"You have to go," the mustached man urged. The sound of scraping metal echoed through the air. Tao looked up to the sky in confusion. He explained, "The police are on their way."

Tao headed over to the boy, now only a scruff of hair in floor. The new man knelt down beside her. "You can't be here. Follow me."

"The boy…" she argued weakly.

"Will be fine," the man kindly assured her. He gently held her arm, pulling her up with him as he stood. He let go, jerking his head. "Now, come on."

* * *

The courtyard of the Arena was quiet and sunny. Korra was laying down by the fountain's edge, her knees tucked up with the rest of her body. Naga napped in the afternoon rays. Bolin cracked his knuckles, leaning back on the Avatar's legs.

"Tenzin cut you loose early today," the earthbender observed, craning his neck over his shoulder to look at Korra.

She responded wearily, listlessly bringing her hand down to the water. "Yeah, he's in and out of council meetings lately."

Bolin sat up, turning so his legs fell over the ledge to the ground. "What's gonna happen to the city council, now that…" He let the question fall, tightening his lips.

Korra watched the fountain, one arm slung over her stomach, one casually swirling the basin's water. "Noatak was supposed to be a temporary replacement, but he might stay. If he does…" Her voice was uninterested as she drawled the statement, "He'll be the new representative of the Northern Water Tribe."

The Avatar fell silent and her hand stilled. She watched the ripples fade away from the water's surface. Everything, everyone, was getting back into rhythm. Tenzin worked with the council to quell the public's fears. Officers patrolled the streets en masse. Noatak was probably being sworn in.

And he just arrived in the city, Korra thought to herself. Why was he allowed to help? Because he was older? Because he was a man? What exactly were his qualifications? She wanted to know because, last time she checked, she was the _Spirits. Damned. Avatar._ And she wasn't allowed to do anything.

Bolin shifted awkwardly on the ledge. "I'm sorry," he offered to her disgruntled expression.

Korra's eyes switched to him and he added, "About your friend."

She smiled weakly, "Thanks but he wasn't… really…" She paused, trying not to slander the dead. "I-I didn't know him that well."

The earthbender's big eyes watched her carefully. "You can still be sad."

"I'm not _sad_," she argued as she sat up. She let her elbows rest on her legs, her hands falling between her knees. "I'm angry."

Bolin just watched her, his gaze urging her to go on. Korra looked away from him, explaining, "I got him killed. It's my fault."

"How?" It was an honest question, not said with any air of sarcasm or suspicion.

"I… I had these dreams and-" Korra shook her head. "It's complicated," she finished resolutely. Then, she sighed and turned to Bolin. "I could have _done_ something."

The brawny teen's eyes flickered with empathy. When he spoke, he sounded more mature or maybe just sadder than he usually did. "Sometimes people leave you. And when they do, you think if only I had been stronger… if only I had been faster… if only I had done something more, _been_ something more… they might still be here. But you can't live your life like that."

He turned to her, offering her a less than brilliant smile, "It's not your fault."

Korra hugged him tight and the pair of them stayed like that for a while.

"I'm still angry," she confessed dejectedly against his shoulder.

He rubbed her back, sighing, "Me too."

* * *

"I do not understand."

Tao followed the mustached man through the back alleys and up along buildings; she had been doing so silently. Now, he led her into the secret, shadowy passages of the city. It didn't seem necessary to the acolyte.

"Why would I be arrested?" she questioned.

A blimp flew over head and the grinding metal sound of the police lines grew closer. The man stuck his back to the wall, holding himself straight against the building. He motioned for Tao to do the same.

"For fighting with the triads," he responded quietly. His eyes carefully surveyed the sky above them.

Triads? Those men? "I did not wish to fight them," Tao defended.

"You still did. And if you hadn't gotten out of there, the police would've found one chi-blocker and two victims." They must have been safe for now because he glanced at her, shaking his head. "It wasn't going to look good."

She took a closer look at her newfound companion. "You... know of chi-blocking?"

"I do." He examined her over as he spoke, taking stock of her. He sounded impressed. "It's a rare skill, especially for someone so young. Sadly, the police knowing of your talent would only get you into trouble."

"Chi-blocking is forbidden?"

"No," he laughed lightly at her formal tone. "It's perfectly legal. But the chi-blockers here are usually Equalists."

"_Equalist bitch!"_ Tao now understood why the waterbender had called her that. She nodded in thought, "I am unfamiliar with that term. Is it… illegal to be an Equalist?"

"The council would lead you to believe that, but no. Not yet anyway," he remarked snidely. For a passing moment, she thought the shadows twitched around them. Just as it began it was over. "Tell me…" He looked at her, waiting for her to finish the statement.

"Tao," the disciple answered with a low bow.

"Tao," he grinned fleetingly, repeating her name. "Tell me, Tao. What do you think of benders?"

She was taken back by the strange question. Luckily, the mustached man didn't need her to answer.

"What do you think of the men who attacked you without mercy? Of the officers who would throw you in a cell without reason? Because I can tell you what they think of you."

The acolyte waited eagerly for his answer.

"You're worthless. Every non-bender is," he revealed with disgust. Reminded of her home, her eyes fell to the ground. "To them, we are less than human. We're inferior, insignificant-"

"Weak," Tao added sadly.

"No…," he corrected, placing a hand on each of her shoulders, pulling her gaze from her feet. "They call you weak because they know you're strong." He released her, standing straight again. "_We_ are strong."

The acolyte smiled weakly at the man before her.

"Amon will help us to usher in a new era, an age where bending does not measure one's worth, where we will all stand as equals."

Her smile grew at his sentiment. The Equalist movement sounded… fantastic, like a dream. But Tao wasn't staying here. She only thought to visit Korra before heading to the Western Air Temple. Tao's features returned to her usually reserved state.

"I am passing through the city," the acolyte said regretfully. "My stay will not be long."

"How soon are you leaving?" The man looked disappointed as well, offering, "There's a meeting tonight."

At that, a grin found Tao's lips again.

* * *

"You know, I think I felt something. I got a little puff there," Bolin said kindly.

Korra dropped her airbending stance, shaking her head. "Bo, that was the breeze."

The earthbender squinted, licking his finger and holding it out in the air. "Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure," she smiled.

"I don't knoooow."

Korra was about to say something when Naga suddenly sprang to life. The polar bear-dog's tail was creating quite a breeze as she excitedly greeted the new visitor. Mako adjusted the bag on his shoulder, briefly petting Naga.

"Hey, stranger." The firebender was looking at beast when he said it, but his eyes drifted to Korra for a moment.

"Hey…" The Avatar greeted awkwardly. "It's…uh, been a while, huh?"

"Yeah." Mako was walking past her. He barely slowed down. "See ya around. I'll be upstairs, Bo."

"See ya, bro," Bolin waved.

"Come on!" Korra scoffed as his behavior. "You're _still_ mad?"

Mako didn't respond, so she ran up to him, grabbing his arm. The firebender paused, but didn't face her.

"Stay," she ordered gently, dropping her hold on him. "Naga… misses you," she added, a slight blush coming to her cheeks.

Mako turned and Korra shifted on her feet. Golden eyes met deep blue and the firebender cursed the sun and her, for that matter. Why was she always looking up at him with big blue eyes?

A slap on his back brought Mako out of his thoughts. Bolin was at his side, beaming.

"Yeah! Hang out!" The younger brother exclaimed, his arm hung around Mako's shoulders. "It'll be fun."

The grocery bag slumped off the firebender's shoulder and Mako jerked away from his brother. Readjusting the bag, he shrugged nonchalantly, "Maybe. I'm throwing this stuff upstairs."

As soon as the older brother was out of sight, Bolin prodded Korra in the side. The earthbender was giving her a knowingly look, waggling his eyebrows at her.

"Hey. Hey," he teased happily. "What's this about?"

Korra crossed her arms and watched in genuine confusion, "What's what about?"

Bolin stood back, crossing his arms as well. "_Naga_ misses you?" he repeated dryly to which Korra turned away from him. Instantly, his grin was back in full force. "Oh, come on! And then he jumps on the chance to hang out with you."

She rolled her eyes. "He said 'maybe.'"

"Which is Mako for yes!" He paused in thought, adding, "Or no..." Then he shook his head animatedly, throwing out his hands. "But this time, definitely yes. He's my brother. I know him."

Korra laughed at her friend. "Bolin, really. There's nothing-"

Mako was back already. That was fast, she thought, her heart fluttering. He does want to see me. A crooked smile snuck onto the Avatar's face and at least one brother noticed.

"Well… uh," Bolin started, trying to mask his grin. "I have to go and take care of some stuff."

Korra's head shot over to the earthbender, her eyes pleading with him to not do whatever he was thinking of doing. "What stuff?"

"It's…uh… guy only stuff," he lied. He patted her shoulder lightly. "You just wouldn't understand."

"What is it?" Mako questioned and the younger tensed.

"It's… personal… too. It's personal _and_ guy only," Bolin explained, looking between the two. "Just some personal… guy only stuff…" He was slowly backing away from them. "That… I have…" He was at the door now. "Alrightseeya!"

Like that, Bolin was gone. Mako seemed only mildly confused by his brother's behavior. If he tries to shave my eyebrows again…, he thought grimly. The sound of Korra's shuffling feet caused him to turn his attention over to her.

"So…" she drawled. "How about this weather? It's pretty nice out."

He looked up to the nearly cloudless sky and down to her again. "Yeah," he agreed coolly. "Sunny."

Without another word, the firebender headed over to the fountain, petting Naga who was drinking from the basin. Bolin was crazy, Korra thought. Mako didn't like her. And even if he did, she quickly added mentally, she didn't like him… most of the time.

Naga licked his face and Mako laughed. He splashed some water on his face, trying to clean the spit off. He had another handful of water ready when the liquid floated up to him. Korra smiled up at him, waterbending the liquid up and down his cheek. They sat side by side on the fountain's ledge.

"Thanks." The very corners of his mouth were still quirked up.

"No problem," Korra shrugged. "You know you have a nice smile," she breezed, tossing the water back into the fountain. "And I didn't even know you were capable of laughing."

His usual scowl was back, albeit not with as much strength behind it. "I've been known to on occasion."

Korra playfully pushed him. "Lighten up. I'm only teasing."

To her surprise, he actually did seem to relax. Then, he was petting Naga's head which lay in his lap and it looked as if something came to mind.

"You came here alone?"

"Well, with Naga," Korra reminded pointedly. Why did it sound like he was arguing with her?

When Mako looked at her, sure enough, his features were contorted in disappointment. "But you didn't take any guards," he huffed.

The Avatar felt her anger rising. "I thought the _gigantic_ polar bear-dog was enough." He looked unconvinced and that bothered her more. "What does it matter? I can take of myself."

"No. You can't."

Korra leaned in, her voice dripping with venom. "What?"

Mako looked her dead in the eye. "I saw firsthand how well you do on your own. You need someone to help you."

Instantly, Korra was on her feet and Naga stood as well, excitedly watching the events. The firebender looked over apathetically.

"What are you doing?"

"What does it look like? Get up," she spat, ready to fight.

"So I can beat you again?" he countered before sighing. He patted the spot next to him. "Sit down."

Korra snarled at him, pulling the water out of the fountain and crashing it down on his head. Steam rolled off of Mako in waves as he tried his best to dry off. Through the fog, he saw the now departing Avatar.

"Where are you going?"

"Away from you!"

"Wait."

Korra swung onto Naga's saddle, ready to leave, when the firebender appeared at her side. He held tightly onto the reins, scowling. As _always_, Korra added, steaming.

"I said wait! What is your problem?!"

"Are you kidding? What's _my _problem?!" She pushed his hands and tugged at the reins. She practically growled, "Let. Go."

His response was pulling Naga back into the courtyard and, vicariously, Korra as well. "Why are you so mad? I just said you should have brought guards," he reasoned gruffly

The Avatar hopped off her beast to the opposite side of which Mako was standing. She glared at him over the mass of fur.

"Yeah," she agreed snidely. "Because I'm too weak and helpless to be on my own."

"I never said that."

"Oh, pardon me," Korra scoffed, her hands bolting to her hips. "If I recall I said 'I can take of myself' and your _exact_ words were 'No. You can't,'" she explained with an icy stare.

Twin glares were shot between the bickering pair. Naga's head darted between the two as she wondered if it was okay to lie down again; a tug at reins told her otherwise. The Avatar made to hop onto the saddle again.

"I meant you shouldn't have to," Mako reluctantly began. He apparently grabbed her attention and he continued, clarifying, "Be on your own, I mean. You shouldn't have to take care of yourself. You should have someone to… watch your back."

With her blue eyes scrutinizing him, he went on, "Not because I think you're weak." He paused, as if the words refused to come out. He eventually grumbled, "You know you're not."

Korra's lips cracked into a smile at the pseudo-compliment. She hid any traces of it from her voice, marching up to him. "So it's because I'm a girl?"

"What? No."

She crossed her arms, leaning her weight on one foot. "Then why?"

Because I worry about you. "_Because_."

He watched a slowly growing smirk take over her face. After a second of watching him squirm, she spoke.

"Heh. You do like me, don't you?"

Mako's face was stoic. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Korra was still smiling. "Come oooon." She leaned in closer while laughing and he only backed away. "Admit it."

The firebender casually stepped away from her as she continued her assault. "You actually _like_ having me around. I wanna hear you say it."

He rolled his eyes and moved back, circling around Naga. The Avatar still followed.

"Come on. You can say it," she pleaded. "I want you to say-" She made her voice deep and flat. "-'Korra, I like you.'"

The firebender pouted. He didn't sound anything like that. "Weren't you leaving?" he reminded.

"Weren't you leaving?" she mimicked with the same deep, flat voice.

Mako looked down at her with the intention of glaring at her. However, the sun was in her eyes and her eyes were so _blue_. She had a wide grin on her face and was still giggling under her breath. He _may_ have smiled back…

* * *

"Welcome, sister."

The burly doorman bowed his head and Tao happily followed suit. This was an amazing place. So many people all gathered for a noble cause. Tao wondered if there were as many Air Acolytes in the entire world as there were Equalists in this room.

The building held the crowding masses easily. It must have been an old docking bay. Large, open ceilings sprinkled with rust, rickety stairwells, dipping lanterns, the building itself was in terrible condition. Not every part, however, was in disarray; one new addition was a stage. Far off in the distance, beyond the hundreds of followers, was a newly added platform. Amon would be standing at that very spot soon, Tao thought anxiously.

What she was feeling, it wasn't the same as when she decided to become an Air Acolyte. That choice had been gradual as if she had grown into it. This felt stronger. It _pulled_ at her. She needed to know more. The day's events were culminating into something. The growing drive was nearly overwhelming. Being here, talking to… Tao thought back to the mustached man. He had never given her his name. … seeing Amon, it was all going to lead her to a new life.

A hush washed over the crowd. The lights dimmed.

He was a glimmer of white in the shadows, a tiny glint of ivory seemingly miles away. When he spoke it was as if he was at her very side.

"Good evening, my fellow Equalists. As you know the Republic Council has voted to make me public enemy number one, proving once again that the bending oppressors of this city will stop at nothing to quash our revolution."

How could they fight us? Tao thought angrily. How _dare_ they?

Amon continued, "But we cannot be stopped."

Flickering light caused shadows to stretch and bend over the crowd. Tao felt something wash over her.

"My quest for equality began many years ago, in another life. As a boy, my family and I lived on a small farm. We were not rich and none of us were benders. This made us very easy targets for the firebender who extorted my father."

The acolyte could feel unbridled rage building from his story.

"As a man, I vowed to give my family a better life. We came to Republic City to build one. But the corruption followed us. We were harassed, demeaned, abused, and stripped of everything by benders. They took my family… and then, they took my face."

The shadows swarmed around the crowd. Tao didn't notice. Instead, she allowed the darkness to envelop her, the anger to grow.

"That night I was reborn with the strength to purge the world of bending."

Kill them, yes. Kill them all…

The thought startled Tao out of her haze. When she looked around her, the darkness was pulsing.

They all deserve to die…

Her eyes made a trail to the stage. The shadows, the thoughts, they were coming from Amon. Free of the spell, her heart raced in panic.

"The spirits gave me new life. They tell me that the Avatar has failed humanity and I have been chosen to usher in a new era of balance. For too long we have lived in fear. The time has come for benders to experience fear."

Tao shook her head, her eyes wide in shock. No one else was disturbed by what was happening. She had to get out. The acolyte started to push through the crowd. As they turned to her, looking down in suspicion, their eyes were black. Tao jerked away, running between the masses before they surrounded her. She had the most terrible fear that they would.

A set of arms grabbed her and she screamed. The mustached man tilted his head in confusion. He had a different outfit on than before. This must be a uniform, Tao thought. A tight hood and goggles obscured his face.

"Why are you running?" he asked calmly. Perhaps, he meant to comfort her. Instead, he frightened her more. "I thought you believed in the cause."

"I…" Her voice wavered. She could barely speak.

He let go of her. "I thought you wanted equality. I thought you wanted peace."

"I seek peace." Her pulse hammering in her veins, she looked up at him, "You seek vengeance."

"Retribution," the man corrected, offended. His glass covered eyes bore though her. "And don't lie to me, Tao. I see you. I know you want the same." He watched her closely, picking her apart. "You hate them for what they did to you, how they treated you… and your father."

Tao ripped her eyes away from him, shutting them tight. He was right. She hated the people in Wu Xing who tormented her and tortured countless others. She hated the firebenders. She hated them all.

"Bending has only brought suffering to the world. Benders have started every war in every era," he reasoned.

The acolyte struggled to gather her thoughts as she headed away from him. She began feebly, "The Avatar-"

"Is a bender," the man interrupted. His lips curled in disgust. "She's a bender just like the rest of them."

And she deserves to die…

No! Tao argued mentally. Shadows were creeping towards her. This new darkness was weaker, but closer. They were coming from this man. And Amon, the disciple thought fearfully, glancing to the stage. A strong, terrifying darkness still poured from the masked leader. The shadows gathered at her feet, waiting to swallow her.

Tao ran. The streets of Republic City were only a maze to her. She didn't know where she was running. She didn't know what exactly she was running from. But as long as she put distance between her and them, she didn't care.

* * *

_**"Don't look, don't look," the shadows breathe...**_


End file.
